Endor
by Nangijala
Summary: Während das Imperium und die Allianz zur alles entscheidenden Schlacht rüsten, kommt es zwischen Luke und seinem Vater endlich zu der halb ersehnten, halb befürchteten Begegnung ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Endor**_

**I.**

Das sternengesprenkelte Kobaltblau von Endors Abendhimmel verdunkelte sich schon zu einem tiefen satten Indigoton, als ein leuchtender Punkt kometengleich aus der Schwärze des Alls herabstürzte und in die Atmosphäre des Mondes eindrang. Die Raumfähre, deren spiegelglatte Metallhülle im Widerschein ihrer eigenen Positionslichter funkelte, als hätte die absolute Kälte des Weltraums sie mit einer glitzernden Eisschicht überzogen, schien einen Augenblick lang regungslos am Horizont zu verharren, bevor sie in den Sinkflug überging und auf die imperiale Basis zuschoss wie eine silberne Pfeilspitze auf eine Zielscheibe. Schwerelos glitt sie tiefer und tiefer über einem unauslotbaren Ozean aus mächtigen Baumwipfeln dahin und schwebte mit der tödlichen Präzision eines nachtjagenden Raubvogels auf die riesige rechteckige Landeplattform zu, die sich in der grellen Lichtflut einer ganzen Phalanx von Scheinwerfern beinahe schmerzhaft deutlich von dem schweigenden samtschwarzen Hintergrund des Waldes abhob. Das rhythmische Niederfrequenzsummen der Repulsortriebwerke schwoll zu einem bedrohlich klingenden Crescendo an, als die Fähre sich näherte, nur um sofort wieder abzuebben und schließlich ganz zu verstummen, als das kleine Schiff sanft auf der Plattform aufsetzte.

„Pünktlich wie immer", murmelte der ältere der beiden Offiziere, die zusammen mit zwei Dutzend Sturmtruppensoldaten am Rand des Lichtkegels der Landescheinwerfer warteten. "Aber seine Piloten wissen natürlich auch, dass es besser ist, ihn bei Laune zu halten." Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich widerstrebend aufwärts und produzierten ein schmallippiges Lächeln, das die durch jahrelangen Drill getemperte Unnachgiebigkeit seines harten kantigen Gesichtes im Schatten der Uniformmütze eher betonte als widerlegte. „Zehn Minuten Verspätung und der nächste Karrieresprung endet garantiert im Cockpit eines Müllfrachters – wenn man Glück hat. Wenn man Pech hat, ist man bald selber nur noch Müll."

Sein Kollege überdachte die drakonischen Strafen, mit denen ein derart banales kleines Vergehen sofort geahndet wurde, und schüttelte wehmütig den Kopf. Sein rundes rosiges Jungengesicht unter dem drahtigen hellen Bürstenhaarschnitt schien aufrichtiges Mitgefühl für das grausame Los unpünktlicher Piloten auszudrücken, zeigte aber in Wirklichkeit nur Selbstmitleid. „Also wenn ihn _das_ schon so in Fahrt bringt, Tyrell... Er reißt uns glatt den Kopf ab, wenn er rausfindet, was mit dem Captain los ist."

„Er wird es nicht rausfinden, wenn Sie es ihm nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, Draffco. Also halten Sie gefälligst die Klappe und überlassen Sie das Reden mir, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Tyrell scharf.

Doch Lieutenant Draffco, der bestenfalls seine nächste Beförderung und schlimmstenfalls das glückliche Erreichen seines noch sehr weit entfernten Pensionsalters in ernsthafter Gefahr sah, gab sich nicht so schnell geschlagen. Nach einem misstrauischen Seitenblick auf die Sturmtruppensoldaten, die sofort demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung sahen und Gleichgültigkeit heuchelten, als würden sie nicht einmal im Traum auf die Idee kommen, eine private Unterhaltung zwischen Vorgesetzten zu belauschen, zischelte er aufgeregt: „Was Mavric da abzieht, verstößt gegen ungefähr eine Million Vorschriften. Er muss verrückt geworden sein. Wir sind seit heute morgen auf Alarmstufe Gelb und der Mann ist sternhagelvoll! Der würde nicht mal zu sich kommen, wenn Mon Mothma höchstpersönlich sein Quartier stürmen und ihm eine Haftmine in den Hintern stecken würde. Und wir geben ihm auch noch Rückendeckung ... Wenn das rauskommt, sind wir dran!" sagte er traurig.

„Wenn Sie den Captain verpfeifen wollen, kann ich Sie natürlich nicht daran hindern", erwiderte Tyrell mit einer Kälte, die keinen Zweifel daran offen ließ, was er von diesem Mangel an Korpsgeist hielt. „Aber bevor Sie jetzt damit anfangen, mir das ganze Offiziershandbuch vorzubeten, lassen Sie sich mal das hier durch den Kopf gehen, Draffco: Was ist, wenn Sie eines Tages Rückendeckung brauchen?"

Der bloße Gedanke an eine persönliche Krise reichte vollkommen aus, um dem ebenso pflichtbewussten wie ehrgeizigen Junioroffizier sofort die Augen für die Vorteile kameradschaftlicher Solidarität zu öffnen und ihn mit fliegenden Fahnen den Rückzug antreten zu lassen. „Ich und unseren Captain verpfeifen? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich würde doch _nie_ ..."

Was auch immer er zu seiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen hatte, es sollte ungesagt bleiben, denn schon öffnete sich die pneumatisch betriebene Ausstiegsluke der Raumfähre mit einem lauten aggressiven Zischen, das die Männer auf der Landeplattform unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ, zumal es gleich darauf von einem leiseren, aber kaum weniger unheilverkündenden Zischlaut abgelöst wurde. Sowohl die Offiziere als auch die Soldaten standen mit einem Schlag stramm. Ihre vorschriftsmäßig straffe Haltung – Kopf hoch, Brust raus, Bauch rein, Augen geradeaus – hätte sogar dem anspruchsvollsten imperialen Kasernenhofschleifer vor Stolz die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Doch es gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür, dass der Anblick von so viel militärischer Bilderbuchperfektion den Zwei–Meter–Hünen, der gerade in einem kontrollierten Wirbelsturm aus flatternden schwarzen Gewändern die Fährenrampe hinunterrauschte, mit ähnlich sentimentalen Gefühlsaufwallungen erfüllte. Tatsächlich gelangten die meisten Lebewesen, die mit ihm in Berührung kamen, ziemlich schnell zu der Überzeugung, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder jemandem begegnen würden, der noch weiter von sentimentalen oder anderen Gefühlsaufwallungen entfernt war.

Was Tyrell betraf, den an diesem Abend unerwartet wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel die Pflicht getroffen hatte, seinerseits ohne Rückendeckung Empfangskomitee spielen zu müssen, so hätte er bedenkenlos seinen ganzen Monatssold darauf verwettet, dass das unbekannte Gesicht des Mannes, der jetzt mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten auf ihn zumarschierte, genauso ausdruckslos und undurchdringlich war wie die unheimliche Maske, hinter der es sich verbarg. Wie auch immer, es war höchste Zeit, endlich in Aktion zu treten und den späten Gast willkommen zu heißen – auch wenn er alles andere als willkommen war.

Tyrell trat zwei Schritte vor, um dem Besucher wenigstens symbolisch entgegenzukommen, neigte leicht den Kopf in einem respektvollen, wenn auch etwas steifen Nicken und sagte mit der formvollendeten Höflichkeit eines Zeremonienmeisters: „Guten Abend, Lord Vader. Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Flug?"

Er war hellhörig genug, um den grollenden Laut, der jetzt neben dem gleichmäßigen Fauchen mechanisch regulierter Atemzüge aus der schwarzen Durastahlmaske drang, als das elektronische Äquivalent eines ungeduldigen Seufzers zu identifizieren, bevor die tiefe Messinggongstimme, die auch ohne das dramatische Erscheinungsbild ihres Besitzers überall einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hätte, leicht gereizt verkündete: „Der Flug war nicht angenehmer oder unangenehmer als alle anderen auch, die ich jeden Tag überstehen muss. Wir müssen nicht immer und ewig das gleiche Begrüßungsritual abspulen, Commander."

Vader musterte flüchtig die Sturmtruppensoldaten, die immer noch in perfekter Habt-Acht-Stellung erstarrt waren und wie mit Blastergewehren bewaffnete Salzsäulen aussahen, warf dann über Tyrells Schulter hinweg einen etwas längeren Blick auf Draffco, der unter der geballten Aufmerksamkeit des großen Sith-Lords sofort in sich zusammenschrumpfte wie eine absterbende Bakterienkultur auf dem Objektträger eines Mikroskops, und wandte sich schließlich wieder dem Commander zu, um endlich die Frage zu stellen, die inzwischen von allen Anwesenden mit einer gewissen Spannung erwartet wurde: „Wo ist Mavric?"

Tyrell starrte entschlossen in die getönten Sichtschirme, die die Augen seines Gegenübers verhüllten, und sagte in einem vollkommen neutralen Tonfall, den er ebenso sorgfältig einstudiert hatte wie seine Antwort: „Captain Mavric bedauert unendlich, Sie nicht persönlich empfangen zu können, Mylord, aber er ist leider indisponiert."

„Was heißt hier indisponiert?"

Vor Tyrells geistigem Auge stieg unwillkürlich das malerische Bild seines Captains auf, der nur mit einer zerknautschten Uniformhose bekleidet und schnarchend wie ein narkotisierter Gundark quer über seinem Bett lag, den linken Arm in einem zärtlichen Würgegriff um sein Kopfkissen geschlungen und mit der auf den Boden herunter hängenden rechten Hand immer noch den Hals einer fast leeren Brandyflasche umklammernd. Die Besuche, die Lord Vader in letzter Zeit der Endor–Basis Abend für Abend abstattete – und das ohne einen halbwegs vernünftigen Grund, den ein Offizier mit halbwegs gesundem Menschenverstand noch irgendwie hätte nachvollziehen können! –, hatten Mavrics ohnehin schon leicht zerschlissenes Nervenkostüm offensichtlich weit mehr strapaziert, als er in nüchternem Zustand zu ertragen bereit war.

„Das Lassidara-Fieber, Mylord."

Und mit dieser kleinen Notlüge war er nicht einmal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, rechtfertigte sich Tyrell vor dem ersten siedendheißen Funken eines aufflackernden schlechten Gewissens, denn der Zustand, in dem sich der Captain morgen früh befinden würde, sobald er seine verquollenen Augen aufschlug und sich aus seinem selbst verordneten Koma in die raue Wirklichkeit eines gigantischen Katers zurücktastete, wies zweifellos eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit den Symptomen der neuesten Grippewelle auf.

„Und er ist nicht der einzige, Sir. Letzte Woche hatten wir allein im Mannschafts stand vierzehn Ausfälle und jetzt liegt die halbe Techniker-Crew flach. Doktor Senyo meint, das Virus verändert sich so schnell, dass es hoffnungslos ist, überhaupt an eine Impfung zu denken. Da hilft nur noch eine Ladung Immunblocker und Quarantäne ... mindestens drei Tage lang", fügte er enthusiastisch hinzu, um den kleinen Schwindel, den er gerade inszenierte, effektvoll abzurunden.

Außerdem hielt er es in Anbetracht der Umstände für weise, Mavric auch gleich für die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden zu entschuldigen, sozusagen prophylaktisch – wer konnte schließlich wissen, was der Captain morgen anstellen würde, um dem nächsten nervenzermürbenden Rendezvous mit dem Chef aus dem Weg zu gehen?

Was nun den Chef anging, so ließ er sich mit _seiner _Antwort ziemlich viel Zeit. Tatsächlich schwieg er so lange, dass Draffco, der sich unauffällig im Hintergrund gehalten und sich mit dem Gedanken an seine makellose Personalakte getröstet hatte, vor Nervosität zu zappeln begann – Tyrell konnte es nicht nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, er konnte es _fühlen_. Und er konnte es verstehen. Lord Vaders Art einfach so dazustehen und auszusehen wie die aus Obsidian gemeißelte Statue eines antiken Rachegottes, stumm, regungslos und in ominöses Schweigen gehüllt, war schon ein wenig ... nun ja ... beunruhigend. Man fragte sich unwillkürlich, was in dem Kopf unter diesem schwarzen Helm vor sich ging. Man fragte sich, ob die Gerüchte, die über Vader im Umlauf waren, wirklich nur das Produkt klatschsüchtiger Flottenoffiziere mit einer überreizten Phantasie und zuviel Freizeit waren oder ob sie nicht doch wenigstens ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthielten. (Besonders dieses eine Gerücht, das behauptete, dass Seine Lordschaft regelrecht Gedanken lesen konnte und auf Ausreden, Flunkereien und andere Versuche, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen, je nach Laune und Tagesform bissig, cholerisch oder einfach dämonisch reagierte – letzteres übrigens auf ziemlich spektakuläre Weise.)

Man fragte sich auch, ob man in einem ebenso ehrenwerten wie leichtsinnigen Anfall von Selbstlosigkeit seinen guten Ruf ruiniert und eine blendende Karriere geopfert hatte – und all das für einen Vorgesetzten, der sich zur falschen Zeit und am falschen Ort in den bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen einer Brandyflasche ertränkte und soviel Seelengröße eigentlich gar nicht verdiente.

Und wenn man schon so weit war, dann fragte man sich irgendwann auch, ob man möglicherweise noch viel mehr geopfert hatte als nur eine Karriere, deren Verlust man immerhin überlebt hätte. Und spätestens in diesem Augenblick fühlte man ganz deutlich, wie sich sämtliche Verdauungsorgane zu einer Sammlung von kalten harten Kugeln zusammenballten, während Hautporen, deren Existenz man nicht einmal geahnt hatte, einen Schweißausbruch von ebenfalls ungeahnten Ausmaßen produzierten.

Ja, es war genau diese Wirkung, die Lord Vader für gewöhnlich auf Leute hatte ... und es war genau dieser Augenblick, in dem er ausdruckslos sagte: „Das hört sich ja nach einer richtigen Epidemie an. Ich hoffe, Doktor Senyo hat die Situation im Griff."

Tyrell versuchte krampfhaft, nicht allzu überrascht auszusehen, was ihm nicht leicht fiel, weil Draffco, der direkt hinter ihm stand, ausgerechnet jetzt seiner Anspannung Luft machen musste und einen Laut von sich gab, der sich anhörte wie das letzte Stöhnen einer verdammten Seele.

„Äh ... ja, Mylord", sagte er und unterdrückte nur mühsam den lebhaften Impuls, sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und das unerwünschte Ablenkungsmanöver seines jungen Kollegen mit einem tödlichen Blick zu vergelten.

„Dann richten Sie Mavric aus, dass ich ihm gute Besserung wünsche ..."

Bildete Tyrell sich das nur ein oder schwang tatsächlich ein leiser Unterton von Ironie in Vaders Stimme mit? _Er weiß es - oder vielleicht doch nicht?_

„Äh ... ja, Mylord", stammelte erund dachte gleichzeitig in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Galgenhumor: _Gute Antwort, Mann. Wirklich clever, vor allem in der Wiederholung! Noch so ein Geistesblitz von dir und er wird dafür sorgen, dass der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Offiziersanwärter-Eignungstests verdoppelt wird. Oder gleich verdreifacht. _

„... und dass ich auch hoffe, dass _er_ in Zukunft _sich_ im Griff hat!" fuhr die Stentorstimme mit erbarmungslosem Sarkasmus fort − und jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, nicht den allerkleinsten.

_Er weiß es! ER WEIß ES! _Die furchtbare Erkenntnisjagte einen Adrenalinstoß durch Tyrells Körper, der in Energie umgewandelt stark genug gewesen wäre, einen Turbolaser abzufeuern. _Oh nein!_ _Was soll ich nur machen, was soll ich nur sagen? _

„Äh... ja, Mylord." _OH NEIN! Er muss mich für einen kompletten Idioten halten!_

„Wie ich sehe, verstehen wir uns, Commander", schnurrte Vader, jetzt ganz Samtpfotenstimme, die Krallen unter dem Samt gerade noch spürbar.

_Und er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass ich ... _Tyrell verlor den Faden, als seine Logik von blinder Panik umzingelt und überwältigt wurde.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte er matt. Er schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Gut. Haben Sie mir sonst noch etwas mitzuteilen?"

Tyrell machte die Augen behutsam wieder auf und starrte zu seiner Nemesis hinauf, die ihn fast um Haupteslänge überragte. _Was zum Henker will er jetzt noch von mir hören? Die berühmten letzten Worte?!_

Aus der schwarzen Durastahlmaske drang ein neuer akustisch verzerrter Seufzer, der jetzt eher resigniert als ungeduldig klang.

„Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse, Commander?" fragte Vader sehr langsam und jede einzelne Silbe überdeutlich betonend, als müsste er einem Taubstummen die Gelegenheit geben, ihm die Worte von den Lippen abzulesen.

Es dauerte eine schier endlose Sekunde lang, bis Tyrell, der weder seinen Ohren noch seinem Glück über den Weg traute, begriff, dass die Vergeltung für seinen Fehltritt an ihm vorbeigezogen war wie eine Gewitterfront, donnergrollend, aber harmlos. Der Chef ließ in einem unerwarteten Anfall von Milde oder aus einer Laune heraus Gnade vor Recht ergehen und ging wieder zur Tagesordnung über – einfach so! Tyrell war abwechselnd verblüfft, erleichtert, dankbar, beschämt und ein ganz klein wenig verwirrt. Doch sein Verstand flog jetzt unter Autopilot und das nächste aus einer intellektuellen Fehlzündung geborene „Äh ... ja, Mylord!" kam ganz mechanisch und so unaufhaltsam wie ein Absturz.

Irgendwo mitten in der präzisen weiß gepanzerten Doppelreihe der Sturmtruppen verlor irgendjemand die viel gerühmte Selbstbeherrschung des imperialen Elitesoldaten und wurde zum Schandfleck seiner Einheit, weil er sich zu einem halberstickten Kichern hinreißen ließ, was eine unerhörte und unverzeihliche Respektlosigkeit darstellte. (Ein Vorgesetzter wurde nicht ausgelacht, niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen – auch wenn er sich noch so lächerlich aufführte.)

Natürlich wurde dieser unqualifizierte Heiterkeitsausbruch sofort durch den rabiaten Ellbogeneinsatz der etwas weniger humorvollen Nachbarn des Spaßvogels ganz und gar erstickt, aber es entstand doch eine gewisse Unruhe im Hintergrund, die sich jäh wieder legte, als Vader den Kopf wandte und die Abteilung einer neuen und diesmal etwas gründlicheren Musterung unterzog. (Ein Blick von Lord Vader reichte auch in den kritischsten Situationen aus, um die schwankende Moral der Truppe im Handumdrehen in eherne Disziplin zurückzuverwandeln.) Das empörte Schnauben, das gleich darauf aus Draffcos Richtung kam, besiegelte die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung nur noch.

Den Soldaten wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie gute Aussichten hatten, am nächstbesten Regentag auf einen gemütlichen kleinen Dreißig-Meilen-Marathonlauf über schlammige, gestrüppumwucherte Trampelpfade geschickt zu werden, ein netter kleiner Ausflug, bei dem sich jeder einzelne von ihnen so lange und so gründlich amüsieren würde, bis ihm unter dem kräftezehrenden Gewicht von vierzig Pfund Marschgepäck das Lachen und andere Anwandlungen von schlechtem Benehmen endgültig vergangen war. Und das alles hatten sie nur diesem Witzbold zu verdanken, der nicht einmal genug Grips oder Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte, sich in der Gegenwart von Vorgesetzten ein bisschen am Riemen zu reißen!

Dreiundzwanzig aufgebrachte Sturmtruppensoldaten schworen sich, der unglückseligen Nummer Vierundzwanzig noch heute Nacht einen handfesten Denkzettel zu verpassen – vielleicht auch gleich mehrere Denkzettel auf einmal. (Wie viele seiner Offizierskollegen hielt Draffco große Stücke auf das Prinzip der Kollektivstrafe – immer vorausgesetzt, dass er nicht selbst davon betroffen war! –, weil sie ihm nicht nur das mühselige Herauspicken des einsamen schwarzen Schafes in seiner fügsamen Herde ersparte, sondern auch noch sicherstellte, dass besagtes Schaf gleich doppelt und dreifach bestraft wurde, was den Abschreckungseffekt für künftige Missetaten um eine Zehnerpotenz erhöhte. Und wie man an diesem einen Beispiel unschwer erkennen kann, trafen Draffco und Konsorten mit ihrer Theorie ziemlich genau ins Schwarze.)

Auch Tyrell hatte sich inzwischen an die ihm eingebläute Haltung in jeder Lebenslage erinnert – _Nimm dich endlich zusammen, Mann! _– und seine Wirbelsäule wieder in die schneidige Pose gezwungen, die von den meisten Imperialen mit dem sprichwörtlichen „Rückgrat haben" verwechselt wurde. Und als er so dastand, aufrecht wie eine Lanze und scheinbar unberührt von den Heimsuchungen des Schicksals im allgemeinen und der Heimsuchung durch Darth Vader im besonderen, fühlte er sich gleich so viel besser, dass er sogar schon wieder dazu in der Lage war, die gewünschte Meldung mit der ihm ebenfalls eingebläuten Zackigkeit herunterzuschnarren. (Was übrigens in den Augen seiner Untergebenen vollkommen ausreichte, um sein Gesicht zu wahren und seine leicht angeknackste Autorität umgehend wiederherzustellen.)

„Wir haben offenbar acht Scouts in Sektor 65 verloren, Mylord. Sie haben sich Punkt 14.00 Uhr zum letzten Mal bei ihrem Einsatzleiter gemeldet. Seither ist der Funkkontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Soll ich noch einen Suchtrupp formieren, Mylord, oder soll ich die Einheit abkommandieren, die in Sektor 73 nach der _Tydirium_ und ihrer Besatzung sucht?"

Vader starrte auf die nachtdunklen Bäume jenseits der Landeplattform, die in den Himmel hinaufstrebten wie gigantische Marmorsäulen. Es war, als wollte Endor durch diese Demonstration seiner unbezähmbaren Lebenskraft die von ihrer trügerischen technologischen Überlegenheit besessenen Menschen herausfordern, die in der Illusion ihrer Unverwundbarkeit durch die undurchdringlichen Tiefen seiner urwüchsigen Wälder irrten wie Ameisen durch eine Kathedrale.

Es war nicht ganz klar, ob Seine Lordschaft nur über die durchaus realen Gefahren von Endors teilweise ziemlich aggressiver Flora und Fauna für die keineswegs unverwundbaren Scouts meditierte oder ob er gerade versuchte, Aufenthaltsort und Zustand der Vermissten herauszufinden, was, nebenbei erwähnt, für Tyrell schon deshalb hochinteressant gewesen wäre, weil es an diesem Abend noch mehr unerwünschte Gäste auf Endor gab, nämlich Rebellen (bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und zu allen möglichen Schurkenstreichen bereit!), die sich nach einer illegalen Landung mit der Raumfähre _Tydirium_ (gestohlen!) genauso in Luft aufgelöst hatten wie die bedauernswerten Scouts, bei deren Verschwinden sie höchstwahrscheinlich (natürlich!) die Hand im Spiel hatten.

So wie die Dinge lagen, hätte es Tyrell jedenfalls nicht einmal mehr gewundert, wenn sich seine verschollenen Männer direkt vor seiner Nase aus dem Nichts heraus materialisiert hätten, lebend oder tot oder in einem Stadium irgendwo dazwischen, plus eine Hand voll gefangener Möchtegern-Terroristen, einzeln und mit Handschellen gefesselt oder gruppenweise mit Schlingpflanzen umwickelt – es gab momentan wirklich nicht viel, was er Vader nicht zugetraut hätte.

Doch vielleicht hatten letzten Endes sogar die geradezu magischen Fähigkeiten des Siths ihre Grenzen oder Vader hatte andere Gründe (strategische Gründe?) nicht in Aktion zu treten und die Aktionen seiner Truppen auf ein Mindestmaß zu beschränken.

Jedenfalls war alles, was er auf Tyrells Vorschlag hin zu sagen hatte, ein gleichgültiges: „Ich denke, wir können auf einen weiteren Suchtrupp verzichten, Commander. Aber gehen Sie zu Alarmstufe Rot über und machen Sie Ihren Leuten klar, dass sie Augen und Ohren offen halten sollen."

Und damit drehte er sich abrupt um und ging mit der langbeinigen Zielstrebigkeit, die so typisch für ihn war, auf den zylinderförmigen Lift am Rand der Plattform zu. Tyrell war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Begleitung überhaupt erwünscht war, aber da es schrecklich unhöflich gewesen wäre, einfach stehen zu bleiben wie angewurzelt, folgte er Vader, wobei er alle Mühe hatte, ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben, ohne in einen würdelosen Laufschritt auszubrechen. (Die Vermeidung von weiteren Demütigungen lag Tyrell verständlicherweise sehr am Herzen – er hatte sich für einen Tag genug blamiert.)

Doch Draffco schienen derart triviale Peinlichkeiten keine Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten  nachdem er den zurückbleibenden Sturmtruppensoldaten ein stressheiseres „Wegtreten!" zugebellt hatte, stob er hinter ihnen her wie ein übereifriger Welpe, der beim Gassigehen zum ersten Mal von der Leine gelassen worden war und beim Herumschnuppern an Straßenlaternen und ähnlich verheißungsvollen Geruchsquellen sein Herrchen aus den Augen verloren hatte. Als er als Letzter in den Aufzug hineinstürzte, wobei er seinen schwer geprüften Kollegen beinahe über den Haufen rannte, war er so außer Atem, dass er buchstäblich hechelte – es war schwer zu sagen, ob vor Anstrengung oder vor Aufregung.

Tyrell rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, ihn jaulend und schwanzwedelnd auf allen Vieren um Lord Vaders Stiefel herumscharwenzeln zu sehen. (Und wer weiß, wäre Draffco rein anatomisch gesehen zum Schwanzwedeln oder ähnlich drastischen Beweisen seiner Unterwürfigkeit in der Lage gewesen, dann hätte er es vielleicht sogar getan.)

Die transparenten Plastahltüren schlossen sich lautlos und durch den Lift ging ein sanfter Ruck, bevor er in die Tiefe sackte. Als er nach wenigen Sekunden die Erdgeschossebene erreicht hatte, öffnete sich die Kabine in der milden Brise des Sommerabends wie die Knospe einer nachtblühenden Blume. Vader glitt mit einer Schnelligkeit und Geschmeidigkeit hinaus, die niemand seinem athletischen Körperbau und seinem normalerweise praktizierten forschen Marschschritt zugetraut hätte.

Als Tyrell und Draffco ins Freie kamen, hatte er die glatte hellgraue Permabetondecke, die den sorgfältig planierten Waldboden unterhalb der haushohen Landeplattform mit vorschriftsmäßiger Leblosigkeit überzog, bereits hinter sich gelassen. Er tigerte mit der Stahlfedermuskel-Anmut einer großen Raubkatze durch das üppig wuchernde taufeuchte Gras jenseits der sterilen Fläche ... und plötzlich war trotz der waffenstarrenden AT-ATs, die in dem grellen Scheinwerferlicht gigantische Schlagschatten über das ganze Areal warfen, trotz der tristen Kasernen, Lagerschuppen, Treibstofftanks, Energiegeneratoren und all der anderen aufdringlichen Zeugnisse der imperialen Version von Zivilisation die Wildnis sehr, sehr nahe.

Der warme Wind spielte mit dem langen schwarzen Umhang, der so unvermeidlich zu den Attributen des Sith-Lords gehörte wie seine Maske, ließ ihn hierhin und dahin flattern, bis Vader ihn mit einem lässigen Schulterschwung zurückwarf und sich bückte, um einen undefinierbaren Gegenstand aufzuheben (einen Stein?), den er gedankenverloren betrachtete. Er schien seine Begleiter vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Tyrell räusperte sich, aber sein diskreter Versuch Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wurde ignoriert. Er räusperte sich noch einmal, ein wenig lauter jetzt – keine Reaktion.

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um einen weiteren Vorschlag loszuwerden, einen obligatorischen Vorschlag, der der Form halber gemacht werden musste, obwohl er erfahrungsgemäß auf wenig Begeisterung stieß, als Vader, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, mit Nachdruck sagte: „Nein, ich werde _keine_ Leibwache mitnehmen. Wir müssen auch nicht immer und ewig das gleiche Abschiedsritual abspulen, Commander."

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Tyrell ergeben. (Er hatte es immerhin versucht, nicht wahr?)

Und Vader, der kein Freund von gesellschaftlichen Konventionen war und grundsätzlich weder seine Zeit noch seinen Atem an Smalltalk oder ähnlich überflüssige Wortwechsel verschwendete, schlenderte auf und davon – einfach so! Die beiden Offiziere starrten ihm nach, bis er den Waldsaum erreicht hatte und von der duftgeschwängerten Dunkelheit aufgesogen wurde, die aus einem Hain von Flydarsträuchern zu ihnen herüberwehte.

„Was zum Henker treibt er bloß jeden Abend hier unten?" murmelte Tyrell vor sich hin.

Seine Frage war eigentlich rein rhetorisch gemeint, aber Draffco, der sich im Zeitlupentempo von seiner unheimlichen Begegnung mit der Sith-Art erholte, fühlte sich trotzdem angesprochen.

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht geht er ja einfach nur spazieren ... sein Abendessen verdauen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen, bis sein Bettzipfel winkt und er sich in seine Koje haut", überlegte er in dem Versuch, eine harmlose menschliche Erklärung für das Unerklärliche zu finden.

Tyrell zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Kollegen mitleidig an, gerührt von soviel jugendlicher Naivität – oder wenigstens beinahe gerührt. Allein die Vorstellung, dass der zweitmächtigste Mann der Galaxis in dem dschungelartigen Dickicht von Endors Wäldern umherwanderte, als ob er durch den Stadtpark von Imperial City flanierte, war absurd. Frische Luft schnappen, bis sein Bettzipfel winkt – also wirklich! Tyrell schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Mann wie Lord Vader geht nicht einfach nur spazieren", sagte er entschieden.

„Na und wenn schon. Kann uns doch egal sein, was er treibt. Hauptsache, ihm passiert dabei nichts. Ich meine, was ist, wenn er von einem Thark angefallen wird oder von einer Moosviper gebissen wird ... oder in einer Ewok-Falle landet ... oder in einem Sumpfloch ... oder bei den _Rebellen?_"

Draffco schwieg eine Weile, überwältigt von all den schrecklichen Möglichkeiten, die seine sonst nicht gerade lebhafte Phantasie in Sekundenschnelle ausgebrütet hatte, und schon im Voraus niedergeschmettert von der allgemeinen Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens. (Schließlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, wenn Lord Vader darauf bestand, mutterseelenallein durch die Gegend zu laufen ... Was den Imperator natürlich nicht davon abhalten würde, ihnen eigenhändig das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, sollte seiner kostbaren rechten Hand auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden ... Hatte Vader überhaupt Haare?)

Draffco stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Wenn das rauskommt, sind wir dran!" sagte er melancholisch.

_Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären, _dachte Tyrell sardonisch. „Ich glaube, darüber müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Das Gefährlichste, was heute Nacht durch's Gebüsch kriecht, ist garantiert Lord Vader selber", erwiderte er trocken.

Und damit war die Angelegenheit erledigt. Die beiden Offiziere machten sich wieder an die Arbeit; schließlich war die Endor-Basis jetzt auf Alarmstufe Rot und sie hatten neben ihren eigenen Pflichten auch noch die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, für die normalerweise Captain Mavric zuständig gewesen wäre.

Keiner von ihnen verfiel auf die Idee, Vaders Wunsch nach Einsamkeit zu missachten und ihm heimlich zu folgen und das war auch gut so. Denn wären sie ihm gefolgt, hätten sie eine sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht und damit ein Geheimnis gelüftet, über das sich nicht nur die imperialen Truppen, sondern die Völker ganzer Welten seit zwei Jahrzehnten den Kopf zerbrachen. Und sie hätten dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt ...

**II.**

Der zweitmächtigste Mann der Galaxis rannte leichtfüßig wie eine Boryx-Antilope über weiche federnde Moospolster, die seine Schritte fast lautlos machten. Es war inzwischen stockdunkel, aber Darth Vader, Lord der Sith, musste sich nicht auf fast nachtblinde Augen verlassen, um zu sehen, was er sehen wollte. Die Macht glich die Unzulänglichkeiten des menschlichen Sehvermögens aus und schärfte es zur Perfektion, sensibilisierte alle Sinne, bis sie einen Grad der Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit erreichten, der für jeden anderen Sterblichen unvorstellbar war.

Für Vaders Nase hatte die Duftwolke, die von der feuchten humusreichen Erde und unzähligen Pflanzen ausging, eine fast betäubende Intensität − aber nicht so betäubend, dass er nicht die schwachen, beißend-scharfen Ausdünstungen des großen Tharks bemerkt hätte, der fünfzig Meter vor ihm auf Beute lauerte, ein schlanker silbergrauer Schatten in dem dunkleren Schatten einer dichten Blaudornhecke. Sein Ohr erfasste nicht nur das heisere Knurren des großen wolfsähnlichen Raubtieres, das jetzt _seine _Witterung aufgenommen hatte und über den fremdartigen Geruch dieser plötzlich in seinem Revier aufgetauchten neuen Spezies beunruhigt war, sondern auch das kaum noch wahrnehmbare Zirpen der Grasschwicken, die gerade ihre eintönige Serenade anstimmten.

Vader rannte zwischen den gewaltigen Stämmen von Endors Mammutbäumen dahin und sah und fühlte _mit_ der Macht und _in_ der Macht alles, was um ihn herum lebte und atmete: Die winzige Maus, die mit panikgeweiteten Perlaugen und wild klopfendem Herzen direkt vor seinen nackten Füßen in die Sicherheit ihres Schlupflochs huschte ... den schuppengepanzerten Ffreen, der auf der Suche nach schmackhaften Borkwanzen mit seiner langen spitzen Zunge in einem Astloch herumstöberte ... den prächtig gefiederten Lithiann, der eine paarungswillige Gefährtin mit flügelschlagenden Balztänzen umwarb ... die zierliche Saboohirschkuh, die argwöhnisch zu dem unbekannten Eindringling hinüberäugte, bevor sie ihr verspieltes Kitz säugte ... die von vielfältigen Biorhythmen durchpulste Präsenz von tausend anderen großen und kleinen Geschöpfen. Er rannte einen unsichtbaren Pfad entlang, auf dem nie zuvor ein Mensch gegangen war, und alles, was er sah, hörte, roch und fühlte, faszinierte ihn, erregte ihn. Die vor Leben vibrierenden Wälder dieses Mondes erfüllten ihn, der viel zuviel Zeit in den durch und durch künstlichen Welten von Raumschiffen und imperialen Metropolen verbrachte, mit einem Rausch von stimulierenden neuen Eindrücken und durchfluteten ihn mit einer an Euphorie grenzenden Vitalität.

Er schlug einen Salto über einen morastigen kleinen Tümpel hinweg und landete beinahe in einer raffiniert getarnten Springnetzfalle – eine Demütigung, der er sich nur in allerletzter Sekunde entziehen konnte, indem er seinen Schwung nutzte, um sich seitwärts abrollen zu lassen. Einen Augenblick später fiel Vader, der sich mit der Anmut einer Raubkatze bewegen konnte, Hals über Kopf und alles andere als anmutig in ein Nest aus vorjährigem Herbstlaub. Er wurde auf dem leicht abschüssigen Grund zweimal unsanft um die eigene Achse gewirbelt und kam schließlich mit dem Gesicht nach unten zu liegen. Er spuckte einen Mund voll Blätter aus und fluchte laut und herzhaft. Er verwünschte seine Unaufmerksamkeit in den farbenfrohen Metaphern von drei verschiedenen Sprachen und beschimpfte das listige kleine Jägervolk, das für den Aufbau dieser hinterhältigen Falle verantwortlich war, mit einem erstaunlich reichhaltigen Repertoire an phantasievollen Kraftausdrücken. Doch als er seinen ersten Zorn abreagiert hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich die unwiderstehliche Komik der ganzen Situation bewusst und er musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und entschied spontan, für ein paar Minuten einfach zu bleiben, wo er war.

Bequem ausgestreckt, die Hände im Nacken verschränkt, lag er da und starrte in den winzigen Ausschnitt von Endors Nachthimmel hinauf, der von dem ausladenden Geäst der Baumriesen eingefasst wurde wie ein abstraktes dreidimensionales Gemälde von einem archaischen holzgeschnitzten Rahmen. An einem massiven Ast hoch über ihm schaukelte das aus Lianen geflochtene Netz der Ewokfalle sanft hin und her. Zwischen seinen groben Maschen konnte Vader ein paar vereinzelte Sterne aufblitzen sehen – es war, als hätten sich die Sterne in dem Netz verfangen wie Glühwürmchen in einem Kescher.

_B__esser die Sterne als ich_, dachte Vader und lachte erneut, lachte aus purer Daseinsfreude. Denn alles in allem war das Leben ein großartiges und herrliches Ding. Und wer wusste das besser als er, der sein Leben (sein _wahres_ Leben!) erst vor so kurzer Zeit zurückbekommen hatte wie ein wunderbares einzigartiges Geschenk, das ihm abhanden gekommen, nein, das ihm _gestohlen_ worden war?

Er atmete tief durch, genoss die milde klare Waldluft, die heute Abend ungefiltert in seine Lungen strömte, schmeckte ihre Frische, ihre Reinheit. Er fühlte jedes Sauerstoffmolekül, das seine Alveolen füllte und durch seine Venen zirkulierte. Er konnte Stunden damit verbringen, still dazusitzen (oder dazu_liegen_) und zu atmen, einfach nur zu atmen. Er schwelgte in dieser simplen Körperfunktion, die für die meisten Kreaturen so selbstverständlich war, dass sie niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendeten. Doch für ihn war sie das Symbol einer neu gewonnenen Freiheit, eine Freiheit, die für immer und ewig verloren zu sein schien in all den langen dunklen Jahren, in denen er in einem wandelnden Gefängnis aus tragbaren Lebenserhaltungssystemen eingekerkert gewesen war ...

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich zugleich mit seiner Stimmung, als seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurückwanderten.

Wenn ihn damals nach diesem verhängnisvollen Duell, das mit einem Streit begonnen und mit einer Tragödie geendet hatte, irgendetwas am Leben gehalten hatte, dann war es sein Hass auf Obi-Wan Kenobi. Am Anfang war es ein flammender mörderischer Hass gewesen, rot glühend und zähflüssig wie die Lava, aus der er geboren worden war, jederzeit dazu bereit, das ganze Universum mit einem Fegefeuer aus ohnmächtiger Wut zu versengen und in einem Schmelztiegel aus Rachsucht zu verzehren. Später ein kalter zielstrebiger Hass, tödlich wie eine Dolchklinge aus vergiftetem Eis, eine Waffe, die mit erbarmungslosem Pragmatismus gegen die Jedis und gegen alle anderen geführt worden war, die sich Vader und seinem neuen Mentor und ihrem gemeinsamen Traum in den Weg gestellt hatten.

Aber nur blanker Hass hatte ihn die Katastrophe überleben lassen. Erst danach hatte seine eiserne Willenskraft das Kommando übernommen, die ihn niemals aufgeben ließ, die ihn alles durchstehen ließ: Die endlosen Schmerzen, die unzähligen Operationen, Transplantationen und Implantationen, die winzigen Fortschritte, die niederschmetternden Rückschläge, das ewige Schwanken zwischen wilder Hoffnung und abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung, die Jahre, die ihm wie Sand zwischen den Fingern zerrannen ... all die vergeudeten Jahre ...

Es hatte Zeiten in Vaders Leben gegeben, in denen er sich für Obi-Wan, der ihm all das angetan hatte, einen sehr viel grausameren Tod erträumt hatte als einen einzigen gut gezielten Lichtschwerthieb.

Aber die unermüdlichste und unerbittlichste Triebfeder von allen war natürlich _er _gewesen: Palpatine, der die Zügel niemals schleifen ließ, der seinen schwer angeschlagenen Champion ununterbrochen anspornte und ihn nach dem Zuckerbrot-und-Peitsche-Prinzip über alle Hindernisse jagte wie ein erschöpftes Turnierpferd über einen unendlichen Parcours. Der Ex-Kanzler der Ex-Republik, der lockte und drohte, schmeichelte und tobte, je nachdem, was Zustand und Stimmung seines wertvollsten Komplizen gerade erforderte. Der frischgebackene Imperator, der seinen waidwunden Kriegsherrn mit rastloser Energie von einer teuren Spezialklinik in die andere scheuchte, der Millionen von Credits ausgab, um zivile und militärische Forschungszentren für Bionik und Gentechnologie praktisch über Nacht aus dem Boden stampfen und mit ganzen Heerscharen von brillanten Ärzten und Wissenschaftlern bevölkern zu lassen.

Der Meister der dunklen Seite der Macht, der allen Naturgesetzen trotzte und Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte, um seinen verkrüppelten Sith-Lord buchstäblich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Und auf den Beinen war Vader jetzt wieder und weit mehr als nur das: Er war ein Triumph der modernen Medizin und ein wahres Wunder an plastischer Chirurgie − aber niemand außer ihm und Palpatine und einer handverlesenen kleinen Gruppe von Menschen aus seinem ganz persönlichen Umfeld wusste es. Für die Augen der Welt war Vader immer noch der Ehrfurcht gebietende oder vielleicht auch nur Furcht gebietende gesichtslose Riese in Schwarz. Und genau das würde er auch ewig bleiben, wenn es nach dem Willen des Imperators ging. Es war Palpatines Idee gewesen, dass Vader der Maske, die ihn zu einer perfekten Galionsfigur für das Imperium gemacht hatte, die Treue halten sollte.

„Ihr seid die Inkarnation der dunklen Seite, mein Freund, ein lebendes Symbol ihrer Macht und unserer Stärke", hatte er gesagt. „Bedenkt doch nur die Wirkung, die Euer Erscheinungsbild auf unsere glücklichen zufriedenen Untertanen hat!" (Was Palpatine damit wirklich gemeint hatte, war die lähmende Angst, die Vaders bloßer Anblick bei _seinen_ Untertanen auslöste – besonders bei denen, die nicht ganz so glücklich und zufrieden waren.)

„Und was ist mit unseren Truppen, mit unserer ruhmreichen Armee, unserer glorreichen Flotte? Was ist mit all unseren tapferen Soldaten und Offizieren, die trotz ihrer unbestreitbaren Tapferkeit so dringend Eurer Führung bedürfen? Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie viel Inspiration Ihr diesem ganzen jungen Gesindel gebt? Für Euch gehen sie in den Tod!"

Das taten all die tapferen Soldaten und Offiziere tatsächlich − aber nur, weil sie genau wussten, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatten. Vader gab sich niemals Illusionen hin, schon gar nicht, wenn es um die wahre Natur des Heldentums der ruhmreichen imperialen Armee und der noch glorreicheren imperialen Flotte ging.

Doch Palpatine war in seinem Eifer sogar in die unwiderstehliche Überzeugungskraft zurückverfallen, die seinen ebenso steilen wie steinigen Weg vom einfachen Senator eines drittklassigen Planeten bis zum Kaiser eines neu geschmiedeten Imperiums geebnet hatte. (Natürlich ganz abgesehen von all seinen anderen Talenten, die von Anfang an nur im Verborgenen geblüht hatten!) Das geschah von Zeit zu Zeit noch, wenn ihn irgendein Thema mitriss, aber es kam immer seltener vor. Er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr nötig, mit Enthusiasmus zu überzeugen. Heutzutage beruhten seine Überredungskünste auf ganz anderen Tricks.

„Ihr seid eine Legende, mein Freund! Und Legenden legt man nicht einfach ab wie ein nutzlos gewordenes Kleidungsstück!"

_Ist ja gut, ist ja gut_, hatte Vader gereizt gedacht, denn er war inzwischen fast völlig immun gegen das früher so wirkungsvolle Gift von Palpatines fein geschliffener Rhetorik. Doch einem ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Imperators widersetzte sich niemand, nicht einmal ein gewisser Sith−Lord. Noch nicht ...

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Gebieter", hatte er resigniert geantwortet.

Und damit war die Diskussion – falls man dabei überhaupt von einer Diskussion reden konnte – beendet gewesen. Allerdings nur für den Imperator. Denn Vader war mehr als nur unzufrieden mit der Lösung des Problems. Er hatte fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang nur für den Tag gelebt … _überlebt …_ an dem er aus seinem schwarzen Panzer ausbrechen würde wie ein neugeborener Kraytdrache aus seinem Ei. Und obwohl er zugeben musste, dass seine heimliche Wiedergeburt durchaus ihre Vorteile hatte – der Reiz eines Doppellebens, die schwindelerregende Möglichkeit, jederzeit überall hingehen zu können, unerkannt, inkognito −, fühlte er sich gleichzeitig auf subtile Weise um sein Recht auf eine halbwegs normale menschliche Existenz betrogen.

Doch wer auf dem Gipfel stehen wollte, musste Opfer bringen – auch wenn er im Stillen der Meinung sein mochte, dass er schon mehr als genug Opfer für dieses erhabene Ziel gebracht hatte. Aber das spielte jetzt ohnehin keine große Rolle mehr, denn es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich alles ändern würde, alles, alles …

_Bald!_ dachte Vader. Er klaubte die Moosviper, die sich träge um sein linkes Handgelenk zu ringeln versuchte, von seinem Arm, warf sie in den raschelnden Laubhaufen neben sich und sprang auf, zu ruhelos, um seine seltene Freiheit länger genießen zu können, zu ungeduldig, um weiter seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

Warum verschwendete er seine Zeit damit, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, während sich die Zukunft schon vor ihm öffnete wie ein Tor, das den Blick auf tausend strahlende Möglichkeiten freigab? Das Universum drehte sich weiter, während er hier vor sich hinträumte, und nicht einmal sein Bedürfnis nach einem wenigstens kurzfristigen direkten Kontakt mit der ganzen prachtvollen Vielfalt des Lebens, die sich hier vor seinen ausgehungerten Sinnen entfaltete, durfte ihn von dem einzig wirklich wichtigen Lebewesen ablenken, das sich ebenfalls hier und jetzt auf Endor aufhielt, so nahe schon, so verführerisch nahe …

„Mein Sohn",sagte Vader laut. Er lauschte dem Klang der Worte nach. Nur zwei kleine Worte, aber für ihn bedeuteten sie die Welt. _Mein Sohn_.

Er hatte Lukes Gegenwart sofort wahrgenommen, als die gestohlene Fähre aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war. Wie hätte er auch diese unglaublich intensive Präsenz in der Macht übersehen können, die in einem Augenblick nur ein Lichtfunke in unvorstellbar weiter Entfernung war und im nächsten explodierte wie eine Supernova? Nein, er hatte seinen Sohn gefühlt und er wusste genau, dass Luke auch seine Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Noch war das Band zwischen ihnen so lose geknüpft, dass Vader seine ganze Empathie brauchte, um auch nur den Schatten von Lukes Gefühlen zu erhaschen, aber er hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, dieses winzige, sofort wieder erstickte Aufflackern von Panik, als die _Tydirium _sichder _Executor _genähert hatte und seinem Sohn klar geworden war, dass dieser gigantische Sternzerstörer nicht irgendein x–beliebiges imperiales Kommandoschiff war, sondern das berühmt–berüchtigte Flaggschiff seines Vaters.

Und dann dieser flüchtige, mit fassungslosem Staunen angefüllte Moment, als die _Executor_ nicht sofort das Feuer eröffnet oder wenigstens einen Schwarm von schießwütigen TIE–Jägern aus ihren Hangars gejagt hatte, sondern stattdessen die längst nicht mehr erwartete Erlaubnis zum Weiterflug herüberfunkte. Vader hatte auf der Brücke der _Executor_ gestanden und durch eine der großen Sichtluken der _Tydirium_ nachgesehen, als sie betont langsam den Schutzschild passierte und Kurs auf Endor nahm – ihr Pilot wollte es offensichtlich vermeiden, durch auffällige Hast in letzter Minute doch noch Verdacht zu erregen –, und er hatte unter seiner Maske gelächelt über die offene Verwirrung, die sein Junge jetzt ausstrahlte.

_Warum lässt du uns gehen? Warum lässt du __**mich**__ gehen?_

Eine gute Frage, eine berechtigte Frage. Denn tatsächlich schrie alles in Vader danach, seinen Sohn endlich einzufangen, um ihn bei sich zu haben, um eine Brücke über den Abgrund zu schlagen, der zwischen ihnen lag, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen, bevor etwas Unvorhersehbares geschah, ein Desaster, das sie unwiderruflich auseinander reißen und für immer trennen würde.

Aber sogar Vader konnte Geduld zeigen, wenn es unbedingt sein musste – ungern, aber immerhin! –, und er hatte schließlich schon auf Bespin gesehen, welche Folgen es haben konnte, wenn er die Dinge zu sehr forcierte. Luke hatte eine beunruhigende Tendenz zu Kurzschlussreaktionen, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, ein Risiko, das Vader nie wieder eingehen würde. Nein, dieses Mal musste sein Sohn den entscheidenden Schritt tun. Dieses Mal musste Luke zu _ihm_ kommen.

Und der Junge _würde_ kommen. Bald. Sehr bald. Und schon deshalb konnte sein Vater es sich nicht leisten, noch länger hier herumzutrödeln und vor sich hin zu sinnieren. Es war höchste Zeit, wieder zu Darth Vader zu werden, zum _offiziellen _Darth Vader, und zur Endor–Basis zurückzukehren, um dort auf die unvermeidliche Begegnung zu warten.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später schüttelte Vader mit unnötigem Kraftaufwand die letzten Kiefernnadeln aus seinem Mantel, den er zusammen mit dem ziemlich umfangreichen Rest seiner Kluft in einem sorglos zusammengeknüllten Bündel einfach unter einem Baum am Rand einer Lichtung zurückgelassen hatte. Auch der dicke schulterlange Zopf, den er sich inzwischen hatte wachsen lassen, wurde ziemlich energisch, aber trotzdem nur mit Mühe wieder unter dem Helm verstaut.

_Ich sollte mir die verdammte Mähne abschneiden lassen_. _Kurze Haare sind viel praktischer unter diesem idiotischen Ding_, dachte er zum hundertsten Mal, aber er wusste bereits, dass er es nicht über sich bringen würde. Es hatte nichts mit Eitelkeit zu tun – den Wunsch, auf andere Menschen in irgendeiner Form attraktiv oder gar sympathisch zu wirken, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit weit hinter sich zurückgelassen. Aber es hatte alles mit seinem heftigen Drang nach Individualität zu tun, mit einem schmerzlich vermissten Selbstbestimmungsrecht, das er trotz der damit verbunden Unbequemlichkeiten auskostete. Und letzten Endes spielte hier zweifellos auch eine Spur von Trotz gegenüber Palpatine eine gewisse Rolle.

Als die verhasste Maske, die jetzt nur noch Camouflage war, mit einem lauten metallischen Klicken in ihre Halterungen an der Innenseite des Helms einrastete, dachte Vader mit bewusster Selbstironie: _Und schon ist unser großer böser Sith–Lord wieder fertig für den Präsentierteller. Und jetzt schnell nach Hause, bevor irgendjemand die Nerven verliert und auf die Idee kommt, unseren viel geliebten Imperator aus seinem wohl verdienten Schlaf zu reißen ..._

Doch der einzige entnervte Jemand, der ihm auf dem Rückweg zur Basis begegnete, war ein einsamer Scout, der sich in das Dickicht auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung zurückgezogen hatte, um sich im Schoß von Mutter Natur ungestört zu erleichtern, und der folglich den Schock seines Lebens erlitt, als ausgerechnet Darth Vader ganz unvermutet neben ihm auftauchte und ihn buchstäblich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischte.

„_Oh, mein_ _Gott!_" keuchte der Mann entsetzt.

„Es reicht völlig aus, wenn Sie mich mit _Mylord_ ansprechen, Soldat", erwiderte Vader trocken und sorgte damit für eine Anekdote, die sich innerhalb der nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden wie ein Buschfeuer in der ganzen Flotte verbreiten sollte.

Gleich darauf stand er auf der kleinen Anhöhe, die sich wie ein natürlicher Ringwall um die Mulde zog, die die Endor–Basis barg.

Mit leicht gemischten Gefühlen sah Vader auf den kleinen und doch so wichtigen Außenposten hinunter, der in wenigen Stunden im Zentrum der Ereignisse stehen würde. Rings um den Schutzschildgenerator und den Bunker herrschte die hektische Betriebsamkeit eines Bienenstocks, aber Vader wusste, dass sich schon bald eine trügerische Ruhe über den Stützpunkt senken würde. Sobald die zusätzlichen Truppen, die er auf Anweisung des Imperators schon vor Wochen zur Verteidigung der Endor–Basis abkommandiert hatte, in Stellung gegangen waren, würde sich da unten außer den standardmäßigen Wachtposten nichts mehr rühren. Wenn Lukes Rebellenfreunde anrückten, um den Schutzschildgenerator zu sprengen und so ihrer Flotte freie Bahn für einen Großangriff auf den neuen Todesstern zu verschaffen, was zweifellos ihr hirnrissiger Plan war, würden sie nur das sehen, was sie zu sehen erwarteten: Eine Menge gelangweilte Soldaten, die den vorderen Bunkereingang betont lässig bewachten, und als Ausschmückung der Szenerie noch eine Handvoll Techniker, die den Auftrag hatten, von Zeit zu Zeit so zu tun, als würden sie gerade einen Transporter ausladen und ansonsten einfach nur in der Sonne zu faulenzen.

Und am Hintereingang des Bunkers, wo die Rebellen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eher zuschlagen würden, würde sich ein noch harmloseres Bild bieten, eine friedliche Kulisse, die geradezu nach „Alltag in einer imperialen Garnison irgendwo im Nirgendwo" schrie: Nur vier Sturmtruppensoldaten, die in der Gegend herumlungern, vollkommene Arglosigkeit heucheln und sich sogar von dem durchsichtigsten Ablenkungsmanöver bereitwillig ablenken lassen würden. Die bloße Vorstellung erfüllte Vader mit der künstlerischen Zufriedenheit eines Regisseurs, der im Begriff war, sein Drehbuch perfekt in Szene zu setzen. Alles würde vollkommen echt aussehen. Nichts und niemand würde die Rebellen warnen, sie darauf hinweisen, dass ihre Ankunft bereits erwartet wurde, dass eine ganze imperiale Legion unter Tarnnetzen und Sensordämpfungsfeldern auf der Lauer lag. Nichts und niemand _hatte_ sie davor gewarnt, dass die ganze imperiale Flotte im Schlagschatten von Endor auf der Lauer lag, um auf die erste und letzte große Offensive der Streitkräfte der Allianz zu warten.

Nicht einmal Luke hatte es gemerkt – zu beschäftigt mit Familienangelegenheiten! Offenbar ließ sogar die Wachsamkeit eines brillanten Nachwuchs–Jedis zu wünschen übrig, wenn er plötzlich durch die beunruhigende Gegenwart seines Sith–Vaters abgelenkt wurde. Oh, natürlich würde Luke von nun an ein bisschen mehr auf der Hut sein und ab und zu einen Blick über seine Schulter werfen. Aber im Endeffekt würde nicht einmal er ernsthaft mit einem Hinterhalt rechnen. Warum auch? Immerhin teilte er die an Dreistigkeit grenzende Tollkühnheit seiner Kameraden – sein kleines Abenteuer auf Bespin war das beste Beispiel dafür. Und was die Rebellen an sich anging …

Vader schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Eines musste man den Rebellen lassen: Sie hatten Courage. Vader war der Erste, der das offen zugab. Er wusste Courage zu schätzen, sogar in seinen Gegnern – vor allem in seinen Gegnern. Aber diese sorglose Verwegenheit, die die Rebellen kennzeichnete, diese unbekümmerte Hals–über–Kopf–Draufgängerpose, die sie alle immer wieder an den Tag legten, vom einfachsten Jägerpiloten bis hin zur Führungsriege der Allianz, das wiederum irritierte ihn maßlos.

Er selbst war trotz seines Temperamentes ein kaltblütiger Taktiker, sobald es wirklich zur Sache ging  obwohl der Krieger in ihm gelegentlich versuchte, den erfahrenen Strategen in ihm aus dem Weg zu schubsen und das Kommando an sich zu reißen. Aber im Grunde wusste Vader immer haargenau, was er tat und wie weit er gehen konnte.

Doch die Risikobereitschaft der Allianz schien keine Grenzen zu kennen – und ihre Leichtgläubigkeit schon gar nicht. Der neue Todesstern, erst halb fertig, noch nicht einsatzbereit. Und als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf auch noch die persönliche Anwesenheit des Imperators. Diesem doppelten Köder hatten die Rebellen einfach nicht widerstehen können – genau wie Palpatine es vorausgesehen hatte. Vader konnte soviel Naivität kaum fassen. Glaubten die Rebellen denn wirklich, dass das Imperium seine größten militärischen Geheimnisse einfach so durchsickern ließ? Glaubten sie denn allen Ernstes, dass der imperiale Geheimdienst schlief, dass niemand es mitbekommen hatte, dass die Allianz ihre Schiffe vor Sullust gesammelt und zu einem einzigen großen Kampfverband zusammengezogen hatte?

Vielleicht war die ganze Courage der Rebellen letzten Endes doch nichts anderes als der Mut der Verzweiflung. Sie wussten genau, dass sie am Ende waren, wenn der neue Todesstern jemals fertig gestellt wurde. Sie wussten, dass sie nur eine einzige Chance hatten: Alles auf eine Karte setzen, siegen oder untergehen. Was sie allerdings nicht wussten, war, dass das Spiel längst entschieden war. Die Rebellen hatten schon verloren, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten. Und doch …

… _und doch sollten wir uns nicht __**zu**__ sicher sein_, dachte Vader. _In jedem Spiel steckt ein Joker_.

Beim ersten Todesstern hatte sich dieser Joker in Form eines winzigen Konstruktionsfehlers präsentiert – und in der Gestalt eines damals noch unbekannten jungen Piloten, der es geschafft hatte, einen einzelnen Protonentorpedo in einen ungeschützten Ventilationsschacht hineinzuschießen, ein höchst unwahrscheinlicher Volltreffer, der von den inzwischen leider verstorbenen Ingenieuren des Todessterns Nummer Eins für ebenso unmöglich gehalten worden war wie die verheerende Kettenreaktion, die er ausgelöst hatte. _Die Unwägbarkeiten des Schicksals,_ dachte Vader und lächelte grimmig.

Und weil diese Unwägbarkeiten nicht einmal von einem Sith völlig zu beherrschen waren, hatte der Imperator vernünftigerweise beschlossen, entgegen der Gerüchte, die er selbst in Umlauf gesetzt hatte, dort zu bleiben, wo er Vaders Meinung nach auch hingehörte: Auf Coruscant.

„Denn ich denke nicht im Traum daran, einfach dazusitzen wie eine flügellahme Ente in ihrem Teich und darauf zu warten, dass Euer unmöglicher Sprössling oder irgendein anderer verschollener Jedi aus der Versenkung auftaucht, um mich zusammen mit meinem kleinen Spielzeug in die Luft zu jagen", hatte Palpatine verkündet und Vader hatte ihm ausnahmsweise aus ganzem Herzen zugestimmt.

Und deshalb saß der Imperator jetzt immer noch in seinem Palast in Imperial City, obwohl er angeblich schon vor Tagen unter dem üblichen Pomp und Brimborium und mit dem üblichen Sammelsurium an dekadenten Hofschranzen seine jährliche Rundreise zu den imperialen Kernwelten angetreten hatte, denn so lautete die offizielle Begründung für seinen Aufbruch.

Und genau deshalb verfügte Vader jetzt über etwas, das er dringend brauchen würde, wenn sein Sohn zu ihm kam, etwas Kostbares, das ihm bei ihrer ersten, allzu flüchtigen Begegnung auf Bespin gefehlt hatte: Zeit. Zeit zum Reden, Zeit zum Überzeugen, Zeit, Luke zur Einsicht zu bringen, ihn für sich zu gewinnen, ihn zu bekehren, wie Palpatine es immer ausdrückte, wenn er seine salbungsvolle Phase hatte. Palpatine, der in seiner grenzenlosen Selbstüberschätzung tatsächlich immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass sich alles nur nach seinem Willen, nach seinem Plan entwickelte.

Ah, sollte der Imperator doch weiter in dem Wahn leben, dass er der Einzige war, der Menschen wie Marionetten lenken konnte, dass er ewig Schicksal spielen konnte! Denn egal, was Palpatine glaubte, egal, was auch immer er sich in seiner maßlosen Arroganz einbildete, dieses Mal würde es Vader sein, der an den Fäden zog. Dieses Mal würde er das Schicksal packen, es mit beiden Händen festhalten und nie wieder loslassen …

In diesem Augenblick löste sich aus dem allgemeinen Gewimmel unten in der Senke eine schlaksige Gestalt, um auf Vader zuzustürzen wie ein verlorener Planet auf ein Schwarzes Loch. Als er näher kam, sah Vader, dass es der übereifrige Lieutenant war, der ihn zusammen mit Tyrell begrüßt hatte.

„Oh! Sie sind ja schon wieder zurück, Mylord", keuchte er mit unübersehbarer Erleichterung.

Vader, nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sein Anblick bei irgendjemandem Erleichterung auslöste, hüllte sich in Schweigen. Der Lieutenant – war sein Name nicht Draffco oder so ähnlich? – begann von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, als hätte sich der Boden unter seinen Stiefelsohlen plötzlich in glühendes Eisen verwandelt. Vader sah es mit Genugtuung.

„Commander Tyrell sagt, wir sind jetzt fast soweit. W…wünschen Sie noch einen ausführlichen Bericht, Sir, oder f…fliegen Sie gleich wieder zurück?" stotterte Draffco.

Es war zumindest vollkommen klar, was _er_ sich in diesem Moment wünschte und das mit jeder Faser: Dass Seine Lordschaft sich wieder in seine Fähre setzte und verschwand. Und das am besten sofort.

„Was _ich_ mir jetzt wünsche, ist ein freies Quartier, in das ich mich für ein paar Stunden zurückziehen kann. Aber natürlich wäre ich auch mit Ihrem zufrieden, falls Sie keine andere Unterbringungsmöglichkeit für mich finden, Lieutenant", fügte Vader in einem Anfall von Bosheit hinzu.

Sein Erpressungsmanöver zeigte sofort Wirkung: Draffco brach angesichts der drohenden Invasion in seine Privatsphäre fast zusammen. „Aber Mylord", protestierte er schwach.

„_Jaaa_?" schnurrte Vader.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach … Ich meine, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich für … Ich meine … die Rebellen … Sie … wir … ich..." Der Rest versickerte in einem unverständlichen Gebrabbel.

Vader ließ eine spannungsgeladene Minute verstreichen, bevor er gelassen feststellte: „Damit wäre die Sache also geregelt."

Und geregelt war sie in der Tat ...

**III.**

Han Solo fragte sich allmählich wirklich, ob er das Ende von 3PO's Geschichtsstunde noch erleben würde. Sie saßen jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit in diesem engen stickigen kleinen Ewok–Baumhaus – na schön, vielleicht nicht gerade seit einer Ewigkeit, aber immerhin seit _Stunden_ – und Han hatte langsam genug davon, auf einem winzigen dreibeinigen Schemel zu kauern, der eigentlich für ein Lebewesen gedacht war, das nicht einmal halb so groß war wie er. Die Tatsache, dass dieser Schemel auf einem gefährlich dünnen Boden aus geflochtenem Astwerk stand, der auf keinen Fall dazu konstruiert worden war, neben einem ganzen Schwarm seiner zwergwüchsigen Erbauer auch noch das Gewicht von mehreren erwachsenen Mitgliedern der Spezies Mensch und einem zwei Zentner schweren Wookie zu tragen, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Han sah sich schon im freien Fall durch die riesigen Äste des Mammutbaumes segeln und eine Bruchlandung auf dem farnbewachsenen, aber trotzdem nicht besonders weichen Waldboden machen – die _zweite _Bruchlandung des Tages, um genau zu sein, denn eine hat er dank Chewies unersättlichem Wookiemagen und dem Fallenstellergeschick der Ewoks bereits hinter sich, was er jetzt noch in allen Knochen spürte.

Und dass die Ewoks ihn gleich darauf an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, an eine Tragestange gehängt und wie irgendein erlegtes Beutetier auf und davon geschleppt hatten, hatte seinen Zustand auch nicht gerade verbessert. Der Rauch der flackernden Fackeln und Kienspäne ließ seine Augen brennen und das Holzkohlebecken in der Mitte des Raumes, das mehr Qualm produzierte als Licht oder gar Wärme, reizte ihn zum Husten. Und überhaupt war sein Bedarf an Lagerfeuerromantik mehr als gedeckt, seit seine wuschelpelzigen Gastgeber am Nachmittag versucht hatten, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu grillen, weil sie in ihm das ideale Hauptgericht für das zu 3PO's Ehren geplante Festmahl gesehen hatten.

_Unser Tagesmenü: Solo am Spieß_, dachte Han in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Zum Glück war es 3PO gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen, die Ewoks von diesem schaurigen Beweis ihrer leidenschaftlichen Gastfreundlichkeit abzubringen, aber selbst dazu hatte es seiner ganzen Überredungskunst und Lukes tatkräftiger Unterstützung bedurft.

Han beschloss, es wenigstens mit einer etwas bequemeren Sitzhaltung zu versuchen. Langsam streckte er seine angewinkelten Beine aus, ganz vorsichtig, um die drei eng aneinander geschmiegten lebenden Teddybär–Karikaturen nicht zu stören, die unmittelbar vor seinen Füßen hockten und 3PO lauschten wie verzaubert, nichts als gespitzte Flauschohren und geballte Aufmerksamkeit. Das galt übrigens für alle Ewoks, wie Han feststellte, als er der Abwechslung halber einen Blick in die Runde warf. Das Baumhaus, das mit vielen federgeschmückten Totems aus Tierschädeln und Holzschnitzereien und anderen mehr oder weniger undefinierbaren Fetischen ausgestattet war, war offensichtlich eine Kombination aus Hauptquartier und Versammlungsort dieser seltsamen kleinen Waldbewohner und jetzt hoffnungslos überfüllt. Und alle, die es beim besten Willen nicht mehr geschafft hatten, sich in das Baumhaus hineinzuquetschen, drängten sich auf der Plattform vor der Tür und vor den kreisrunden Fensterlöchern in den mit Lehm beworfenen Flechtwerkwänden, um nur ja keine Silbe von dem zu verpassen, was „der Goldene", wie sie 3PO ehrfurchtsvoll nannten, ihnen zu sagen hatte.

Han musste widerwillig zugeben, dass 3PO sein Publikum vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Dabei hatte sich der Droide zuerst mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang geziert und gesträubt, als er von Leia damit beauftragt worden war, die Ewoks über die Identität und die Absichten ihrer Besucher aufzuklären. Er war schließlich nur ein ganz, ganz einfacher Dolmetscher und man durfte trotz seiner mühelosen Beherrschung von sechzig Millionen Kommunikationsformen, seiner überdurchschnittlich hohen Intelligenz und seiner Finesse in allen Protokollfragen keine Wunder von ihm erwarten, wie er jedem, der es hören wollte (leider auch Han, der es eigentlich _nicht_ hören wollte!), ungefähr vierundsiebzigmal in aller Bescheidenheit versichert hatte. Die Wiedergabe einer so komplexen Geschichte mit all ihren verwickelten Handlungssträngen ging weit über die Grenzen von 3Pos ansonsten perfekten Programmierung hinaus und überhaupt …

Er hatte erst nachgegeben, als Luke ein klein wenig aus der Rolle gefallen war und ihm damit gedroht hatte, ihn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit an einen ausgehungerten Rancor zu verfüttern. (Manchmal – nach Hans Meinung allerdings viel zu selten – brachte 3PO's Getue eben sogar einen Luke Skywalker auf die Barrikaden.)

Aber jetzt gab der goldfarbene Droide mit wachsender Begeisterung Fakten, Hintergründe und sowohl brandaktuelle als auch nicht mehr ganz so aktuelle Geschehnisse des Bürgerkrieges zwischen der Rebellen–Allianz und dem allseits gefürchteten Imperium zum Besten. Und eines musste man ihm lassen: Er machte aus seiner Geschichte ein modernes Heldenepos, das einem zu neuem Leben erweckten Mythos aus den Nebeln längst vergangener Zeiten glich.

Dass sein Vortrag von Erfolg gekrönt war, war nicht zu übersehen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er mit einem scheinbar unerschöpflichen Repertoire an grellen, lärmenden Licht– und Soundeffekten untermalt wurde. Das lebhafte Gebärdenspiel, mit dem 3PO die verschiedenen technischen und dramaturgischen Höhepunkte noch unterstrich, hätte jeden Schauspieler vor Neid erblassen lassen. Die Ewoks waren einfach hingerissen und 3PO, angestachelt durch die Faszination seines Auditoriums, wurde immer weitschweifiger und schmückte seine Story immer mehr aus. Jedes noch so bedeutungslose Detail wurde mit dem wortgewaltigen Pathos eines corellianischen Bazar–Märchenerzählers vorgetragen und inzwischen konnte sich niemand mehr dem Eindruck entziehen, dass 3PO in einem Drama von geradezu kosmischen Ausmaßen zwar nicht gerade die Hauptrolle, aber immerhin eine überaus wichtige und absolut unverzichtbare Nebenrolle spielte.

Das alles nahm natürlich eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch. Allein für Lukes legendären Kamikazeflug, der mit der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns geendet hatte, hatte 3PO genau elf Minuten und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden gebraucht. Han, gelangweilt von einer Erzählung, von der er dank der bestehenden Sprachbarriere sowieso nur Fragmente verstand, hatte sein Armbandchrono im Auge behalten und von dem mehr oder weniger unmissverständlichen Prolog (_„Master Luke akemini zzaduum ria tuti Todesstern!")_ bis zu dem erlösenden und ziemlich imposanten Finale _(„Todesstern __**KAWUMM**__! BUMM, BUMM, BUMM! __**KAWUMM!!**__")_ die Zeit gestoppt. Er war davon überzeugt, dass 3PO jeden einzelnen in dieser Schlacht abgefeuerten Protonentorpedo aufgezählt und nebenbei noch Statistiken über die verschiedenen Einschlagwinkel und Trefferquoten aufgestellt hatte. Und der ausgesprochen tragische Tonfall, der die nächste Dreiviertelstunde bestimmt hatte, wies auf eine bewegende Zusammenfassung der kompletten Lebensgeschichte jedes einzelnen bei diesem Angriff umgekommenen Allianz–Piloten hin – natürlich unter besonderer Berücksichtigung seiner trauernden Angehörigen.

Obwohl er schon am späten Nachmittag begonnen hatte und der Abend inzwischen ziemlich weit vorangeschritten war, hatte der Droide sich erst bis zu der Bespin–Episode durchgekämpft. Aber jeder Versuch, ihn etwas anzutreiben, war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sogar die Kommentare, die ein ziemlich ungeduldiger R2–D2 gelegentlich dazwischenzwitscherte, wurden immer wieder mit einem ungnädigen: „Aber ja, R2! Das wollte ich gerade _eben _erzählen!" abgeschmettert. Ja, wenn 3PO erstmal in Fahrt war, dann war er nicht mehr zu bremsen ...

Das lag natürlich auch daran, dass Han – abgesehen von R2 – der einzige zu sein schien, dem dieser endlose Wortschwall auf die Nerven ging. Von Chewie war keine Hilfe zu erwarten: Der Wookie, zwischen einem Dutzend Ewoks eingekeilt, neben denen er noch riesiger wirkte als sonst – ein zottelpelziger Titan unter zottelpelzigen Gnomen –, war sichtlich in seinem Element. Endor mit seinen urwüchsigen Wäldern erinnerte ihn an seinen Heimatplaneten Kashyyyk und die Ewoks waren von ihrer Art und Lebensweise her ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Und Luke, der im Schneidersitz direkt neben der Tür saß, so entspannt wie ein Reklamedisplay für ein Wellness−Wochenende an den heißen Quellen von Keruubima, hatte es offensichtlich auch nicht besonders eilig, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Statt energisch zu werden und buchstäblich ein Machtwort zu sprechen – wozu er ganz bestimmt in der Lage gewesen wäre, wenn er es nur gewollt hätte, oder? –, schmunzelte er nur vor sich hin, als gäbe es nichts Komischeres oder Wichtigeres in der Galaxis als einen auch schon im Normalzustand viel zu schwatzhaften Droiden im Redekrampf. Vielleicht war er als Jedi oder Jedi–Anwärter (Lukes momentaner Status auf diesem Gebiet war Han nicht so ganz klar) ja doch schon so abgeklärt, dass eine Kleinigkeit wie ein Marathonmonolog von 3PO ihn gar nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur seinen Spaß an der ganzen Sache und wenn Luke Skywalker seinen Spaß hatte, schien ihn neuerdings überhaupt nichts mehr aus der Ruhe zu bringen – nicht einmal zwei Dutzend wild gewordene Knilche, die mit Steinäxten, Speeren und anderen leicht antiquierten Mordinstrumenten über seinen besten Freund herfielen. Wie auch immer, Luke war eindeutig noch nicht in Aufbruchsstimmung – anders war das breite jungenhafte Grinsen und das kleine Zwinkern, mit dem er Hans viel sagendes Augenrollen beantwortet hatte, gar nicht zu interpretieren.

Und was Leia anging, die an Hans Seite saß, also Leia hörte 3PO genauso hingebungsvoll zu wie die Ewoks. Sie hörte ihm zu, als wäre er ein alderaanischer Barde, der eine Sage erzählte, eine Legende, Lichtjahre von der Realität entfernt. Sie hörte ihm zu, als würde nicht ein paar Meilen von hier die raue Wirklichkeit in Form eines Stoßtrupps der Allianz auf sie warten, als hätten sie keine Mission vor sich, keinen Einsatz, von dessen Erfolg soviel mehr abhing als nur die Zukunft der Rebellion.

Nein, Leia saß einfach nur da, ganz gelassen, die Ellbogen auf die Knie und das Kinn in die Hände gestützt, und hörte zu. Ihre großen dunklen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Fackeln und ihr feingeschnittenes ausdrucksvolles Gesicht spiegelte jede Reaktion der Ewoks wider, die, mitgerissen von dem Sog dieser Flut aus politischen und persönlichen Tragödien und Triumphen, ihren Gefühlen lautstark Luft machten. Das allgemeine „Aaah!" und „Oooh!" und „Iiiiiih!!", mit dem die Ewoks jede Wendung in 3PO's Bericht quittierten, hallte durch das Baumhaus und durch das ganze Dorf, denn die Zuhörer, die es noch geschafft hatten, ein Plätzchen vor der Tür oder vor den Fenstern zu ergattern, taten ihr Möglichstes, um alle anderen, die weniger Glück gehabt hatten, durch ein aufgeregtes Schnellfeuergeplapper auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was eine stark emotional aufgeladene Stimmung zur Folge hatte. Die Ewoks schienen überhaupt ein ziemlich gefühlsbetontes Völkchen zu sein.

„Orrs notch Vader Han Solo tikklo in Carbonii!" deklamierte 3PO, der immer noch bei den Abenteuern auf Bespin war. Er imitierte die Kohlenstoffgefrieranlage von Cloud City mit einem derart bedrohlich klingenden Zischen, dass Han unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte, obwohl er nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher war, dass dieses Zischen tatsächlich seinem ganz persönlichen Alptraum galt − es konnte schließlich auch nur eine besonders nervenaufreibende Darstellung von Lord Vaders Respiratorgeröchel sein.

_Nicht, dass das für mich einen großen Unterschied macht, _dachte Han, feindselig wie immer, wenn der schwarze Schatten des persönlichen Schoßtier–Monsters des Imperators in seiner Erinnerung die Zähne bleckte.

Für die Ewoks machte es offensichtlich auch keinen großen Unterschied. Das kollektive Kreischen, mit dem sie verkündeten, was sie davon hielten, dass Vader und seine Schergen Han in Carbonit eingefroren hatten, drückte sowohl Zorn auf die Täter als auch Mitleid für das Opfer aus. Ein Ewok, der bis dahin neben Han gestanden hatte, kuschelte sich sofort gegen seine Knie und gab ein mitfühlendes Schnurren von sich.

Han blieb nichts anderes übrig, als diese spontane Sympathiekundgebung hinzunehmen, zumal sich jetzt auch Leia von der anderen Seite her an ihn schmiegte und ihre Wange auf seine Schulter legte. Ein wenig überwältigt von all diesen Gefühlsausbrüchen mit und ohne Körperkontakt legte er den Arm um Leia und gönnte auch dem Ewok ein paar flüchtige Streicheleinheiten, was mit einem noch viel lauteren Schnurren belohnt wurde. Leia sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an − und plötzlich fühlte Han, wie sich seine Frustration angesichts dieser unerwarteten Verzögerung in Nichts auflöste.

Sie war so schön, so wunderschön ... Er hatte sie schon in so vielen verschiedenen Aufmachungen und Stimmungen gesehen: Als elegante Senatorin, zerzaust und zerknautscht nach einer Sitzung in einer imperialen Gefängniszelle und ihre Verletzlichkeit hinter einem undurchdringlichen Panzer aus giftigem Sarkasmus verbergend. Als hoheitsvoll kühle Prinzessin, leuchtend wie ein Abendstern in ihrer schneeweißen Galarobe und scheinbar genauso unerreichbar fern wie ein Stern vor lauter Würde und Erhabenheit, aber sofort wieder ganz menschlich und gegenwärtig und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, sobald sie ihren Helden die wohlverdienten Orden um den Hals hängen durfte. Als kratzbürstige Amazone im Kampfanzug, in einem Moment eine elfenhaft zerbrechliche junge Frau, die nie die Chance gehabt hatte, einfach nur eine Frau zu sein, im nächsten Moment streitsüchtig wie ein Gundark und nur einen Augenblick später schon wieder die nüchterne, pflicht– und selbstbewusste Anführerin. So hatte er sie schon tausendmal gesehen und in tausend anderen Situationen und Launen noch dazu.

Aber noch nie hatte er ihren Zauber, die magische Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging, so bewusst und so intensiv wahrgenommen wie hier und jetzt, wo sie neben ihm saß und ihn einfach nur anlächelte, einfach nur Leia in diesem viel zu kurz geratenen Lederkleid, das ihr eine der Ewokfrauen als Ersatz für ihre durchnässte Tarnkleidung geliehen hatte. Das schmale helle Oval ihres Gesichtes schien von innen heraus zu glühen, als würde es das Feuer reflektieren, das in ihr loderte. Ein Feuer, das den tiefsten Kern ihres Wesens mit einem diamantklaren Licht erfüllte. Ein Feuer, das jeden wärmte und inspirierte, der ihr nahe stand. Ein Feuer, das Han dahinschmelzen ließ wie eine Schneewehe im Atem eines Drachen – wenn er es zuließ!

_Ach verdammt! Du hast kein Herz aus Durastahl, Solo. Wann hörst du endlich damit auf, dir etwas vorzumachen? _dachte er in einem seltenen Augenblick der Selbsterkenntnis_, _während 3PO's zimperliche Professorenstimme unerbittlich weiter dozierte.

„... utchata kra Tatooine. Cum jumjum Jabba tu Hutt ..." Es folgte ein langer, langer Sermon, der offenbar eine genaue Auflistung all der Grausamkeiten enthielt, mit denen der kürzlich in die Ewigen Jagdgründe eingegangene Gangsterkönig von Tatooine diversen unfreiwilligen Gästen und Arbeitnehmern das Leben und Ableben so schwer wie nur möglich gemacht hatte.

_Na und wenn schon!_ _Plapper dir ruhig den Mund fusslig, Goldbein. Sogar wenn wir die anderen erst morgen treffen, sind wir immer noch früh genug am Schutzschildgenerator. Früh genug zum Kämpfen ... und früh genug zum Sterben, wenn alles schief geht. Also warum gönne ich uns diesen Abend nicht einfach? Leb für den Augenblick, Solo. Genieße ihn. Schon morgen könnte alles vorbei sein … _

Han verbannte diesen negativen Gedanken sofort, weigerte sich, ihn auch nur zu Ende zu denken. _Wir haben es immer wieder geschafft. Wir werden es auch dieses Mal schaffen! _

Er betrachtete Leia, fasziniert von ihrem unglaublich langen Haar, das sie so gut wie nie offen trug. Aber heute floss es frei und ungebändigt ihren Rücken hinunter, eine seidig schimmernde goldbraune Woge, die ein eigenes Leben zu führen schien. Leise knisternd und raschelnd folgte es jeder Bewegung seiner Besitzerin, formte immer wieder neue wellige Strähnen und Stränge, die eigensinnig über Leias Schultern krochen und ihr Gesicht umzingelten. Der Anblick weckte in Han unwillkürlich den Wunsch, es zu berühren, es zu streicheln, seinen Duft einzuatmen … Er vergaß 3PO, die Ewoks, den Tag, der von ihnen lag … Er beugte sich vor und küsste das Ohr, das durchscheinend wie eine Muschelschale aus diesem unwahrscheinlichen Haar auftauchte. Und als Leia ihn erneut anlächelte, lächelte er zurück ...

_Endlich!_ dachte Luke Skywalker, als er spürte, wie die nervöse Spannung, die Han die ganze Zeit über ausgeströmt hatte wie ein starkes elektrisches Feld, langsam abebbte und schließlich ganz versiegte. Halb amüsiert, halb wohlwollend beobachtete er, wie sie sich erneut küssten, seine Zwillingsschwester und sein bester Freund, der eines Tages sein Schwager sein würde.

Es war seltsam, wie einfach, wie unkompliziert die Dinge jetzt waren. Die Wahrheit über seine und Leias Herkunft zu erfahren, war eine Erleichterung gewesen – zumindest was die Tatsache anging, dass sie Geschwister waren. (Der Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Verwandtschaft löste immer noch alle möglichen Gefühle in Luke aus, aber bestimmt keine Erleichterung.) Doch im Grunde hatte Leia ja schon immer den Status einer Schwester für sich beansprucht, von Anfang an, auch wenn Luke auf dem Höhepunkt seiner ersten romantischen Aufwallungen für die ehemalige Kronprinzessin von Alderaan die deutlichen Signale der von ihr praktizierten Mischung aus Fürsorge und Zurückhaltung bewusst ignoriert hatte. Denn wenn man bis über beide Ohren verliebt war, wenn man „total und absolut verknallt" war, wie Wedge Antilles es einmal unter dem wissenden Grinsen der anderen Piloten aus Lukes Staffel ausgedrückt hatte, dann war man nicht besonders zugänglich für eine eher familiäre Vertrautheit, die im Widerspruch zu allem stand, was man sich von seiner Traumfrau erhoffte.

Aber Bespin hatte alles verändert, alles. In den Monaten danach, als Leia auf den Kreuzern und Fregatten der Allianzflotte umhergeirrt war wie eine verlorene Seele und jeder Satz von ihr mit den Worten „Wenn wir Han erst gefunden haben …" begonnen hatte, da hatte Luke begriffen und akzeptiert, dass er von ihr nie mehr als eine tiefe und aufrichtige Freundschaft erwarten durfte. Und wenn er deswegen je einen Hauch von Bitterkeit empfunden hatte, so war der Geist seiner unreifen Teenagerschwärmerei durch Ben Kenobis Eröffnungen auf Dagobah gründlich und endgültig exorziert worden. Er war darüber hinweg. Und deshalb konnte er jetzt hier sitzen, Leia mit der ganzen Nachsicht des großen Bruders beobachten – obwohl er natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, wer von ihnen zuerst das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte – und sich neidlos an ihrem und Hans Glück freuen, ein Glück, das immer so vergänglich erschien wie Spinnweben im Wind und doch so stabil war wie eine Stahltrosse. Die ganze Galaxis war in Aufruhr und die Zukunft lag wie ein unüberwindlicher Berg vor ihm, aber wenigstens hier und jetzt war alles so, wie es sein musste, und diese Gewissheit erfüllte Luke mit einem tiefen Frieden.

Die fragile Balance des Augenblicks zerbrach wie unter einem Hammerschlag, als er merkte, dass _er_ hier war. Vader. Luke erstarrte unmerklich, als er die flirrende Dunkelheit, die von dem Sith ausging, anpeilte wie eine Kompassnadel den unwiderstehliche Magnetismus eines Pols. Nahe. Viel zu nahe.

_Er ist meinetwegen gekommen_, dachte Luke und schauderte unwillkürlich, ein winziges Frösteln, das eher durch Erregung als durch Angst verursacht wurde. _Es ist soweit_.

Aber war er tatsächlich bereit für die ultimative Konfrontation mit seinem Vater? Luke wusste, dass die Auseinandersetzung unvermeidlich war, doch er hätte alles darum gegeben, sie noch ein klein wenig hinauszögern zu können.

_Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit, Zeit zum Nachdenken, Zeit, um mir darüber klar zu werden, was ich tun soll, was ich zu ihm sagen soll … _Zeit, die Luke nicht mehr haben würde, wenn er weiter untätig hier herumsaß.

Als er aufstand, sprang der Ewok, der die Insignien eines Häuptlings trug, von seinem thronartigen Sitz und winkte herrisch mit einer Pfote, was einen wilden Trommelwirbel zur Folge hatte, der sogar 3PO endlich verstummen ließ. Der Häuptling brüllte etwas und alle Ewoks ringsum brachen in Jubelgeschrei und stürmischen Applaus aus.

„Oh, wie wundervoll! Sie haben uns in ihren Stamm aufgenommen!" rief 3PO ekstatisch.

Hans sarkastischer Kommentar („Na toll! Genau das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht!") war das Letzte, was Luke hörte, als er leise hinausging, unbemerkt von seinen Freunden und ein paar Dutzend Ewoks in Partystimmung, aber gefolgt von seiner Schwester.

„Na ja, kleine Helfer sind besser als gar keine Helfer, was, Chewie?" sagte Han und versuchte sein Bein aus dem Klammergriff eines neuen Stammesbruders zu befreien, der sich wie eine Efeuranke um sein Knie gewunden hatte. „Ja, ja, schon kapiert. Ich mag dich ja auch – irgendwie. Aber jetzt lass mich endlich wieder los. Hörst du? Loslassen, sage ich! Goldbein! Sag diesem albernen Fusselball …"

„Sie wollen uns den schnellsten Weg zum Schutzschildgenerator zeigen", trompetete 3PO.

„Na, wenigstens etwas. Wie weit ist es von hier aus noch?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Sir."

„Na, dann _frag_ doch einfach!"

3PO wandte sich gehorsam dem Ewok–Häuptling zu, der neben ihm stand. „Groniike ..."

„Ein bisschen Proviant könnten wir auch noch brauchen", fiel Han ihm ins Wort.

„Tchu tappa ..."

„Und sie sollen uns endlich unsere Waffen zurückgeben!"

„Groniike ..." wiederholte 3PO irritiert. Nicht einmal die Beredsamkeit eines Dolmetschers verkraftete ständige Unterbrechungen.

„Und beeil dich gefälligst ein bisschen! Das dauert und dauert …"

Und nicht einmal ein Protokolldroide musste sich _alles_ bieten lassen. „General Solo! Ich muss doch _sehr_ bitten!"

Aber Han war schon damit beschäftigt, das allgemeine Gewimmel um sich herum nach vertrauten Gesichtern abzusuchen. „Leia? Luke? He! Wo zum Teufel stecken die beiden?"

**IV.**

Draußen auf der breiten Plattform, die den Nabel dieses Miniaturdorfes hoch oben in den Baumwipfeln bildete, feierten die Ewoks das große Ereignis mit einer Art Gemeinschaftstanz. Luke blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und sah ihnen zu, zuerst belustigt, aber dann zunehmend bewegt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Kaum einen Meter groß, mit üppigen, kuschelweichen Pelzen in drolligen Streifen- und Tupfenmustern ausgerüstet und mit riesigen unschuldigen Knopfaugen bewaffnet, sahen die Ewoks aus wie zum Leben erwachte Stofftiere. Sie waren so possierlich, dass man sie unwillkürlich hoffnungslos unterschätzte. Man neigte nicht nur dazu, sie für völlig harmlos zu halten, was sich übrigens sehr schnell als fatale Fehleinschätzung entpuppen konnte, nein, man geriet auch allzu leicht in Versuchung, sie wegen ihrer anachronistischen Lebensweise zu belächeln. Doch wer die Ewoks nur mit der Überheblichkeit einer fortschrittlicheren, aber deshalb nicht zwangsläufig überlegenen Gesellschaft ansah, vergaß dabei völlig, dass eine Jahrtausende alte Kultur trotz ihrer primitiv anmutenden Ursprünglichkeit immer Respekt verdiente.

Ja, die Ewoks verdienten Respekt, denn sie waren keine Stofftiere. Sie waren ein freies unabhängiges Volk, das weitab von der größenwahnsinnigen Technikmanie der Kernwelten in engster Verbundenheit mit einer noch völlig unberührten Natur lebte. Sie waren ein großzügiges und hilfsbereites Volk, voller Anteilnahme für das Leid anderer und von einer selbstlosen Unerschrockenheit, für die man sie nur bewundern konnte.

Im Grunde ging dieser Krieg die Ewoks überhaupt nichts an. Die Kernwelten litten unter der rücksichtslosen Habgier und der allgegenwärtigen Tyrannei des Imperiums, aber für die Ewoks war all das ohne jede Bedeutung. Ihr kleiner Mond am Rand der Galaxis besaß keine wertvollen Rohstoffe, die ausgebeutet werden konnten, und von den Truppen, die hier stationiert waren, wurden sie normalerweise vollkommen ignoriert. Die Imperialen in ihrem eingeimpften Rassismus nahmen nichts ernst, was nicht hundertprozentig menschlich war, und weil sie in einer Horde von fellbedeckten Zwergen, die noch im Pfeil-und-Bogen-Zeitalter lebten, zweifellos eher eine Kuriosität als eine Bedrohung sahen, waren die Ewoks bisher im Großen und Ganzen in Ruhe gelassen worden.

Trotzdem waren sie jetzt wild entschlossen, sich mit dem Imperium anzulegen. Eine einzige Begegnung mit den Rebellen und eine mitreißende Geschichte hatten dazu geführt, dass die Ewoks im Begriff waren, mit der ganzen barbarischen Brutalität einer so genannten modernen Zivilisation in Konflikt zu geraten. Ein Konflikt, den sie vielleicht nicht überstehen würden. Ein Konflikt, der nun genauso unabwendbar war wie die Entscheidung, die Luke Skywalker so schnell wie möglich treffen musste ...

Er betrachtete die zahllosen plumpen kleinen Gestalten, die im Takt zu einer fremdartig-lieblichen Melodie aus trillernden Flötentönen und rhythmisch geschüttelten Rasseln auf und ab hüpften und mit den Füßen stampften. Es sah witzig aus, ein Menuett für Comicfiguren, aber Luke fand, dass die Ewoks dieselbe Aura heroischer Seelengröße ausstrahlten wie seine Freunde bei dem Kriegsrat der Allianz unmittelbar vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Endor. Auch sie waren dazu bereit, für ein Ziel zu kämpfen, das weit über ihre persönlichen Bedürfnisse hinausging. Auch sie scheuten nicht davor zurück, sich selbst für die bloße Hoffnung zu opfern, dass andere Völker irgendwann in Frieden und Freiheit leben konnten.

Was Luke anging, so hoffte er inständig, dass der Preis, den seine neuen Waffenbrüder für ihr viel zu spontan beschlossenes Bündnis mit der Allianz würden zahlen müssen, nicht allzu hoch ausfiel. Gegen imperiale Truppen hatten die Ewoks in einem offenen Gefecht nicht die geringste Chance und wenn die Rebellen bei diesem Einsatz versagten, würden ihre Mitstreiter in einem Blutbad untergehen. Alles hing jetzt vom Gelingen dieser Mission ab ... was wiederum von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Vader abhing ...

Luke glitt an den tanzenden Ewoks vorbei wie ein Schatten, froh, dass die einzige Entscheidung, die er sofort treffen musste, lediglich darin bestand, einen der fünf Laufgänge auszuwählen, die sich sternförmig von der Hauptplattform ausbreiteten. Minuten später hatte er das ebenso komische wie rührende Ewok-Ballett weit hinter sich gelassen. Die Musik wurde leiser und leiser und verklang schließlich ganz. Als er eine schmale Galerie erreicht hatte, von deren Ende aus eine Strickleiter in die Tiefe führte, war nur noch das leise Rauschen des Windes zu hören, der die mächtigen Baumkronen ringsum sanft hin und her wiegte.

Er stützte sich auf die grob zusammengezimmerte Reling, die seinen Aussichtspunkt umgab, und sah in die langsam kreisende Unendlichkeit hinauf. Der Nachthimmel spannte sich über ihm wie eine gigantische Bahn aus blauschwarzer Seide, bestickt mit Millionen von funkelnden Kristallsplittern. Es war einfach atemberaubend, aber heute Abend hatte Luke keine Augen für diese Pracht. Und hätte er gewusst, dass sein Vater nur wenige Meilen von ihm entfernt unter einem Baum lag und dasselbe Bild genoss, so hätte ihm nicht einmal dieses Wissen Trost gebracht.

Einsamkeit war kein Fremdwort für Luke Skywalker. Tatsächlich schien sich eine gewisse Isolation wie ein roter Faden durch sein ganzes Leben zu ziehen, beinahe so, als wäre er unter einer Glasglocke geboren worden, die ihn auf ewig von seiner Umwelt absonderte. Es war, als wäre er von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben, die sogar von den Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen, nie wirklich überwunden werden konnte. Aber nicht einmal auf Dagobah, in der schwarzen Stunde absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit nach Meister Yodas unerwartetem Tod, hatte er sich so allein, so vollkommen verlassen gefühlt wie hier und jetzt, wo er unmittelbar vor dem Wendepunkt, vor dem wichtigsten Entweder-Oder seines Lebens stand.

Vielleicht lag es ja einfach in der Natur der Jedis, Einzelgänger zu sein. Immerhin hatten die beiden einzigen Jedis, die Luke je kennen gelernt hatte, ihre letzten Jahre als Eremiten verbracht und jeden unnötigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt gemieden. Doch Luke hatte nicht den Wunsch, sich als Einsiedler in die Jundland–Wüste von Tatooine oder in die Sümpfe von Dagobah zurückzuziehen – so verlockend diese Möglichkeit im Moment auch erscheinen mochte. Und schon deshalb war er fast dankbar, als sich die federleichten Schritte näherten, die so unverwechselbar zu Leia gehörten wie der Klang ihrer Stimme.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Luke?"

Er hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und doch konnte er nur die Augen schließen wie unter dem lähmenden Bann einer uralten Müdigkeit, als sie endlich gestellt wurde. Die Ereignisse überstürzten sich und zwangen ihn zum Handeln, es kam alles viel zu früh, viel zu schnell. Fr einen Augenblick war er sehr in Versuchung, seiner Schwester auszuweichen, sie einfach mit einer nichts sagenden Phrase abzuspeisen, wie er es schon bei einer früheren Gelegenheit getan hatte. Doch Leia stand jetzt direkt neben ihm, lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und sah ihn forschend an. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie wartete auf viele Antworten, obwohl sie es noch nicht einmal ahnte. Und sie hatte ein Recht auf diese Antworten.

„Und sag jetzt bitte nicht wieder: ‚Frag mich das ein andermal!' Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich mir das noch mal anhören muss, fange ich an zu schreien." Ihr Lächeln flammte auf wie eine Kerze und erlosch sofort wieder, als Luke nicht auf ihren neckenden Tonfall einging. „Es ist Vader, nicht wahr?"

Noch vor kurzem hatte Luke über ihre unfehlbare Intuition gestaunt. Jetzt wunderte er sich nicht mehr darüber. _Die Macht ist stark in deiner Familie_ … Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er sich überhaupt je wieder über irgendetwas wundern würde.

„Er ist also wirklich auf diesem Schiff", sagte Leia leise.

Luke stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. „Jetzt nicht mehr."

Ihre großen braunen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, das war alles. Wer Leia nicht sehr gut kannte, hätte diese winzige Reaktion nicht einmal bemerkt. Aber Luke, der wesentlich mehr mit ihr teilte als ein Konglomerat aus gemeinsamen Genen, fühlte, dass sie unter diesem unverhofften Schlag beinahe zu Eis erstarrte. Zwei traumatische Erlebnisse mit Darth Vader hatten die vollkommen unpersönliche, rein politisch begründete Aversion, die Leia ursprünglich ihrem Erzfeind gegenüber empfunden haben mochte, längst in ein unentwirrbares Knäuel aus negativen Emotionen verwandelt. Eine luftige vielschichtige Mischung aus blindem Zorn, abgrundtiefer Verachtung und blankem Hass, alles durchzogen und überlagert von einer fast schon phobischen Angst, hatte sich zu einem unversöhnlichen Abscheu verhärtet, der so intensiv war, dass er sogar körperliche Reaktionen bei ihr hervorrief. Die bloße Erwähnung von Vaders Namen jagte einen Kälteschauer durch Leias Blut und brachte ihren Herzschlag zum Rasen.

„Er ist hier?!"

Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn als Luke nur nickte, nickte sie unwillkürlich zurück, ganz automatisch, eine rein mechanische Bestätigung, die ihm zeigte, dass sie die unerfreuliche Wendung der Dinge sofort akzeptiert hatte.

Und schon meldete sich ihr scharfer analytischer Verstand zu Wort, um das Problem zu sezieren, um es in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen und von allen Seiten zu studieren, bis sie eine Lösung dafür gefunden hatte. Denn das war Leias Standardprozedur, so trat sie jeder Krise entgegen, egal, wie groß oder wie klein: Sie schob ihre Gefühle einfach beiseite und legte sie in einer kleinen mentalen Schublade mit der Aufschrift „Später, wenn ich Zeit dafür habe!" ab, dann krempelte sie die Ärmel hoch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das war das ganze Geheimnis ihrer scheinbar unerschütterlichen Selbstbeherrschung. Es war eine Gabe, die nur wenigen Menschen vergönnt war. Es war Leias größte Stärke. Es war einer der Gründe dafür, warum das Imperium ihren Tod wollte ...

„Natürlich! Wir haben einfach viel zu lange gewartet. Der Code muss inzwischen ja völlig veraltet gewesen sein. Kein Wunder, dass er Verdacht geschöpft hat", sagte sie lebhaft. „Egal. Wir können es immer noch schaffen. Wir _müssen_ es schaffen! Wenn wir uns beeilen, wenn wir jetzt gleich losgehen …"

„Es war nicht der Code, Leia."

Auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine einzelne steile Falte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Vader weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Ach Unsinn! Woher soll er wissen, dass ausgerechnet du …"

„Er weiß es, weil er meine Gegenwart fühlen kann, genau so wie ich seine fühle. Er ist nur wegen mir hier – hoffe ich jedenfalls. Und deshalb …" Luke atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „… und deshalb muss ich jetzt gehen."

„_Was_?!"

„Wenn ich bei euch bleibe, bringe ich euch nur unnötig in Gefahr, denn wenn ich nicht zu ihm komme, dann kommt er ganz sicher zu mir. Und das wäre das Ende für euch … für uns … für die Mission. Deshalb muss ich mich ihm stellen, ihn ablenken, ihn …"

Leia fiel ihm einfach ins Wort. „Was soll das? Wir brauchen dich, Luke. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach auf und davon gehen und Vader zum Duell fordern, während wir hier…" Sie brach ab und machte das, was Han heimlich ihr „Hoheit–auf–hundertachtzig–Gesicht" nannte. „Also das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!" sagte sie energisch.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit ihm zu kämpfen", erwiderte Luke.

_Ach ja? _fragte irgendwo im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins eine kleine Stimme, die unleugbar eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Hans corellianischem Timbre aufwies. _Und was machst du, wenn __**er **__**dich**__ zum Duell fordert? _

Luke ignorierte die Stimme. „Ich will einfach nur mit ihm reden."

_Oh, das ist endlich mal eine wirklich guuute Idee! Lasst uns einfach miteinander reden wie zivilisierte Menschen – natürlich immer vorausgesetzt_, _dass ER überhaupt zivilisiert genug ist, um __**dieses**__ Mal nicht gleich wieder zu versuchen dich einzufrieren wie ein rohes Banthasteak kurz vor dem Verfallsdatum! _gab das geisterhafte Echo von Hans Zynismus bissigzurück_._

Doch Leia starrte Luke nur an. Für ein paar Sekunden war sie sprachlos, ein Ereignis, das Seltenheitswert hatte, denn sie war so gut wie nie um eine passende Retourkutsche verlegen. (Tatsächlich war Han der Einzige weit und breit, der ihrer Schlagfertigkeit gewachsen war. Luke war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass diese spezielle Eigenschaft eine maßgebliche Rolle in der langwierigen und komplizierten Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung gespielt hatte.)

„Aber das ist doch heller Wahnsinn!" wisperte sie schließlich. „Vader wird nicht einfach nur mit dir reden, Luke. Er wird dich einfach umbringen, genau wie all die anderen Jedis. Genau wie _jedes_ Lebewesen, das das Pech hat, ihm in die Quere zu kommen."

Sogar Han wäre es schwer gefallen, darauf eine passende Retourkutsche zu finden ...

Das Imperium hatte sich in den letzten Jahren beinahe überschlagen vor Eifer, um die Allianz in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit als Sammelbecken für eine blutrünstige Horde von fanatischen Terroristen darzustellen und ihre Anführer auf jede nur denkbare Weise zu verunglimpfen. Die Propagandaabteilung der Allianz hatte auf diese Verleumdungskampagne entsprechend reagiert und ihrerseits alles gegeben, um den Imperator zu einer wahren Ikone des Schreckens hochzustilisieren. Und Vader war in dieser Schlammschlacht der gegenseitigen Diffamierung längst zum glorifizierten Henker des Imperiums und ganz nebenher noch zum größten Kriegsverbrecher aller Zeiten ernannt worden, was nun wirklich ein klein wenig übertrieben war.

Aber das änderte leider auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Vader die Jedis seinerzeit praktisch im Alleingang ausgerottet hatte und dass bis zum heutigen Tag seine Hauptbeschäftigung darin bestand, jedes offizielle oder auch nur potenzielle Widerstandsnest gegen die imperiale Diktatur auszutilgen. Und es war weder ein Gerücht noch eine Unterstellung, sondern schlicht und einfach die traurige Realität, dass er dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf den Verlust von Leben nahm, was sowohl für seine eigenen Leute als auch für die zivilen Zufallsopfer seiner Aktionen galt. Als Befehlshaber der imperialen Streitkräfte war Vader direkt oder indirekt für unaussprechliche Taten in tausend Sternensystemen verantwortlich. An seinen Händen klebte vielleicht nicht gerade das Blut von Millionen, aber von mehr als genug unschuldigen Lebewesen. Und wenn schon von _Händen _die Rede war – hatte er auch nur einen einzigen Augenblick lang gezögert, seinen eigenen Sohn zu verstümmeln, nur um ihn kampfunfähig zu machen? Eigentlich sprach Leia nur laut aus, was Luke nicht einmal zu denken wagte: Dass er wahrscheinlich in den Tod ging, wenn er sich Vader stellte.

_Aber es ist der richtige Weg ... nein, der einzige Weg, _dachte Luke. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gab ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich, aber er ignorierte auch das. „Ich muss es tun. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen."

Leia griff nach seinen Händen und umklammerte sie, als müsste sie Luke festhalten, als müsste sie ihn davor bewahren, mit offenen Augen in einen Abgrund hineinzulaufen.

„Warum? Warum tust du dir das an? Warum tust du uns das an? Ist es … ist es vielleicht wegen Han und mir? Fühlst du dich ausgeschlossen, bist du unglücklich, weil wir jetzt … Oh Luke, du gehörst doch zu uns! Du bist ein Teil von uns und das wirst du auch immer sein, egal, was kommt. Wir sind doch eine Familie, Han und Chewie und du und ich – die einzige Familie, die wir alle noch haben. Wir lieben dich, Luke. Wir brauchen dich. Wir können ohne dich nicht weitermachen. Warum willst du das alles aufgeben, dein Leben einfach so wegwerfen? Warum willst du dich Vader freiwillig ausliefern?"

Und jetzt war er endlich da, der Augenblick der Wahrheit …

„Weil er mein Vater ist."

Es irritierte Luke selbst, wie leicht es ihm über die Lippen kam, wie alltäglich sich die ungeheuerliche Neuigkeit anhörte. _Weil. Er. Mein. Vater. Ist._ Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte: Dass der Himmel über seinem Kopf einstürzen würde, sobald er es aussprach, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich in den ersten Wehen eines Erdbebens aufbäumen würde?

„Dein Vater? _Vader?!"_ flüsterte Leia fassungslos.

„Ja."

Und da war sie endlich, DIE REAKTION: Das Schweigen, das seinem schlichten „Ja" folgte, war so absolut, dass das zärtliche Raunen der Sommernacht in Lukes Ohren widerzuhallen schien wie die donnernde Brandung eines Ozeans.

Er beobachtete, wie der Ausdruck auf Leias Gesicht von ungläubigem Staunen über Misstrauen zu Verwirrung wechselte, so schnell und fließend wie die Bilder eines Holoprojektors.

„Aber ... das verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte immer, dein Vater wäre dieser Anakin Skywalker, der allererste Jedi, den Vader damals …" Leia verstummte abrupt. Luke konnte das Begreifen in ihren dunklen Augen aufdämmern sehen.

„Ja", sagte er langsam. „Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader sind ein– und dieselbe Person. Er hat damals offenbar nicht nur mit den Jedis reinen Tisch gemacht, sondern gleich alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen. Ein neuer Job, ein neuer Name, ein neues Outfit, ein ganz neuer Mensch."

„Alles, aber bestimmt kein _Mensch_!" Leia wandte sich ab, eine Halbdrehung, die für eine halbe Minute oder eine halbe Ewigkeit eine unüberbrückbare Distanz zwischen sie legte.

„Vader, der Mann ohne Vergangenheit", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, als sie über die Balustrade hinweg in die nachtschwarzen Wälder hinausstarrte. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer oder waswirklich hinter dieser Maske steckt. Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben wesentlich mehr über ihn gewusst, als sie zugeben wollten."

Auch Luke fragte sich unwillkürlich, was die Organas über Vader gewusst hatten und was nicht. Waren sie sich tatsächlich darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass die Wurzeln ihrer Adoptivtochter bis in die Vergangenheit eines Sith–Lords zurückreichten? Hatten sie genau wie Owen und Beru Lars auf Tatooine jahrein, jahraus in der ständigen Furcht gelebt, dass Vader sein ihnen anvertrautes Kind entdecken und es für sich beanspruchen würde, dass seine Rache alle treffen würde, die ihm das vorenthalten hatten, was er zweifellos als sein alleiniges Eigentum ansah?

Aber all das würden Luke und Leia nie herausfinden, denn Alderaan war nur noch ein Gürtel aus toten Schlackebrocken, die irgendwo da draußen durch das All taumelten, und die Geheimnisse der königlichen Familie hatten sich zusammen mit ihren Besitzern in eine Wolke aus Staub und Asche aufgelöst. Eine Wolke, die sich in ein paar Milliarden Jahren durchaus zu einem neuen Stern oder vielleicht sogar zu einer neuen grünen Welt verdichten mochte, was irgendwie eine sehr tröstliche Vorstellung war. Aber Leia Organa von Alderaan hatte leider keinen Sinn für einen so esoterisch angehauchten Trost, denn manche Wunden heilten nie und schon aus diesem Grund sprach sie so selten wie möglich über ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Es war ein seltsamer Zufall, dass sie ihre Adoptiveltern ausgerechnet hier und jetzt erwähnte. Oder war es Fügung?

In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Leia wieder zu ihm um. Aber Lukes Erleichterung darüber war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn ihre schmalen Brauen hatten sich zu einem waagrechten Strich zusammengezogen und der Blick darunter war hell und hart wie ein Suchscheinwerfer und ohne jede Wärme. Es war nicht Leia, seine Leia, die ihm jetzt gegenüberstand, sondern die geballte Autorität des Allianz–Oberkommandos. Sie fixierte ihn mit derselben prüfenden Strenge, mit der Mon Mothma ihn fixiert hatte, als er von seinem ersten nicht genehmigten Abstecher nach Dagobah zurückgekehrt war wie ein ausgerissener Schuljunge von einem unerlaubten Ausflug, randvoll mit vagen Erklärungen und noch vageren Entschuldigungen.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" Sie hörte sich sogar an wie Mon Mothma.

„Seit Bespin. Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, Leia. Es wird nicht leicht für dich sein, aber irgendwann musst du es sowieso erfahren und …"

„_Er_ hat dir das erzählt? Und das glaubst du ihm einfach so? Was hat er auf Bespin mit dir gemacht, Luke? Hat er dir vielleicht deine Geburtsurkunde unter die Nase gehalten, bevor er mit seinem Lichtschwert auf dich losgegangen ist? Oder hat er dir etwa nur die Hand abgehackt, um damit vor deinen Augen einen DNS–Test durchzuführen? Ich meine, irgendwas muss er doch gemacht haben, um dich zu überzeugen – nicht einmal _du_ kannst so naiv sein, ihm eine so absurde Geschichte sofort abzukaufen und das ohne jeden Beweis!"

Es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, ohne Vorwarnung und ohne Gnade, und es traf Luke an einer empfindlichen Stelle. Jetzt war er es, der sich abwandte, auf Distanz ging.

„Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass ein Beweis, der von _ihm_ kommt, auch nur ansatzweise glaubwürdig wäre, das ist doch wohl klar", sagte Leia heftig. „Nichts, was von Vader kommt, ist jemals glaubwürdig. Gar nichts!" Den letzten Satz schrie sie beinahe.

„Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt", murmelte Luke.

„Mit anderen Worten: Er hatte keinen Beweis dafür, nicht einen einzigen!"

„Es ist wahr, Leia."

„Es ist ein Trick, ein schmutziger erbärmlicher gemeiner Trick! Oh Gott! Wie tief kann diese Kreatur eigentlich noch sinken?"

Doch nach diesem kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Ausbruch und einer noch kürzeren Denk– und Atempause rückte Leia behutsam näher und berührte Luke so zart an der Schulter, als wäre er ein scheues wildes Tier, das jeden Augenblick vor ihr flüchten konnte.

„Vader will dich – zumindest das wissen wir alle seit Bespin. Und wir wissen auch, dass er vor nichts zurückschreckt, wenn er etwas haben will. Er würde einfach alles tun, um dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, Luke. Wenn er dir weiszumachen versucht, dass du sein Sohn bist, dann kann das nur einen Grund haben: Er will dich verunsichern, er will dich in einen Loyalitätskonflikt stürzen. Siehst du nicht, wie geschickt er dich manipuliert? Die meisten Leute halten Vader nur für ein brutales Ungeheuer, aber er ist wesentlich mehr als das. Er ist clever, er ist hinterhältig und er versteht sich darauf, den Leuten Sand in die Augen zu streuen, wenn es sein muss. Niemand weiß besser als ich, wie raffiniert er ist, wenn es darum geht, auf den richtigen Knopf zu drücken. Damals auf dem Todesstern …" Leia stockte.

Und etwas anderes hatte Luke auch gar nicht erwartet. Der erste Todesstern und alles, was Leia dort durchgemacht hatte, war ein weiteres Tabuthema, das in ihrer Gegenwart niemals angesprochen werden durfte. Niemand hatte je aus ihr herausbekommen, was ihr dort angetan worden war, bevor sie in einer beispiellosen Befreiungsaktion buchstäblich in letzter Minute vor ihrer bereits festgesetzten Hinrichtung gerettet worden war. Aber Han hatte Luke und Chewie erst vor kurzem bei einem echten Männer gespräch unter einer Dunstglocke von mehreren Runden Cor−Ale und unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut, dass Leia heute, fast vier Jahre später, immer noch unter regelmäßig wiederkehrenden Alpträumen litt und dass sie manchmal im Schlaf so heftig weinte, dass er sie kaum beruhigen konnte, wenn er sie hastig aufweckte und zu trösten versuchte.

„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Luke rasch.

„Ich will aber darüber reden. Und du wirst mir zuhören."

„Leia, diese Diskussion ist sowieso völlig sinnlos, weil nicht der leiseste Zweifel daran besteht, dass Vader …"

„Jetzt rede ich!"

Luke begriff, dass er Sendepause hatte, denn sie würde ihn nicht mehr zu Wort kommen lassen, bis sie endlich los geworden war, was sie offensichtlich so dringend los werden musste. Und er war durchaus bereit dazu, sich alles anzuhören, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, denn wenn sie ihm trotz allem so weit vertraute, dass sie sogar ihr selbst auferlegtes Schweigegelübde endlich brechen wollte, dann war er es ihr einfach schuldig, sie anzuhören. Es mochte nicht der beste Zeitpunkt sein, um Leia dabei zu helfen, ihre kunstvoll gebauten Dämme einzureißen und ihre Schleusen zu öffnen, aber vielleicht gab es für solche Dinge auch gar keinen besten Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht musste man sie einfach geschehen lassen. Er ließ sich auf der Balustrade nieder und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sein Schweigen als Zustimmung und vielleicht sogar als Ermutigung wertend, setzte sich Leia neben ihn. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sagte sie gedämpft: „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an alles erinnern, was damals auf dem Todesstern passiert ist. Ich war die meiste Zeit ziemlich daneben, glaube ich. Die ganzen Drogen, die sie mir verpasst haben … irgendwie war alles so konfus …

Aber an ein paar Dinge erinnere ich mich noch ganz genau, so genau, dass ich sie nie vergessen werde, so lange ich lebe. Irgendwann − direkt nach einem völlig legalen Verhör mit vielen völlig legalen kleinen Elektroschocks zu meiner Aufmunterung − gab es da eine Unterhaltung mit Vader ... na ja, wenn man das überhaupt als Unterhaltung bezeichnen kann. Eigentlich hat nur er geredet.

Ich war völlig fertig, weißt du. Ich lag da in diesem grässlichen Loch von einer Zelle auf dieser steinharten Pritsche und konnte mich kaum noch rühren, weil mir alles weh getan hat, einfach alles. Ich hatte überall Krämpfe, wirklich überall. Ich hätte nicht aufstehen können, ich hätte nicht einmal den Arm heben oder meinen Kopf drehen können, nicht wenn es um mein Leben gegangen wäre. Ich war einfach fix und fertig.

Vader stand mir genau gegenüber. Er stand an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und wippte mit dem Fuß, ganz lässig, ganz entspannt. Ich weiß noch genau, wie bizarr mir das vorgekommen ist. Es war irgendwie so ... so unrealistisch. Ich meine, hast du Vader jemals _entspannt_ gesehen? Wenn man ihn so ansieht, kann man sich kaum vorstellen, dass er auch nur weiß, wie das Wort Entspannung geschrieben wird. Aber genau so stand er da vor mir, ganz ungezwungen, ganz ruhig. Er ist immer ganz ruhig, nicht wahr? Er schreit dich nie an, er tobt nie herum. Er ist eiskalt ... wie ein Gletscher. Ich würde meinen letzten Credit darauf verwetten, dass sein Puls nie über siebzig geht, nicht einmal dann, wenn er gerade jemanden in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Aber das kann natürlich auch an seinem Zustand liegen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja einen Herzschrittmacher oder irgendwas in dieser Art ..."

Leias fein geschwungener Mund formte ein mattes durchsichtiges Lächeln voller bittersüßer Spottlust und jetzt war es Luke, der nach ihrer Hand griff. Wie klein und kalt sie in der künstlichen Wärme seiner Rechten lag ...

Leia erwiderte den sanften Druck seiner Finger leicht, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Er steht also vor mir und wippt mit der bestpolierten Stiefelspitze der ganzen imperialen Flotte auf und ab und schließlich fragt er mich in aller Ruhe, ob er mir mal erzählen soll, wie und warum er mich so schnell geschnappt hat. Ich ignoriere ihn natürlich, ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren ... oder vielleicht auch nur das letzte bisschen Würde, das mir nach ein paar Sitzungen mit ihm und seinem kleinen Folterspielzeug noch geblieben ist."

„Leia", sagte Luke voller Unbehagen.

„Nein. Kein Mitleid. Nicht jetzt. Hör mir einfach nur zu, ja? Das hier ist wichtig – für uns beide! Wo bin ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja …

Also ich schweige vor mich hin und versuche Vader zu übersehen, aber es ist nicht gerade leicht, ihn zu übersehen, nicht wahr? Er hat etwas an sich, das ihn einfach unübersehbar macht. Ich meine, man würde ihn sogar mit geschlossenen Augen irgendwie _sehen_ − sogar dann, wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit vor sich hinkeuchen würde wie Han nach diesem lächerlichen Laufbretttraining, mit dem er sich jeden Tag abquält.

Aber ich bin nun einmal dazu entschlossen, wenigstens so zu tun, als ob Vader Luft für mich ist. Also liege ich auf dieser scheußlichen Pritsche, starre vor mich hin und tue einfach so, als ob er nicht existiert. Irgendwann fange ich sogar damit an, die Alderaan–Hymne vor mich hin zu summen − nicht weil mir nach Singen zumute ist, sondern nur, um ihn zu ärgern. Aber das beeindruckt ihn natürlich überhaupt nicht. Er bleibt an dieser verdammten Wand stehen und erzählt es mir trotzdem.

Wir hätten alle schon seit Jahren unter Verdacht gestanden, die Allianz zu unterstützen, sagt er zu mir. Die ganze Familie Organa hätte schon die ganze Zeit unter Verdacht gestanden und ich wäre inzwischen praktisch der heimliche Staatsfeind Nummer Eins wegen all dem schwachsinnigen subversiven Geschwafel, das ich im Senat bei jeder Gelegenheit von mir gegeben hätte. Und deshalb hätte es ihn auch kein bisschen überrascht, als der ISB Alarm geschlagen und ihm gemeldet hätte, dass ein Hacker in die Datenbanken des Kriegsministeriums eingebrochen wäre und dass eine Kopie der Todesstern–Konstruktionspläne an einen alderaanischen Kreuzer im Orbit von Coruscant gefunkt worden sei.

Nein, er, allwissend und unfehlbar, wie er nun einmal ist, hätte sofort Bescheid gewusst − vor allem, nachdem die Orbitalkontrolle durch einen ID−Scan festgestellt hätte, dass dieser Kreuzer ausgerechnet die _Tantive IV_ war. Mit anderen Worten: der fliegende Teppich von Prinzessin Herzschmerz persönlich, kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis bekannt durch tausendundeine melodramatische Hilfsaktion und viel zu viele sensationsgierige Reporter, die um jede potenzielle Schlagzeile herumschwirren wie ein Schwarm Aasgeier um einen frischen Kadaver. (Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen, Luke, ich zitiere ihn nur. Ja, genau das hat er zu mir gesagt, Wort für Wort. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Vader kann tatsächlich reden − wie ein Buch, wenn es sein muss!)

Tja, aber die _Tantive_ wäre natürlich schon in den Hyperraum gesprungen, bevor er dazu gekommen sei, die Furien imperialer Gerechtigkeit auf mich loszulassen. Und deshalb hätte er einfach das Nächstbeste getan und wäre gleich nach Alderaan geflogen, um sich für den Anfang wenigstens meine Eltern vorzuknöpfen. Und obwohl es wirklich grausam wäre, nach allem, was ich gerade durchgestanden hätte, und obwohl ihm persönlich das Herz dabei bluten würde, müsste er mich leider, leider endlich mit der bitteren Wahrheit konfrontieren und mir mitteilen, dass Bail Organa und seine Frau nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert hätten, mich über Bord zu werfen, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten.

Oh ja, sie hätten mich, ihr Fleisch und Blut, sofort verraten, er hätte sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen müssen, sie in die Mangel zu nehmen. Kein Haar hätte er ihnen gekrümmt und trotzdem wären sie sofort umgefallen und hätten ihm alles gestanden, was er wissen wollte. Nur deshalb hätte er die _Tantive_ vor Tatooine abfangen und mich einfangen können. Ja, es sei wirklich eine Schande, aber meine Eltern hätten offenbar nicht einen Gedanken an mein trauriges Schicksal verschwendet, sie wären ja auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, für sich selbst um Gnade zu winseln. Alles in allem sei es die jämmerlichste Vorstellung seines ganzen Lebens gewesen und er würde mich zutiefst bedauern. Ich wäre ja nur ein aufgehetztes Kind voller naiver Ideale, das von machtgierigen Intriganten zwischen die Mahlsteine der Politik getrieben worden sei.

Ob ich mir denn tatsächlich einbilden würde, dass ich den Rebellen irgendetwas bedeuten würde, wenn sogar meine eigenen Eltern in mir offensichtlich nicht mehr sehen würden als eine Figur in einem galaxisweiten Schachspiel – noch dazu einen Bauer, den man ohne weiteres opfern kann. Ob ich denn jetzt nicht endlich einsehen würde, dass man mich nur benutzt hätte, dass man mich aus purem Egoismus als Spion oder zumindest als Kurier missbraucht und mich damit in den sicheren Tod gejagt hätte – denn ich wäre schon so gut wie tot, das könnte er mir garantieren.

Ja, ja, ich würde hoffnungslos in der Falle sitzen und nie wieder herauskommen und er, Vader, wäre alles, was jetzt noch zwischen mir und dem Erschießungskommando stehen würde. Er wäre buchstäblich der letzte Freund, den ich jetzt noch hätte, nein, er wäre überhaupt der einzige wahre Freund, den ich je gehabt hätte. Denn er hätte ja eigentlich gar nichts gegen mich, ganz im Gegenteil: Er würde mich sogar aufrichtig bewundern für meinen Mut, für meine Aufopferungsbereitschaft und all das. Und er würde mir zu gerne helfen, wenn ich ihn nur ließe. Ja, er würde mich retten und das mit Freuden – wenn ich nur ein kleines bisschen kooperieren und ihm endlich erzählen würde, wo der Stützpunkt der Rebellen wäre ...

Und so ging es endlos weiter, Luke. Es war, als würde er nie wieder damit aufhören, auf mich einzureden. Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste daran war? Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Vader es um ein Haar geschafft hätte. Er hätte mich beinahe davon überzeugt, dass meine Eltern mich nur benutzt haben, dass sie mich im Stich gelassen haben, dass es keine Menschenseele wirklich kümmert, was aus mir wird, dass nur er mir helfen kann und will.

Dabei war ich mir ganz sicher, dass er mich angelogen hatte, denn wenn meine Eltern mich und damit die Allianz tatsächlich verraten hätten, dann hätte Vader ja längst gewusst, dass die Rebellen auf Yavin waren und dass ich nur nach Tatooine unterwegs war, um General Kenobi dort abzuholen. Aber davon hatte er offensichtlich keine Ahnung. Ich war mir also hundertprozentig sicher, dass Vader nur bluffte, dass er mir nur etwas vormachte. Und trotzdem wäre ich fast auf ihn hereingefallen.

Ja, Luke, ich hätte ihm beinahe geglaubt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendetwas in mir _wollte_ ihm glauben … Er kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er es darauf anlegt ..."

Luke starrte auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände hinunter. „Und wie ist diese … Unterhaltung ausgegangen?"

„Oh, irgendwann hat er sich direkt neben meiner Pritsche aufgestellt, auf mich heruntergesehen und honigsüß gesagt, wie Leid ihm das Ganze täte. Es wäre wirklich jammerschade um mich, es wäre ja so eine Verschwendung, wenn ich sterben müsste. Ob ich mich nicht doch noch dazu durchringen könnte, meine Talente in den Dienst der Galaxis zu stellen, statt mit diesem Selbstzerstörungstrip weiterzumachen. Das Imperium hätte nämlich durchaus Verwendung für jemandem von meinem Format und für ihn selbst wäre es eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, mein Mentor zu sein. Warum auch nicht – ich hätte schließlich etwas viel Besseres verdient als das, was diese armseligen Karikaturen von Eltern für mich vorgesehen hätten.

An diesem Punkt habe ich ihn angespuckt oder es jedenfalls versucht – mein Mund war so ausgetrocknet, dass ich keinen Tropfen Speichel zusammenbekommen konnte. Ich dachte, er würde wütend werden, aber er hat einfach nur gelacht. Dann ist er hinausgegangen. Keine zehn Minuten später war er wieder da – zusammen mit seinem Inquisitionskommando und dem ganzen Rest. Danach war es die übliche Prozedur … und Vader hat dabei nicht gerade den Eindruck gemacht, als würde ihm meinetwegen das Herz bluten, das kann ich dir sagen ...

Ich glaube, es war genau in diesem Augenblick, als ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich nicht sterben werde. Nicht bevor ich doch noch gespuckt habe – und zwar auf seine _Leiche_!

Und wenn du irgendetwas daraus lernen kannst, Luke, dann nur das hier: Vader ist vielleicht der Vater aller Lügen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht deiner", endete Leia schroff.

Luke kam nicht umhin, gewisse Parallelen zwischen Leias Feuertaufe und seiner eigenen auf Bespin zu erkennen. Vaders ganzes Auftreten, dieses Hin und Her zwischen Gewalttätigkeit und Fürsorge, Drohung und Verführung … Hätte Luke nicht über Informationen verfügt, die seiner Schwester noch fehlten, Informationen, die ihm absolute Gewissheit verliehen, er hätte angesichts ihrer Geschichte ins Wanken geraten können. Aber so …

Leias Stimme, scharf vor Argwohn, schnitt durch seine Gedankenkette wie ein Laserschwert. „Sag jetzt nur nicht, dass du immer noch an dieses Märchen glaubst. Sag nicht, dass Vader dich schon so eingewickelt hat, dass du ihm sogar mehr glaubst als Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Aber genau das ist ja der Haken bei der ganzen Sache_, dachte Luke wehmütig. _Ach Ben_, w_enn du nur nicht so versessen darauf gewesen wärst, mich vor der rauen Wirklichkeit zu beschützen ... Du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Du hättest es __**uns**__ sagen müssen ..._

„Denn wenn _er_ dir kein Märchen aufgetischt hat, dann müsste Obi-Wan von Anfang an die Sterne vom Himmel heruntergelogen haben und das ist völlig ausgeschlossen! Unmöglich!"

In Leias spürbarem Triumph über ihre streng logische Schlussfolgerung lag eine gewisse Erleichterung, was Luke nicht entging. Sie war nicht bereit gewesen für die Enthüllung seiner Familientragödie und sie war sogar noch weniger bereit für die Enthüllungen, die ihr jetzt unmittelbar bevorstanden. Luke hätte alles darum gegeben, ihr das ersparen zu können, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr.

„Leider nicht, Leia", sagte er. „Ben _hat_ mich angelogen. Natürlich nur zu meinem eigenen Besten und all das, aber das ändert auch nichts daran, dass _er_ mir damals ein Märchen aufgetischt hat. Obwohl er todsicher felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass er immer die reine Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit verkündet hat. Mit ein paar kleinen Schönheitskorrekturen vielleicht, aber immerhin die Wahrheit - jedenfalls von _seinem_ Standpunkt aus ..." Luke musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sich an die ebenso spitzfindige wie bequeme Philosophie seines ersten Lehrers erinnerte.

Aber Leia stellte sofort die Stacheln auf. „So ein Unsinn! Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Weil er es selbst zugegeben hat, als ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen auf Dagobah gesehen habe."

Erst als Leia sich zu ihm vorbeugte und kühle Finger seine Stirn streiften, um auszusondieren, ob er möglicherweise im Fieberwahn vor sich hin delirierte, wurde Luke bewusst, wie merkwürdig diese Behauptung in ihren Ohren klingen musste.

„Es gibt da eine ganze Menge Dinge, die ich dir noch erklären muss, Leia."

„Tja, das Gefühl habe ich auch."

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich anfangen soll, das ist das Problem. Es ist alles so kompliziert ..."

„Was du nicht sagst!" klang es trocken zurück.

„Eigentlich hat es auf Hoth angefangen. Es war während dem Schneesturm, nachdem ich gerade diesem Wampa entkommen war, der sein Abendessen unbedingt mit einem Nachtisch aus Skywalker-Hackfleisch krönen wollte. Da ist Ben zum ersten Mal zu mir gekommen. Das heißt, da habe ich ihn zum ersten Mal _gesehen_. Gehört habe ich ihn schon bei Yavin, aber damals habe ich es noch für eine Halluzination gehalten. Doch auf Hoth ist er zu mir gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich nach Dagobah fliegen soll."

„Äh ... Luke? Ich erinnere dich ja nicht gerne daran, aber Kenobi ist tot - und das schon ziemlich lange!"

„Ich weiß, dass Ben tot ist. Aber das hat ihn offensichtlich nicht davon abgehalten, mir zu erscheinen."

„Du hast seinen _Geist_ gesehen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ‚Geist' das richtige Wort dafür ist. Ich würde es eher als Vision bezeichnen."

Leia rollte eine lange glänzende Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger auf und studierte mit großer Konzentration ihre gänzlich splissfreien Spitzen. Luke war nicht ganz sicher, wie er das Ausbleiben ihres Kommentars interpretieren sollte, aber eines stand fest: Dieses Gespräch hatte sich ab irgendeinem Punkt, den er nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte, in die falsche Richtung entwickelt und es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Vader hatte seinem Sohn offensichtlich alle möglichen Talente vererbt, aber bestimmt nicht die Fähigkeit, wie ein Buch zu reden, wenn es sein musste. Vielleicht verhielt es sich aber auch einfach so, dass Vaders Beredsamkeit zusammen mit seiner Brutalität allein durch Leias Halsstarrigkeit zum Äußersten getrieben worden war.

„Wie auch immer ... jedenfalls hat Ben mir bei dieser Gelegenheit gesagt, dass auf Dagobah ein Jedimeister namens Yoda auf mich wartet und dass ich bei ihm meine Ausbildung fortsetzen soll."

Leia verlor sofort das Interesse an ihren Haaren. „Du warst bei einem neuen Jedimeister?"

„Na ja, neu nicht gerade. Eher alt. Sehr, sehr alt. Um genau zu sein: Er war der letzte Jedimeister überhaupt. Er hat das Ende des Ordens nur überlebt, weil er gerade noch entkommen ist. Dagobah ist genau so klein, abgelegen und unbedeutend wie Endor, deshalb war er dort relativ sicher. Er hat viele Jahre lang mitten in dem trostlosesten Schlammloch gehaust, das du dir nur vorstellen kannst, und das ganz allein. Obwohl Ben ihn wohl ab und zu besucht hat."

„Leibhaftig oder als Gespenst?"

Luke unterdrückte nur mit Mühe seine aufflackernde Gereiztheit - Aggression gehörte zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Trotzdem fiel sein Tonfall eindeutig eine Spur zu bissig aus, als er zurückgab: „Beides!"

Er wartete einen Augenblick, doch als Leia sich hartnäckig ausschwieg, fuhr er fort: „Na schön, jetzt weißt du immerhin, wo ich war, nachdem uns die Imperialen von Hoth verscheucht hatten und auch, nachdem wir Han auf Tatooine herausgepaukt hatten. Ich war bei Yoda, um von ihm zu lernen, was ich nur lernen konnte und das war eine ganze Menge.

Er hat mir erstaunlich viel beigebracht in den paar kurzen Wochen, die wir miteinander verbracht haben. Mehr Zeit ist uns leider nicht geblieben – er ist gestorben, als ich das letzte Mal bei ihm war. Er war wohl schon eine ganze Weile krank ... Ich glaube, das Einzige, was ihn überhaupt noch so lange am Leben gehalten hat, war die Hoffnung, mich wieder zu sehen.

Aber der springende Punkt dabei ist, dass Yoda alles bestätigt hat, obwohl er es nicht gerne getan hat. Vader _ist_ definitiv mein Vater. Und Yoda hat mir noch etwas über meine Familie erzählt ... etwas, das nicht einmal Vader weiß. Etwas, das auch dich betrifft, Leia. Vor allem dich."

Doch Leia hatte jetzt endgültig genug. Sie sprang auf und rief: „Falsch! Der springende Punkt dabei ist, dass dein Jedimeister höchstwahrscheinlich für das Imperium gearbeitet hat! Gerade noch entkommen - dass ich nicht lache! Wer weiß schon, was damals wirklich passiert ist? Wenn sogar ein Anakin Skywalker zum Verräter werden konnte, wer kann dann noch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das nicht auch bei anderen Jedis der Fall war? Vielleicht hat der Imperator noch viel mehr abtrünnige Jedis rekrutiert. Es könnten Dutzende sein, Hunderte! Vielleicht gibt es ja eine ganze Armee von Renegaten-Jedis, die seit Jahren unter falschen Identitäten überall herumschleichen und Gott weiß was treiben."

Leia beugte sich ein wenig vor und sagte beschwörend. „Denk doch nach, Luke! Wenn dieser Yoda wirklich das war, was er behauptet hat - ein Jedimeister auf der Flucht -, warum ist er dann nicht einfach zu uns gekommen? Warum hat er sich lieber in irgendeinem trostlosen Schlammloch verkrochen, statt sich der Allianz anzuschließen und an unserer Seite gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen? Wäre das nicht die erste Pflicht jedes überlebenden Jedis gewesen? Wäre das nicht genau das, was jeder _echte_ Jedi in so einer Situation getan hätte?"

Luke war so verblüfft über diesen Kunstgriff, mit dem Leia blitzartig alle Fakten auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, dass er kaum wusste, was er sagen sollte. Tatsächlich war er selbst nie auf die Idee gekommen, den winzigen grünhäutigen Jedimeister nach dem Grund für sein langes Exil zu fragen, obwohl er ihn vor allem in seinen ersten Tagen auf Dagobah mit einer endlosen Serie von Wieso-Weshalb-Warums bombardiert hatte. (Was erst geendet hatte, als Yoda Luke mit einem milden, aber unmissverständlichen „Von allen Fragen befreie deinen Geist!" erfolgreich geknebelt hatte.)

„Ich weiß nicht, was _jeder_ Jedi in so einer Situation getan hätte, aber Meister Yodas Motive sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben - zumindest was mich angeht", sagte er bestimmt. „Vielleicht wäre es ja einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen, ständig mit uns durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Er war wirklich unglaublich alt."

„Oder unglaublich feige."

„Leia!"

„Oder es war einfach nur eine Falle - eine Falle speziell für dich. Es passt alles viel zu gut zusammen, Luke, siehst du das nicht? Erst macht Vader dich fertig, dann redet er dir ein, dass er dein stolzer Erzeuger ist. Und plötzlich fällt dieser uralte Jedi praktisch vom Himmel und sagt zu allem Ja und Amen. Was für ein Zufall!"

„Aber so war es doch gar nicht - also wirklich, du bringst alles durcheinander! Die Sache mit Yoda hat doch schon vor Bespin angefangen. Und wenn er für das Imperium gearbeitet hätte, dann hätte er doch wohl alles getan, um mich Vader buchstäblich in die Arme zu treiben, oder? Aber das hat er nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: Als ich nach Bespin fliegen wollte, hat Yoda alles versucht, um mich davon abzuhalten.

Und später hat er es aufrichtig bedauert, dass ich meinen Kopf doch noch durchgesetzt habe, weil ich seiner Meinung nach noch nicht reif genug war, um all das zu verkraften. Und am Ende hat er mich noch einmal ausdrücklich vor Vader und dem Imperator gewarnt. Das klingt nicht gerade so, als wäre er auf ihrer Seite gewesen, oder?"

Doch Leia schüttelte eigensinnig den Kopf. „Nehmen wir mal an, das alles wäre nur ein besonders abgefeimtes Komplott ..."

„Nein, nehmen wir mal an, du wärst eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin mit einem Hang zu Verfolgungswahn", schnappte Luke zurück. Er war mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Warum musste sie es ihm auch so schwer machen?

„Was soll das, Leia? Du kannst dich nicht einfach hinstellen und mit Verdächtigungen und Beschuldigungen nur so um dich werfen und dabei alle Tatsachen unter den Tisch fallen lassen, die nicht in dein Bild passen. Was ist zum Beispiel mit meiner Vision von Ben?"

„Ich lasse gar nichts unter den Tisch fallen. Ich versuche nur, dir begreiflich zu machen, dass die Dinge vielleicht ganz anders sind, als man dir eingeredet hat."

„_Niemand_ hat mir _irgendetwas_ eingeredet!"

„Und was ist, wenn du dir selbst etwas eingeredet hast? Was ist, wenn deine angebliche Vision doch nur eine Halluzination war? Glaubst du etwa, dass du unverwundbar bist, Luke? Glaubst du, all das, was _du_ bis heute durchgemacht hast, hat keine Spuren bei dir hinterlassen?"

Leia sog den Atem ein und rang sichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung, bevor sie weitersprach. „Obi-Wan war enorm wichtig für dich, Luke, nicht nur, weil er dein Lehrer war, sondern auch, weil er das letzte Bindeglied zwischen dir und Tatooine war. Er war alles, was dir noch geblieben war, nachdem du gerade deine letzten Verwandten, dein Zuhause, dein ganzes altes Leben verloren hattest.

Und noch bevor du Zeit hattest, mit diesem Verlust fertig zu werden, musstest du mit ansehen, wie Obi-Wan von Vader getötet wurde. Und das war möglicherweise für dich ein bisschen zu viel. Vielleicht ist niemand je reif genug, um so etwas zu verkraften. Vielleicht hast du ja so etwas wie einen posttraumatischen Schock und es hat sich erst auf Hoth so richtig bemerkbar gemacht. Du warst damals immerhin verletzt, stark unterkühlt und in akuter Lebensgefahr ... Unter diesen Umständen hätte wahrscheinlich jeder Halluzinationen."

Sie legte noch eine kurze Pause ein, bevor sie zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholte. „Und außerdem: Wer sagt dir denn, dass nicht Vader und dieser Yoda für deine so genannten Visionen verantwortlich sind?"

Luke war so frustriert, dass er kurz davor war aufzugeben und einfach auf und davon zu gehen. Was er sich als Aussprache gedacht und als Familienzusammenführung erhofft hatte, artete mehr und mehr in einen handfesten Streit aus. Er fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Oder lag es etwa gar nicht an ihm? Leia war immer so aufgeschlossen gewesen, wenn es um das ging, was Han grundsätzlich nur „diesen verrückten Jedi-Kram" nannte. Aber jetzt hatte Luke den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Hans reichlich prosaische Einstellung mehr und mehr auf Leia abfärbte. Wie sollte er ihre Argumentation widerlegen, wenn sie sich darauf versteifte, die Dinge rein pragmatisch zu sehen? Wobei „rein pragmatisch" in diesem Fall nichts anderes bedeutete als „mit Scheuklappen" ...

_Wäre das hier genauso gelaufen, wenn wir miteinander aufgewachsen wären? Oder wären wir uns dann so nahe gewesen wie die Schalen einer Muschel, so nahe, dass uns nichts und niemand etwas hätte anhaben können? _

Aber nicht einmal _offizielle_ Zwillinge waren rund um die Uhr ein Herz und eine Seele ...

Luke musste trotz allem ein wenig schmunzeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie eine gemeinsame Kindheit mit Leia in der Praxis ausgesehen hätte. Kein rosarotes und himmelblaues Geschwisteridyll, oh nein - nicht für zwei Skywalkers mit dem Skywalker-Temperament!

_Wir hätten um ihr Puppenhaus und meine Modellflieger gerauft, als wir noch klein waren. Als Teenager hätten wir uns darüber gezankt, wer von uns die brandneue Holodisc verschlampt hat oder schon wieder alleine die Mathehausaufgaben für uns beide ausbrüten muss. Ich hätte mich über Leias Zöpfe und die Pickel ihres allerersten Schwarms lustig gemacht und sie hätte mir erzählt, dass ich aussehe wie ein Gundark in der Mauser und dass meine neueste Flamme riecht wie ein nassgeschwitztes Tauntaun. Wir hätten uns wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gestritten, dass die Fetzen fliegen ... und wir hätten uns so sehr geliebt, dass wir mit allem und jedem fertig geworden wären ... mit Vader und mit dem ganzen verdammten Rest ..._

Und plötzlich fühlte Luke eine große Traurigkeit._ Du hattest kein Recht, uns das vorzuenthalten, Ben! Keiner von euch hatte das Recht, uns das anzutun, uns einfach auseinander zu reißen, uns nach Alderaan und Tatooine zu verschleppen und dafür zu sorgen, dass wir uns nie zu Gesicht bekommen ... _

_Wir hätten sterben können! Wir könnten jetzt beide tot sein, Leia und ich, ohne uns gekannt zu haben, ohne uns auch nur ein einziges Mal begegnet zu sein ... _

Aber sie waren nicht tot. Und sie waren auch nicht mehr voneinander getrennt, eine Zweiheit, wo eine Einheit hätte sein sollen. Sie waren wieder miteinander vereint. Und wenn sie auch nie nachholen konnten, was sie versäumt hatten - all die kleinen Freuden und Leiden einer gemeinsamen Jugend -, so war es ihnen doch wenigstens vergönnt, die großen Freuden und Leiden der Gegenwart miteinander zu teilen. Und das war gut so.

Lukes Frustration löste sich in Wärme auf und als er Leias herausforderndem Blick begegnete, fühlte er nur noch Zuneigung. Als er sie wortlos anlächelte, liebevoll und nachsichtig zugleich, schmolz Leias Widerstand sofort dahin. Sie sah verlegen zur Seite, weigerte sich ihn anzusehen, zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass schon ein Lächeln sie dazu bringen konnte, die Waffen zu strecken. Oder verbarg sich hinter diesem Ausweichmanöver etwas ganz anderes?

Lukes Bewusstsein streifte Leias Ego so leicht wie die Spitze einer Vogelschwinge die schillernde spiegelnde Wasserfläche eines kühlen, klaren Sees. Der Kontakt war so kurz, dass er nicht mehr erlaubte als die flüchtigste aller Impressionen und doch war plötzlich alles so klar ...

Sie hatte Angst, panische Angst! Er hatte versucht, es ihr schonend beizubringen, mit einem Fingerzeig hier und einem kleinen Wink da, aber Leia war zu intelligent und zu einfühlsam, um nicht längst hinter seinen zaghaften Andeutungen das lauern zu sehen, was für sie der ultimative Alptraum sein musste. Er hatte sie mit Hinweisen umzingelt und mit Anspielungen langsam eingekreist und jetzt fühlte sie sich von ihm rettungslos in die Enge getrieben. Sie stand am Rand eines Abgrundes und sie wusste es ... War es da ein Wunder, dass sie auszubrechen versuchte, dass sie sich wand und sträubte, dass sie diskutierte und stritt? Konnte Luke es ihr verdenken, dass sie seit seiner unsicheren Ouvertüre alles tat, um dieses Konzert in die Länge zu ziehen, und das nur in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, den unvermeidlichen Schlussakkord so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern?

Er musste dieser Farce ein Ende machen. Sofort.

Er umfasste Leias Schultern, sanft, aber entschieden genug, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es jetzt Ernst wurde. „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig auf das, was Yoda mir noch erzählt hat?"

Sie weigerte sich immer noch ihn anzusehen. „Nein!"

„Er hat gesagt ..."

„ICH WILL ES NICHT WISSEN!" Sie wollte sich losreißen, weglaufen, aber Luke hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

„... dass du meine Zwillingsschwester bist."

Jetzt starrte sie ihn an, nichts als großäugige ungläubige Bestürzung. „Das kann gar nicht sein! Das ist doch _absurd_! Wir sind nicht einmal am gleichen Tag geboren worden… nicht einmal im gleichen _Monat_!"

„Was bedeutet schon ein Geburtstag, wenn man ein Datum genauso leicht fälschen kann wie einen Namen, eine Herkunft, einen ganzen Lebenslauf? Für so einflussreiche Leute wie die Organas dürfte es kein großes Problem gewesen sein, an alle notwendigen Papiere heranzukommen, um dein plötzliches Auftauchen zu erklären und deine legale Adoption zu bescheinigen. Und das war auch gut so, Leia, es war wirklich gut und wirklich wichtig, denn sie mussten um jeden Preis verhindern, dass irgendjemand damit anfängt, Fragen über dich und deine leiblichen Eltern zu stellen."

„Warum ...?"

„Weil niemand von unserer Existenz erfahren durfte. Obi-Wan war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Imperator sofort hinter uns beiden her sein würde. Palpatine wäre buchstäblich über Leichen gegangen, um jeden potenziellen Jedinachwuchs in die Finger zu bekommen - oder um diesen Jedinachwuchs aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor er alt genug ist, um eine Bedrohung für ihn darzustellen.

Vielleicht hätte er uns aber auch schon deshalb gejagt, weil wir als Vaders Kinder die perfekten Geiseln gewesen wären. Stell dir das nur vor, Leia: Der Imperator hätte auf einen Schlag für immer sichergestellt, dass Vader nie auch nur versuchen würde, seine Leine durchzubeißen. Das heißt natürlich nur, falls Vader so etwas wie einen Beschützerinstinkt für uns entwickelt hätte.

Aber wer kann schon sagen, wie Vader damals tatsächlich auf uns reagiert hätte? Vielleicht hätte es ja gar keine Beschützerinstinkte oder Vaterfreuden bei ihm ausgelöst, sondern das genaue Gegenteil. Ich meine, er hat damals immerhin ... ach, lassen wir das lieber", murmelte Luke peinlich berührt, als ihm plötzlich aufging, dass es nicht gerade intelligent oder einfühlsam war, Leia ausgerechnet jetzt mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass nicht alle Jedis, die Vader zum Opfer gefallen waren, alt genug gewesen waren, um für wen auch immer eine Bedrohung darzustellen.

Doch Leias versteinerter Ausdruck ließ ihn erkennen, dass sie ihm wie üblich um mindestens zwei Ecken voraus war.

Luke fuhr hastig und ein wenig verlegen fort: „Auf jeden Fall musste Obi-Wan uns sofort verschwinden lassen und unsere Spuren so gut wie möglich verwischen und das hat er auch geschafft. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit unsere Mutter daran beteiligt war oder wann genau die Organas ins Spiel gekommen sind, aber eines weiß ich ganz genau: Sie alle wollten uns einfach nur in Sicherheit bringen.

Zu schade, dass sie uns dafür trennen mussten, aber es ging wohl nicht anders. Ein Kind ist leichter zu verstecken als zwei. Vielleicht war es auch so eine Art Risikostreuung: Wäre einer von uns gefunden worden, wäre der andere trotzdem weiter in Sicherheit gewesen. Außerdem gibt es da noch einen Risikofaktor, der es wahrscheinlich unmöglich gemacht hat, uns zusammen aufwachsen zu lassen."

„Warum ...?"

„Yoda hat gesagt, die Macht ist stark in meiner Familie. Wer weiß, was wir beiden angestellt hätten, wenn wir zusammengeblieben wären? Vielleicht hätten wir uns ja gegenseitig beigebracht, mit der Macht umzugehen, sobald wir aus den Windeln heraus gewesen wären. Wir hätten damit herumgespielt, bis Palpatine und Vader uns entdeckt hätten. Und dann ..."

„WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN?!"

Leias Stimme war grell vor Schmerz und da war etwas in ihren flammenden Augen, das Luke nie zuvor darin gesehen hatte, etwas Wildes, etwas Fremdes, etwas ... Dunkles ...

„Weil ich es tun muss. Weil unsere Schonzeit abgelaufen ist. Weil wir es uns nicht mehr leisten können, uns hinter Lügen und Märchen zu verstecken. Weil hier und jetzt alles auf Messers Schneide steht, weil jederzeit alles Mögliche passieren kann und weil du darauf vorbereitet sein musst. Weil es besser für dich ist, die Wahrheit von mir zu erfahren, als sie eines Tages von irgendjemandem ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen, der dich damit zerstören will."

Luke hielt inne und sah in die weit aufgerissenen dunklen Augen hinein, die wie schwarze Löcher aus der erschütterten weißen Maske eines tragischen Harlekins zurückstarrten. „Ich weiß, wie hart das alles für dich ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir nicht sagen müssen. Es tut mir Leid, Leia, so unendlich Leid ..."

Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, sie trösten, ihr das Gefühl vermitteln, dass sie nicht alleine war mit dieser gnadenlosen Wahrheit. Doch Leia befreite sich von seiner Umarmung wie von einer Fessel und wich zwei Schritte zurück.

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist unmöglich ... UNMÖGLICH!!"

Es war Wort für Wort dieselbe Verleugnung, die Luke nur wenige Monate zuvor auf Bespin herausgeschrien hatte, und es lag dieselbe Trostlosigkeit darin, derselbe Horror, den er damals empfunden hatte. Er hatte mit Leias Reaktion gerechnet, aber womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war seine eigene Hilflosigkeit angesichts ihrer Qual.

Doch was ihn noch viel mehr aufwühlte, war die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn zurückstieß, wie sie versuchte, ihn ganz und gar von ihrem Leid auszuschließen. Die Ungerechtigkeit von Leias rigoroser Ablehnung schnitt tiefer in Lukes Herz als alles andere, galt sie doch offensichtlich nicht nur ihrem neu entdeckten Vater. Statt Luke einfach um den Hals zu fallen und eine Bürde mit ihm zu teilen, die für jeden von ihnen viel zu schwer war, zog sich Leia von ihm zurück. Das war verwirrend und sehr, sehr beunruhigend ...

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich zu Vader gehen muss", sagte Luke gepresst. „Ich muss ihn ablenken. Und ich muss wenigstens einmal mit ihm reden ... oder es zumindest versuchen. Ich mache mir keine großen Hoffnungen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber ich muss es trotzdem versuchen. Verstehst du das?"

„Nein."

Es war seltsam, wie endgültig, wie unwiderruflich ein so völlig ton- und ausdrucksloses Nein klingen konnte.

„Leia ..."

„Du wirst nicht zu ihm gehen." Leias Blick war kalt und strahlend wie Eis in der Morgensonne. „Du wirst hier bei uns bleiben, wo du hingehörst. Und morgen wirst du mit uns zum Schutzschildgenerator gehen. Du wirst deine Pflicht tun so wie wir alle, statt auf und davon zu laufen und für nichts und wieder nichts den Heldentod zu sterben."

„Es wird kein Morgen für uns geben, wenn ich jetzt hier bleibe. Sei doch vernünftig, Leia."

„Sie _ist_ vernünftig - ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, Junior!" sagte eine vertraute Stimme irgendwo hinter ihnen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Luke jetzt nichts lieber gesehen als den Mann, dessen krisenfeste Persönlichkeit ihn zu einem zuverlässigen Verbündeten in allen Kämpfen machte. Aber so, wie die Dinge nun einmal lagen, gab es gerade jetzt kaum jemanden, den Luke in diesem Augeblick weniger gern gesehen hätte als Han Solo - vor allem nach dieser Bemerkung, mit der er sofort ganz offen Partei ergriffen hatte.

„Sorry, dass wir hier so reinplatzen. Eigentlich wollten wir nur mal nachsehen, wo ihr zwei abgeblieben seid. Aber dann ..."

Han vollendete seine Erklärung mit einem viel sagenden Achselzucken. Sein Grinsen war ein klein wenig schiefer als sonst - er hatte offensichtlich alles gehört, was er wissen musste, und sehr viel mehr, als er wissen wollte. Und das galt nicht nur für ihn allein: Chewie, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, schüttelte nachdenklich seinen großen Kopf und gab ein besorgtes Brummeln von sich.

Leia, für Sekunden von Kopf bis Fuß eingefroren vor Schock über die unerwartete Veröffentlichung ihres Familiendramas, erwachte abrupt wieder zum Leben. Sie stürzte sich auf Han und umklammerte ihn wie einen Rettungsanker. „Es ist nicht wahr, hörst du? Es kann ... es _darf_ einfach nicht wahr sein."

Han legte automatisch die Arme um sie und begann sie hin- und her zu wiegen wie ein kleines Kind, während er halblaut vor sich hin murmelte: „Ist ja gut, Süße, ist ja gut. Du kannst nichts dafür ... niemand kann etwas dafür. Das macht nichts ... das macht gar nichts ... Es ist ohne jede Bedeutung für dich ... für mich ... für uns. Er hat dich vielleicht auf die Welt gesetzt, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er dein Vater ist. Du hast nichts mit ihm gemeinsam, du hast nichts mit ihm zu schaffen, absolut gar nichts. Du bist du und er ist niemand. Vergiss den Mistkerl einfach!"

Luke wünschte, es wäre möglich, Vader einfach zu vergessen. Doch leider war Hans gut gemeinter Vorschlag Lichtjahre von der Realität entfernt - und es war allerhöchste Zeit, dass Leia das endlich einsah.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, wenn ich störe", sagte er steif, „aber wir waren noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Zu dir komme ich gleich, Junior!"

Es klang nach einer Drohung. Luke sah bittend zu Chewie hinüber, aber der Wookie starrte verträumt in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und gab vor, blind, taub und unsichtbar zu sein. Entweder verfügte er über mehr Taktgefühl, als man ihm zugetraut hätte, oder er musste die frohe Botschaft selber erst einmal verdauen. Luke fragte sich ernsthaft, ob diese Nacht damit enden würde, dass er völlig freund- und hoffnungslos dastand. Der Gedanke ließ ihn frösteln. Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und wartete resigniert darauf, dass seine Anwesenheit wieder zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Leia war die Erste, die sich erholte, was typisch für sie war. Und sie blies sofort wieder zum Angriff, was auch typisch für sie war. Allerdings schickte sie dieses Mal die Hilfstruppen ins Feld. Sie zupfte Han am Ärmel und sagte gebieterisch: „Sag ihm, dass er nicht gehen darf!"

„Und ob ich ihm das sage!" Han ließ Leia los, wirbelte herum, blitzte Luke an und donnerte: „Bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach zu Vader laufen! Was willst du ihm denn erzählen? Dass du ihn nur mal besuchen wolltest und vorher ganz kurz auf Endor zwischengelandet bist, um für Daddy ein paar Blumen zu pflücken? Na, wunderbar!

Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Warum besuchen wir ihn nicht einfach alle gemeinsam? Wir könnten ihn und die ganzen anderen Stirb-langsam-Typen doch zu einem Picknick im Grünen einladen, das würde sicher allen einen Heidenspaß machen. Die Ewoks spendieren uns bestimmt ein paar Dutzend saftige Steaks, wenn wir nicht so genau wissen wollen, woraus die Dinger bestehen. Du grillst das Zeug mit deinem Lichtschwert auf medium, Leia macht uns ein paar Salate mit einer Soße aus einheimischen Kräutern, Chewie braut uns seinen Spezial-Honigmet für extreme Notfälle und ich binde mir inzwischen eine weiße Fahne als Lendenschurz um, pinne eine Friedenstaube auf meiner Schulter fest und singe mit unseren Ehrengästen die imperiale Hymne im Kanon - Live-Musik sorgt ja immer gleich für gute Laune. Und wenn das Essen fertig ist, dann rufen wir unseren Lieblingstyrannen da oben auf dem Todesstern an, denn Palpie der Partylöwe kommt garantiert liebend gerne zu unserer kleinen Fete herunter, darauf möchte ich wetten. Wer weiß, vielleicht bringt er sogar ein paar Flaschen Wein mit oder selbstgebackene Kekse oder irgendwas in dieser Art.

Und wenn wir alle so richtig satt sind, dann spielen wir eine Runde Sackhüpfen oder Bäumchen-wechsel-dich. Die Siegermannschaft gewinnt eine Vier-Wochen- Luxusreise auf der _Executor _mit einem täglichen Fünf-Sterne-Candlelight-Dinner in Vaders ganz privater Gruselkammer. Und weil wir nach der Preisverleihung so richtig in Schwung sind, versöhnen wir uns einfach. Schluss mit diesem idiotischen Rumgeballer und dem ganzen gegenseitigen Gemetzel, liebe Freunde und Mitesser! Ich meine, was soll's? Vergessen wir die letzten Jahre und den allgemeinen Mord und Totschlag doch einfach und gehen wir alle wieder nach Hause, um dort glücklich bis an unser seliges Ende vor uns hin zu leben. Ich zum Beispiel habe schon immer von einem schicken Appartement auf Coruscant geträumt. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einem Penthouse auf dem Palastdach, Tür an Tür mit dem netten Diktator von nebenan? Na, wäre das nicht einfach toll? Was sagst du dazu, Junior?"

„Ich muss es einfach tun, begreifst du das nicht? Vader ist unser _Vater_."

„Na und? Wen interessiert das schon?" schrie Han, der sich in Feuer geredet hatte. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Verwandtschaft auf der anderen Seite hat. Was glaubst du, wie viele von unseren Jungs Eltern, Geschwister, Onkel, Tanten, Neffen, Großmütter, Cousinen dritten Grades und Gott weiß was noch unter den Imperialen haben? Das ist das Schlimme an einem Bürgerkrieg, Luke: Egal, welche Partei am Ende gewinnt, die betroffenen Familien verlieren immer."

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber! Wir haben eine Mission vor uns, die über diesen ganzen verdammten Krieg entscheidet. Du hättest dir wirklich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um einen Vaterkomplex zu entwickeln - und dann auch noch wegen _diesem_ Vater! Okay, okay ... Du hast ein Problem mit Vader? In Ordnung! Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du den Bastard höchstpersönlich kalt machst - das erledige ich oder irgendjemand aus unserer Truppe, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt. Von dir erwarten wir nur, dass du ihm solange aus der Spur bleibst.

Und wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben, dann schicke ich dich und Leia für ein paar Sitzungen auf die Couch von einem wirklich guten Psy-Tech. Vielleicht veranstalten wir am Besten gleich eine Gruppentherapie - sicher ist sicher. Und danach leben wir dann zur Abwechslung mal wie ganz normale Leute und verschwenden keinen Gedanken mehr an diesen Freak."

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung, Han", sagte Luke ruhig und wandte sich ab. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

Doch Han trat ihm in den Weg. „Irrtum, Junior! Es _ist_ meine Entscheidung. Du hast es in der ganzen Aufregung vielleicht vergessen, aber Mothma und Madine haben mir dieses Teil hier nicht nur an die Brust geheftet, weil ich so gut damit aussehe. Bei diesem Einsatz bin ich der Boss und das heißt, dass ich jedem sage, wo es langgeht - auch dir. Vor allem dir!"

Luke starrte auf das Rangabzeichen auf Hans Jacke und dann in die haselnussfarbenen Augen seines besten Freundes, der ihm plötzlich wie ein Feind gegenüberstand.

„Tu mir das nicht an", sagte er sehr leise.

Aber Han hielt seinem Blick stand und da war ein harter entschlossener Zug um seinen Mund, der ihn tatsächlich wie einen Vorgesetzten aussehen ließ und noch dazu wie einen, der sich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen ließ, Freundschaft hin oder her.

„Ich würde es hassen, wenn ich ausgerechnet bei dir den General herauskehren müsste, Junior, aber wenn du mich dazu zwingst ..."

Han ließ den Satz offen, aber sie wussten beide ganz genau, was er meinte: Eine offene Befehlsverweigerung würde er sich angesichts der Bedeutung der Endor–Mission von niemandem bieten lassen, nicht einmal von Luke. Sie musterten sich gegenseitig, als würden sie einander zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen, während Leia vergessen im Hintergrund stand, die Hände vor dem Mund gefaltet, unschlüssig, was sie sagen oder tun sollte.

Einen Augenblick lang war es so still, dass man die Spannung zwischen den Kontrahenten beinahe knistern hören konnte. Dann gab Chewie ein heiseres Knurren von sich und packte Han und Luke im Genick, um sie beide so unsanft durchzuschütteln wie eine entnervte Hündin ihre zankenden Welpen.

„He! Lass das!" Han versuchte vergeblich die haarige Wookie-Pranke in seinem Nacken abzuschütteln.

Chewie bellte eine lautstarke Antwort und schüttelte ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

Han wand sich in dem muskelbepackten Klammergriff herum, bis er wenigstens Blickkontakt mit dem erzürnten Wookie hatte, und brüllte: „Was soll das heißen von wegen Blut ist dicker als Wasser?!"

Chewie ließ ihn mit einem angewiderten Keuchen fallen, während er Luke so sanft absetzte wie ein rohes Ei. Danach hielt er eine längere Predigt, die nur für Han wirklich Sinn ergab, obwohl sein verdrießlicher Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen ließ, dass er es für dieses eine Mal vorgezogen hätte, die komplizierte, aus kehligen Heul- und Jaultönen bestehende Wookie-Sprache nicht zu verstehen. Immerhin weigerte er sich, den Teil, der offensichtlich eine Standpauke an seine Adresse enthielt, für Luke und Leia zu übersetzen, was Chewie mit einem Rippenstoß ahndete, der Han beinahe erneut zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Das reicht jetzt! Hör auf, mich herumzuschubsen, ich hab's kapiert!" Han drehte sich zu Leia um und sagte mürrisch: „Chewie ist der Meinung, dass wir Luke gehen lassen sollten."

„_Was_?!" rief Leia entgeistert.

„Ich weiß, aber was soll ich machen? Leg dich nie mit einem Wookie an, schon gar nicht, wenn es um sein Rudel geht." Han warf seinem Genossen einen düsteren Seitenblick zu. „Schrecklich, diese ganze Gefühlsduselei ... Rührselig wie eine alte Jungfer ..." brummte er.

Chewie reckte seine langmähnige Hünengestalt und bleckte seine eindrucksvollen Reißzähne in einem beunruhigend breiten Grinsen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einer rührseligen alten Jungfer, egal von welcher Spezies, nicht einmal, als er in ein grollendes Kichern ausbrach.

„Ja, ja, lach du nur. Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig, du sentimentaler alter Zottelkopf", murmelte Han vor sich hin, aber der Protest erfolgte nur noch der Form halber. Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. „Na los, Junior, worauf wartest du noch? Verschwinde lieber, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Danke", sagte Luke und er meinte es aufrichtig.

„Danke wofür? Dass ich gerade den hirnrissigsten taktischen Fehler in der kürzesten Generalskarriere aller Zeiten mache?" sagte Han bitter. „Geh schon! Geh!"

Das ließ Luke sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er sprang gerade von der letzten Sprosse der dünnen schwankenden Strickleiter auf den federnden Waldboden hinunter, als Leia schrie: „Han! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen!"

Han stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. „Du hast Recht. _So_ kann ich ihn wirklich nicht gehen lassen."

Er trat an das Geländer vor und spähte in die Dunkelheit hinunter, aber auf diese Entfernung konnte er zuerst nicht mehr erkennen als eine vage Bewegung genau unterhalb der Aussichtsplattform. „He, Junior!"

Ein verwischter heller Fleck, eher zu erahnen als wirklich zu sehen - Lukes Gesicht, das zu ihm hinaufblickte. „Ja?"

„Ich halte es immer noch für kompletten Schwachsinn, aber trotzdem: Viel Glück! Du wirst es brauchen."

„Ja", klang es gedämpft zurück.

Han musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Es war zu dumm, aber obwohl er selber ein Stirb–langsam–Typ war, knallhart und hochgradig allergisch gegen jede Gefühlsduselei, hatte er plötzlich diesen Kloß im Hals und überhaupt war das alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal …

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Junior."

„Du auch."

Und dann war Luke einfach weg, als hätte ihn die Nacht verschlungen wie eine ewig hungrige Meduse einen Planktonpartikel. Han schluckte noch einmal. Vielleicht wurde er einfach weich auf seine alten Tage, aber da war etwas an diesem Abschied, was ihn wirklich mitnahm. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie damals auf Hoth mit genau denselben Worten auseinandergegangen waren, ohne zu ahnen, dass es Monate dauern sollte, bis sie einander wiedersahen – Monate, in denen sie beide gelitten und dem Tod mehr als einmal ins Auge geblickt hatten. Und was Han anging, so musste er hier und jetzt noch jemand ganz anderem ins Auge blicken …

Leia hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" sagte Han zu Chewie, halb weil er wirklich davon überzeugt war, halb in der Hoffnung, Leias unvermeidlichen Zornausbruch noch schnell auf ein anderes Ziel abzulenken.

Aber der Wookie gab nur ein selbstzufriedenes „Hrrrmpf!" von sich und Leias Miene umwölkte sich eher noch mehr, wie Han feststellte, als er einen schnellen Seitenblick riskierte.

„Hör zu, Süße, ich habe doch nur …"

„Ihr seid alle vollkommen verrückt! VERRÜCKT!" Leia machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte in Richtung Ewok–Dorf davon.

„Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast? Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden!" fauchte Han seinen ältesten Kumpel und Blitzableiter an und nahm Leias Verfolgung auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Chewie rollte die Augen gen Himmel, stieß einen nachsichtigen kleinen Grunzer aus und trottete hinter diesen unlogischen, undankbaren, unbegreiflichen, aber paradoxerweise trotzdem so liebenswerten Menschenwesen her, denen er sich nicht nur aufgrund seiner Wookie–Ehre auf Lebenszeit verpflichtet fühlte.

Fortsetzung folgt …

© 2008 Nangijala


	2. Chapter 2

V.

_Ich hätte mich auch krankmelden sollen_, dachte PKK 1237 trübsinnig, als er zum fünften Mal in dieser schier endlosen Nacht ein sanftes, aber nachdrückliches Rühren in seinem gequälten Innenleben verspürte. _Ich hab mir bestimmt diesen verdammten Virus eingefangen, der den Captain flachgelegt hat. Oder hätte ich die zweite Doppelportion Kamzann doch lieber stehen lassen sollen? Aber das Zeug hat einfach verdammt gut geschmeckt und du weißt ja nie, was für einen grässlichen Kantinenfraß sie dir beim nächsten Mal auf den Teller klatschen – wenn es überhaupt ein nächstes Mal gibt. Jedes Futterfassen kann deine Henkersmahlzeit sein und ich gebe lieber mit vollem Bauch den Löffel ab, soviel steht fest!_

Leider waren die Verdauungsorgane von PKK 1237 anderer Meinung, was diesen Punkt anging. Nur wenige Minuten später sah sich der Scout dazu genötigt, erneut dem Ruf der Natur zu folgen, was er auch tat _– _allerdings erst nachdem er sich sehr gründlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das umliegende Gebüsch garantiert rebellenlos und vor allem ganz und gar sithlordfrei war.

Luke Skywalker, der seit ungefähr einer Viertelstunde in einer Astgabel direkt über dem Kopf des Scouts kauerte und darüber nachsann, wie man sich am besten gefangen nehmen ließ, ohne dabei rein aus Versehen erschossen zu werden, beschloss auf seinem unbequemen Sitzplatz zu verharren, bis sein künftiger Wächter die Verrichtung seines Geschäftes beendet hatte. Höflichkeit war eine der vielen Tugenden, die von einem Jedi in Ehren gehalten werden sollten. Außerdem hielt Luke es in Anbetracht der kitzligen Situation für ratsam, diesen Imperialen da unten nicht noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, als er es ohnehin schon war.

Und so kam es, dass PKK 1237 gerade jenen Zustand kontemplativer Gelassenheit erreicht hatte, der sich immer unmittelbar nach der Befriedigung dringender körperlicher Bedürfnisse einstellt, als plötzlich und unerwartet eine ominöse schwarze Gestalt direkt vor seiner Nase aus dem Himmel fiel und laut „Hallooo!" zu ihm sagte.

Luke hatte damit gerechnet, dass sein Auftritt eine kleine Panikattacke hervorrufen würde, aber er war irgendwie doch ein bisschen überrascht, als der Scout bei seinem Anblick ein Quieken von sich gab und vor lauter Schreck hintenüber fiel. Das war nicht unbedingt die imperiale Standardreaktion auf das unvermutete Auftauchen eines Rebellen _– _schon gar nicht, wenn besagter Rebell mit einem durchaus freundlichen Gruß seine friedlichen Absichten kundgetan hatte.

Aber da war nun einmal nichts zu machen und so wartete Luke geduldig (und höflich!), bis PKK 1237, der so hilflos dalag wie eine auf den Rücken gedrehte Schildkröte, sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Erst als der Mann hektisch nach seiner Blasterpistole griff, sagte er rasch: „Immer mit der Ruhe! Ich ergebe mich."

Doch das beeindruckte den Scout herzlich wenig. „Keine Bewegung! Waffen hoch und Hände runter! Los, mach schon!" kläffte er aufgeregt.

Luke tat sein Möglichstes, um diesen widersprüchlichen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, aber leicht war es nicht. Nachdem er betont langsam sein Lichtschwert vor den Füßen des Scouts geparkt hatte, hob er die Arme hoch und versuchte dabei so ungefährlich auszusehen wie nur möglich. Doch der Scout war nicht von seiner vorgespiegelten Harmlosigkeit überzeugt. Sein Blaster zielte immer noch genau auf Lukes Kopf und so standen sie sich eine ganze Weile schweigend gegenüber, jeder in die stumme Betrachtung seines möglicherweise todbringenden Feindes versunken ...

Erst als seine Armmuskeln vor Anspannung zu schmerzen begannen, ohne dass der Imperiale Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, kam es Luke in den Sinn, dass es an ihm war, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Der Imperiale schien mit der Situation ein klein wenig überfordert zu sein und wenn Luke nicht für immer und ewig in dieser Schachmatt–Position stehen bleiben wollte, dann musste er jetzt langsam etwas unternehmen.

„Ich will zu Lord Vader. Können Sie mich zu ihm bringen?"

Aus irgendeinem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund versetzte diese Frage den Scout endgültig in einen Zustand der Lähmung.

Luke wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einfach Ihren Vorgesetzten herrufen?"

Doch der Imperiale reagierte ausgesprochen ungnädig auf diesen gutgemeinten Vorschlag. „Schnauze!"

Luke versuchte konstruktiv zu bleiben. „Sie haben doch bestimmt einen Kommunikator dabei, oder?"

„Schnauze!"

Luke überlegte bereits, ob das Schicksal ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte, indem es zugelassen hatte, dass er sich ausgerechnet einem Imperialen ergab, dessen Intelligenzquotient offensichtlich genauso begrenzt war wie sein Wortschatz. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sich PKK 1237 gerade in einer schrecklichen Zwickmühle befand.

Natürlich hatte der Scout einen Kommunikator dabei und natürlich hätte er damit jederzeit einen Vorgesetzten herbeirufen können _– _tatsächlich hätte er das längst tun müssen. Aber es gab da ein kleines Problem ... nein, eigentlich war es ein ziemlich großes Problem. Wenn er seinen Gefangenen nämlich ablieferte, dann kam es wahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell ans Tageslicht, unter welch peinlichen Begleitumständen diese doch eher ungewöhnliche Verhaftung zustande gekommen war und das war gar nicht gut. Es verstieß gegen alle Vorschriften, während der Wache seinen Posten zu verlassen und genau das hatte PKK 1237 heute schon mehrfach getan _– _natürlich nicht aus Pflichtvergessenheit, sondern aus reiner Not, aber wen zum Teufel kümmerte das schon? Und dann war er zwischendurch auch noch von Lord Vader höchstpersönlich buchstäblich auf frischer Tat ertappt worden! (Ein Abenteuer, das PKK 1237 übrigens bald seinen Kameraden und in späteren Jahren noch seinen Kindern und Kindeskindern wieder und wieder in allen farbenprächtigen Einzelheiten schildern würde _– _und jedes Mal würde der sagenhafte Tobsuchtsanfall des Sith noch haarsträubender und die aufrechte Haltung seines Beinahe–Opfers noch mannhafter sein.) Das war schlimm, das war sehr, sehr schlimm _– _der Scout wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie knapp er dem sicheren Tod entronnen war.

Und was jetzt? Konnte er es sich nach diesem furchtbaren Vorfall überhaupt noch leisten, dass irgendjemand von seiner wiederholten Pflichtverletzung erfuhr? Konnte er es etwa zulassen, dass die Sache womöglich Lord Vader selbst zu Ohren kam, was vermutlich spätestens dann der Fall sein würde, wenn er diesem dreimal verdammten Rebellen bei einem Verhör das Fell über die Ohren zog? Würde Lord Vader nicht gleich anschließend _ihm_ das Fell über die Ohren ziehen?

PKK 1237 begann unter seinem Helm zu schwitzen, was sein allgemeines Elend noch verstärkte. „Oh _SHIT_!" sagte er unglücklich, womit er den Nagel zweifellos auf den Kopf traf.

Luke ging allmählich auf, dass hier ein Dilemma unbekannter Größenordnung vorlag. Außerdem konnte er deutlich fühlen, dass der Aggressionspegel des Imperialen sprunghaft anstieg, von seiner Gewaltbereitschaft ganz zu schweigen. Tatsächlich erwog PKK 1237 in seiner Verzweiflung gerade, auch dem Damoklesschwert, das neuerdings über seinem Haupt schwebte, zu entrinnen, indem er diesen ausgesprochen lästigen freiwilligen Kriegsgefangenen einfach über den Haufen schoss.

_Lieber dieser total beknackte Rebellenbengel als ich ... der ist sowieso_ _schon so gut wie hinüber! Lord Vader wird es nie erfahren – und was er nicht weiß, das macht ihn nicht heiß._

So standen also die Aktien und wer weiß, wie sich das Schicksal der Galaxis weiter entwickelt hätte, wenn Luke nicht ganz spontan auf die Idee verfallen wäre, seine kleine Jedi–Trickkiste aufzumachen (Han im Originalton!) und erneut das auszuprobieren, was ihm in jüngster Vergangenheit schon einmal dabei geholfen hatte, ein unerwartetes Hindernis schmerzlos aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Er sah dem Imperialen zwingend in die Augen – oder zumindest in die getönten Sichtscheiben seines Helmes – und säuselte mit der samtigen Singsangstimme eines Hypnotiseurs, den er vor Jahren bei einer Zirkusshow in Mos Espa bewundert hatte: „Ich werde jetzt sofort meinen Kommunikator nehmen ..."

Der Scout zögerte zwei Herzschläge lang, dann leierte er gehorsam: „Ich werde jetzt sofort meinen Kommunikator nehmen ..."

Luke war selbst beeindruckt von seiner Suggestionskraft und seinem Imitationstalent. „... und meinen Vorgesetzten darüber informieren, dass ich den wichtigsten Rebellen von allen geschnappt habe", intonierte er ganz ohne falsche Bescheidenheit.

„... und meinen Vorgesetzten darüber informieren, dass ... He, was soll der Quatsch?" rief PKK 1237, abrupt aus seinem Trancezustand erwachend. Er beäugte den Rebellen mit neuem Argwohn. „Bist du etwa ein Jedi oder so was in der Art?"

„Irgendwann schon", erwiderte Luke mit einem säuerlichen kleinen Lächeln, das allein seinem leicht voreiligen Selbstvertrauen galt.

PKK 1237 warf einen bestürzten Blick auf den geheimnisvollen Metallzylinder, den der Rebell vor seinen Füßen abgelegt hatte. Erst jetzt begriff er, dass das Ding kein brandneues Handgranaten–Modell war, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, sondern etwas viel Unheimlicheres. Etwas, das sogar _so_ unheimlich war, dass der Scout sich dazu veranlasst sah, aus dem Stand heraus einen Hechtsprung zu machen, der ihn auf den untersten Ast des nächstbesten Baumes beförderte.

„Wow! Ganz schön sportlich", sagte Luke trocken.

Das gab PKK 1237 den Rest. Er zerrte in Windeseile seinen Kommunikator heraus und drückte auf die Taste, die den Notrufkanal öffnete. Er schrie nur ein einziges Wort, als sein Commander sich endlich meldete, aber das so laut, dass dem armen Mann fast das Trommelfell platzte.

„HIIILFEEE!!"

VI.

„Was für ein Theater!" Tyrell betastete mürrisch sein Ohr, das nach dem stimmgewaltigen Anruf, mit dem es vor kurzem malträtiert worden war, immer noch ein wenig summte. „Und der ganze Radau nur wegen diesem Jungen?"

Er begutachtete verdrossen den Gefangenen, dem gerade ein Paar Handschellen verpasst wurden. Zwischen den ziemlich kompakt gebauten Sturmtruppensoldaten, die ihn einkreisten, sah der Rebell ungefähr so bedrohlich aus wie ein von Kampfhunden umzingelter Zwergpinscher.

„Der Scout hat gesagt, er ist ein Jedi." Auch Lieutenant Draffco inspizierte die Beute voller Interesse, hielt dabei allerdings den größtmöglichen Sicherheitsabstand ein – man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

„Blödsinn! Also wirklich, langsam drehen die Männer ein bisschen durch. Die brauchen endlich Action – diese ewige Warterei hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!" Tyrell, der sich ebenfalls nach ein bisschen Action sehnte, obwohl er niemals durchdrehte – oder jedenfalls nicht sehr oft –, wandte sich zum ersten Mal an den Rebellen direkt. „Wo sind die anderen, hm?"

Luke setzte sofort die sehr überzeugende Unschuldsmiene auf, an der schon bärbeißige Onkel, aufgebrachte Lehrer, strafzettelsüchtige Verkehrspolizisten und ähnlich grimmig veranlagte Autoritätspersonen gescheitert waren. „Welche anderen?"

Tyrell schnaubte. Dieser Fratz hatte wirklich Nerven! „Nicht mit mir, Junge. Wir wissen ganz genau, dass du nicht alleine bist. Komm schon, wo verstecken sich deine Freunde? Was habt ihr mit unserer Fähre angestellt? Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier? Was willst _du_ eigentlich hier?"

Der Rebell richtete große arglose blaue Augen auf ihn und sagte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre sein Wunsch das Natürlichste von der Welt: „Ich will zu Lord Vader. Sofort."

Das sorgte für eine gewisse Belustigung unter den Soldaten: „Jetzt seht euch den an. Der kann's ja kaum noch erwarten", „Du wirst schon noch zu Lord Vader kommen, Kleiner, schneller, als dir lieb ist" und andere witzige Kommentare mehr.

„Ruhe!" bellte Tyrell. Alles verstummte. „Hör mal, Junge, es wäre wirklich viel besser für dich, wenn du ein bisschen mehr kooperieren würdest. Sag mir, was ich wissen will, und ich sorge dafür, dass du anständig behandelt wirst. Wenn du schön brav bist, lassen wir dich vielleicht irgendwann sogar wieder laufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du von Lord Vader dasselbe Angebot bekommst."

Luke heftete einen müden Blick auf die weite Himmelskuppel, die immer heller wurde. Die Sterne verblassten bereits in dem fahlen Silberschein des anbrechenden Morgens. Luke hatte einen harten Tag und eine lange, lange Nacht voller Kommunikationsprobleme hinter sich und der nächste Tag, der noch viel härter zu werden versprach, stand schon in den Startlöchern, während er hier festgehalten und noch mehr kostbare Zeit vergeudet wurde. Widerspenstige Schwestern, eigensinnige Freunde, dickköpfige Imperiale – hatte sich denn alles gegen ihn verschworen?

„Und ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Lord Vader erwartet mich."

„Ach ja? Dann frage ich mich, warum er nicht ein Wort darüber verloren hat, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

_Gute Frage._ _Du hättest es mir wirklich ein bisschen leichter machen können, Darth_ _Heimlichtuer_, dachte Luke.Hatte sein Vater ihm diesen Weg mit Absicht nicht geebnet? War das hier ein Test?

Das kantige Gesicht des imperialen Commanders wurde noch ein wenig härter, seine scharfen grauen Augen waren voller Misstrauen. „Na, was ist? Kann es sein, dass Lord Vader gar nichts von seinem kleinen Rendezvous mit dir weiß?"

Konnte es sein? Luke war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass er tatsächlich erwartet wurde. _Also_ w_enn das alles umsonst war, dann_ … Er wusste nicht, was er dann tun würde. Lachen? Weinen? Schreien?

Auch Tyrell wusste langsam nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Man konnte von Lord Vader halten, was man wollte, aber als Kommandant war er die Zuverlässigkeit in Person. Alle seine Befehle waren unmissverständlich klar – wehe dem Pechvogel, der sie zu interpretieren wagte! – und es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass er eine Anweisung einfach vergessen hatte. Tyrell konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Vader überhaupt jemals irgendetwas vergaß.

Umso mysteriöser war die ganze Angelegenheit hier. Wenn Vader eine Verabredung mit diesem Jungen hatte, warum hatte er dann niemandem etwas davon gesagt? Überläufer hin oder her, es war ein gewaltiges Risiko für diesen Rebellen gewesen, unangekündigt durch einen Wald voller Soldaten zu schleichen, die bereit waren, auf alles zu schießen, was keine imperiale Uniform trug.

Und wenn der Junge einfach log? Wer konnte schon wissen, was in den verdrehten Köpfen dieser Rebellen vor sich ging? Vielleicht war das hier alles nur ein Trick, um Verwirrung zu stiften oder … oder um ein Attentat auf Lord Vader zu verüben!

Tyrells Hände schossen vor und packten den Möchtegern–Deserteur oder vielleicht auch Möchtegern–Meuchelmörder sehr fest am Kragen seines in Tarnfarben gehaltenen Capes. „Egal, was du vorhast, Junge, du solltest noch einmal gut darüber nachdenken, bevor es zu spät ist!" knurrte er.

Luke gab durch ein diskretes Hüsteln zu erkennen, dass ihm gerade ein ganz klein wenig die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. „Ich fürchte, das ist es schon."

Tyrell ließ den Rebellen nur widerstrebend los, obwohl die Misshandlung von Gefangenen eigentlich gegen seine Prinzipien verstieß. Er tröstete sich damit, dass die ganze Sache ab jetzt sowieso nicht mehr in seinen Händen lag. „Na schön, Junge, wie du willst. Dann verfrachten wir dich jetzt am besten zu Lord Vader – ja, jetzt sofort. Dann werden wir ja sehen, was passiert. Aber eines sage ich dir: Wer oder was auch immer du bist, Lord Vader wird schon mit dir fertig!"

Dieses Gefühl hatte Luke leider auch …

Tyrell brachte seine Sturmtruppensoldaten mit einem ungeduldigen Fingerschnippen wieder auf Trab. „Schafft den Burschen an Bord. Lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen", rief er hinter ihnen her, als sie abmarschierten. „Und durchsucht ihn noch einmal – gründlich! Wenn sich nachher herausstellen sollte, dass ihr irgendetwas übersehen habt, einen Miniblaster, ein Messer, eine Giftnadel oder sonst was, dann hänge ich euch Mutanten irgendwo da draußen an euren Daumen auf – und zwar direkt vor einer Höhle voller hungriger Tharks! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, ihr Tränentiere?"

Er hatte sich klar genug ausgedrückt, das merkte Luke schon an der recht unsanften Art und Weise, in der die Soldaten ihn zu dem AT–AT hinüberzerrten, mit dem sie gekommen waren.

Als die Männer ihn mit unnötigem Kraftaufwand die steile Einstiegsrampe hinaufschleiften, hob Luke den Kopf und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Er war immer wieder überwältigt von der schieren Größe dieser Kombination aus Truppentransporter und Panzer. Der Spitzname „Gehkoloss" passte wirklich gut zu dieser erstaunlichen Maschine, die sich auf säulenartigen Beinen majestätisch wie ein metallener Dinosaurier hoch über sie erhob und trotz ihrer scheinbaren Unbeholfenheit für den Einsatz in jedem nur denkbaren Gelände geeignet war. Eines musste man den Imperialen lassen: Sie verstanden sich darauf, imposante Waffen zu bauen.

Gleich darauf wurde Luke in eine große Passagierkabine hineingeschubst, die auch die einzige zu sein schien, über die der AT–AT verfügte, denn die beiden Offiziere nahmen sofort auf den beiden vordersten Polstersitzen Platz, während ihr Gefangener tatsächlich einer zweiten und sehr viel eingehenderen Durchsuchung unterzogen wurde. Die Sturmtruppensoldaten waren wirklich sehr, sehr gründlich und sehr, sehr grob. Luke wusste nicht, was Tharks waren oder ob dieser Commander Tyrell wirklich dazu fähig war, irgendjemanden an seinen Daumen aufhängen zu lassen, aber die Soldaten wussten es dafür umso besser, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Tyrell besaß trotz seines barschen Auftretens immerhin den Anstand, während der ganzen Operation starr geradeaus zu blicken, aber der junge Lieutenant mit dem Bürstenhaarschnitt drehte sich auf seinem Sitz halb um und sah zu. Er schien vor allem die etwas demütigenderen Details sehr unterhaltsam zu finden.

Als die unerfreuliche Prozedur endlich überstanden war und Luke sich wieder anziehen durfte, hörte er, wie der Lieutenant leicht enttäuscht fragte: „Wollen wir ihn denn unterwegs gar nicht verhören? Nicht mal ein ganz kleines bisschen?"

Daraufhin bedachte Tyrell seinen jüngeren Kollegen mit einem so giftigen Blick und einem so schroff herausgefauchten „Nein, wollen wir style type"italic"_nicht_/style!", dass Luke ihm die entwürdigende Behandlung beinahe verzieh. Beinahe …

Der AT–AT hatte sich mittlerweile in Bewegung gesetzt. Luke, jetzt an die Armlehne seines eigenen Sitzes gefesselt, aber trotz dieser Sicherheitsvorkehrung immer noch im Brennpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, nutzte die Gelegenheit für eine kleine Meditation. Das war zwar nicht ganz so erholsam wie Schlaf, hatte aber doch eine halbwegs erfrischende Wirkung auf ihn.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, zischte ihm einer der Sturmtruppensoldaten gehässig zu: „Na, haben wir unser Nickerchen schon beendet? An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt lieber hellwach bleiben, Kleiner – wäre doch wirklich Pech, wenn du noch einen hässlichen Unfall hast, bevor Lord Vader dich so richtig in die Mangel nimmt!"

Angesichts der feindseligen Stimmung ringsum verzichtete Luke lieber auf eine passende Antwort. Außerdem hielt er es für sinnlos, seine Kräfte in einer ebenso überflüssigen wie unbedeutenden Konfrontation zu vergeuden. Aber den Rest der kurzen Reise verbrachte er in tief schürfenden Betrachtungen über das Seelenleben des Durchschnittssoldaten und den ausgesprochen negativen Einfluss, den imperiale Offiziere durch Beleidigungen und Drohungen auf den Gemütszustand ihrer Untergebenen ausübten.

Luke musste in diesem Zusammenhang unwillkürlich an General Madine denken, der eine beklagenswert lange und fruchtbare Karriere in der imperialen Armee hinter sich gebracht hatte, bevor er nach einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel praktisch von einem Tag auf den anderen die Fronten gewechselt hatte. Madine war zweifellos ein hervorragender Offizier, er war ein brillanter Stratege und beinahe beängstigend kompetent in allen organisatorischen Angelegenheiten. Leia, Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar, der Calamari-Kommandant der Rebellen-Flotte, hielten große Stücke auf ihn, aber die anderen Mitglieder des Oberkommandos waren nicht ganz so begeistert von Madine, der trotz all seiner Verdienste ein ziemlich schwer verdaulicher Brocken war, was von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus für Zündstoff sorgte.

Die Allianz war trotz vieler kampferprobter Jahre immer noch ein paramilitärischer Verband, alles war sehr improvisiert und manchmal sogar ein bisschen chaotisch. Geldmangel war ein ständiges Problem, die ganze Ausrüstung war grundsätzlich aus zweiter oder sogar dritter Hand und nichts funktionierte ganz so, wie es sollte.

Mit der Einstellung der Leute verhielt es sich ungefähr genauso: Die meisten von ihnen waren Zivilisten aus allen nur denkbaren Berufen und sozialen Schichten gewesen, bevor sie sich unter dem Banner der Allianz versammelt hatten. Jetzt waren sie Rebellen und natürlich waren sie mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache, aber herumkommandieren ließen sie sich trotzdem nicht besonders gerne. Sie schätzten es, wenn man locker mit ihnen umging und hier und da ein Auge zudrückte. Auf Drill und Drängelei dagegen reagierten viele bei allem Enthusiasmus für Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit empfindlich. Sie sahen sich als Freiwillige, die jeden Tag ihr Leben im Kampf gegen das Imperium riskierten und das auch noch praktisch umsonst. Natürlich bezahlte die Allianz ihre Leute auch, aber die Beträge waren so geringfügig, dass es sich dabei eher um eine gut gemeinte Geste handelte als um einen richtigen Sold.

Auch die Versorgung ließ oft zu wünschen übrig: Das medizinische Equipment reichte grundsätzlich nie ganz aus und wenn es den Imperialen gelungen war, einen einzelnen Frachterkonvoi abzufangen oder sogar eine ganze Nachschublinie stillzulegen, dann bestanden die Mahlzeiten auf einem Rebellenstützpunkt über Wochen hinweg nur aus Proteinriegeln, Vitamintabletten und ähnlich gaumenfeindlichen Notrationen. Wenn das der Fall war, dann erreichte die Moral der Leute wenigstens kurzfristig einen Tiefpunkt und unter diesen Umständen war es wahrhaftig kein Wunder, dass sie nicht gerade vor Freude den nicht vorhandenen Teppich durchtanzten, wenn jemand wie Madine auftauchte und heftig an den Zügeln zerrte.

Denn Madine, der jede Form von Chaos als persönlichen Affront betrachtete, kam, sah, schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen vor Entsetzen über den vermeintlichen Schlendrian und versuchte sofort, alles und jeden auf Zack zu bringen. Er war ein Perfektionist und unbestreitbar ein großes Talent, wenn es darum ging, kleinste Fehler aufzuspüren. Aber seine Intoleranz gegen jede noch so harmlose Schlamperei, seine Strenge und seine Distanziertheit machten ihn unbeliebt bei seinen Untergebenen und seine kühle, immer ein wenig herablassende Art sorgte bei seinen Kollegen im Oberkommando oft genug für gesträubtes Gefieder. Er war in jeder Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von General Riiekan, der jedermanns Liebling war, besonders dann, wenn wieder mal Notrationen angesagt waren.

Riiekan, ein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber von Katzen, Kammermusik, Schlagballspielen und Schokolade in allen Variationen, verstand sich darauf, die vielen gänzlich verschiedenen Leute unter seinem Kommando mit leichter Hand zu führen. Auch er sorgte dafür, dass die Allianz in einem Stück blieb, aber er tat es auf seine Weise. Er versuchte es mit Menschlichkeit und hatte Erfolg damit – im Gegensatz zu Madine.

Naturgemäß kamen die beiden Männer überhaupt nicht miteinander aus – sie verkörperten zwei Gegenpole, wie sie extremer kaum sein konnten. Luke hatte bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit miterlebt, wie sich Madine, blass vor eisigem Zorn, über diesen „disziplinlosen Sauhaufen" ereiferte, in den er Ordnung hineinbringen wollte und musste, während sich Riiekan, rot vor ungezügelter Rage, über diesen „sturen imperialen Kommisskopf" aufregte. Bei diesen Streitereien waren alle anderen Anwesenden immer sehr dankbar für Mon Mothmas diplomatische Qualitäten, denn sie schaffte es regelmäßig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem kühlen „Aber, aber, meine Herren!" die Kampfhähne wieder auseinander zu treiben, bevor es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kam. Auch wenn es um Entscheidungen ging, lenkte Mon Mothma das zerbrechliche Schiffchen der Allianz stets mit großem Geschick zwischen den Klippen von zwei konträren Anschauungen dahin, ohne dabei je zu stranden. Sie wog einfach die Vor- und Nachteile von beiden Standpunkten gegeneinander ab und zog so im Endeffekt den größtmöglichen Nutzen aus Madines und Rieekans kombinierten Fähigkeiten, ohne jemals ihre Neutralität zu verlieren.

Das war bewundernswert, aber was Luke anging, so hielt er es eindeutig mit Riiekans Methode. Eine solide Dosis Verständnis und Mitgefühl konnte nie schaden und der auf Vertrauen basierende Respekt, den man sich damit erwarb, war seiner Meinung nach wertvoller und beständiger als alle Disziplin der Welt. Es war so bezeichnend für Madine, dass er das einfach nicht einsehen konnte. Es war so bezeichnend für _alle_ Imperialen ...

Luke wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein leichter Ruck durch den AT–AT ging, gefolgt von einem hallenden metallischen Dröhnen. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich am anderen Ende der Passagierkabine eine runde Luke, die offenbar in das Cockpit des AT-ATs führte. Eine behelmte Gestalt kletterte heraus, salutierte zackig vor Tyrell und schnarrte: „Andockmanöver ausgeführt, Sir."

Tyrell stand sofort auf. „In Ordnung, Pilot, wegtreten." Er drehte sich zu seinen Soldaten um. „Du da, mach den Jungen los. Du und du und ihr zwei da drüben, ihr kommt mit mir. Die anderen bleiben hier."

„Und was ist mit mir?" schmollte Draffco, der sich übergangen fühlte.

„Sie tragen die Verantwortung, so lange ich weg bin – das können Sie ja so gut", schnappte Tyrell. Er griff nach Lukes Lichtschwert, das er in Verwahrung genommen hatte, und klemmte es sich unter den Arm wie einen Regenschirm – eine Fahrlässigkeit, die den Besitzer schmerzlich zusammenzucken ließ.

Luke war gerade im Begriff, Tyrell davor zu warnen, dass er Gefahr lief, sich bei einer unbedachten Bewegung mit einer achtzig Zentimeter langen Laserklinge zu durchbohren, als sein Lieblingswächter ihm einen harten Stoß in den Rücken gab und ihn ankeifte: „Vorwärts, du dreckiger Rebell! Worauf wartest du noch – brauchst du eine schriftliche Einladung?"

Luke brauchte eine ganze Menge Dinge – unter anderem etwas mehr Zuversicht –, aber eine schriftliche Einladung stand nicht auf seiner Wunschliste. Er verkniff sich alle Warnungen und sonstigen Kommentare und ließ sich von seinen Wachhunden hinaustreiben.

Er hatte erwartet (oder im Hinblick auf den angedrohten Unfall eher befürchtet), dass der Ausstieg über dieselbe abschüssige Rampe stattfinden würde, die ihn in den AT-AT hineingeführt hatte. Aber stattdessen traten sie jetzt durch eine Schleuse in einen schmalen Laufgang, dessen Boden aus Stahlträgern bestand, während Decke und Wände durch Panzerglasscheiben gebildet wurden. Durch dieses Rundumfenster hatte man einen fantastischen Panoramablick auf den allgegenwärtigen Wald, der sich wie eine in tausend Grüntönen schattierte Woge aufzubäumen schien, nur um machtlos an die Eckpunkte der imperialen Basis zu branden wie gegen einen unsichtbaren Wellenbrecher. Schräg über ihnen türmte sich eine Landeplattform auf, im Hintergrund schraubte sich die Kuppel des Schutzschildgenerators wie ein gewaltiger Parabolspiegel in den errötenden Himmel hinein.

Luke starrte auf den Generator, von dessen Zerstörung so viele Leben abhingen. In wenigen Stunden würden Han und Leia mit ihrem Einsatzteam hier anrücken – nur Minuten, bevor alle Schiffe der Allianz aus dem Hyperraum sprangen, um sich sofort in einen Großangriff auf den Todesstern zu stürzen. Luke war sich von Anfang an darüber im Klaren gewesen, wie knapp, wie waghalsig ihr Zeitplan war. Aber erst jetzt begriff er wirklich, wie selbstmörderisch er war. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dieser gigantischen, nach hinten gekippten Schüssel lösen, bis sich plötzlich ein Feuerbogen über ihren Rand schob und ihn blendete. Er kniff die Augen zusammen vor dem unerträglichen Gleißen der aufgehenden Sonne.

Irgendwo unmittelbar neben ihm sagte die Stimme von Tyrell: „Das ist der Rebell, der sich uns ergeben hat, Mylord."

Luke spielte mit dem Gedanken, seine selbst auferlegte Blindheit wenigstens noch für ein paar kostbare Sekunden aufrechtzuerhalten, ungefähr wie ein Kind, das sich die Augen zuhielt („Wenn ich ihn nicht sehe, dann sieht er mich auch nicht!"), aber das rhythmische Zischen der Atemzüge, die jetzt überdeutlich zu hören waren, bedrängte ihn, gönnte ihm keine Gnadenfrist. Er blinzelte zwischen halbgeschlossenen Wimpern hindurch und sah nichts als Schwärze. Er hob die Lider und sein Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung – direkt vor ihm, keine zwei Schritte entfernt, stand Vader ...

Fortsetzung folgt …

© 2008 Nangijala


	3. Chapter 3

**VI.**

Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, Charakterstärke zu beweisen. Einfach ganz ruhig dazustehen und ihn ohne jede sichtbare Gemütsbewegung anzusehen, gehörte durchaus dazu, wie Vader fand. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass man ihn fürchtete – manchmal fühlte er sich dadurch sogar geschmeichelt –, aber nichts reizte ihn mehr oder verärgerte ihn schneller als Leute, die schon bei seinem bloßen Anblick komplett die Nerven verloren und es sich auch noch anmerken ließen. Schlotternde Knie, klappernde Zähne, zusammenhanglos herausgestotterte Mitteilungen, die erst nach mehrmaligen Rückfragen so etwas wie Sinn ergaben, und ähnlich ermüdende Anzeichen von völlig grundloser Nervosität waren Schwächen, die Vader höchstens bei wildfremden Personen duldete – und auch das nur für eine kleine Weile. Aber von seinen Untergebenen und speziell von den Offizieren, mit denen er sich jeden Tag abgeben musste, erwartete er ein gewisses Maß an emotionaler Stabilität.

Aus diesem Grund schätzte er zum Beispiel Commander Tyrell, der sich immerhin ernsthaft bemühte, seine Fassung zu bewahren und so etwas wie Gleichmut an den Tag zu legen, wann immer er es mit Vader zu tun hatte. (Ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem schwachsinnigen Lieutenant Wie–hieß–er–noch–gleich, der die abstoßende Angewohnheit besaß, sich sofort in einen wandelnden Wackelpudding zu verwandeln, was unweigerlich die dunkelste Seite Seiner Lordschaft ansprach.)

Doch am meisten hielt Vader von den sehr selten gesäten Zeitgenossen, die den Mut aufbrachten, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Respektlosigkeit wirkte auf ihn wie ein rotes Tuch auf einen tuluusanischen Stier und echte Unverschämtheit hatte in seiner Gegenwart in neun von zehn Fällen letale Folgen, aber ein bisschen Opposition wusste er durchaus zu genießen, wenn sie nur mit der entsprechenden Standhaftigkeit kombiniert war.

Was ihn jedoch wirklich amüsierte und gleichzeitig den Eroberer ihn ihm weckte, war offener Trotz, eine Herausforderung, der er nie widerstehen konnte. Die alderaanische Prinzessin war geradezu ein Paradebeispiel dafür – eigentlich schade, dass die ausgesprochen anregenden Begegnungen mit ihr immer so schnell geendet hatten. Zum Glück gab es noch den einen oder anderen Präzedenzfall. Einer davon weilte zur Zeit unfreiwillig auf Coruscant und verbreitete dort dank einem sehr pubertären Hang zur Aufsässigkeit einen Hauch von Aufruhr und Entrüstung, was auf die normalerweise eher gedämpfte Atmosphäre in Vaders festungsartiger Residenz eine erstaunlich belebende Wirkung hatte. Und dann gab es da natürlich auch noch Luke, wie immer in letzter Zeit der Fokus von allen Eroberungsplänen …

Vader betrachtete seinen Sohn, während Tyrell seinen kurzen Report fortsetzte, und war fasziniert von der eindeutig mit Trotz durchzogenen Gelassenheit, mit der Luke zurückblickte.

„Er streitet es natürlich ab, aber die anderen Rebellen treiben sich mit Sicherheit ganz in der Nähe herum", sagte Tyrell. „Sollen wir weiter nach ihnen suchen, Sir?"

„Ja. Und bringen Sie sie zu mir, wenn Sie sie gefunden haben, Commander", erwiderte Vader.

Luke stöhnte innerlich auf, als er das hörte. _Soviel zum Thema Ablenkung! _dachte er bitter._ Han bekommt einen Anfall, wenn er auf dem Weg hierher noch mehr herumschnüffelnde Patrouillen ausschalten muss. Und natürlich wird er denken, dass es meine Schuld ist … _

_Ist es wirklich meine Schuld? Warum haben mir die Imperialen nicht geglaubt, als ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass ich alleine bin? Ob sie die __**Tydirium**__ auf Lebensformen gescannt haben, als wir an der __**Executor**__ vorbeigeflogen sind? Oder liegt es an __**ihm**__? Wenn er auch nur ahnt, dass wir … _

Luke konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Er versuchte seine wachsende Unruhe in den Griff zu bekommen. _Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren. Ganz ruhig! Es wird schon gut gehen. Alles wird gut. Alles. Wird. Gut._

„Ach übrigens, Mylord: Er hatte das hier bei sich. Nicht mal eine Waffe, nur das da." Tyrell überreichte Lukes Lichtschwert mit einer sorglosen Schlenkerbewegung, die Vader instinktiv zurückzucken ließ, bevor er dem Commander das allzu leichtsinnig abgefertigte Utensil bemerkenswert schnell aus der Hand nahm.

_Der Kerl hat auch mehr Glück als Verstand, _dachte Luke._ Wenn er zufällig auf den Schaltknopf gekommen wäre … Nicht mal eine Waffe – also wirklich! Diese Imperialen haben ja keine Ahnung …_

Vader wurde von ganz ähnlichen Gedankengängen bewegt, als er das neue Lichtschwert seines Sohnes in Augenschein nahm. _Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Palpatines Vertuschungsaktion so schnell für so große Bildungslücken in der Bevölkerung sorgen würde. Zwanzig Jahre und die Jedis sind schon so weit in Vergessenheit geraten, dass die Leute sich nicht einmal mehr an ihr berühmtes Markenzeichen erinnern können …_

_Ich sollte ein Seminar für meine Offiziere veranstalten: Antike Laserwaffen – das unbekannte Risiko. Vielleicht halte ich auch ein Referat bei meinem nächsten Besuch an irgendeiner von diesen so genannten Elite–Militärakademien: Tausend Möglichkeiten, durch Ignoranz vorzeitig aus dem Leben zu scheiden … Das wird wenigstens einigen von unseren hoffnungsvollen Kadetten den Sternstaub aus den Ohren blasen – obwohl das wahrscheinlich auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr macht …_

Sein Pessimismus in Bezug auf die künftige Offiziers–Elite des Imperiums wurde erst durch reine Neugier und schließlich durch Bewunderung ersetzt, als er das Ergebnis von Lukes handwerklichem Geschick fachmännisch begutachtete. Die Konstruktion seines Sohnes unterschied sich sehr von Vaders eigenen Lichtschwertern. Der zylinderförmige Griff war ein wenig kürzer und sehr viel schlanker, was Lukes wesentlich kleineren Händen einen besseren Halt erlaubte. Darüber hinaus waren Heft und Knauf mit schlichten, aber anmutigen Gravuren verziert, in die Luke offensichtlich viel Liebe und Mühe investiert hatte.

Vader sah sich die verschlungenen Initialen genauer an und lächelte unwillkürlich, als er erkannte, dass die schleifigen Aufwärtsschwünge der L–Rune die verschnörkelten Hörner eines Banthas darstellten, während die sanft gekurvten Doppelbögen des Skywalker–S zwei Sonnen umschlossen. Lukes Lichtschwert war eine einzige Hommage an Tatooine … oder an sein Beharren auf die bescheidene Herkunft der Skywalkers, die im größtmöglichen Widerspruch zu den großen Ambitionen seines Vaters stand. Es war ein sehr individuelles Lichtschwert … oder ein Fehdehandschuh.

Vader zündete die Klinge und war ein wenig überrascht, als er nicht von dem vertrauten heißen Blau begrüßt wurde, das ihn immer an den Wüstenhimmel seiner Kindheit denken ließ, sondern ausgerechnet von demselben grellen Eisgrün, das für gewöhnlich in tödlichen Garben aus den Mündungen imperialer Laserkanonen schoss. Was Tyrell betraf, so war er mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht: Der Satz, den er beim Anblick dieses völlig unerwarteten Energiestrahls machte, war zwar nicht ganz so spektakulär wie der Luftsprung von PKK 1237, aber immer noch beachtlich. Vader ignorierte diesen sehr unprotokollmäßigen Reflex, doch Luke bedachte den Commander mit einem spöttischen Halbsalut, was mit allgemeiner Missbilligung registriert wurde – abgesehen von seinem Vater, dessen Aufmerksamkeit immer noch von viel wichtigeren Dingen in Anspruch genommen wurde.

„Du verwendest einen Kian–Chrysopras als Linse? Wie ungewöhnlich. Ich glaube, so ein Kristall ist noch nie zuvor in ein Lichtschwert eingebaut worden."

„Warum nicht? Die Farbe hat mir schon immer gefallen. Außerdem kann ein bisschen Abwechslung nie schaden."

Vader ging nicht auf diese Anspielung ein. Lukes kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass sein Sohn bei ihrem unglückseligen Treffen auf Bespin sehr viel mehr verloren hatte als nur das einzige Erbstück von Anakin Skywalker. Eine Erinnerung, die Vader entschieden unangenehm war …

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte … Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was das ist, Mylord", sagte Tyrell fahrig – er rechnete schon wieder mit einem Rüffel oder Schlimmerem.

Vader, der die Anwesenheit von viel zu vielen unliebsamen Augenzeugen vorübergehend vergessen hatte, blickte auf und sagte scharf: „Schon gut. Sie können jetzt gehen."

„Wir alle?" fragte Tyrell mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf den Rebellen, der tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß, ihm zuzuzwinkern.

„Ja, Sie alle. Also sammeln Sie Ihre Zinnsoldaten wieder ein und machen Sie sich an die Arbeit, Commander", schnappte Vader.

Tyrell befolgte den Befehl seines Herrn und Meisters mit großer Hast und noch größerer Erleichterung.

„Immer so freundlich, Mylord", murmelte Luke, als sich die Schleusentür hinter dem letzten Sturmtruppensoldaten geschlossen hatte.

Vader ging auch darauf nicht ein. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich wusste, dass du zu mir kommst."

„Schade, dass niemand sonst es wusste."

Vader schenkte dem Lichtschwert einen letzten prüfenden Blick, bevor er es abschaltete und an seinen eigenen Gürtel hängte. „Ich wollte sehen, ob du es alleine schaffst", sagte er sachlich.

„Also doch ein Test. Und? Habe ich bestanden?"

„Mit Auszeichnung." Vader zögerte einen Augenblick lang. „Was Bespin angeht, sollte ich vielleicht noch etwas klarstellen", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es _so_ zwischen uns endet."

„Aber du wolltest mir wehtun. Ich habe dir einen kleinen Treffer verpasst und du warst wütend auf mich. Du wolltest mir eine Lektion erteilen – eine Lektion, die ich nie wieder vergesse."

Dieser Vorwurf traf Vader ebenfalls, zumal er nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt war. „Du hast mich provoziert", erklärte er kategorisch.

„Ich habe um mein Leben gekämpft!" protestierte Luke. „Wenn das schon eine Provokation für dich ist …"

„Dein Leben war nie in Gefahr, Junge, nicht eine Sekunde lang. Übrigens bist _du_ auf _mich_ losgegangen, nicht ich auf dich."

Auch das entsprach leider den Tatsachen. Trotz Yodas Lehren und Bens Ermahnungen hatte Luke im entscheidenden Augenblick einen der elementarsten Grundsätze der Jedis missachtet und seinem Zorn nachgegeben – und seiner Rachsucht. Er hatte angegriffen, statt sich nur zu verteidigen, er hatte die Offensive ergriffen, statt in der Defensive zu bleiben.

„Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn du mit mir geredet hättest", erwiderte er, aber sogar er konnte hören, dass es wie eine Ausrede klang.

„Hättest du mir denn zugehört?"

„Nein, aber das ist nicht der Punkt."

„Was ist dann der Punkt?!"

„Du hast es nicht einmal _versucht_!"

„Weil ich genau wusste, dass du mir sowieso nicht zuhören würdest", konterte Vader.

„Du hättest es mir sofort sagen können, gleich als ich zur Tür hereingekommen bin", beharrte Luke.

„Hättest du mir geglaubt?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Na also. Es hätte absolut nichts geändert, wenn ich dich gleich damit überfallen hätte. Es hätte sich alles ganz genau so abgespielt", gab Vader kühl zurück.

„Vielleicht auch nicht. Du hättest eben nicht versuchen sollen, mich in Carbonit einzufrieren."

„Ich wollte dir nur eine Menge Stress ersparen – und mir auch."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll! Hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass man blind ist, wenn man wieder aufgetaut wird?"

Vader machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die paar Tage …"

„Nur zu deiner Information: Es soll schon Leute gegeben haben, die nach einer Carbonisierung wahnsinnig geworden sind. _Unheilbar_ wahnsinnig!" betonte Luke.

„Irgendwelche überempfindlichen Schwächlinge vielleicht, aber doch kein Jedi. Du hättest diese harmlosen Nebenwirkungen locker weggesteckt."

„Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich ein großer Trost für mich. Man sieht doch gleich, wieviel Vertrauen du in mich hast – und dass du immer nur mein Bestes willst!" erwiderte Luke spitz.

Vader verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Diskussion uns weiterbringt, Junge."

„Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht, dass es _so_ zwischen uns endet."

Vader empfand zum ersten Mal eine gewisse Irritation. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, dass man ihm seine eigenen Worte ins Gesicht warf, obwohl das in letzter Zeit gelegentlich vorkam – viel zu oft für seinen Geschmack. „Bist du nur hierhergekommen, um mit mir zu streiten?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum ich überhaupt hierhergekommen bin", murmelte Luke.

„Um mit mir über die Zukunft zu reden – falls du jemals damit fertig wirst, über die Vergangenheit zu jammern", erwiderte Vader kalt.

Luke errötete, er konnte es fühlen, aber nicht verhindern. Er war einundzwanzig, ein erwachsener Mann und beinahe ein richtiger Jedi, aber irgendwie verwandelte Vaders eisige Überlegenheit ihn wenigstens vorübergehend in den störrischen Teenager zurück, von dem Owen Lars immer behauptet hatte, ein Streit mit ihm könnte sogar den sanftmütigsten Onkel an den Rand der Raserei treiben.

„Okay, das war's. Du hattest deine Chance. Ich gehe."

„Und wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse?" Vaders Stimme war glatt wie Seide, aber die Drohung darunter hatte die stählerne Qualität eines Vibromessers.

Luke starrte ihn an, diesen großen, von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gehüllten Mann, der sein Vater war und doch ein Fremder, mit dem ihn nichts verband, gar nichts. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, dass es jemals irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben mochte.

Was hatte das Licht mit der Dunkelheit zu tun? Es konnte sie nur vertreiben. Was hatte die Dunkelheit mit dem Licht zu tun? Sie konnte es nur zum Erlöschen bringen. Es war ein universelles Gesetz, so alt wie die Sterne, so unerbittlich wie Ebbe und Flut …

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" flüsterte er.

Vader trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nur einen einzigen Schritt, aber er schien unvorstellbare Entfernungen und Ewigkeiten zu überwinden. „Das weißt du doch ganz genau, mein Sohn", sagte er erstaunlich sanft.

„Was weiß ich?" begehrte Luke auf. „Dass du mich brauchst, um den Imperator loszuwerden? Dass du mich benutzen willst, um seine Tyrannei durch deine zu ersetzen?"

„Ich bin kein Tyrann, Junge. Ich bin einfach nur der Mann, der tut, was getan werden muss."

„Genau das sagen alle Diktatoren, wenn es darum geht, ihre Diktatur zu rechtfertigen. Sag mir einmal etwas anderes, Vater, etwas ganz anderes, etwas Ehrliches: Was für einen Unterschied würde es für die Milliarden da draußen machen, wenn du auf dem Thron sitzt statt Palpatine?"

Für einen Moment war Vader aufrichtig verwirrt. „Du würdest neben mir sitzen. Wäre das nicht Unterschied genug?"

Luke schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht, worauf ich hinaus will. Ich meine, was würde sich ganz konkret an deinem Imperium ändern, wenn du endlich ganz alleine am Ruder wärst?"

„Aber ich wäre ja gar nicht alleine am Ruder. Da wäre ja auch noch mein idealistischer und extrem großherziger Kronprinz, der mir zweifellos Tag und Nacht auf die Finger sehen würde, damit so schnell wie möglich ein neues goldenes Zeitalter anbricht – Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen für alle und jeden und das für immer und ewig", erwiderte Vader mit mildem Spott.

Doch damit war ein Stichwort gefallen, auf das Luke schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. „Ich wäre also nur dazu da, um dir auf die Finger zu sehen? Das klingt aber gar nicht mehr nach diesem Gemeinsam–über–die–Galaxis–herrschen, das du mir auf Bespin angeboten hast.

Könnte ich denn überhaupt jemals wirklich tun, was ich will, was ich für richtig halte? Oder wäre es nicht eher so, dass du weiter machen würdest, was du willst, während du mich für immer und ewig am Gängelband hältst?"

Vader seufzte ein wenig. „Du drehst mir das Wort im Mund herum, Junge, und du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen. Teile und herrsche – das ist meine Devise.

Und das war auch der Köder, den Palpatine mir damals zugeworfen hat, als ich noch jung und naiv genug war, um darauf anzubeißen. Aber er hat mir nur etwas vorgemacht. Er hatte nie vor, irgendetwas wirklich mit mir zu teilen, weder seine Macht noch seine Herrschaft. _Er_ hat _mich_ benutzt, von Anfang an. Und er hat es so geschickt gemacht, dass es Jahre gedauert hat, bis ich es überhaupt gemerkt habe. Sein wahres Gesicht hat Palpatine erst gezeigt, als ich rettungslos an seinem Haken hing – jedenfalls dachte er das.

Aber ich stehe zu meinem Wort, Luke. Also hör endlich damit auf, gegen dein Schicksal zu kämpfen. Nimm es einfach an und komm mit mir, damit du eines Tages herrschen kannst, wie es dir bestimmt ist."

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Du redest immer von Schicksal und Bestimmung, aber an so etwas habe ich nie geglaubt. Ich glaube an den freien Willen und an die Verantwortung, die wir alle für unsere Taten tragen."

Vader verdrehte die Augen hinter seiner Maske. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" stöhnte er. „Du hörst dich an wie das Echo von Kenobi …"

„Ich glaube daran, dass wir unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen haben und dass die Pflicht von allen, die die Macht haben, darin besteht, für die zu kämpfen, die nicht für sich selbst kämpfen können", sagte Luke heftig.

„… und von zehntausend anderen hoffnungslos verstaubten Jedis noch dazu!" Vader wandte sich mit einem gereizten Schwung ab, der seinen Umhang flattern ließ wie ein Sturmsegel. „Die Pflicht, die heilige Pflicht und nichts als die Pflicht – großer Sith!" rief er angewidert.

Er begann hin und her zu wandern wie ein Tiger im Käfig, während er erregt weitersprach. „Generationen von vertrockneten Mönchen und Nonnen, die sich fanatisch an das trostloseste Dogma aller Zeiten geklammert und sich dafür auch noch ununterbrochen beweihräuchert haben: Edle Selbstaufopferung von morgens bis abends und sonst gar nichts!

Bloß keine Ablenkung, die das endlose Schweben in höheren Sphären ein bisschen schwieriger machen könnte. Bloß keine überflüssigen Gefühle, die all die durchgeistigten Seelen wieder in die Niederungen des irdischen Daseins zurückholen könnten! Weder Liebe noch Hass, weder Freude noch Traurigkeit … Keine Leidenschaft, keine Begeisterung, keine Abenteuer … Niemals lachen oder weinen, niemals Widerstand leisten, nie aktiv eingreifen, nein, passiv sein, alles hinnehmen, sich mit allem abfinden, immer nur still und friedlich vor sich hinvegetieren – unerträglich! Unmöglich!"

Er blieb abrupt vor seinem Sohn stehen. „Es mag sich zynisch anhören, Luke, aber eigentlich habe ich den Jedis einen Gefallen getan, als ich sie ins Jenseits befördert habe. Man kann nicht einmal behaupten, dass ich sie wirklich getötet habe, denn im Grunde waren sie schon längst tot. Richtig gelebt haben sie jedenfalls nie.

Und was ist mit dir, Junge? Willst du richtig leben oder willst du dich mit dieser armseligen Halbexistenz zufriedengeben, die Obi–Wan dir zweifellos immer als das einzig Wahre eingeimpft hat? Mit einem Wort: Willst du deine Träume wahr machen oder willst du immer nur für die Träume anderer kämpfen?"

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne. „Komm mit mir, Luke, und ich mache alle deine Träume wahr", sagte er beschwörend.

Luke wich dem Blick aus, der Vaders Maske mit beinahe körperlicher Intensität durchdrang, und starrte auf die Wälder jenseits der Barriere der Plastahlfenster. Er suchte dort unwillkürlich nach genau der stillen, friedlichen Passivität, die sein Vater gerade eben so vehement verdammt hatte.

„Also das war es, was du damals wirklich wolltest. Ein ganz normales Leben außerhalb des Ordens."

„Alles nur das nicht! Mit einem ganz normalen Leben wäre ich nie zufrieden gewesen. Ich wollte schon als Kind mehr als das, sehr viel mehr. Ich wusste immer, dass ich zu etwas Großem berufen bin. Ich wusste immer, dass ich zum Herrschen geboren bin", sagte Vader großspurig.

Luke hatte sich in den letzten Minuten vieles angehört, was ihn erschüttert hatte, aber wenn ihn irgendetwas aus der Fassung brachte, dann diese Selbstherrlichkeit, die all seine Toleranzgrenzen sprengte. „Mit welchem Recht, Vater? Wer gibt dir das Recht, einen Thron für dich zu beanspruchen, der niemandem zusteht?"

„Mit dem Recht des Stärkeren", sagte Vader hart. „Und das braucht mir niemand zu geben – ich nehme es mir einfach."

Er warf einen zerstreuten Blick auf die sonnendurchflutete Szenerie draußen, bevor er leichthin eine Bemerkung fallen ließ, die auf Luke ungefähr die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie eine Bombe. „Es wird spät. Wir sollten langsam gehen."

Luke versuchte krampfhaft sein Gesicht, seine Stimme und seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber die Implikationen von Vaders Feststellung machten es ihm unmöglich, seine Betroffenheit ganz und gar zu verbergen. „Was meinst du mit spät?"

Die schwarze Maske blieb natürlich so ausdruckslos wie immer, aber die kurz aufblitzende Erheiterung in Vaders Aura war für Luke so deutlich wie ein sichtbares Lächeln. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich, Junge? Ich weiß längst Bescheid. Deine Freunde müssten jetzt bald hier sein – und eure Flotte natürlich auch."

Luke hatte das deutliche Gefühl zu ersticken. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, es zu leugnen, aber seine zugeschnürte Kehle ließ keine Dementis zu.

Vader war durchaus bewusst, wie niederschmetternd diese lapidare Ankündigung für seinen Sohn war.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, Junge", sagte er mit mehr Wärme, als Luke ihm je zugetraut hätte. „Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst: Alles kommt, wie es kommen muss. Und jetzt lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir müssen uns noch über so vieles aussprechen und ein Schlachtfeld ist dafür ganz bestimmt nicht der richtige Ort."

_Und wo soll unsere kleine Talkrunde stattfinden? Vielleicht auf dem Todesstern mit Palpatine als Moderator?_ dachte Luke, zwischen Zorn und Verzweiflung schwankend.

Doch schon eine Sekunde später schämte er sich für seine Weltuntergangsstimmung. _Noch ist_ _nichts entschieden. Noch ist alles offen. Wir können immer noch gewinnen. __**Ich**__ kann immer noch gewinnen … _

Er beschloss alles in die Waagschale zu werfen, was er bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, und das war nicht wenig.

„Vorhin habe ich behauptet, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, warum ich eigentlich hier bin, aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mit dir zu streiten, und schon gar nicht, um auf dein Angebot einzugehen. Ich bin hier, um _dir_ ein Angebot zu machen, Vater."

Vader hatte die letzten Stunden damit zugebracht sich einzureden, dass er auf jede nur denkbare Entwicklung im schwierigsten und wichtigsten Dialog seines Lebens vorbereitet war, aber jetzt sah er, dass er es nicht war. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht _damit_. „Ach ja?"

„Es gibt auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit, unsere Träume wahr zu machen und gleichzeitig Seite an Seite für die Träume von anderen zu kämpfen."

„Was für eine Möglichkeit?"

Bildete Luke sich das nur ein oder hatte Vaders Stimme gerade besonders brüsk und abweisend geklungen? Er bedauerte zutiefst, dass diese Maske zwischen ihnen stand. Nie hatte er sich mehr danach gesehnt, seinem Vater Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen als hier und jetzt.

Er legte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft in seine eigenen Augen, er warb mit seinem Blick beinahe noch mehr als mit seiner eigenen Stimme, als er sagte: „Komm mit mir, Vater. Lass uns einfach fortgehen. Unsere Zukunft liegt überall, nur nicht bei deinem Imperium. Sogar wenn wir Palpatine relativ schnell aus dem Weg räumen könnten, würde es Jahre und Jahre dauern, das Imperium von innen heraus zu reformieren. Vielleicht kann man es nicht einmal reformieren, weil es schon im Kern grundverkehrt ist. Eine absolutistische Monarchie kann auf die Dauer gar nicht funktionieren, auch wenn sie von dem aufgeblasensten Militärapparat aller Zeiten beschützt wird. Nur eine Demokratie ist wirklich stabil. Überlass das Imperium sich selbst und schließ dich der Rebellion an, Vater. Komm mit mir und kämpfe mit uns für einen echten Neuanfang, für eine neue Republik."

Vader schwieg. Er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Luke hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen, schöpfte wieder Hoffnung.

„Ich weiß, dass ich sehr viel von dir verlange, Vater, aber es ist für uns beide der beste Ausweg, das musst du doch einsehen. Natürlich wird es am Anfang Probleme geben: Unsere Leute werden dich nicht gerade mit offenen Armen aufnehmen – das kannst du ihnen auch kaum verübeln.

Aber Mon Mothma wird mit Sicherheit sehr schnell erkennen, dass du der wertvollste Verbündete bist, den die Allianz sich nur wünschen kann. Und Mothma setzt sich immer durch, auch wenn alle anderen senkrecht an die Decke gehen."

Vader schwieg immer noch. Er dachte offensichtlich _sehr_ ernsthaft darüber nach. Luke fühlte sich inspiriert, beflügelt, beschwingt …

„Gemeinsam können wir dem Imperium auch jetzt noch einen Schlag versetzen, von dem es sich garantiert nie wieder erholt. Und dann … wer weiß, was dann alles möglich ist?" sagte er begeistert. „Denn in einem Punkt hast du vollkommen Recht, Vater: Wenn wir uns zusammentun, dann kann uns niemand aufhalten. Wir können das Imperium aus den Angeln heben und alles, alles zum Guten wenden."

Vader presste seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und studierte das schwarze Dreieck, das von seinen lederumhüllten Daumen und Zeigefingern geformt wurde. Es sah nach einer Entspannungsübung aus – Luke beobachtete es voller Interesse.

„Und? Was hältst du davon?" drängte er schließlich, als sich die Schweigeminute allzusehr in die Länge zog.

Vader ließ seine behandschuhten Hände wieder sinken und sagte sehr langsam und gemessen: „Ich glaube … nein, ich bin vollkommen _sicher_, dass das mit Abstand der wahnwitzigste Vorschlag ist, den man mir je gemacht hat – und der beleidigendste noch dazu!"

Lukes Enthusiasmus implodierte zusammen mit seiner größten Hoffnung wie eine Seifenblase. Seine schmalen Schultern sanken herab wie unter der Last eines zentnerschweren Gewichtes.

Vader sah es ohne Mitgefühl. Die Enttäuschung war einfach zu groß, war unermesslich. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er seinem Sohn alles, was sich ein junger Mann mit Lukes Potenzial nur wünschen konnte, auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert und zum zweiten Mal war er zurückgewiesen worden. Ablehnung war etwas, was Vader nicht einmal in seinen Sternstunden gut verkraften konnte und das hier war alles andere als eine Sternstunde. Es war ein Desaster! Und irgendwo unter seiner Enttäuschung flackerte schon Empörung auf wie ein erstes winziges Flämmchen, das erst einen Schwelbrand und dann ein Inferno entfachen mochte.

Was zum Teufel bildete sich dieser Bengel eigentlich ein? Eben erst aus dem Ei gekrochen und noch nicht mal trocken hinter den Ohren, aber hier stand er und tat so, als hätte er die Weisheit gepachtet!

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang dafür gearbeitet, um genau dahin zu kommen, wo ich jetzt stehe", sagte Vader rau. „Ich bin aus einer Schlucht absoluter Bedeutungslosigkeit bis hierher geklettert und ich habe dafür mehr geopfert und mehr gelitten, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst, Junge. Ich bin nur noch einen einzigen Schritt vom Gipfel entfernt und du erwartest allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich jetzt aufgebe?"

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und sah ihn mit diesen großen himmelblauen Augen an – sah ihn anklagend an!

Vader wurde merklich lauter, als müsste er diese stumme Anklage übertönen. „Ich soll ein ganzes Imperium – _mein_ Imperium! – einfach stehenlassen wie eine Ladung Sperrmüll, nur um mich mit dir wegzuschleichen wie ein Dieb in der Nacht? Ich soll mich auf Gedeih und Verderb einer Bande von kleingeistigen Anarchisten ausliefern, die sowieso schon aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen? Und dann soll ich ihnen auch noch dabei helfen, alles zu zerstören, was ich mit meinen eigenen Händen aufgebaut habe – immer vorausgesetzt, dass sie mich nicht vorher einfach lynchen! UND DAS ALLES FÜR _NICHTS_?!"

_Jetzt sollte Leia ihn mal sehen – von wegen „schreit nie" und „kalt wie ein Gletscher"_, dachte Luke betäubt. Tatsächlich war _er_ derjenige, der sich momentan wie ein Gletscher fühlte, wie ein Felsen unter einer meterdicken Schicht aus glasklarem Eis und verharschtem Schnee. Vaders Ausbruch war wie einer dieser schrecklichen Blizzards auf Hoth – er kam plötzlich und unerwartet und mit viel Getöse und ließ unter seinem grausamen Frosthauch alles erstarren.

„Tja, wenn du es so siehst, Vater", sagte er mühsam, denn sogar seine Lippen fühlten sich nach diesem emotionalen Temperatursturz irgendwie seltsam steif an. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut _nichts_ für dich ist."

„Komm mir nicht so, Luke! Versuch ja nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, indem du mir die Rabenvater–Rolle aufhängst!" fauchte Vader. „Seit drei Jahren bin ich praktisch ununterbrochen auf der Suche nach dir und in dieser Zeit habe ich alles getan, was ich nur konnte, um dich zu beschützen."

„Ach so, dann wolltest du mich auf Bespin also nur beschützen? Gut, dass du mir das jetzt endlich gesagt hast – von alleine wäre ich nämlich nie darauf gekommen!"

Durch Vaders rechte Hand lief ein deutliches Zucken, aber er griff nicht nach seinem Lichtschwert, um seinem Sohn eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen. Noch nicht …

„Wenn es nach dem Imperator gegangen wäre, dann hättest du Bespin nicht überlebt, Luke", sagte er heiser. „Und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte schon lange vor Bespin jeder Kopfgeldjäger von hier bis Ord Mantell deinen sturen Bauernjungen–Kürbis als Zielscheibe benutzt."

„Na ja, dann bist du sicher sehr froh, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass mein Bauernjungen–Kürbis nicht den geringsten Wert darauf legt, weiter von dem egoistischsten, berechnendsten und gewissenlosesten _Rabenvater_ seit Beginn der Menschheit beschützt zu werden!"

Der größte Teil von Luke krümmte sich gleich darauf vor Entsetzen über das, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, aber ein anderer wesentlich kleinerer Teil von ihm war beunruhigend zufrieden mit dieser unglaublichen Antwort.

Was Vader anging, so legte er für seine Verhältnisse eine schier übermenschliche Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag. Er schleuderte seinen Sohn nicht quer durch den ganzen Gang, was sein allererster Impuls war, und er verpasste ihm auch keine schallende Ohrfeige, obwohl die Versuchung groß war. Er ging einfach nur zu dem Turbolift hinüber, der auf die Landeplattform führte, und drückte auf den eckigen Knopf, der neben der Aufzugs–Ruftaste in die Wand eingelassen war.

„Wache!" sagte er tonlos, als aus der jetzt aktivierten Sprechanlage ein leises Knacken drang.

Sofort flammten die drei balkenförmigen roten Leuchtdioden auf, die anzeigten, dass der Lift sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Nur Sekunden später öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren und ließen ein Quartett Sturmtruppensoldaten heraus.

„Bringen Sie den Gefangenen in meine Fähre."

Die Soldaten marschierten sofort zu Luke hinüber und nahmen in ihre Mitte. Vader beobachtete gleichmütig, wie sein Sohn abgeführt wurde. Als die kleine Gruppe den Lift betreten hatte, drehte sich Luke zu ihm um und öffnete den Mund, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber Vader winkte ab.

„Lass es gut sein, Junge. Ich schätze, wir brauchen jetzt beide eine kleine Pause."

Lukes Mund schnappte sofort zu wie eine Mausefalle. Das Letzte, was Vader von ihm sah, waren fest zusammengepresste Lippen in einem sehr blassen Gesicht, das so verschlossen war wie ein Tresor, dessen Codekarte verloren gegangen war.

Vader wartete, bis sich die Lifttüren wieder geschlossen hatten und er endlich genug Privatsphäre hatte, um für dringend benötigte zehn Minuten in aller Ruhe darüber nachzugrübeln, warum ausgerechnet er mit dem starrsinnigsten und rechthaberischsten Sohn geschlagen worden war, der je das Blut eines Sithlords zum Kochen gebracht hatte.

„Großer Sith! Was für ein Reinfall!" Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Lifttür, um seinem Groll wenigstens ein kleines Ventil zu öffnen, bevor er überschäumte.

Doch es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sich _sein_ Blut wieder abgekühlt hatte … und schon kam die Reue.

Vader lehnte sich gegen die Plastahlfront, die ihn so unbarmherzig einschloss wie die Glasscheiben eines Aquariums einen klaustrophobischen Fisch.

„Ich hab es völlig vermasselt", seufzte er vor sich hin.

Aber hatte er das wirklich?

_Vielleicht habe ich einfach zu viel vorausgesetzt. Ich kann von Luke nicht erwarten, dass er im Handumdrehen alles vergisst, was Obi–Wan ihm wahrscheinlich schon von klein auf eingetrichtert hat. Er ist jung, er ist ein Idealist …_

_**Und ein hoffnungsloser Traumtänzer!**_murrte etwas tief in Vader.

… _und natürlich hat er den Kopf voller Rosinen, das ist ganz normal in seinem Alter. Mit der Zeit wird er einsehen, dass ich es nur gut mit ihm meine und dass ich viel besser weiß als er, was gut für ihn ist – dass ich alles besser weiß!_

_**Und wenn nicht?**_

Jetzt waren es Vaders Lippen, die sich zu einem eigensinnigen Strich zusammenpressten. _Wenn nicht … na ja … manche Menschen muss man eben einfach zu ihrem Glück zwingen!_

Er wandte sich entschlossen wieder dem Lift zu …

Fortsetzung folgt …

© 2008 by Nangijala


	4. Chapter 4

**VII.**

Die schwarzen Lederpolster seines Sitzes waren samtweich und so bequem wie ein Daunenbett, aber Luke Skywalker saß so verkrampft darauf wie ein Fakir_–_Lehrling auf seinem allerersten Nagelbrett. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, er schlug erst das rechte Bein über das linke und dann das linke Bein über das rechte, um schließlich beide Füße wieder auf dem Boden abzustellen. Er legte seine gefesselten Hände vor sich auf den Schoß und dann auf die Lehne seines Sessels, was aber nur bewirkte, dass sich die Kanten der Handschellen schmerzhaft tief in seine Gelenke hineinpressten und beinahe seine Blutzirkulation unterbrachen, so dass Luke nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie wieder auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhen zu lassen.

Die vier Soldaten, die in der Sitzreihe gegenüber thronten wie ein zum Leben erwachtes Kriegerdenkmal, beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen. Ihre auf Betäubung gestellten Blaster waren immer im Anschlag, aber keiner von ihnen ließ sich zu einer Bemerkung herab oder verstieg sich gar zu Drohungen. Die winkelförmigen Embleme auf ihren Helmen und Panzern waren rot statt schwarz – sie gehörten offensichtlich nicht zur Endor–Garnison. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auf dem Todesstern stationiert oder auf Vaders Flaggschiff. Vielleicht waren sie sogar Vaders persönliche Leibwache – das hätte dieses auffällige Plus an distanzierter Professionalität sofort erklärt. Aber egal woher sie kamen, sie waren auf jeden Fall gut genug abgerichtet, um sich nicht auf die kleinste Plauderei mit ihrem Gefangenen einzulassen – auch wenn er noch so sehr herumzappelte.

Lukes Blick wanderte durch das Passagierabteil der Fähre, die sich genau so diskret, aber deutlich von der _Tydirium_ unterschied wie seine Wächter von den Endor–Soldaten. Man konnte sofort sehen, dass dieses Schiff ein Luxusmodell war, das nicht für den Transport gewöhnlicher Sterblicher bestimmt war.

In der Kabine der _Tydirium_ waren die Rebellensoldaten auf sechzehn äußerst sparsam bemessenen Sitzplätzen zusammengepfercht gewesen wie die sprichwörtlichen Ölsardinen in der Büchse, Ellbogen an Ellbogen, Knie an Knie. Doch hier gab es lediglich acht große breite Sessel, die soviel Ellbogenfreiheit und Kniespielraum boten, wie man sich nur wünschen konnte. Das glatte feinporige Leder, mit dem sie bezogen waren, war echt, nicht synthetisch, und von erstklassiger Qualität. Der Bodenbelag bestand nicht aus den üblichen billigen Kunststoffplatten, sondern aus einem hochflorigen Textilgewebe, dessen streng symmetrisches Muster Luke erst bei genauerem Hinsehen als das imperiale Hoheitszeichen identifizieren konnte: Hunderte von stilisierten kleinen Sonnen, die sich in dezenten hellen Grauschattierungen von dem dunkelgrauen Grund abhoben.

Aber das Nonplusultra war natürlich die gut bestückte Bar aus schimmerndem dunklem Greelholz, die sich auf der Backbordseite befand. Hier konnten sich die Reisenden also sogar mit einem netten Drink stärken, sofern sie den Wunsch dazu verspürten oder überhaupt dazu in der Lage waren. Direkt daneben sah Luke eine geschickt mit Zierleisten getarnte Tür, die zweifellos zu einer Räumlichkeit führte, wo besagte Reisende die unvermeidliche Nebenwirkung ihrer Stärkung wieder loswerden konnten, bevor die Fähre zur Landung ansetzte. Alles hier schrie förmlich nach hochwichtigen Persönlichkeiten, bei denen unbedingt sichergestellt werden musste, dass sie selbst auf dem kürzesten Ausflug über den größtmöglichen Komfort verfügten.

Luke spähte nervös zum Einstieg hinüber, aber die einzige hochwichtige Persönlichkeit, die für ihn von Interesse war, zog es vor, sich noch nicht blicken zu lassen. Luke war keineswegs traurig darüber. Genau wie Vader musste er sich erst wieder ein wenig sammeln, bevor er in die nächste Runde starten konnte – falls es überhaupt eine nächste Runde gab.

_Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen?_ dachte er reumütig, als er die verschiedenen Phasen seines neuesten Familienstreites Revue passieren ließ. _Ich hab es völlig vermasselt! Und alles nur, weil ich einfach nicht den Mund halten konnte ... Ich hätte ihn bestimmt überzeugt, wenn ich mich ein bisschen mehr angestrengt hätte ... und wenn ich mich ein bisschen mehr am Riemen gerissen hätte, statt mich gleich aufzuführen wie ein bockiger Zwölfjähriger. Aber jetzt ... jetzt ist alles vorbei ..._

Lukes Herz sank tiefer und tiefer, als er die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage überdachte. Er wusste, dass er dieser depressiven Stimmung nicht nachgeben durfte – mit Verzagtheit war noch nie irgendetwas bewirkt worden, mit Unerschrockenheit dagegen alles –, aber im Moment sah er einfach keinen Ausweg aus dieser Sackgasse, in die er geraten war. Die ganze Situation schien rettungslos auf das ultimative Katastrophenszenario zuzusteuern. Han und Leia würden hier auf Endor zusammen mit ihrem Einsatztrupp den Imperialen direkt in die Arme laufen, während die Flotte ... aber darüber wollte Luke gar nicht erst nachdenken. Und er selbst würde inzwischen ... aber darüber wollte er erst recht nicht nachdenken.

Doch er _musste_ unwillkürlich darüber nachdenken, er konnte seinen Verstand nicht einfach abschalten wie 3PO, wenn der Droide dank einer Rückkopplungsschleife in einem Programmablauf hängen geblieben war oder jedermann einen Tick mehr auf die Nerven ging als sonst. Nein, Luke konnte nicht damit aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, was bald, sehr, sehr bald mit ihm geschehen würde ...

Denn nachdem Vader seinen großen Plan, Luke als willigen Helfershelfer für einen kleinen Staatsstreich anzuheuern, wohl oder übel als gescheitert ansehen musste, hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, seinen Sohn vor irgendetwas oder _irgendjemandem_ zu beschützen. Was sollte ihn also jetzt noch davon abhalten, dem Imperator Luke sozusagen als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk zu überreichen? Vielleicht war das sogar Vaders Plan B, vielleicht ging er davon aus, dass die Auslieferung an Palpatine das einzige Druckmittel war, das Luke dazu bringen würde, sich am Ende doch noch dem Willen seines Vaters zu beugen. Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, dass der Imperator Luke vorher nicht umbrachte.

Der Imperator ... Luke schauderte unwillkürlich.

Angst war wie ein Nebel, der alles verschleierte und den Betroffenen blendete, bis er von dem einzig richtigen Pfad abirrte und rettungslos im zähen Morast seiner eigenen Mutlosigkeit versank. Angst war unweigerlich ein zentraler Bestandteil der dunklen Seite, weil sie erst Hass, dann Aggression und schließlich Leid erzeugte. Das war es, was die Jedis lehrten und Luke erkannte durchaus die durch Erfahrung geprägte Weisheit, die darin lag. Aber er kam trotzdem nicht umhin, in dem unangenehmen Prickeln irgendwo am unteren Ende seiner Wirbelsäule eine Empfindung zu erkennen, die dem Begriff „Angst" verdächtig nahe kam.

Es war nicht der Tod, den er fürchtete – für einen Jedi war das Ende der physischen Existenz ohnehin nur ein Übergang in ein anderes größeres Sein. Nein, es waren diese Schlimmer-als-der-Tod-Dinge, die er fürchtete. Es waren die spirituellen und vielleicht auch nicht ganz so spirituellen Perversionen, die eine seelenlose Kreatur wie Palpatine Luke zufügen konnte und vermutlich auch mit dem größten Vergnügen zufügen würde, wenn er ihm erst völlig wehrlos ...

_Schluss jetzt! Das hilft dir auch nicht weiter, also hör auf damit!_ ermahnte Luke sich selbst. _Dazu_ _wird es sowieso nie kommen. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was ich tun kann ..._

Er lauschte abwesend auf den Wind, der sich draußen erhoben hatte und in erstaunlich regelmäßigen Böen durch die offene Einstiegsluke fegte. Erst als die vier Sturmtruppensoldaten aufsprangen wie von einer Varantula gestochen und mit einem Schlag stramm standen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht den Wind gehört hatte, sondern die eigentlich völlig unverwechselbaren Atemzüge seines Vaters ...

Vader glitt herein wie ein mitternächtliches Phantom. Aus sitzender Position betrachtet, wirkte er noch größer als sonst, überlebensgroß, übermenschlich ...

_Kein Wunder, dass er so ein Alphatier ist, dass er immer und überall der Rudelführer sein muss. Vielleicht ist er wirklich zum Herrschen geboren, _dachte Luke.

„Setzen!" sagte Vader knapp.

Die Soldaten fielen auf ihre Sitze wie überreifes Fallobst auf eine Wiese. Luke sah es mit Geringschätzung – sogar Sturmtruppen konnten es mit ihrer eingedrillten Fügsamkeit ein wenig zu weit treiben, wie er fand.

Vader dagegen sah es mit Zufriedenheit – absoluter Gehorsam hatte etwas ungemein Beruhigendes, wie er fand. Und gerade jetzt war das Balsam auf seinem verwundeten Ego.

Er warf einen Blick in das Cockpit und stellte fest, dass auch seine Piloten immer noch wussten, was sie der Etikette im Allgemeinen und Lord Vader im Besonderen schuldig waren. Insbesondere der Copilot salutierte so eifrig, dass er sich beinahe selbst k.o. geschlagen hätte.

„Sind wir startklar?"

Natürlich waren sie startklar. Lord Vaders Fähre war immer startklar, rund um die Uhr. Die Piloten wussten schließlich, was ihnen blühte, wenn das einmal nicht der Fall war ...

Vader zog einen Aktenkoffer aus einem Wandsafe heraus und ließ sich auf dem Platz am Ende von Lukes Viererreihe nieder, so dass zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn zwei leere Sitze blieben, nicht nur ein räumlicher, sondern auch ein symbolischer Abstand, dessen tiefere Bedeutung Luke nicht entging.

Einen Augenblick lang erwog er aufzustehen und sich demonstrativ direkt neben Vader zu setzen, aber er verwarf die Idee sofort wieder. Sein Vater hätte diese Geste nicht als neuen Versuch, ihre Differenzen zu überbrücken, interpretiert, sondern als erstes Zeichen von Nachgiebigkeit und das wollte Luke unbedingt vermeiden. Vader war offensichtlich tagein, tagaus nur von Leuten umgeben, die ihm viel zu schnell und viel zu leicht nachgaben. Schon aus diesem Grund wollte Luke auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass von seiner Seite her jemals auch nur ein Bruchteil dieser totalen Unterwürfigkeit zu erwarten war. Sein Vater mochte es vielleicht als seinen verdienten Tribut ansehen, dass jedermann praktisch den Boden unter seinen Stiefelsohlen anbetete, aber er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, dass es wenigstens einen Menschen gab, der dazu nicht bereit war.

Vader hatte inzwischen seinen Aktenkoffer geöffnet, einen Datenblock herausgenommen und zu lesen begonnen. Er ignorierte Luke vollkommen, ganz so, als wäre sein Sohn nur irgendein Gefangener, ein x-beliebiger Rebell, der ihm persönlich nicht das Geringste bedeutete. Und Luke musste zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung feststellen, dass es ihn trotz allem irgendwie störte, dass ihm so gar keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Auf irgendeiner Ebene, die er weder verstand noch verstehen wollte, verletzte ihn die zur Schau gestellte Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters ein wenig.

Die Triebwerke zündeten mit einem leisen Summen, das sich anhörte wie ein Erdwespenvolk in seinem unterirdischen Nest, bevor es sich zu einem machtvollen Brausen steigerte. Luke wurde in seinen Sitz hineingepresst und fühlte den vertrauten Druck in seinen Ohren, als die Fähre die Gravitation überwand und abhob. Durch eine Sichtluke genau gegenüber konnte er für eine flüchtige Sekunde eine Reihe von Baumkronen erkennen, die von dem startenden Schiff durchgeschüttelt wurden wie von der Faust eines unsichtbaren Riesen. Dann jagte die Fähre auch schon durch eine Formation von schneeigen Wattebauschwolken in das leuchtende Azurblau des Himmels hinein und von dort aus in die endlose glitzernde Dunkelheit des Alls. Einen Augenblick später war Endor nur noch eine jadegrüne Sichel am unteren Rand des Sichtfensters, dessen Zentrum nun von einem künstlichen stahlgrauen Trabanten beherrscht wurde, der alarmierend schnell näher rückte.

Luke starrte auf den Todesstern, der in Endors Umlaufbahn schwebte wie ein Alptraummond. Er war gigantisch, beinahe doppelt so groß wie sein Vorgänger, den Luke bei der Schlacht um Yavin mit einem einzigartigen Glückstreffer zerstört hatte. Dabei war er nicht einmal fertig. Noch war dieser von Menschenhand geschaffene Globus, der wie ein unvollendetes 3D-Puzzle im Orbit von Endor hing, nicht mehr als eine einzige fliegende Baustelle imperialer Megalomanie. Noch ragten aus dem klaffenden Krater, der die perfekte Kugelform entstellte, Gerüste, Streben, Stützpfeiler und turmhohe Krane wie die todbringenden Fangarme von Polypen aus einer Meeresgrotte. Noch war dieses Monstrum von einer mobilen Kampfstation völlig hilflos, sobald ihr Schutzschild ausfiel ... oder durch eine erfolgreiche Sabotageaktion ausgeschaltet wurde.

Der bloße Gedanke wirkte auf Luke so belebend wie ein Schluck Wasser auf einen Verdurstenden. _Vielleicht schaffen sie __es ja doch noch, Han und Leia und all die anderen. Rein theoretisch __**könnten**__ sie es schaffen, wenn sie nur ein bisschen Glück haben. Sie können immer noch gewinnen _– _auch wenn ich haushoch verliere._

Denn natürlich würde Luke einen erfolgreichen Angriff auf den Todesstern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach genauso wenig überleben wie Vader und der Imperator. Doch für einen Sieg der Allianz hätte er sogar dieses Opfer bereitwillig gebracht. Es war nur die Vorstellung sinnlos und womöglich auch noch als Zielobjekt der sadistischen Launen eines bösartigen alten Mannes zu sterben, die ihn bedrückte. _Aber vielleicht bleibt mir wenigstens das erspart _...

Inzwischen waren sie so nahe, dass der Todesstern das ganze Sichtfenster ausfüllte und Luke erste Einzelheiten erkennen konnte, darunter einen ganzen Schwarm von Arbeitern in Raumanzügen, die im Zeitlupentempo über einen Stahlträger krabbelten wie Blattläuse über einen Blumenstängel. Luke, völlig in diesen Anblick versunken, überlegte gerade träumerisch, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, nur durch ein paar Magnetklammern gesichert auf allen Vieren durch die funkelnde, lautlose, grandiose und schreckliche Leere des Weltraums zu kriechen, als die Fähre plötzlich abschwenkte. Die unerwartete Kursänderung holte ihn mit einem Ruck in die Realität zurück, zumal die Fähre jetzt eindeutig auf den riesigen Sternzerstörer zuhielt, dessen majestätische Bugfront sich zentimeterweise in Lukes Sichtfeld hineinschob. Die _Executor_!

„Fliegen wir denn nicht zum Todesstern?"

Vader musterte seinen Sohn über den Rand seines Datenblocks hinweg mit spürbarer Kühle. „Warum sollten wir? Für eine Sightseeingtour ist es wirklich noch ein bisschen früh. Damit wirst du wohl bis zur Einweihungsfeier warten müssen."

„Aber ..." Luke zögerte, unsicher, wie er seine Befürchtungen formulieren sollte, ohne sich dabei eine allzu große Blöße zu geben. „Ich dachte, du bringst mich sofort zum Imperator", sagte er schließlich sehr leise.

_Er hat mir gar nicht zugehört, _dachte Vader erbittert_. Ich habe mir beinahe den Mund fusselig geredet und der Junge hat mir nicht einmal zugehört!_ _Oder hat er mir nur kein Wort geglaubt? _Vader hätte selbst nicht genau sagen können, welche Möglichkeit ihn mehr in Harnisch brachte.

Trotzdem musste er irgendwie auf Lukes viel sagende Bemerkung reagieren. Tatsächlich hätte er am liebsten sofort alles getan, um die unangebrachten Zweifel seines unglaublich misstrauischen Sprösslings wenigstens ein bisschen zu zerstreuen, aber das war angesichts der gespitzten Ohren aller übrigen Anwesenden unmöglich, also begnügte sich Vader mit einer kurzen, aber hoffentlich genau so viel sagenden Mitteilung.

„Der Imperator ist gar nicht hier."

Erleichterung schwappte über Luke hinweg wie eine warme goldene Welle – bis zu dem ernüchternden Augenblick, in dem er begriff, was die für ihn selbst so erfreuliche Auskunft in letzter Konsequenz bedeutete.

Natürlich war die Vernichtung des neuen Todessterns das Primärziel der Allianz. Aber es war die einmalige Chance, den Imperator selbst zu treffen, „dem Drachen in seiner eigenen Höhle den Kopf abzuschlagen und damit die historische Gelegenheit zu schaffen, auf die wir alle gewartet haben", wie Mon Mothma es in ihrem gewohnt blumigen Stil ausgedrückt hatte, die die Rebellen dazu bewogen hatte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste den großen Wurf zu wagen. Und jetzt saß Palpatine irgendwo so sicher und geborgen wie eine heimtückische Spinne in ihrem Netz und freute sich seines Lebens – falls eine Spinne jemals von einem so simplen menschlichen Gefühl wie Lebensfreude bewegt wurde ...

Das einzige Gefühl, das Luke Skywalker in diesem Moment bewegte, war hilfloser Zorn.

_Viel schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden!_ dachte er finster.

Doch diese Prognose sollte sich schon bald als Irrtum erweisen …

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2008 by Nangijala


	5. Chapter 5

VIII.

Lando Calrissian gab vor, unsichtbare Flusen von den makellosen Manschetten seines cremefarbenen Uniformhemdes herunterzuzupfen. Aber in Wirklichkeit sah er so unauffällig wie nur möglich auf das Zifferblatt seines antiken Armbandchronos, was er in der letzten anderthalb Stunde schon so oft getan hatte, dass Nien Nunb, der neben ihm saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, bereits damit gedroht hatte, Lando das Chrono in den Mund zu stopfen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, es hinunterzuschlucken, falls er sich noch einmal dabei erwischen ließ. Lando nahm seinem Copiloten diesen Ausbruch übrigens keineswegs übel. Sie waren alle ein klein wenig nervös ...

„Es ist gleich so weit", verkündete er ungefähr zum vierzehnten Mal. (Im Grunde sagte er es nur, um das zermürbende Schweigen zu durchbrechen, dass im Cockpit der _Millenium Falcon_ herrschte.)

Nien Nunb warf ihm aus flachen schwarzen Scheibenaugen einen waidwunden Blick zu, verzichtete aber darauf, Calrissians linkes Handgelenk zu attackieren und auch sonst seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Stattdessen wandte sich der grauhäutige Sullustaner demonstrativ dem Nav-Computer zu, um seinen eigenen Kontrollzwang auszuleben, indem er die längst einprogrammierten Koordinaten für den bevorstehenden Hyperraumsprung wieder und wieder durchcheckte.

Landos sorgfältig manikürte Fingernägel tanzten in einem ruhelosen Trommelwirbel auf der Instrumententafel herum, während er durch das Cockpitfenster auf den kleinen Ausschnitt der Rebellenflotte starrte, den er von der Position der _Millenium Falcon_ aus sehen konnte.

Aber er wusste auch so, dass die Allianz für die Endor−Kampagne wirklich alles aufgeboten hatte, was fliegen und schießen konnte, wodurch eine ebenso bunte wie eindrucksvolle Armada entstanden war: Kreuzer von Corellia und Fregatten von Calamari, Zerstörer von Bestine und Blockadebrecher von Kessel, Trägerschiffe von Sullust und Schlachtschiffe von Alderaan, dazu Bomber, Tanker, Transporter und ein wildes Sammelsurium von Jägern von hundert Welten mehr. Die Flotte der Allianz war ein Spiegelbild dieser Rebellion, die nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch zahllose andere vom Imperium unterdrückten Spezies und Lebensformen erfasst hatte.

Was Calrissian anging, so war er heilfroh, dass Han ihm in einem unerwarteten Anfall von Großzügigkeit die _Millenium Falcon_ überlassen hatte, wenn auch nur leihweise. Um keinen Preis hätte er in diesem Augenblick auf einem anderen Schiff sein wollen, denn nirgendwo hätte er sich auch nur annähernd so gut aufgehoben gefühlt wie auf diesem verbeulten, zusammengeflickten und jenseits aller technischen Sicherheitsbestimmungen aufgerüsteten Frachter, der Lando früher selbst gehört und ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte, bevor er ihn törichterweise bei einer Runde Sabacc als Einsatz missbraucht und ihn prompt an den mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Corellianer verloren hatte. Und obwohl Lando seit Monaten jedermann (aber vor allem einem leidgeprüften Wookie) praktisch ununterbrochen damit in den Ohren lag, dass Hans reichlich kreative Tuningmaßnahmen „sein" Schiff völlig ruiniert hätten, musste er im Stillen doch zugeben, dass die gute alte _Falcon_ nie schneller oder besser in Schuss gewesen war als hier und jetzt.

„Und immerhin war diese Kiste schon damals beim ersten Todesstern mit von der Partie und das ist gut, weißt du, das ist wirklich gut. Unsere Jungs da draußen sehen in ihr nämlich einen fliegenden Talisman, ein Maskottchen oder so was in der Art. Und genau das ist es, was unsere Jungs jetzt dringend brauchen: Ein Maskottchen!" hatte Lando seinem Copiloten erklärt , als sie sich im Cockpit häuslich niedergelassen hatten.

Nien Nunb hatte nur weise genickt, obwohl er persönlich der Ansicht war, dass eine abergläubische Spielernatur wie Lando Calrissian noch viel dringender auf einen halbwegs überzeugenden Glücksbringer angewiesen war als „unsere Jungs da draußen".

Er sah sich auch jetzt wieder in seiner Meinung bestätigt, als Lando einen elegischen Seufzer ausstieß, die Steuereinheit tätschelte und dabei vor sich hinmurmelte: „Du hast mich noch nie im Stich gelassen, altes Mädchen, und ich dich auch nicht. Du wirst schon sehen, ich bringe dich heil wieder nach Hause. Ohne einen einzigen Kratzer – genau wie ich es Han versprochen habe."

Nien Nunb war ein überzeugter Pragmatiker und daher ohne jedes Verständnis für irgendwelchen Hokuspokus, einseitige Unterhaltungen mit Raumschiffen oder ähnlich neurotische Angewohnheiten (von seiner eigenen Besessenheit bezüglich der Sprungkoordinaten mal ganz abgesehen). Folglich litt er bereits unter erhöhter Temperatur, als Lando sich endlich wieder ein wenig fasste – besonders als der Ersatz−Captain der _Millenium Falcon_ ganz mechanisch und dieses Mal auch völlig ungeniert sein Chrono erneut zu Rate zog, um mit sorgenumwölkter Stirn mitzuteilen, was ohnehin schon allgemein bekannt war.

„Es ist gleich so w..."

„Shgonk kodio! Mirkalenn hattakk!" fauchte der Sullustaner, was grob übersetzt eine sehr unhöfliche Vermutung über diverse irreparable Mutationen im Genpool von Landos Großeltern bedeutete.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast vollkommen Recht, mein Freund", erwiderte Lando in Unkenntnis des Sull´Con-Draal-Dialektes und der gerade geäußerten Verunglimpfung seiner Vorfahren friedfertig.

Nien Nunb stöhnte auf und kniff sich heftig in die mit Nervendruckpunkten versehenen Doppelfalten seiner Hängebacken, um seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden. Als auch das nicht half, wirbelte er seinen Drehsessel mit einem so aggressiven Schwung zur Nav−Konsole herum, dass das überbeanspruchte Gelenk protestierend knirschte, und stürzte sich mit fieberhaftem Eifer auf eine weitere Überprüfung der Koordinaten.

Lando hielt es für das Beste, die zwanghaft wiederholten Routinekontrollen seines Copiloten zu ignorieren. Es hatte eben jeder sein eigenes Ritual, wenn es darum ging, Stress zu kompensieren ...

Er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er selbst im Augenblick nichts Sinnvolleres zu tun hatte, als abwechselnd auf sein Chrono oder aus dem Cockpitfenster hinaus zu starren. Aber was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Seine eigene Checkliste hatte er bereits doppelt und dreifach abgehakt. Und sein garantiert allerletzter Test−Rundruf über die Kampffrequenz hatte unerklärlicherweise für eine gewisse Verstimmung unter den Geschwaderführern gesorgt. (Wedge Antilles zum Beispiel hatte so laut geflucht, dass er für rund zwei Minuten alle anderen an die _Millenium Falcon_ gefunkten Unmutsäußerungen fast völlig übertönt hatte. Lando nahm auch das mit Nachsicht hin − sie waren eben alle ein _klein wenig_ _nervös_!) So gab es also nichts mehr, was Calrissian die Zeit verkürzt und ihn gleichzeitig von dem entschieden flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen abgelenkt hätte ...

Und genau das war das Problem, nicht wahr? Wie alle Hasardeure, Abenteurer und Glücksritter jeden Kalibers vertraute Lando bedingungslos auf sein Bauchgefühl, seinen Instinkt, sein Jhozz, wie es auf seinem Heimatplaneten genannt wurde. Und es ließ sich nun einmal nicht leugnen, dass sein Jhozz sich gerade jetzt besonders hartnäckig zu Wort meldete. Es war noch schlimmer als an diesem schaurigen Abend in dem Kasino von Changhiij, als es Lando gerade noch gelungen war, in einem prasselnden Flittergoldregen aus ehrlich gewonnenen Chips unter seinem Tisch in Deckung zu gehen, bevor die Schläger der lokalen Unterweltgröße den Saal gestürmt hatten, um mit Macheten und einem erstaunlichen Aufwand an roher Gewalt über alle anderen Gäste herzufallen. Ein Abend, der Lando beinahe noch viel mehr gekostet hätte als den märchenhaften Komtraya–Jackpot, den er nur geknackt hatte, um ihn sofort in die beutegierigen Klauen eines anderen fallen zu sehen …

Es war sogar noch schlimmer als an diesem gruseligen Morgen vor ein paar Monaten, als Darth Vader mit einem handzahmen Kopfgeldjäger und einem größeren Kontingent an uniformierten Profi–Mördern im Kielwasser in Landos elegantes Büro hineingefegt war und sich dort mit unnachahmlicher Dreistigkeit einfach auf seiner Schreibtischkante niedergelassen hatte, um dem damaligen Baron−Administrator von Bespin sofort ein ganzes Bündel von Befehlen und Drohungen um die Ohren zu schlagen. Ein Morgen, der Lando sehr viel mehr gekostet hatte als nur seine Selbstachtung und einen teuren Ersatz für die hoffnungslos zerkratzte Kryllglasplatte auf seinem Schreibtisch … Obwohl er natürlich schon dankbar dafür sein musste, auch bei dieser Gelegenheit mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein, was nicht gerade selbstverständlich war, wenn man es mit einem echten Barbaren wie Vader zu tun hatte, der das Temperament eines angeschossenen Pardegs mit dem Feingefühl eines Verkehrsunfalls vereinte und dessen Ehrenwort ungefähr so viel wert war wie das Keuschheitsgelübde eines läufigen Huttweibchens …

Dabei hätte Lando nicht einmal den Finger darauf legen können, was genau sein Jhozz so in Aufruhr versetzte. Das konnte er nie. Er wusste nur, dass es eine eindeutige Warnung war, eine Flammenschrift an einer unsichtbaren Wand irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf. Und heute musste er diese Warnung in den Wind schlagen, heute musste er zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen extrem stark entwickelten Selbsterhaltungstrieb einer neuen zwingenden Priorität völlig unterordnen. Denn der frischgebackene General Calrissian, der an Bord der _Millenium Falcon _vor sich hin brütete_,_ konnte nicht einfach unter einen Komtraya−Spieltisch kriechen, wenn es brenzlig wurde, um seine eigene kostbare Haut zu retten. Er konnte nicht einmal den König der Barbaren an seiner gepanzerten und wahrscheinlich auch sonst wenig lieblichen Nase herumführen, um sich anschließend schnell aus dem Staub zu machen. Nein, der neue Calrissian war eine echte Respektsperson mit echter Verantwortung für einen echten Kampfeinsatz gegen einen echten Feind − ein Feind, der todsicher sehr viel mehr gezinkte Karten im Ärmel hatte als die Norulac−Piraten, denen Lando seinerzeit so erfolgreich den Garaus gemacht hatte.

Und genau das war der _Kern_ des ganzen Problems, nicht wahr? Vielleicht konnte Lando ja wenigstens dieses eine Mal doch den Finger darauf legen, was sein nörgelndes Jhozz so in Wallung brachte. Vielleicht war es dieses eine Mal ja auch gar nicht sein Jhozz, das seine eingebaute Alarmsirene losschrillen ließ, sondern seine Intelligenz, seine Raffinesse, seine große Erfahrung bei Gaunereien und Husarenstückchen aller Art. Denn Tatsache war, dass Lando Calrissian nicht daran glauben konnte, was ihm bei der Einsatzbesprechung erzählt worden war, nicht wirklich. Es hatte sich alles so leicht und simpel angehört − ein bisschen zu leicht und simpel. Es war alles einfach ein bisschen zu schön, um wahr zu sein ...

Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar waren natürlichfelsenfest davon überzeugt, dass die imperiale Flotte überall verstreut war, dass sie völlig davon in Anspruch genommen war, Hunderte von Sternensystemen auf der Suche nach den neuesten Rebellenstützpunkten zu durchkämmen. Doch Lando konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Imperialen leichtsinnig genug waren, den im Ernstfall nicht einmal verteidigungsfähigen Todesstern praktisch unbewacht über diesem kleinen Waldmond vor sich hinkreiseln zu lassen wie ein Jahrmarktsbudenbesitzer einen mit knallrotem Zuckerguss überzogenen Spießapfel vor den gierigen Augen einer ausgehungerten Kinderschar. Umso unverständlicher war es, dass der Imperator ausgerechnet jetzt seine Hochsicherheitsgruft auf Coruscant verlassen haben sollte, um seinem künftigen Planetenkiller einen Besuch abzustatten.

_Wenn ich Palpatine wäre, würde ich_ _dann_ _meinen faltigen alten Stinkmorchelhintern aus meinem schnuckeligen kleinen 1000−Zimmer−Bunker raushieven, nur um auf dem Todesstern bis zu den Knien im Bauschutt zu stehen, bei jedem Atemzug eine Ladung Schweißrauch zu schlucken und mir von morgens bis abends den Lärm von Nietenbohrern und Presslufthämmern anzuhören? _grübelte Lando_. Würde ich mir das wirklich antun − und das auch noch auf die Gefahr hin, womöglich mitten in meinem Fünf−Uhr−Tee mit irgendeinem Lamettaträger von den Rebellen wie ein Stück Toast geröstet zu werden?_

_Höchstens_ _wenn ich völlig senil wäre. Oder verrückt. Oder beides! Denn ansonsten würde ich mich lieber zu Hause in meinen Lieblings−Whirlpool werfen, mich bis zu meinem Schildkrötenkinn in rosarotem Schaum einweichen und mich von ein paar niedlichen Hofdamen verwöhnen lassen. _

Aber vielleicht war der Imperator tatsächlich völlig senil oder verrückt oder beides. Jedenfalls saß er laut dem Top−Secret−Bericht der Bothaner gerade auf dem Todesstern und trieb dort, was auch immer die vergreiste Geißel der Galaxis während einem langen inoffiziellen Arbeitstag treiben mochte.

_Viele Bothaner mussten sterben um sicherzustellen, dass uns diese brisante Information noch rechtzeitig erreicht, _hatte Mon Mothma bei der Einsatzbesprechung ernst gesagt. Prompt hatte sich eine andächtige Stille über die Versammlung gesenkt: Eine Schweigeminute für die toten Botha−Agenten und all die anderen namenlosen Spione, die hinter den Kulissen dieses Krieges ihr Leben gelassen hatten, damit die im Rampenlicht stehenden Helden kämpfen und ihre Lorbeeren einsammeln konnten.

Doch Lando war trotz einer spontanen sentimentalen Regung unmittelbar nach dieser Gedenkminute von einem ganz und gar unsentimentalen Gedanken überrascht worden: _Hoffentlich sind sie nicht umsonst gestorben! _

Denn auch wenn das bothanische Spionagenetz seit Jahrhunderten das Zünglein an der Waage der Geschichte war, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es unfehlbar war.

_Sogar der ausgefuchsteste Spitzel kann am Ende nur das finden, was man ihn finden __**lässt**_, dachte Lando. _Und_ w_enn unsere kleinen Meisterschnüffler sich geirrt haben ... oder wenn irgend jemand sie ganz bewusst auf die falsche Fährte gelotst hat, dann können wir einpacken. Falls überhaupt noch genug von uns übrig bleibt, was eingepackt werden kann ..._

Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein lautes Knistern aus den Lautsprechern der Kom–Konsole drang. Dann sagte Ackbars gurgelnde Calamari−Stimme: "Statusbericht, Calrissian?"

Und plötzlich wurde alles seltsam kühl und klar und ruhig in Lando und um ihn herum ... Es war genau wie im Kasino, wenn er irgendeiner steinäugigen Schönheit, die über die Hausbank wachte wie eine Priesterin über ihren Altar, gerade mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln seine letzten Credits überreicht hatte, entschlossen, das Schicksal selbst herauszufordern, mit einem Schlag alles zu gewinnen oder alles zu verlieren − aber immer mit Stil!

„Wir sind in Position, Admiral", meldete er. „Alle Geschwader sind in Gefechtsformation und startbereit." Und starten würden sie − und wenn der Teufel persönlich bei Endor auf sie wartete. Und kämpfen würden sie. Und siegen oder untergehen − aber immer mit Stil!

„Bestätigt, Calrissian. An alle Einheiten: Achtung! Countdown beginnt. Zehn ... neun ..."

Landos Hand schloss sich um den Hebel an der Steuereinheit, ganz leicht jetzt, ganz locker und gelöst. Wirklich, im Grunde war es nur ein weiteres Spiel ... wenn auch eine andere Art von Spiel ... das größte Spiel von allen ...

„... sieben … sechs ..."

Und schon rollte die Kugel durch das regenbogenbunte Zahlenlabyrinth im schimmernden Rund des Komtraya−Kessels. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr ...

„... vier … drei ..."

... kein Zurück ...

„LOOOS!"

Die winzigen Funken der Sterne schmolzen und zerflossen zu langen Glutstreifen, verwandelten sich erst in Brandpfeile und dann in Feuerspeere, die von einer unbekannten Macht aus dem Nichts des Hyperraums geschleudert zu werden schienen, um aufzuhalten, was nicht aufzuhalten war. Die _Millenium Falcon_ erschauerte und warf sich dem Lichtsturm entgegen wie ein geflügeltes Pferd aus dem Reich der Sagen ...

Fortsetzung folgt ...

© 2008 by Nangijala


	6. Chapter 6

**IX.**

Chewie, der zusammen mit den beiden Ewok-Spähern die Vorhut übernommen hatte, tauchte plötzlich mitten in einem Meer aus Farnkraut auf wie ein haariges U-Boot. Er winkte ihnen vergnügt mit seiner großen Pfote zu und gab das sanfte Muhen von sich, das das Wookie–Äquivalent zu einem menschlichen Flüstern war.

„Er hat unsere Männer gefunden. Sie sind direkt vor uns. Und bis zum Schutzschildgenerator ist es nur noch etwa eine halbe Meile. Schaffst du das?" sagte Han mit einer Stimme, die genauso gedämpft war wie seine Stimmung.

„Natürlich schaffe ich das", fauchte Leia.

Seit sie Han von ihren wundgescheuerten Fersen erzählt hatte – was sie inzwischen lebhaft bedauerte –, fragte er sie ungefähr alle zehn Meter, ob sie es noch schaffte, was nicht gerade zur Verbesserung von Leias Laune beitrug. Bildete Han sich etwa ein, dass sie sich von ein paar Blasen aufhalten ließ?

Trotzdem musste sie unwillkürlich an das reichlich melancholische Märchen von der Nixe denken, die für ihre hoffnungslose Liebe zu einem ausgesprochen undankbaren jungen Fischer alles geopfert hatte, was sie besaß, nur damit eine Hexe ihren Fischschwanz in zwei halbwegs hübsche Mädchenbeine verwandelte – eine magische Schönheitsoperation, die der armen kleinen Nixe nur eine Menge Schmerzen, ein gebrochenes Herz und sonst gar nichts eingebracht hatte.

_Jeder Schritt ein Messerstich_, dachte Leia grimmig und fühlte sich mit der leidenden Meerjungfrau vollkommen solidarisch, während sie Chewie, der wieder im Farn untergetaucht war, mit verbissenem Eifer hinterher humpelte. _Aber_ _d__as kommt eben davon, wenn sich Nixen in die falschen Männer verlieben _– _und wenn Mon Mothma am falschen Ende spart! Hauptsache, sie hat keinen Credit zuviel für unsere Ausrüstung ausgegeben …_

Leia konnte es beinahe vor sich sehen, das selbstgefällige Vollmondgesicht des geschäftstüchtigen Vertreters der Firma Tramp & Camp, als er seine Waren in den höchsten Tönen angepriesen und die immer auf Sparsamkeit bedachte Hüterin der notorisch maroden Allianz-Finanzen mit viel Geschick um seinen plumpen kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Sie werden nirgendwo bessere oder preisgünstigere Outdoorkleidung für Ihre Leute finden, Lady!" hatte er gegurrt. „Sehen Sie sich doch nur mal diesen Umhang an: Reines Gerotex, federleicht, atmungsaktiv, aber trotzdem hundertprozentig wasserdicht. Damit könnten Sie einen reißenden Fluss überqueren und Sie wären immer noch knochentrocken, wenn Sie am anderen Ufer wieder rauskraxeln – _knochentrocken_, Lady!"

Auch auf die Stiefel hatte er eine wahre Lobeshymne gesungen:

„Unser Spitzenmodell und so was von preiswert! Sehen Sie sich das Musterexemplar nur in aller Ruhe an, Lady – diese Qualität, diese Verarbeitung, alles allererste Sahne: Extraweiches Innenfutter, ein orthopädisches Gelbett, das sich der individuellen Fußform des Trägers automatisch anpasst, Elasthansohlen, auf denen Sie so leise gehen können, dass sogar eine Katze neben Ihnen trampeln würde wie ein durchgehendes Pferd. Und dabei mindestens so bequem wie Großmutters Filzpantoffeln! Ich sage Ihnen, in diesen Stiefeln könnten Sie um eine ganze Welt herummarschieren wie auf Wolken und Sie wären immer noch taufrisch, wenn Sie ankommen – _taufrisch_, Lady!"

Mon Mothma hatte sich natürlich von diesem werbewirksamen, aber nicht unbedingt wahrheitsgetreuen Wortschwall einlullen lassen und ein paar hundert komplette Outdoor-Garnituren geordert. („Alles im Tarnfarben–Look und mit zehn Prozent Mengenrabatt wirklich spottbillig – _spottbillig_, Lady!")

Was Leia anging, so hatte sie gerade eben beschlossen, dass sie den schwergewichtigen Tramp & Camp–Mann bei Gelegenheit zusammen mit einem seiner keineswegs wasserdichten Umhänge ertränken würde – im nächst besten reißenden Fluss oder noch besser in Mon Mothmas eigener Badewanne. Aber zuerst würde sie seine Plattfüße mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden lang mit dem blasenerzeugenden, zehenfolternden und garantiert schweißfußträchtigen Spitzenmodell der firmeneigenen Produktpalette malträtieren. Und dann …

Leia war so tief in die ausgesprochen befriedigenden Details ihres Racheplans versunken, dass sie erschrak, als statt Chewies zottigem Rücken plötzlich ein anderer atmungsaktiver, aber trotzdem durchgeschwitzter Umhang im Tarnfarben–Look genau vor ihrer Nasenspitze erschien.

„Major Galen!" stammelte sie, als sie das mit einem stacheldrahtartigen Zehn–Tage– Stoppelbart verzierte Gesicht hoch über ihrem eigenen Kopf entdeckt und identifiziert hatte.

„PSSST!!!" zischten Han, Galen und alle anderen Anwesenden im Chor.

„Oh … tut mir wirklich Leid. Entschuldigung", wisperte Leia betroffen, denn für einen Augenblick hatte sie tatsächlich ganz vergessen, wie nahe sie jetzt an den feindlichen Stellungen waren. Hier konnte jedes laute Geräusch unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen und verhängnisvolle Folgen haben.

Sie ließ sich so lautlos wie nur möglich neben den übrigen Rebellensoldaten nieder, die in kleinen Gruppen am Boden lagerten und trotz der stundenlangen Rast, die ihnen vergönnt gewesen war, alles andere als taufrisch aussahen. Zumindest machte keiner von ihnen den Eindruck, wie auf Wolken oder in Großmutters Filzpantoffeln hierher marschiert zu sein.

Leias Vermutungen wurden zur Gewissheit, als sie mit einer Grimasse ihre Stiefel auszog und ein mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelter junger Soldat, der im Schneidersitz neben ihr kauerte, sofort ein Medkit aus seinem Rucksack kramte, um ihr kommentarlos ein Päckchen Synthhautpflaster in die Hand zu drücken. So würde der Schutzschildgenerator nachher also von einer müden und fußwunden Rebelleneinheit gestürmt werden ...

Leia verarztete zornig ihre Fersen und wünschte dabei der gesamten Belegschaft von Tramp & Camp die Pest an den Hals und die imperiale Steuerfahndung gleich hinterher.

Galen, der zunächst die beiden Ewoks bestaunt hatte und seinerseits bestaunt worden war, starrte nun forschend in das Farngestrüpp hinein. Als er begriff, dass der Nachzügler, den er erwartete, nicht mehr kommen würde, wandte er sich an Han. „Wo ist Commander Skywalker?"

Leia blickte rasch auf – was jetzt kam, versprach interessant zu werden.

Doch Han bewahrte das undurchdringliche Sabaccgesicht, das er aufreizenderweise seit Beginn ihrer letzten hitzigen nächtlichen Debatte aufgesetzt hatte, und sagte ruhig: „Er ist schon vorausgegangen."

Galens nächste Frage war unvermeidlich. „Warum?"

Han zögerte ein wenig. (_Ja, ja, es ist gar nicht so leicht, unseren Leute ins Gesicht zu lügen, was, General_? dachte Leia giftig.) „Er … führt seinen eigenen Einsatz durch. Eine Ein-Mann-Sondermission. In meinem Auftrag."

Galen runzelte prompt die Stirn. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, die praktisch schon als Rebellen geboren wurden, weil sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts widerstandslos oder widerspruchslos hinnehmen konnten. „Was für eine Sondermission?"

„Das ist geheim_. _Strenggeheim", erwiderte Han und sah dabei selbst alarmierend streng aus.

Das konnte Galen natürlich nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen – es war eine Frage des Prinzips. „Das hätten Sie uns ruhig ein bisschen früher erzählen können, General."

„Wenn ich jedem gleich von einer geheimen Mission erzählen würde, dann wäre sie ja nicht mehr geheim", konterte Han geistesgegenwärtig. (Wenn er unter Druck gesetzt wurde, konnte er so kaltblütig und zungenfertig schwindeln wie ein abgebrühter Senator vor einem Untersuchungsausschuss. Leia, die ihn schon früher in Hochform erlebt hatte, registrierte seine aalglatte Wendigkeit mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und widerwilliger Bewunderung.)

„Sie hätten uns trotzdem Bescheid sagen müssen, General", beharrte Galen. „Immerhin hätte das ganz leicht ins Auge gehen können. Wenn Commander Skywalker heute Nacht an uns vorbeigekommen wäre, dann hätten wir ihn womöglich erledigt, bevor wir überhaupt gemerkt hätten, wen wir da erwischt haben." (Er schien es beinahe zu bedauern, dass Hans Geheimniskrämerei keine derart fatale Verwechslung nach sich gezogen hatte.)

„Aber er _ist_ ja gar nicht an euch vorbeigekommen!" trumpfte Han auf. „Er ist in Richtung Norden gegangen, um … na ja … um zu erledigen, was er eben zu erledigen hat. Und wir machen jetzt noch zwanzig Minuten Pause und dann starten wir auch durch. Noch irgendwelche Fragen, _Major_?"

Die leichte Schärfe, mit der er das letzte Wort aussprach, ermutigte garantiert niemanden dazu, weitere Fragen zu stellen, und genau so war es auch beabsichtigt. (Sabaccgesicht hin oder her: Leia konnte an einem winzigen Zucken seiner Lider erkennen, dass die ständigen Anfechtungen seiner Autorität an Hans Nervenkostüm zu zerren begannen.)

Galen kniff eigensinnig seine stoppelumkränzten Lippen zusammen. Vor vielen Jahren, in einem früheren Leben, das er längst hinter sich gelassen, aber niemals ganz vergessen hatte, war er der wortgewaltige Anführer einer pazifistisch angehauchten Studentenbewegung mit einem unbezähmbaren Drang zu lautstarken und auch sonst risikoreichen Anti–Kriegs–Demonstrationen vor den Toren der örtlichen Sturmtruppen–Garnison gewesen. Doch jetzt war er selber Soldat genug, um Hans Tonfall richtig zu interpretieren und entsprechend darauf zu reagieren, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, kein bisschen. Sein vorwurfsvoller Blick glitt von Hans steinerner Miene zu Leia, die verlegen wegsah, und wieder zu Han zurück.

„Nein, General", sagte er gerade hölzern genug um anzudeuten, dass er es eigentlich nicht nötig hatte, so mit sich umspringen zu lassen. (Immerhin war auch er innerhalb der Streitkräfte der Allianz zu Amt und Würden gelangt und überhaupt … Ach ja, man war schon tief gesunken, wenn man sich von einem dahergelaufenen Ex-Schmuggler so über den Mund fahren lassen musste.)

Leia musterte die ebenso steinernen Gesichter ringsum und stellte bedrückt fest, dass Hans Imponiergehabe genau das bewirkt hatte, was er hatte vermeiden wollen. Jetzt zerbrachen sich natürlich alle die Köpfe darüber, wo die erklärte Heldenikone der Allianz abgeblieben war und warum Solo, der sonst eigentlich ganz umgänglich und mitteilsam war, ein solches Mysterium daraus machte.

Für Han dagegen war die Angelegenheit offensichtlich erledigt. (_Takt war ja noch nie seine Stärke, _dachte Leia.) Er setzte sich neben sie und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Und was machen diese anbetungswürdigen Fersen?"

Leia antwortete nur mit einem schnippischen Achselzucken, aber irgendwie fand sie seine Fürsorge jetzt doch ein klein wenig rührend. Han hatte durchaus so etwas wie Charme (die corellianische Waldschrat–Version von Charme, aber immerhin!) und er konnte einfach hinreißend sein, wenn er nicht gerade in einer seiner unerträglichen Ich-weiß-dass-ich-dein-Traummann-bin-Phasen war. Und es war wirklich nett von ihm, sich so um sie zu kümmern – und das nachdem sie ihm seit diesem _Vorfall _die kalte Schulter gezeigt und ihn auch sonst ganz abscheulich behandelt hatte. Aber das hatte er sich schließlich selbst zuzuschreiben. Nein, eigentlich hatte er es Luke zuzuschreiben. Luke, der …

Und plötzlich kam es mit der unwiderstehlichen Wucht eines Wasserfalls über Leia, dieses Gefühlschaos, das sie seit Stunden mühsam in Schach gehalten und unter einer Schutzschicht aus bissigem Groll versteckt hatte. Und jetzt musste sie doch tatsächlich mit den Tränen kämpfen … es war wirklich zu dumm und schrecklich peinlich noch dazu – was sollten denn die Leute von ihr denken? Und eigentlich hatte sie ja auch gar keinen Grund zum Weinen, nein, nicht den allergeringsten Grund.

Es war nur … sie war so schrecklich enttäuscht von Luke, ja, das war sie. Luke, der einfach weggegangen war, der sie alle im Stich gelassen hatte, um irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachzulaufen, um einem Trugbild nachzujagen, einer Illusion, die ihn das Leben kosten konnte, nein, zweifellos kosten _würde_. Und deshalb hatte Leia natürlich auch Angst um ihn, schreckliche Angst sogar, denn er war trotz allem immer noch ihr …

_Bruder! Er ist mein BRUDER!_

… engster Vertrauter gleich nach Han und sie hing wirklich an ihm wie eine Schwester …

_Zwillingsschwester! Ich bin seine ZWILLINGSSCHWESTER!_

… obwohl sie das ja gar nicht war. Denn was Luke sich da zusammengereimt hatte, war schlicht und einfach …

_Unerträglich!_

… unmöglich, ja, so einfach war das.

_Großer Gott, wir sehen uns ja nicht mal ähnlich! Wir haben nicht mal die gleiche Haarfarbe_, dachte Leia und bewies damit eigentlich nur, dass Wunschdenken sogar die Früchte einer privilegierten Schulbildung vergessen machen konnte – unter anderem zahlreiche Biologiestunden über das Thema Vererbungslehre, wobei es sicher auch einmal zur Sprache gekommen war, dass weder zwischen alltäglichen Geschwistern noch zwischen zweieiigen Zwillingen unbedingt eine sofort ins Auge springende Ähnlichkeit bestehen musste.

Übrigens gab es durchaus gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Luke und Leia, wenn man nur ein wenig danach suchte. Da waren zum Beispiel die fehlenden Zentimeter an ihrer eher zierlichen Statur, die beiden in jüngeren Jahren viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Und was war mit ihrer an Gefräßigkeit grenzenden Begeisterung für Froxxbeerenmarmelade, eine Gemeinsamkeit, die spätestens seit Hoth so etwas wie ein Insiderwitz war? Doch Leia zog es momentan vor, diese verdächtigen Übereinstimmungen entschlossen zu ignorieren – und alle anderen auch, denn je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr geteilte Vorlieben und Wesensmerkmale fielen ihr ein beziehungsweise auf, was nun wirklich ein höchst sonderbarer Zufall war.

Nein, nein, es war viel besser, sich auf ihre und Lukes Gegensätze zu konzentrieren. (Viel besser und vor allem sehr viel sicherer!) Und es gab da eine ganze Menge Gegensätze, oh ja, es gab sehr viel mehr Unterschiede zwischen ihr und Luke als Gemeinsamkeiten. Seltsamerweise fielen Leia gerade jetzt gar nicht so besonders viele oder gravierende Unterschiede ein, aber das konnte ihr wohl niemand verdenken, denn sie war schließlich ziemlich durch den Wind nach der ganzen Aufregung.

Aber glücklicherweise war sie wenigstens nicht so durcheinander, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, das vollkommen überflüssige Papiertaschentuch zu akzeptieren, das Han ihr aufdrängte. Auch den Schokoriegel, den dieser sommersprossige Junge – hieß er nicht Brix oder Blix oder so ähnlich? – ihr anbot, nahm sie mit einem freundlichen Dankeschön entgegen.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Verwendung für das Taschentuch (_Mir ist nur eine Wimper ins Auge geraten, das ist alles!), _aber sie steckte das zerknautschte und nicht gerade porentief reine Zeichen von Hans Aufmerksamkeit trotzdem ein.

Sie hatte auch nicht den geringsten Appetit auf diesen Schokoriegel, dem man übrigens deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er mindestens einen sonnenheißen Tag auf dem Grund eines Rucksacks verbracht hatte, zwischen Sprengkapseln, Ersatz–Energiezellen und anderen nützlichen Gegenständen eingekeilt. Aber Leia schälte trotzdem tapfer die klebrige Folie von dem zerschmolzenen, formlosen Ding herunter und aß es auf, denn das war es, was eine Führungspersönlichkeit ausmachte: Teamgeist! Und davon konnte sich dieser verantwortungslose, rücksichtslose, herzlose Querkopf von einem Bruder … also davon konnte sich LUKE ruhig eine Scheibe abschneiden, wenn er wiederkam. _Falls _er wiederkam …

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt ein bisschen besser, Ma'am?" flüsterte Brix oder Blix teilnahmsvoll.

Leia nickte nur, denn irgendwie hatte sich schon wieder eine Wimper in ihr Auge verirrt oder eigentlich in beide Augen. Vielleicht waren es ja auch gar keine Wimpern, die ihr so zu schaffen machten, sondern irgendwelche einheimischen Pollen, denn ihre Nase drohte jetzt auch überzufließen und ihre Kehle war ohnehin wie zugeschnürt. Also das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt – sie wollte gegen das Imperium kämpfen, nicht gegen einen Heuschnupfenanfall!

Aber dieses Mal funktionierte ihre Verleugnungstaktik nicht mehr und als Han wortlos ein weiteres Papiertaschentuch präsentierte, steckte Leia es nicht weg. Sie benutzte es und gleichzeitig Han und Brix / Blix als kombinierten Sichtschutz, denn schließlich mussten nicht gleich alle wissen, was mit ihr los war. Das hätte die Leute nur verunsichert und Leia hätte niemals etwas getan, was den Kampfgeist der Truppe untergrub. Oh nein, _sie _nicht! Denn sie war eben nicht wie Luke, auch wenn er ihr Zwilling war. _Falls _er ihr Zwilling war …

Es war übrigens nicht so, dass Leia etwas gegen diesen unerwarteten Familienzuwachs einzuwenden gehabt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Wäre es nur um Luke allein gegangen, sie hätte ihn ohne jeden Vorbehalt willkommen geheißen, hätte ihn ohne jedes Wenn und Aber als lange verlorenes Alter Ego in die Arme geschlossen, hätte sich über dieses neue Band zwischen ihnen einfach nur gefreut. Doch es ging eben nicht nur um Luke. Es ging auch um IHN.

Darth Vader … Die bloße Möglichkeit, dass er ihr Erzeuger sein mochte – sie weigerte sich, das für sie kostbare Wort „Vater" auch nur durch den kleinsten Zusammenhang mit diesem Raubtier auf zwei Beinen für immer zu entweihen –, die bloße Möglichkeit also erweckte in Leia das von klammen Schweißausbrüchen und Schwindelattacken begleitete Ekelgefühl, das für gewöhnlich früher oder später in einem heftigen Brechreiz endete.

_Jeder! _dachte sie wild, ein durchweichtes Viereck aus Recycling-Zellulose gegen ihre Augen pressend. _Jeder von Palpatines Schergen könnte mich auf die Welt gesetzt haben, jeder skrupellose Raffzahn von Gouverneur, jeder Schlächter in Uniform. Mit jedem von ihnen könnte ich mich irgendwie und irgendwann abfinden _–_ sogar mit Tarkin, diesem Bastard. Aber nicht mit IHM! Nicht mit Vader! Niemals!_

Doch leider war es ausgerechnet Vaders mutmaßliche Vaterschaft, die eine vollkommen einleuchtende Erklärung für all die ungelösten kleinen Rätsel in Leias Leben offenbarte …

Wie alle Adoptivkinder, mochten sie auch noch so sehr geliebt, umsorgt und verwöhnt werden, hatte auch Leia ab einem gewissen Alter durchaus Interesse an ihren leiblichen Eltern bekundet. Es war nur normal, dass man wissen wollte, wer die Menschen waren, denen man sein eigenes Dasein verdankte, wo und wie sie gelebt hatten und warum man nicht in ihrer Obhut aufwachsen konnte.

Doch Leia hatte schnell lernen müssen, dass die freimütige Offenheit, zu der sie erzogen wurde, sich nur in eng gesteckten Grenzen entfalten durfte. Denn wenn Bail und Solvejn Organa ihrer Adoptivtochter auch schon früh Dinge anvertraut hatten, die man für gewöhnlich nicht mit Kindern erörterte („Sehr, sehr wichtige Dinge, über die wir nur in Papas abhörsicherem Arbeitszimmer sprechen dürfen und nirgendwo sonst, mein Herz, sehr, sehr gefährliche Dinge, die du auf gar keinen Fall jemals ausplaudern darfst!"), so war Leia doch bei jeder scheinbar noch so harmlosen Erkundigung über ihre _richtigen _Eltern auf eine Mauer des Schweigens gestoßen, die nie überwunden oder durchbrochen werden sollte.

Natürlich hatte man sie vertröstet: Später, wenn Leia ein großes Mädchen war, wenn sie alt genug dafür war, wenn sie _erwachsen _war, dann würde sie alles erfahren, was sie wissen wollte, und noch viel, viel mehr. Und dann würde sie auch verstehen, warum sie es nicht schon viel früher hatte erfahren dürfen.

Aber bis dahin waren alle Nachforschungen über Leias wahre Eltern verpönt. Weder öffentlich noch im privaten Rahmen, weder vor flüchtigen Bekannten noch im engsten Freundeskreis durften jemals Fragen über den Verbleib dieser Eltern gestellt werden – und schon gar nicht über den Verbleib von Tante Neela. Heiß und innig geliebte Tante Neela, die immer in Leias Nähe gewesen war, nur um in der Nacht vor ihrem siebten Geburtstag so spurlos aus dem Sommerpalast von Imris zu verschwinden wie ein Gespenst beim ersten Glockenschlag nach der Geisterstunde … Unsichtbare Tante Neela, die auf keinem einzigen der unzähligen Familienholos erschien … Anonyme Tante Neela, die offenbar nur einen abgekürzten Vornamen und überhaupt keinen Nachnamen ihr Eigen nannte, so dass es völlig hoffnungslos war, in dem weit verzweigten Stammbaum der Organas oder in irgendeiner Datenbank nach einem greifbaren Beweis für ihre Existenz zu suchen …

Und so waren die Jahre auf Alderaan verstrichen, glückliche Jahre und weniger glückliche, aber irgendwie war Leia zumindest in den Augen von Bail und Solvejn nie groß oder alt genug geworden, um endlich über ihre Eltern oder über Tante Neela aufgeklärt zu werden. Und als Leia schließlich ihre Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte und damit immerhin ganz offiziell in den Kreis der Erwachsenen eingerückt war, war sie sofort in einem niemals zur Ruhe kommenden Strudel aus Arbeit und gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen versunken. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Senatorenkarriere in Schwung zu bringen, für die verschiedensten Wohltätigkeitsprojekte die Werbetrommel zu rühren und gleichzeitig für die Allianz Informationen, Unterstützung und Geld zu sammeln, dass sie wahrhaftig Wichtigeres im Kopf gehabt hatte als ihre Adoptiveltern an die Einlösung eines alten Versprechens zu erinnern.

Zumindest war es das, was Leia sich seinerzeit eingeredet hatte, aber die Wahrheit sah ein klein wenig anders aus, wie sie sich jetzt eingestehen musste. Denn sogar wenn sie damals die Muße gefunden hätte, die Organas noch einmal darauf anzusprechen, so hätte sie wahrscheinlich freiwillig darauf verzichtet, dieses heikle Thema erneut anzuschneiden. Und dafür hatte sie auch einen guten Grund – den besten Grund von allen.

Denn obwohl ein ganzes Heer aus Gouvernanten, Lehrern, Höflingen und Dienstboten alles getan hatte, um Leia in die typische Rolle der sorgfältig behüteten Tochter aus gutem Hause hineinzuzwingen, so hatten sie es doch nie fertig gebracht, die heranwachsende Prinzessin so gründlich gegen die etwas raueren Realitäten des Lebens abzuschirmen, wie sie es wohl gehofft hatten. Dafür waren in erster Linie die Organas selbst verantwortlich gewesen: Von ihren Adoptiveltern war Leia von Anfang an darauf vorbereitet worden, dass unter der Fuchtel des Imperiums nicht einmal der klangvollste Adelstitel ein Bollwerk war, das für immer und ewig Sicherheit und Geborgenheit verhieß. Insbesondere Bail hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Tochter neben ihren Tanzstunden auch eine solide Ausbildung in verschiedenen Selbstverteidigungspraktiken erhielt, dass jeder gemütliche Campingausflug in die Berge unweigerlich in ein Survivaltraining ausartete und dass die königliche Garde durch einen Scharfschützen bereichert wurde, der der erst Dreizehnjährigen den Umgang mit jeder handelsüblichen Schusswaffe beigebracht hatte. Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen.

Ja, Leia war von klein auf dazu ermutigt worden, die Augen offen zu halten und wachsam über den Rand ihres schützenden Kokons hinauszuspähen. Und so war sie mit ihren achtzehn Jahren nicht nur wesentlich weltklüger gewesen, als man allgemein von ihr angenommen hatte, sondern hatte auch längst ihre eigene Theorie über die Verschwiegenheit der Organas entwickelt.

Es war doch so offensichtlich, wenn man die Sache einmal ganz nüchtern und objektiv betrachtete: Leias Herkunft war eindeutig von etwas Anrüchigem umwittert, von etwas Schmachvollem, von etwas, das so haarsträubend skandalös war, dass die Organas es lieber ganz und gar unter den Teppich kehrten, als mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

Alles hing irgendwie mit Tante Neela (Mutter?) zusammen, die scheinbar so etwas wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie war – ein schwarzes Schaf, das so sehr in Ungnade gefallen war, dass man es schließlich sogar in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion weggeschafft hatte, um es seither buchstäblich totzuschweigen. Aber Leia war natürlich immer viel zu diskret und zu rücksichtsvoll gewesen, um die Organas mit diesem dunklen Kapitel der Familienhistorie zu konfrontieren. Sie hatte ihre Adoptiveltern viel zu sehr geliebt, um ihnen wehzutun, was zwangsläufig der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn sie eine Auseinandersetzung erzwungen hätte, die für Bail und Solvejn nur peinlich und schmerzvoll hätte sein können. Ja, Leia hatte die Organas sehr geliebt – und so hatte sie sich damals damit zufrieden gegeben, dass es schlafende Hunde gab, die man besser nicht weckte.

Nur ganz, ganz selten – vielleicht in einem besinnlichen Augenblick nach der letzten hochwichtigen Komiteesitzung des Tages oder in einer schlaflosen Nacht vor ihrem nächsten Treffen mit ihrem Allianz-Kontaktmann – nur ganz selten also hatte Leia darüber nachgegrübelt, was Tante Neela (Mutter!) wohl angestellt haben mochte. Was konnte so schrecklich, verwerflich oder ehrenrührig sein, dass niemand darüber reden wollte, dass alle den Mantel des Vergessens darüber ausbreiten wollten?

Immerhin waren die übrigen Angehörigen des Organa-Clans auch nicht gerade rein und unschuldig wie die Schneeglöckchen, nicht wenn man sich die Klatschkolumnen der alderaanischen Zeitungen ansah: Angesäuselte Herzöge, die während feuchtfröhlichen Partys ihre Luxushotelsuiten kurz und klein schlugen und sich mit Securityleuten prügelten; von ihrem goldenen Käfig gelangweilte Gräfinnen, die mit glutäugigen Opernsängern oder athletisch gebauten Sportchampions und ähnlich dekorativen, aber unstandesgemäßen Liebhabern durchbrannten und für Aufsehen erregende Hochzeiten und Scheidungsprozesse sorgten; erzürnte Prinzen von Geblüt, die sich mitten in einem pompösen Staatsbegräbnis an die Kehle gingen und sich gegenseitig unter großem Geschrei der Erbschleicherei, der Fälschung von Testamenten und der Unterschlagung von Familienjuwelen bezichtigten; mondsüchtige Großfürstinnen, die nächtlicherweise splitterfasernackt über die Dachfirste ihrer Schlösser schlafwandelten – diese und ähnlich sensationelle Auftritte hatten immer wieder für pikante und detailreiche Artikel über die ziemlich schillernde Verwandtschaft des sehr viel nüchterner veranlagten Vizekönigs gesorgt.

Konnte vor diesem farbenfrohen und schlagzeilenträchtigen Hintergrund eine so banale Kleinigkeit wie zum Beispiel ein uneheliches Kind (oder die unehelichen _Kinder_) irgendeiner jungen Frau aus der Organa-Sippe wirklich so viel öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit oder sogar Empörung erregen, dass diese unter allen Umständen vermieden werden musste? Konnte dieses Kind (oder vielmehr dieses Zwillingspaar) tatsächlich zu einem solchen Schandfleck auf der Familienehre werden, dass man seine Herkunft mit einer Adoption tarnen und seine leiblichen Eltern unter allgemeinem Stillschweigen begraben musste? Kaum. Es sei denn…

_Es sei denn, der VATER dieser Kinder wäre so kompromittierend, so absolut und vollkommen unmöglich, dass schon seine kleinste Verbindung mit dem Haus Organa unseren Ruf oder wenigstens unsere politische Glaubwürdigkeit für immer ruiniert hätte, _dachte Leia. _Wenn Vader wirklich mein … unser … also WENN er ES wirklich wäre … Papa hätte niemals zugelassen, dass das bekannt wird! Das hätte uns doch für alle Zeiten als überzeugte Palpatine-Anhänger gebrandmarkt. Keiner von unseren alten Freunden hätte uns jemals wieder über den Weg getraut. Die Allianz wäre nie dazu bereit gewesen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Alderaan wäre mit einem Schlag völlig isoliert gewesen und das nicht nur politisch … Was hast du nur getan, Mutter?! _

Doch die zarte Elfenbeinminiatur von einem Gesicht, die nach all den Jahren immer noch durch Leias früheste Erinnerungen spukte, gab wie üblich nichts preis. Die traurigen dunklen Augen, die sich oft genug mitten in einem fröhlichen Spiel mit unbegreiflichen Tränen gefüllt hatten, boten keine Rechtfertigung für alte Vergehen, baten nicht um Verzeihung für jugendliche Fehltritte.

Aber vielleicht hatte die Frau, die Leia nur unter dem Kosenamen „Neela" kannte, es ja auch gar nicht nötig, sich zu rechtfertigen oder um Verzeihung zu bitten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja gar nichts getan – vielleicht hatte man _ihr_ etwas getan! Denn letzten Endes war es schlicht und einfach unvorstellbar, dass ein so sanftes zärtliches Geschöpf wie Neela … MUTTER … sich freiwillig mit IHM eingelassen haben konnte, nicht wahr? Und war ER nicht zu allem fähig, wenn es darum ging, seine Ziele zu erreichen?

Dem Mann, der sich selbst Darth Vader nannte, war nichts an menschlicher Bösartigkeit fremd – das hatte Leia schließlich schon am eigenen Leib erlebt. Und genau deshalb wünschte sie sich für ihre nächste Begegnung mit diesem Zerrbild von einem Vater nur zwei Dinge: Den größten Blaster, den sie finden konnte, und ein freies Schussfeld!

Zerrbild von einem _Vater_? In dieser sinkenden Sekunde begriff Leia zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen, dass das Undenkbare in dem verborgenen Garten ihrer Gedanken bereits Wurzeln geschlagen hatte wie ein schnell wachsendes Unkraut, dessen zähe Ranken alle anderen Pflanzen zu umschlingen und zu ersticken drohten. Auf irgendeiner Ebene hatte sie Vader schon in ihre Biografie integriert, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht anerkennen konnte und auch niemals anerkennen würde.

Und was bedeutete diese immerhin mögliche oder sogar wahrscheinlich Abstammung für sie? Nichts, absolut gar nichts? Oder doch eher alles, einfach alles? Bedeutete es vielleicht sogar, dass die Person, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang zu sein geglaubt hatte, plötzlich nicht mehr existierte, niemals existiert hatte? Denn eines stand fest: Wenn Darth Vader tatsächlich ihr Vater war, dann war Leia Organa von Alderaan selber nur eine Illusion, ein Trugbild. So würden es jedenfalls all die anderen sehen, wenn sie es herausfanden.

Die anderen … Leia versuchte sich ihre Gesichter vorzustellen, die Gesichter all der Menschen, die immer zu ihr aufgesehen hatten, weil sie ihr leuchtendes Vorbild war, ihre makellose Heroine, ihr Idol: Die Prinzessin ohne Furcht und Tadel, so mutig, so edel, so selbstlos ...

Von Kindesbeinen an hatte Leia auf einem Sockel gestanden, immer in ein enges Korsett aus perfekten Manieren eingeschnürt, immer bemüht, die hohen Erwartungen, die an sie gestellt wurden, zu erfüllen. Und doch hatte sie erst nach Alderaans Zerstörung wirklich begriffen, welchen Stellenwert sie in den Augen vieler Leute einnahm.

Es war ein großer Unterschied, ob man nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Prinzessin auf alltäglicher Tuchfühlung mit alltäglichen Untertanen war oder ob man die letzte Hoffnung für die wenigen Überlebenden einer einzigartigen Katastrophe war. Es war ein großer Unterschied, ob man dank einem hoffnungslos überfüllten Terminkalender nur für eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde an der feierlichen Eröffnung einer neuen Schule teilnehmen konnte, wo man mit Chorgesängen begrüßt und von niedlichen kleinen Mädchen in steif gestärkten weißen Kleidern mit Blumensträußen und auswendig gelernten Gedichten geehrt wurde, oder ob man ebenso spontane wie herzzerreißende Begegnungen mit Flüchtlingen überstehen musste, wo man für endlose Stunden die eigenen Tränen zurückhalten und trösten und Mut zusprechen musste, während man von wildfremden schluchzenden Menschen so heftig umarmt wurde, als wäre man eines ihrer getöteten Kinder.

„Jetzt, wo wir wenigstens Sie zurückhaben, hat unser Leben wieder einen Sinn bekommen, Hoheit … Wir haben unsere Heimat verloren, aber wir werden immer dort zu Hause sein, wo Sie sind, Hoheit … Sie sind unsere Zukunft. Wir glauben an Sie, Hoheit …", hatten sie ihr wieder und wieder versichert, all diese armen entwurzelten Menschen, die es nur simplen Zufällen verdankten, dass sie an dem Tag, an dem ihre Welt untergegangen und ihr Volk ausgelöscht worden war, weit genug weg gewesen waren, um nicht zusammen mit ihren Familien in einem von imperialer Hand geschaffenen Kataklysmus umzukommen.

_Wie viele von ihnen würden noch an mich glauben, wenn sie es wüssten? Keiner! _dachte Leia bitter._ Die Sünden der Väter fallen immer auf ihre Söhne zurück – oder auf ihre Töchter. _

Aber vielleicht würde es ja nie so weit kommen …

_Bis jetzt_ _wissen nur wir vier darüber Bescheid: Luke, Han, Chewie und ich selbst. Sonst niemand. Und dabei wird es auch bleiben!_ schwor sich Leia, während sie sich energisch die Nase putzte. _Niemand wird je davon erfahren. Niemand! Ich BIN Leia Organa von Alderaan, Tochter von Bail und Solvejn, und das werde ich auch immer sein, egal, wer mein Vater ist. Zum Teufel mit Vader!_

Und plötzlich war es überstanden und sie war wieder ganz sie selbst.

_Es war nur der Schock, _beruhigte sie sich selbst. _Kein Nervenzusammenbruch, keine Identitätskrise, einfach nur der Schock. Ich habe nur einen Moment für mich gebraucht, um … um irgendwie damit klarzukommen._ _Aber jetzt bin ich wieder in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut. Es. Geht. Mir. Gut!_

_Und was den Rest angeht … _Sie biss die Zähne zusammen_. Darüber denke ich später nach. Sehr viel später. __Irgendwann wenn ich Zeit dafür habe. Und wenn ich keine Zeit dafür habe, wenn ich in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder auch nur fünf Minuten Zeit dafür habe, umso besser._

Sie hob den Kopf, ihre Schultern strafften sich, und kein verweintes Gesicht hatte je kämpferischer ausgesehen als ihres. Han und Brix / Blix (der übrigens mit dem beinahe unaussprechlichen oder jedenfalls schwer zu erfassenden Namen Bryllykzzyngyr geschlagen war) sahen es mit Erleichterung.

„Wir müssen uns langsam wieder auf die Socken machen, Süße, sonst fängt die Party noch ohne uns an", mahnte Han.

Leia stand sofort auf. „Ja. Lass uns gehen. Jetzt gleich."

„Äh … Ma'am? Wenn schon von Socken die Rede ist …" Brix / Blix starrte bedeutungsvoll auf den Boden.

Leia folgte seiner Blickrichtung und entdeckte mit mildem Erstaunen, dass ihre Füße zwar fachmännisch verpflastert, aber ansonsten nackt waren, denn diese grässlichen Tramp & Camp-Knobelbecher standen immer noch einsam und verwaist zwischen zwei Grasbüscheln, gekrönt von lieblos hineingestopften Strümpfen, die so trübselig von den Stiefelschäften herunterhingen wie auf Halbmast gesetzte Fahnen bei einer Trauerfeier.

„Oh!"

Sie setzte sich hastig wieder hin, um ihre bedauernswerten Füße erneut in das unbequemste Schuhwerk hineinzuzwängen, das ihnen jemals zugemutet worden war. (Natürlich abgesehen von den todschicken, aber mörderisch engen und hochhackigen Pumps, die Leias Debütantenball zu einem wahrhaft unvergesslichen Erlebnis gemacht hatten.) Doch immerhin hielten wenigstens die schmerzlindernden Synthhautpflaster, was ihre Hersteller versprochen hatten, wie Leia feststellte, als sie ein paar vorsichtige Probeschritte wagte.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie leichthin, als sie Hans prüfenden Blick bemerkte.

Han zog nur eine skeptische Augenbraue hoch.

„Es geht mir gut. Siehst du nicht, wie gut es mir geht?" sagte Leia schroff. (Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war Han, der um sie herumtanzte wie ein übereifriges Kindermädchen.)

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll …" Han zauderte.

„Ich fühle mich einfach fabelhaft", behauptete Leia, was mehr als nur eine kleine Übertreibung war. „Und ich laufe wie … wie auf _Wolken._"

Doch Han war nicht überzeugt. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und wisperte ihr zu: „Wir können uns jetzt keinen Fehler leisten, Süße, nicht den allerkleinsten. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das durchhältst? Oder willst du vielleicht lieber zurückgehen? Du könntest mit einem der Ewoks…"

„Natürlich halte ich durch. Was soll das? Ich halte immer alles durch, oder?"

„Schon, aber …" Was auch immer Han noch von sich geben wollte, es verdorrte unter ihrem flammenden Blick und zerfiel zu Staub.

Leia schäumte innerlich. So war das also: Ein paar Tränen und schon wurde man zum hysterischen Nervenbündel degradiert, das einen unkalkulierbaren Risikofaktor darstellte. Männer!

„Das ist nicht fair, Han."

„Nur keine Aufregung, ich habe es schließlich nur gut gemeint. Also schön, wenn du darauf bestehst, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass du …"

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich _weiß_ es!" schnappte Leia.

Han kapitulierte, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Chewie gerade mit einer Miene näher rückte, die finster genug war, um die nächste handgreifliche Wookie-Intervention anzukündigen. „Ist ja gut", sagte er verdrossen. Und sehr viel leiser: „Dass dieser wandelnde Bettvorleger sich aber auch immer und überall einmischen muss!"

Leias Empörung versickerte so schnell, dass sie beinahe gelächelt hätte – hätte nicht Galens frostiger Blick ihr Lächeln im Keimstadium erfrieren lassen …

Sie hätte unmöglich sagen können, wie lange der Major schon direkt hinter Han stand, wie viel er von ihrem Wortwechsel mitbekommen oder was er sonst noch gesehen und gehört hatte. Aber sie hätte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer legen können, dass Galen alles missverstanden hatte, was nur misszuverstehen war. Da war etwas in seinen Augen … etwas Undefinierbares, das Leia weder mit Logik nachvollziehen noch nachfühlen konnte. Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber es war der erste Schatten eines Verdachtes, der nur allzu bald eine Sturmflut aus Beschuldigungen und Verleumdungen nach sich ziehen und damit eine Lawine aus Hass und Gewalt lostreten sollte, die nicht nur Leia in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern würde …

Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber eines wusste sie hier und jetzt ganz genau: Sie fand die Art und Weise, wie Galen sie musterte, nicht direkt impertinent, aber irgendwie … unangemessen. Sehr unangemessen.

„Was ist?!" fragte sie irritiert.

„Nichts, Ma'am", sagte der Mann steif.

„Dann ist es ja gut", erwiderte Leia in einem Tonfall, der erkennen ließ, dass gar nichts gut war. Sie wandte sich an die übrigen Männer, die inzwischen aufgestanden waren und ihre Rucksäcke geschultert hatten – Männer, in deren Augen sie immer noch das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung lesen konnte, die sie mit jeder Faser ihres Seins verdient hatte. „Gehen wir", sagte sie kurz.

Wenige Minuten später war die kleine Lichtung in dem hohen Farnkraut, die dem Stoßtrupp der Allianz als Unterschlupf gedient hatte, wieder menschenleer. Eine Purpurammer, die in der ungewohnten Geräuschkulisse der fremdartigen Zweibeiner vorübergehend verstummt war, nahm ihr unterbrochenes Lied wieder auf und sang mit sorgloser Süße in den goldflirrenden duftenden Sommertag hinein …

*

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2008 by Nangijala **


	7. Chapter 7

X.

Han ließ sein Fernglas sinken und flüsterte: „Das ist vielleicht ein verschlafenes Kleeblatt! Muss wohl an der Hitze liegen. Ich dachte immer, unsere Ritter von der schaurigen Gestalt hätten wenigstens eine Klimaanlage unterm Helmchen, aber die Burschen da unten schmoren eindeutig schon in ihrem eigenen Saft, so fertig wie die aussehen. Gib denen noch ein, zwei Stunden und die kippen um wie ein Rudel Wampas bei Tauwetter.

Na ja, sie haben vielleicht noch keinen Sonnenstich, aber sie sind inzwischen auf jeden Fall reif für eine kalte Dusche. Die denken nur noch an ihre Ablösung und ein paar Sechserpacks aus dem nächst besten Kühlschrank. Gut für uns. Das wird ein Kinderspiel, Süße!" Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Landung auf Endor strahlte sein breites Grinsen ebenso viel Optimismus wie Tatendrang aus.

Leia, die neben ihm in der Deckung eines moosbewachsenen Baumstamms lag, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie justierte die Zoomeinstellung ihres eigenen Fernglases und starrte angespannt zu den vier gepanzerten Sturmtruppensoldaten hinunter, die vor dem Bunkereingang Wache hielten und dabei tatsächlich eine bemerkenswert schlaffe Haltung an den Tag legten.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Warum sind es nur so wenige? Da vorne wimmelt es nur so von ihnen, aber hier…"

„Warum, warum! Das hab ich dir doch vorhin schon erklärt, oder? Wenn du dich irgendwo einschleichen willst, wo es zugeht wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, dann nimm die Hintertür, weil die Hintertür grundsätzlich nie auch nur halb so gut bewacht wird wie die Vordertür – alte Schmugglerweisheit! Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Süße. Chewie und ich haben so was schon hundertmal durchgezogen, das ist reine Routine für uns. Was sagst du dazu, Kumpel? Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?"

Der Wookie, der ein paar Meter hinter ihnen bei den übrigen Rebellen kauerte, gab nur ein viel sagendes Schnaufen von sich.

Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die Han von seinem treuen Schatten erwartet hatte. „Fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken oder was? _Natürlich_ hab ich Recht! Ich hab immer Recht! Na gut, fast immer."

Leia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Han, irgendwie …"

„… hast du ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache, ich weiß. Und was jetzt? Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen, Hochwohlgeboren? Sollen wir hier schön brav sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen, bis die ersten Trümmer von unseren eigenen Schiffen auf uns herunterregnen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber könnten wir nicht noch ein bisschen warten?"

„Worauf warten? Dass die Kerle da unten einen Striptease hinlegen? Ich will ja nicht drängeln, Euer Durchlaucht, aber allmählich müssen wir wirklich einen Zahn zulegen."

Leia zögerte. „Also gut", sagte sie schließlich widerstrebend. „Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns."

Han fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Keine Angst, Chewie und ich kriegen das schon hin. Wir zwei kriegen alles hin, so lange die Überraschung auf unserer Seite ist. Na los, Kumpel, machen wir es wie immer: Kurz und schmerzlos und mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl."

Chewie feixte und schlug sich mit der geballten linken Faust kriegerisch an seine zottelige Brust, während er mit der rechten seine riesige Laserbolzenarmbrust schüttelte. Nachdem er so demonstriert hatte, was man in Wookiekreisen unter Fingerspitzengefühl verstand, robbte er zu Han hinüber.

Die beiden schickten sich gerade an, die Sicherheit ihres Verstecks zu verlassen, als 3PO, der bis dahin mit R2D2 und den beiden Ewoks in einem Dickicht weiter unten gewartet hatte, plötzlich auf sie zugestolpert kam, seine rechtwinkligen goldenen Arme in einer unmissverständlichen Verzweiflungsgeste steif von sich gestreckt und seine Photorezeptoren so grell, dass er unmittelbar vor einem Kurzschluss zu stehen schien.

„KÖNIGLICHE HOHEIT!!!" blökte er.

In Wirklichkeit war sein Ausruf natürlich gar nicht _so_ laut, aber in den Ohren von Leia und den anderen klang er trotzdem, als hätte er mindestens die Dezibelstärke einer Alarmsirene. Wie auch immer: Noch bevor 3PO dazu kam, weitere Fanfarenstöße von sich zu geben oder mit seiner spiegelblanken Hülle höchst verdächtige Lichtreflexe zu verursachen, die sogar den müdesten Wachposten im Handumdrehen wieder munter gemacht hätten, hatte Chewie den Droiden auch schon mit einem blitzschnellen Klammergriff um unnachgiebige metallene Knie niedergerungen und sich auf ihn geworfen, mit beiden Pranken den allzu geschwätzigen Vocoder umklammernd und ihn zur Stummheit verurteilend – oder jedenfalls beinahe zur Stummheit.

„Hmmmfff … nnnfff!" protestierte 3PO, unter dem erdrückenden Gewicht des Wookies zappelnd wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Noch so ein Auftritt und du bist fällig, Goldbein!" zischte Han aufgebracht. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich nur an einen Baum kette, damit du ganz langsam vor dich hin rostest, bis du in deine lausigen Einzelteile zerfällst, oder ob ich einfach so lange auf dich schieße, bis dein Prozessor schmilzt, aber eines weiß ich ganz genau: Ich tu's und mit großer Freude noch dazu!"

„Lass ihn los, Chewie", befahl Leia. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, 3PO?"

„Ach du meine Güte!" jammerte der Droide, sobald sich die Wookietatzen aus seinem Gesicht zurückgezogen hatten. „Womit habe ich das verdient? Ich wollte Sie doch nur darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass unsere neuen Verbündeten gerade im Begriff sind, etwas _sehr_ Unüberlegtes zu tun."

„Was?!"

„Bitte geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld, Hoheit. Ich habe alles getan, um es ihnen auszureden, aber diese Ewoks sind wirklich schrecklich eigensinnig, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben und …"

„WO SIND SIE?"

Ein goldener Zeigefinger deutete wortlos an ihr vorbei. Leia wirbelte herum und starrte erneut über den Baumstamm hinweg in die Senke.

„Oh nein …" hauchte sie, als sie die gedrungenen kleinen Figuren im Unterholz entdeckte, nur wenige Schritte von den Sturmtruppensoldaten entfernt. „Was um Himmels willen haben die beiden nur vor?"

Wie auf Stichwort krabbelte einer der Ewoks auf allen Vieren aus dem Gebüsch heraus und nahm Kurs auf ein paar Speederbikes, die am Waldrand geparkt waren. Mit demselben lähmenden Gefühl absoluter Hilflosigkeit, das für gewöhnlich die Augenzeugen eines unabwendbaren Unfalls heimsuchte, beobachteten die Rebellen, wie der Ewok unbeholfen, aber dafür wild entschlossen auf eines der Speederbikes kletterte. Kurze wuschelhaarige Beine umklammerten den breiten Sitz so energisch wie ein allzu zierlich geratener Jockey die muskulösen Flanken seines Rennpferdes. Kleine flaumbesetzte Finger, nur an den Umgang mit einfachsten Werkzeugen gewöhnt, befummelten unsicher, aber mit wachsendem Enthusiasmus unvertraute Schalter und Knöpfe. Es war ganz eindeutig, was _dieser_ Ewok vorhatte …

„Bitte _nicht_!" flüsterte Leia mit Inbrunst – es war nicht ganz klar, ob diese Beschwörungsformel dem Ewok oder den Soldaten galt oder ob es sich dabei einfach nur um ein Stoßgebet an hoffentlich wohlwollende übernatürliche Mächte handelte.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick erwachte das Speederbike mit dem sonoren Brüllen kraftvoller Motoren zum Leben, was auf die eben noch träge vor sich hindämmernden Sturmtruppensoldaten ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung hatte wie ein Donnerschlag auf eine Herde von verträumt wiederkäuenden Springböcken.

„So viel zum Thema Überraschung", sagte Han resigniert.

Nun, die Soldaten _waren_ überrascht, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber sie erholten sich sehr schnell von diesem Zustand: Nach einer Schrecksekunde stürzten sie in einem Durcheinander aus wütenden Kommandos und obszönen Schimpfworten zum Tatort hinüber. Blasterbewehrte Drohgebärden sollten den Störenfried lange genug einschüchtern, um ihn dingfest zu machen, doch der Ewok hatte nicht die Absicht, friedlich zu warten, bis man ihn von seinem mühsam eroberten Feuerstuhl herunterzerrte.

Ein schlecht gezielter, aber heftiger Tritt auf ein gerade noch erreichbares Pedal hatte sofort durchschlagenden Erfolg: Das Speederbike bäumte sich auf, röhrte, spuckte voller Verachtung eine Wolke aus Rauch und Funken aus seinem Vergaser und raste endlich wie eine Rakete auf und davon, seinen vom Geschwindigkeitsrausch übermannten Ewok-Piloten entführend, der sich mit aller Kraft am Lenker festkrallte und kreischte wie eine sirianische Todesfee – es war schwer zu sagen, ob vor Entsetzen oder vor Begeisterung.

Drei der Soldaten schwangen sich auf die übrigen Speederbikes und jagten unter großem Geschrei hinter dem unverschämten Dieb her, der vierte blieb einsam und alleine zurück, um die Stellung zu halten.

„Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht", murmelte Galen bewundernd und sprach damit aus, was alle dachten.

Auch Hans Miene hatte sich wieder aufgehellt. „Gar nicht übel für so ein lebendes Wollknäuel, was?" Und aus seinem Mund war das schon ein großes Lob – vor allem, wenn man die näheren Umstände seiner Bekanntschaft mit den Ewoks bedachte und die zwiespältigen Gefühle, die sie ganz allgemein bei ihm auslösten.

„Ich hoffe nur, der Kleine überlebt das." Leia hatte genug Erfahrungen mit den Tücken von Speederbikes und der Erbarmungslosigkeit von Sturmtruppensoldaten gesammelt, um für den Ewok sofort das Schlimmste zu befürchten.

Han wischte ihre Bedenken mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung weg – sie hatten genug andere Sorgen, nicht wahr?

„Wenn das hier gelaufen ist, ziehen wir Mon Mothma eine Medaille für außergewöhnliche Ewok-Tapferkeit aus der Nase, okay? Von mir aus kann das Wollknäuel sogar ein Denkmal haben. Und jetzt komm endlich!"

Gleich darauf pirschten sie alle lautlos wie Wilderer in die Senke hinunter. Keiner von ihnen verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken an 3PO, der beleidigt zurückblieb und seinem Astromech-Kollegen verkündete: „Dieses Mal werden wir uns _nicht_ einmischen. Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir genau hier bleiben. Wir rühren uns nicht vom Fleck, hörst du?"

Auch der zweite Ewok, der im Gegensatz zu seinem waghalsigen Begleiter immer noch brav in seinem Gebüsch saß, wurde von den Rebellen ignoriert. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie sich an ihm vorbei und an den frisch verwaisten Soldaten heran, der immer noch so sehr damit beschäftigt war, seinen Kameraden hinterher zu gaffen, dass er die Rebellen erst bemerkte, als Han ihm ganz nonchalant auf die Schulter klopfte.

Zur allgemeinen Erleichterung waren achtzehn auf ihn zielende Blastermündungen plus eine ziemlich eindrucksvolle Laserarmbrust genug, um den Mann sofort erkennen zu lassen, dass der Feind in der Überzahl und Widerstand ebenso zweck- wie hoffnungslos war. Er akzeptierte seinen neuen Status als Kriegsgefangener mit einem beinahe ebenso nonchalanten Achselzucken und warf seine Waffe auf den Boden, noch bevor Han ihn dazu auffordern konnte.

Später behauptete Han, dass diese allzu gleichmütige Kapitulation ihm angeblich sofort suspekt vorgekommen war. Aber Tatsache ist, dass er in dem bewussten Augenblick einfach nur ziemlich verdutzt war, weil er es zum allerersten Mal mit einem Sturmtruppensoldaten zu tun hatte, der clever genug war, den Wert seines eigenen Lebens höher einzuschätzen als die zweifelhafte Ehre, für den vergänglichen Ruhm fanatischen imperialen Kanonenfutters zu sterben.

Doch im Endeffekt zählte in diesem Moment nur, dass der Mann sich ergeben hatte, und Han hätte trotz seiner zur Schau getragenen Kaltschnäuzigkeit nie jemanden getötet, der freiwillig die Waffen streckte. Galen sah die Sache leider etwas anders – er vertrat die bei einer etwas radikaleren Minderheit innerhalb der Allianz sehr beliebte Devise, dass nur ein toter Imperialer ein guter Imperialer war. Und so kam es erneut zu einem sehr kurzen und sehr scharfen Wortwechsel, der damit endete, dass Han sich wieder einmal durchsetzte. Der Soldat wurde seiner Uniform entledigt und in den Wald geschafft, wo er gefesselt und geknebelt, aber immerhin unverletzt unter der Aufsicht von Bryllykzzyngyr (besser bekannt als Brix / Blix) verblieb.

„Und was jetzt? Sollen wir das Zeug da etwa auch noch mitschleppen?" Galen versetzte dem traurigen Uniformbündel auf dem Boden einen Tritt, der unmissverständlich signalisierte, was er von einer derartigen Zumutung hielt. „Oder lassen wir es einfach hier herumliegen, bis der nächste Imp-Treiber anmarschiert und darüber stolpert?" (Und spätestens jetzt war jedem klar, dass er General Solos Intelligenz ebenso anzweifelte wie seine Führungsqualitäten.)

Han schob das viereckige Marmorkinn vor, das ihm seit kurzem immer dann aus dem Unterkiefer zu wachsen schien, wenn er Auflehnung witterte, entschied aber in letzter Sekunde, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen.

„Weder noch", sagte er mit leicht gezwungener Ruhe. „Einer von uns muss hier draußen bleiben und die Augen offen halten, damit wir rechtzeitig gewarnt werden, falls wir lieben Besuch bekommen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Schießerei mit unserer kleinen Jagdgesellschaft oder mit Imp-Treibern oder mit wem auch immer. Deshalb muss jetzt _irgendjemand_ für eine Weile das Schaf im Wolfspelz spielen."

Hans Blick wanderte nur scheinbar beiläufig über Galen, der mit einer beachtlichen Länge und einer erfreulich breitschultrigen Statur gesegnet war, was ihn zweifellos zur Idealbesetzung für die gerade vakant gewordene Rolle machte. „Das richtige Kostüm macht die halbe Vorstellung – alte Theaterweisheit! Aber nur der richtige Schauspieler sorgt für Applaus und volle Kassen. Sie geben bestimmt einen wundervollen Sturmtruppensoldaten ab, Major", fügte er mit gut geheuchelter Herzlichkeit hinzu.

Galen wäre nicht Galen gewesen, wenn er das auf sich hätte sitzen lassen. „_Ich_?" fragte er empört. „Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Wer sonst?" sagte Han so salbungsvoll, dass die anderen zu schmunzeln begannen. (Galens endloses und zeitaufwändiges Genörgel ging auch dem Rest der Truppe allmählich auf die Nerven.) „Wer von uns könnte das typische imperiale Frontschwein besser spielen als Sie? Wer von uns könnte diese angeborene Überlegenheit, diesen eingedrillten Testosteronstau, diese Ich-reiß-euch-gleich-den-Hintern-auf-Mentalität auch nur halb so überzeugend darstellen wie Sie? Nein, nein, Sie sind der perfekte Ersatzmann, Major – und außerdem sind Sie als Einziger groß genug dafür", beendete er seine Tirade sehr viel nüchterner.

Diesem einleuchtenden Argument konnte sich niemand entziehen – nicht einmal Galen. Mit spitzen Fingern hob er den schwarzen Bodysuit auf, der die Grundlage jeder Sturmtruppenuniform bildete, und betrachtete ihn mit so viel Ekel wie ein Arachnophobiker die abgestreifte tote Chitinhülle einer frisch gehäuteten Amuunspinne.

„Es stinkt nach Hass und Unterdrückung", murrte er leise vor sich hin.

„Und wenn das Ding nach einem ganzen Container voller imperialer Schweißfußsocken stinkt – anziehen!" kommandierte Han, dessen künstliche Gelassenheit inzwischen vibrierte wie eine allzu straff gespannte Bogensehne. _Noch ein Mucks,_ _Großmaul, und __**ich**__ reiß __**dir**__ den Hintern auf! _dachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Galen schlüpfte mit großer Überwindung und schmallippig vor Abneigung in den Bodysuit, der ihm tatsächlich wie angegossen passte. Leia reichte ihm die verschiedenen Einzelteile der weißen Panzerung und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, das nicht erwidert wurde.

„Na, was habe ich gesagt? Der perfekte Imperiale – da kriegt man ja richtig Angst", frotzelte Han, als Galens aufsässiges Gesicht endlich unter dem Helm mit der charakteristischen Totenkopfmaske verschwunden war.

Der Major brummte etwas Unverständliches, aber definitiv Unfreundliches in sein Helmmikrophon hinein, hob jedoch fügsam das Blastergewehr auf, das seine Verkleidung wirkungsvoll abrundete, und nahm seinerseits vor dem Bunkereingang Aufstellung. Er sah vollkommen echt aus – zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

_Und mehr als einen ersten Blick wird kein echter Imperialer jemals auf ihn werfen – nicht, wenn alles nach Plan geht_, dachte Han.

Er zog einen Datenblock aus seiner Jackentasche, schaltete ihn ein und trat neben Galen, um kritisch das alphanumerische Tastenfeld der Schalttafel zu beäugen, die in einer Wandnische neben der massiven Metalltür des Bunkers untergebracht war.

„Jetzt werden wir gleich sehen, wie gut deine Botha-Spione wirklich sind", sagte er zu Leia, die zusammen mit den anderen nachgerückt war.

„Ganz vorsichtig", mahnte Leia. „Wenn du auch nur einmal daneben tippst …"

„Ich bin _immer_ vorsichtig", erwiderte Han gekränkt.

Trotzdem hielt auch er unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er damit begann, die nervenzermürbend lange und komplizierte Folge aus Buchstaben und Zahlen in die Schalttafel einzugeben, die der winzige Lautsprecher seines Datenblocks ihm mit einer geschlechtslosen, eintönig leiernden Computerstimme diktierte.

„Sooo …" Han vollendete den gestohlenen Code mit einem energischen Druck auf die Enter-Taste. „Fertig!"

Er starrte erwartungsvoll auf das einzige wirkliche Hindernis, das jetzt noch zwischen ihm und dem Erfolg seiner Mission stand, aber die Bunkertür bewegte sich nicht. Nicht einen Millimeter.

„Verdammt!"

„Han, bist du ganz sicher, dass du nicht die letzte Sequenz vergessen hast?"

„Wenn ich _irgendeinen_ Teil von diesem Code vergessen oder doppelt eingegeben oder sonst was damit gemacht hätte, dann würden jetzt schon viele böse Buben durch die Gegend springen und uns mit vielen hässlichen Blastern guten Tag sagen, _Süße_!"

„Nur zu Ihrer Information, Solo: Wir haben noch genau zwölf Minuten und achtzehn Sekunden, bevor unsere ganze Flotte da oben gegen den Schutzschild knallt, weil wir es nicht einmal geschafft haben, die verfluchte Tür aufzubekommen!" Dieser hilfreiche Hinweis kam natürlich von Galen – von wem auch sonst?

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß machen, General?" fragte einer der anderen Rebellensoldaten nervös.

Han wollte gerade antworten, dass sie von ihm aus gerne versuchen konnten, die Tür mit Galens Kopf einzuschlagen, als die Schalttafel erst ein leises Klicken und dann einen lang gezogenen Summton von sich gab. Im nächsten Augenblick glitt das große metallene Rechteck, das beinahe zum Siegel ihres Untergangs geworden wäre, so leicht und geräuschlos auf, als wollte es die eben noch hoffnungslos ausgesperrten Rebellen verhöhnen.

„Was zum Teufel …?!"

„Vielleicht hat das Ding ja nur einen Wackelkontakt", vermutete der Rebell, der Han angesprochen hatte.

Han starrte auf die schwere Panzertür, die ihnen nach einer verdächtig langen Pause doch noch Einlass gewährt hatte. Die wie eine Wunde aufklaffende Öffnung schien eher in die archaische, mit unbekannten Gefahren gesättigte Fledermausdunkelheit einer Höhle zu führen als in einen mit hochmodernem technischen Schnickschnack überfüllten imperialen Bunker.

„Elf Minuten, fünfunddreißig Sekunden, _General_!" Galen hörte sich an wie ein schlechtgelauntes Orakel, das schon aus Prinzip Tod und Vernichtung prophezeite.

Han sah Leia an. Ihre schmale rechte Hand umklammerte den Griff ihrer Waffe so fest, dass sich ihre Fingerknöchel weiß unter der Haut abzeichneten, aber sie nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl …

Seite an Seite betraten sie den Bunker und winkten den anderen, ihnen zu folgen.

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2008 by Nangijala **


	8. Chapter 8

XI.

Leia rechnete jeden Augenblick mit Feindkontakt. Behutsam streckte sie den Kopf vor und spähte um die Ecke, auf alles gefasst, kampfbereit. Aber der niedrige, von einem trüben rötlichen Licht eher verdunkelte als erhellte Korridor, den sie jetzt einsehen konnte, war genauso leer wie der Eingangstunnel, den sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte. Keine Wachen, keine Techniker, nicht einmal Droiden – der Bunker machte einen völlig verlassenen Eindruck.

„Wo stecken die denn alle?" wisperte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich genau da, wo wir auch hinmüssen: In der Schaltzentrale. Aber viele werden es sowieso nicht sein, diese Bunkercrews bestehen immer nur aus ein paar Leuten: Ein Kerl, der die ganzen Kontrollmonitore im Auge behält, und eine Handvoll Wichtigtuer, die ihn im Auge behalten." Han riss seine eigenen Augen so weit wie möglich auf und mimte konzentrierte imperiale Wachsamkeit. „Also überhaupt kein Problem für unseren Spezial-Brutal-Trupp mit der Lizenz zum K.O. in null Runden!"

„Witzig. Wirklich witzig", murmelte Leia, die in Anbetracht der Umstände gar nichts witzig fand.

Zwischen ihrem unverbesserlichen Sprücheklopfer und seinem Wookie eingekeilt, den Rest der Rebelleneinheit dicht auf den Fersen, rückte sie weiter vor, bis sie alle an eine Gabelung kamen, von der drei Gänge abzweigten.

„Welche Richtung?"

Han deute mit einem aufreizenden Zwinkern auf eine neongelbe, sorgfältig beschriftete Pfeilmarkierung, die nur eine Handbreite über Leias Kopf deutlich sichtbar an der Wand prangte, und raunte: „Immer schön der Nase nach, Euer Duldsamkeit."

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte Leia ihn spätestens jetzt in der Luft zerrissen (nichts brachte sie schneller in Rage als das Talent dieser corellianischen Spottdrossel, immer wieder neue lächerliche Titel für sie zu erfinden!), aber inzwischen wusste sie es besser. Hans Possenreißerei war nichts anderes als seine ganz persönliche Strategie, um die unerträgliche Anspannung aufzulockern, die sie alle fühlten. _Also kein Grund zur Aufregung,_ entschied Leia (tatsächlich mit ungewohnter Duldsamkeit), als sie weitergingen.

Nur ein paar Meter weiter beschrieb der Gang einen scharfen Rechtsknick und endete direkt vor einer Tür, die beinahe genauso massiv aussah wie der Bunkereingang. Erfreulicherweise wies sie statt der codesüchtigen und auch sonst komplikationsträchtigen Schalttafel nur ein ausgesprochen besucherfreundliches Sensorfeld auf.

Chewie hatte es innerhalb von drei Schritten zweimal fertig gebracht, seinen Schädel an einem der niedrigen Deckenträger anzustoßen und war schon deshalb so angriffslustig wie ein gereizter Hornissenschwarm. Er drängte sich ungeduldig an Leia vorbei, schubste Han, der gerade den Öffnungsmechanismus inspizierte, kurzerhand aus dem Weg und verpasste dem Sensorfeld einen Fausthieb mit einer frustgeballten Riesenpranke.

So viel Aggression war einfach zu viel für die empfindliche Elektronik: Die Tür sprang mit einem protestierenden _PLONK!_ auf und Chewie stürmte die feindliche Stellung im Alleingang, aber dafür mit einem markerschütternden Gebrüll, das nicht nur die Bunkermauern zum Erzittern brachte.

Ein paar ziellos abgefeuerte Schüsse, die außer einem harmlosen Funkenregen hier und da keinen nennenswerten Schaden anrichteten, taten ein Übriges: Die Bunkerbesatzung – zwei behelmte Controller, die klugerweise sofort hinter ihren Konsolen auf Tauchstation gingen, und drei erbleichende Offiziere, die mit hastig erhobenen Händen vor dem tobenden haarigen Monster zurückwichen – dachte offensichtlich nicht im Traum daran, die Schaltzentrale zu verteidigen.

Nur der einzige anwesende Sturmtruppensoldat traf eine einsame Entscheidung und versuchte es mit einem Gegenangriff, womit er mehr Mut als Urteilsfähigkeit bewies. Chewie machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Unruhestifter: Er schnappte sich den Mann, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm, wirbelte mit ihm ein paar Mal um seine eigene Achse wie ein Diskuswerfer und schleuderte ihn schließlich mit viel Schwung quer durch den Raum und an die nächst beste Wand – eine grobe, aber wirkungsvolle Verfahrensweise, die nicht nur in den Kunststoffpaneelen der Wand, sondern auch bei allen übrigen Imperialen einen tiefen Eindruck hinterließ.

Als Han endlich hereinsprintete, um der erstbesten grau uniformierten Figur in Reichweite seinen Blaster unter die Nase zu halten und überflüssigerweise zu schreien: „Ganz ruhig! Keiner von euch Schlaubergern rührt sich hier vom Fleck oder ich brenne ihm höchstpersönlich ein Loch in die Mütze, verstanden?", herrschte längst Ruhe. Nach Chewies kleiner Demonstration hätte niemand freiwillig auch nur einen Finger gerührt, zumal seine Laserarmbrust sie alle in Schach hielt.

Han betrachtete den leise vor sich hin stöhnenden Soldaten, der immer noch in der Ecke lag, wo er nach einer handgreiflichen Wookie-Lektion in Sachen Manieren gelandet war, und sagte vorwurfsvoll zu Chewie: „Hast du schon wieder Sturmtruppen-Kegeln gespielt?"

Eine Rechtfertigung blieb dem Wookie erspart, denn jetzt äugte Leia durch die Tür und als sie sah, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle war, scheuchte sie sofort die anderen Rebellen herein.

„Los, los, an die Arbeit! Du auch", fügte sie mit einem strengen Blick auf Han hinzu.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Süße. Wir sind hier ruckzuck fertig."

Han fing die Sprengkapsel auf, die ihm einer der Rebellensoldaten zuwarf, und klatschte das trügerisch klein und harmlos aussehende Teil gegen einen der Stahlträger, wo es dank seiner magnetischen Haftklammern gehorsam kleben blieb. Er aktivierte mit einem gefühlvollen Daumendruck den Zeitzünder, kontrollierte das Display, auf dem die Sekunden mit alarmierender Schnelligkeit rückwärts tickten, und sagte lässig: „Weißt du, alles im Leben hängt vom richtigen Timing ab …"

Er ignorierte entschlossen die rote Leuchtdiode an seinem Armbandchrono, die warnend zu blinken begonnen hatte, und tätschelte die nächste Sprengladung zärtlich, bevor er sie mitten auf einer der Computerkonsolen platzierte. Der Controller, der direkt dahinter auf allen Vieren am Boden kauerte, sah mit herausquellenden Augen zu ihm auf. Han bedachte ihn mit seinem breitesten Grinsen.

„… und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Allerhochwürdigste: Mein Timing ist perfekt", fuhr er strahlend fort.

Leia verdrehte angesichts dieser leichtherzigen Prahlerei nur andeutungsweise die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu den Gefangenen um, die inzwischen ebenfalls mit wachsender Unruhe die Vorbereitungen der Rebellen beobachteten.

„Sie werden den Bunker jetzt gleich zusammen mit uns verlassen", verkündete sie. Sie hielt inne und musterte die fünf ihr zugewandten Gesichter, die alle möglichen Gefühlsregungen zeigten, aber nicht eine Spur von Erleichterung – von Dankbarkeit ganz zu schweigen.

„Danach müssen Sie sich leider noch für ein paar Stunden mit unserer Gesellschaft abfinden. Wir können Sie natürlich nicht gleich wieder laufen lassen, weil Sie dann unsere Position verraten würden. Aber Sie können gehen, sobald wir sicher unser Schiff erreicht haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Ein junger Lieutenant mit raspelkurzen blonden Haaren rümpfte mit einem verächtlichen Schnüffeln seine lange dünne Nase. Er hielt offensichtlich nicht besonders viel von ihren Versprechungen. Leia fand, dass die Undankbarkeit der Gefangenen nur noch von ihrer Unhöflichkeit übertroffen wurde. Nicht dass sie von Imperialen so etwas wie Höflichkeit erwartet hätte …

„Seien Sie vernünftig und niemandem wird etwas geschehen", vollendete sie ihre kleine Ansprache kurz angebunden.

Doch jetzt meldete sich einer der anderen Offiziere zu Wort – entweder war er ein wenig menschlicher oder einfach nur ängstlicher als seine Kollegen.

„Mein Gott, wie viel von dem Zeug wollt ihr hier eigentlich noch verteilen? Wollt ihr halb Endor in die Luft jagen? Sind das Zeitzünder? Auf wie viele Minuten sind die Dinger eingestellt? Schaffen wir das überhaupt noch?" fragte er fahrig.

„Nur keine Panik. Wir sind hier blitzschnell wieder raus", sagte Han, der sich angesprochen fühlte, sonnig.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Han fuhr herum und starrte ungläubig auf den schimmernden Lauf der Waffe, die auf seine Brust zielte. Der hoch aufgeschossene imperiale Commander, der plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen hinter ihm stand, lächelte sehr kühl und sehr überlegen und dazu hatte er auch allen Grund: Hinter _seiner_ Schulter drängte sich nämlich bereits eine halbe Schwadron Sturmtruppensoldaten und die andere Hälfte schob sich gerade Mann für Mann aus einer bis jetzt unsichtbaren Luke in einer bewusst dunkel gehaltenen Nische des Kontrollraums heraus, eine schier endlose weiße Schlange, zähflüssig, aber unaufhaltsam wie Zahnpasta, die aus einer schadhaften Tube quoll.

Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken waren die völlig überraschten Rebellen eingekreist und entwaffnet. Han sah sehnsüchtig zu der Tür hinüber, aber der einzige Fluchtweg war natürlich längst durch eine lebende Mauer blockiert. Es war aussichtslos …

„Schach und matt", sagte der imperiale Commander und nahm Han in aller Ruhe den Blaster aus der Hand. „Nach allem, was man so von Ihnen hört, sind Sie ein verflucht guter Spieler, Solo. Sind Sie auch ein guter Verlierer?"

Er quittierte Hans verbissenes Schweigen mit einem Achselzucken und sah sich nach seinen Soldaten um, die bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, die von den Rebellen angebrachten Sprengladungen einzusammeln, nachdem sie sie mit einem einzigen vorsichtigen Knopfdruck mühelos entschärft hatten.

_Hätte ich doch nur auf Madine gehört und einen Universalzünder mit Totmannschaltung verwendet, _dachte Han. _Dann hätte ich jetzt eine niedliche kleine Fernbedienung in der Jackentasche und die ganze Zeit meinen Finger auf dem großen roten Knopf. Ich müsste einfach nur loslassen – und BUMM! _

Nein_, _Han Solo war kein guter Verlierer, der Geschmack der Niederlage füllte seinen Mund mit Bitterkeit. Doch dann sah er zu Leia hinüber, die mitten in einer ganzen Traube von Sturmtruppensoldaten eingekesselt war wie eine Bienenkönigin von einem Drohnenschwarm, ihr Gesicht weiß und starr und so leblos wie eine durchscheinende Maske aus hauchdünnem Alabaster. Und plötzlich wusste er, dass es völlig belanglos war, dass er aus reinem Widerspruchsgeist nicht auf Madines ewige Besserwisserei gehört hatte, denn er hätte es ohnehin niemals über sich gebracht, den roten Knopf loszulassen – nicht so lange auch Leia im Zentrum der Explosion stand. Die Liebe seines Lebens zusammen mit den Imperialen in einem verzweifelten Selbstmordanschlag zu töten, nein, das hätte er einfach nicht fertig gebracht – nicht einmal für den Sieg von zehn Rebellionen…

_Das ist es also, was die Liebe uns antut,_ dachte Han verwundert, als er zusammen mit den übrigen Rebellen aus dem Kontrollraum heraus und durch die engen Korridore ins Freie getrieben wurde. _Sie verändert uns._ _Sie lässt uns alles vergessen, was uns wichtig ist: Wer wir sind, woher wir kommen, wohin wir gehen, was wir eigentlich wollen … Am Ende_ _können wir nur noch an den einzigen Menschen denken, der unserem Leben einen Sinn gibt und alles andere ist so egal … _

Er fragte sich, ob Leia dasselbe empfand, seine Prinzessin, der es früher leichter gefallen war, ganze Kolonnen von Flüchtlingen zu umarmen als den einen Mann, der sich durch ihren Schutzwall aus leidenschaftlicher Selbstverleugnung hindurch gegraben hatte …

Doch Leias Gedanken rotierten nur mit der Unerbittlichkeit eines Mahlsteins um die eine Frage, die die ganze zum Himmel schreiende Ungerechtigkeit der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden in einem einzigen Wort zusammenfasste:_ WARUM?!_

Es war wie ein Alptraum. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es wirklich geschah. Die Gänge im Bunker, die Lichtung vor dem Eingang, noch vor wenigen Minuten wie ausgestorben, wimmelten inzwischen nur so von Imperialen. Es waren Hunderte, es waren ganze Bataillone: Weißgepanzerte Soldaten und schwarzgepanzerte, Offiziere in Grau und Olivgrün, die meisten von ihnen zu Fuß, einige wenige auf Speederbikes, aber jeder einzelne bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und sichtlich in der Stimmung, zumindest diesem Teil der Rebellion höchstpersönlich den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen.

Im Hintergrund ragten fünf AT–ATs in den Himmel wie ein Rudel von hungrigen Urzeitungeheuern; ihre Geschütztürme waren auf das jetzt ziemlich kläglich und verloren wirkende Allianz–Team ausgerichtet – Kanonen, die auf Spatzen schossen. Zwischen den Laufpylonen der Gehkolosse drängten sich zehn AT–STs wie wesentlich kleinere, aber deshalb nicht weniger blutdürstige Jungtiere. Aus den Einstiegsluken dieser zweibeinigen Panzer beobachteten neugierige Piloten die Szenerie, während Scharfschützen aus den Schießscharten spähten, jederzeit feuerbereit.

Es war unfassbar, wie viele Männer und Maschinen auf dieser kleinen Lichtung zusammengepfercht worden waren, nur um eine Handvoll vergleichsweise schlecht ausgerüstete Rebellen einzufangen oder ihnen am besten gleich den Garaus zu machen. Es war der klassische imperiale Overkill. Es wäre schmeichelhaft gewesen, wenn es nicht so entsetzlich gewesen wäre …

Leia hielt nach Galen Ausschau, aber wenn der Major ebenfalls gefangen genommen worden war, dann hatte man ihn bereits weggeschafft. Doch auch wenn es ihm gelungen sein sollte, in der gesichtslosen Masse des Feindes unterzutauchen, befand er sich in einer ausgesprochen prekären Lage: Als vermeintlicher Sturmtruppensoldat konnte Galen nichts für seine Freunde tun, ohne seine Tarnung sofort auffliegen zu lassen. Darüber hinaus bestand jeden Augenblick die Gefahr, dass er in dem sorgfältig kontrollierten Mikrokosmos des imperialen Militärs als Fremdkörper entlarvt wurde. Es musste ihn nur irgendjemand ansprechen, der den Soldaten, dessen Uniform sie gestohlen hatten, persönlich kannte (irgendein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter vielleicht oder – noch schlimmer! – einer seiner Kasernenkameraden) und es war aus und vorbei.

Auf jeden Fall war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Major entkommen war oder noch entkommen würde, verschwindend gering. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war …

Aber sprach nicht alles dafür, dass Galen tot war? Warum hatte er nicht einmal versucht, sie zu warnen? Von dem Überfallkommando in der Bunkerzentrale hatte er natürlich nichts mitbekommen. Doch waren all die Imperialen hier draußen wirklich so schnell angerückt, dass dem Major keine Zeit mehr geblieben war, Alarm zu schlagen? Hatte ihn vielleicht einer der Scharfschützen aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen? War er hier ganz alleine in dem Bewusstsein gestorben, dass er versagt hatte, so wie sie alle versagt hatten?

Was mochte aus diesem netten Jungen (Brix oder Blix?!) und den beiden Ewoks geworden sein? Und wohin hatte es eigentlich 3PO und R2-D2 verschlagen?

Genau in diesem Augenblick rief eine wohlbekannte affektierte Stimme unsicher: „Hallo? Hallo da unten! Suchen Sie vielleicht nach _mir_?"

Leia blieb unwillkürlich stehen und reckte den Hals, um die undeutliche goldschimmernde Gestalt, die gerade steifbeinig durch das Unterholz jenseits der Lichtung stakste, besser sehen zu können.

Ihr Wächter missverstand ihr plötzlich erwachtes Interesse oder wollte es missverstehen, jedenfalls versetzte er Leia einen harten Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter und knurrte: „Beweg dich, du halbe Portion, oder ich mach dir Beine!"

Von einem baumlangen, vor trainierter Muskelkraft nur so strotzenden Rohling durch die Gegend geschubst zu werden, war immer eine demütigende Erfahrung, besonders wenn man selbst mit einer Statur geschlagen war, die von höflichen Zeitgenossen als „grazil" und von weniger höflichen als „winzig" bezeichnet wurde. Aber wenn man dabei auch noch die Hände im Nacken verschränkt hatte, was beim Laufen ohnehin schon eine äußerst unbequeme Zwangshaltung war, dann war diese Erfahrung nicht nur demütigend, sondern buchstäblich niederschmetternd. Leia verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach hin und dabei spielte es ausnahmsweise einmal keine Rolle, dass ihre Länge nicht besonders eindrucksvoll war.

Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt und den Schaden gesichtet hatte (ein zerrissenes Hosenbein plus ein zerschundenes Knie), war sie schon dazu entschlossen, diesem imperialen Flegel zu zeigen, was sogar eine halbe Portion mit bloßen Händen ausrichten konnte, wenn es sein musste. Aber dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen, denn der Flegel verzierte inzwischen seltsamerweise ebenfalls die Landschaft, was möglicherweise an dem langschäftigen buntgefiederten Pfeil lag, der schräg aus seinem Hals herausragte wie ein exotischer Blitzableiter.

_Die EWOKS!_ dachte Leia, zwischen Verblüffung und neu aufkeimender Hoffnung hin und her gerissen. Ein Katalog von Möglichkeiten rollte vor ihrem geistigem Auge ab, eine phantastischer als die andere ...

Sie sah sich verstohlen um. Noch schien niemand den Vorfall bemerkt zu haben. Es war viel zu schnell über die Bühne gegangen und vollkommen lautlos. Und alle Blicke ruhten jetzt wie hypnotisiert auf 3PO, der sich ungefähr so leise und unauffällig wie ein wütender Gamorreaner durch das dornenreiche Gestrüpp kämpfte und dabei unaufhörlich vor sich hin zeterte.

„Ach du meine Güte! Dieses _grässliche_ Grünzeug … Jetzt sieh mich doch nur mal an, R2: Zerkratzt von oben bis unten … meine Politur ist ja völlig hin … Was wird Master Luke dazu sagen? Oje, oje! Ich habe es ja gleich gewusst: Dieser Mond ist noch mein Untergang – und du auch, du schäbiger rostiger kleiner Mülleimer auf Rädern! Man sollte dich wirklich verschrotten. Du machst nur Ärger. Und immer bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?

Oh nein, jetzt habe ich mich auch noch verheddert … R2–D2!!! Wirst du wohl endlich kommen und mir helfen, du virenverseuchte Fehlkonstruktion?!"

„Holt sofort diesen Droiden da raus!" schrie der imperiale Commander, der den Einsatz leitete.

Eine halbe Kompanie stürzte sich auf das Gebüsch, aufmerksam beobachtet von allen anderen. Niemand achtete darauf, was hinter seinem Rücken vor sich ging. Niemand achtete auf Leia.

_Jetzt oder nie! _dachte sie. Sie ging neben dem toten Sturmtruppensoldaten in die Hocke und griff hastig nach seinem Blastergewehr, das neben ihm auf dem lehmigen Boden lag. Es war ein Standardmodell, wie man es häufig bei der imperialen Infanterie fand, ein schwerer kurzläufiger Karabiner, der bei Maximalleistung auf kurze Entfernungen eine eindrucksvolle Feuerkraft entwickelte. Eigentlich war er viel zu groß und zu unhandlich für Leia. Trotzdem fühlte sich der klobige Hartplastikgriff in ihrer Hand gut an. _Wirklich_ gut.

Langsam stand sie wieder auf. _Ganz_ v_orsichtig!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, als sie ihr erstes Ziel anvisierte, den wandelnden Kleiderschrank, der Han bewachte.

3POs Lamento hatte inzwischen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. „R2, ich muss schon sagen: Das war sogar für _deine_ Verhältnisse eine wirklich _alberne_ Idee. Was habe ich nur verbrochen, dass mich das Schicksal ausgerechnet an einen hoffnungslos veralteten Astromech mit dem intellektuellen Niveau einer Türklingel gekettet hat?

Oh nein! Da kommen sie auch schon anmarschiert … Bitte nicht gleich wieder schießen, meine Herren – ich ergebe mich!"

Doch als der erste Imperiale nach dem Droiden griff, erwachte das Gebüsch rings um 3PO plötzlich zum Leben. Scharen von Ewoks, mit ihren gescheckten und getigerten Pelzen in dem dichten Unterholz besser getarnt als der raffinierteste Camouflagespezialist, sprangen auf wie ein Mann und fielen sofort mit Knüppeln und Steinäxten über die Soldaten her.

Aus den undurchdringlichen Tiefen des Waldes ertönte ein helles Hornsignal, dem ein vielstimmiger jubelnder Kriegsschrei antwortete. Im nächsten Augenblick war das Schwirren vieler gleichzeitig losgelassener Bogensehnen zu hören. Und schon ging über der Lichtung ein Pfeilregen nieder, dicht wie ein Gewitterschauer.

Leia riss ihren Karabiner hoch und schoss auf Hans Wächter. Als der Mann zusammenbrach, schrie irgendwo hinter ihr eine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme, die vage nach Galen klang, dass sie gefälligst in Deckung gehen sollte oder wollte sie vielleicht von diesen verrückten Ewoks mit Pfeilen gespickt werden bis sie aussah wie ein Nadelkissen?

Doch Leia hatte jetzt nur noch Augen und Ohren für ihren geliebten Schmuggler, der die allgemeine Verwirrung sofort nutzte und dem blonden Lieutenant, der zufällig neben ihm stand, kurz entschlossen seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Noch ein Kniestoß in die empfindsamste Stelle der männlichen Anatomie und der Lieutenant kippte um wie ein gefällter Baum – was ihm auch niemand verdenken konnte. Han krähte seinen Triumph hinaus und eröffnete unter einem Schwall von corellianischen Flüchen mit der erbeuteten Waffe seines Gegners das Feuer.

Und dann brach die Hölle los …

*

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2009 by Nangijala **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Liebe Leser, **_

_**sorry, dass das neue Update wieder mal eine kleine Ewigkeit auf sich hat warten lassen. Doch manchmal kommt es eben vor, dass ich zwar durchaus willig bin, meine Muße aber lieber in einer Art Dornröschenschlaf versinkt. Zum Glück nicht gleich für 100 Jahre …**_

_**Aber hier ist die Fortsetzung nun endlich. Und es gibt auch ein kleines Trostpflaster für alle, die jetzt schon ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharren: YES! **__**It's Luke and Vader again**__**!**_

_**Viel Spaß und ein (hoffentlich) baldiges Wiedersehen!**_

XII.

Der grauschwarze Metallboden unter seinen Füßen war so blank, dass Luke Skywalker sein stark verwischtes Spiegelbild darin sehen konnte. Er starrte auf die verschwommene Reflexion hinunter, unwillkürlich betroffen von der leuchtenden Blässe seines Gesichtes, das sich geisterhaft von der noch vageren schwarzen Form darunter abhob. Nur mit Mühe löste er seinen Blick von diesem beunruhigend substanzlosen Schattenzwilling und sah sich in der grell beleuchteten hallenden Kaverne des riesigen Hangars um.

Aber auch hier fanden seine müßig umherwandernden Augen nichts, was nicht vor Sauberkeit geblitzt und geblinkt hätte. Die Dockbucht der _Executor_ präsentierte sich in einem Zustand steriler Makellosigkeit, die man an Bord eines Rebellenkreuzers höchstens im OP-Bereich des Lazarettes vorgefunden hätte. Nirgendwo ein Schmierölfleck oder ein verstreutes Sammelsurium von Ersatzteilen, nicht einmal eine vergessene Werkzeugtasche oder ein liegen gebliebener Tankschlauch. Alles schrie förmlich nach imperialer Gründlichkeit und Effizienz. Luke fand so viel Perfektion eher deprimierend als beeindruckend.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem zackigen kleinen Admiral zu, der immer noch in stocksteifer Habtachtstellung vor seinem Vater stand und einen schier endlosen Rapport herunterspulte. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsste Vader über jedes einzelne Vorkommnis in jeder einzelnen Minute seiner Abwesenheit von seinem Flaggschiff genauestens informiert werden, mochte es auch noch so trivial sein.

_Und jemand mit so_ _messerscharfen_ _Bügelfalten ist bestimmt in seinem Element, wenn es um Genauigkeit geht, _dachteLuke, als er die Uniformjacke des Admirals einer näheren Betrachtung unterzog.

Ja, jemand wie dieser Admiral war zweifellosder geeignete Kandidat, wenn ein Schiff von der Größe der _Executor _kommandiert, beaufsichtigt, verwaltet und betreut werden musste. Er war sichtlich ein Mann, der mit einer Hand eine riesige Besatzung dirigieren und mit der anderen stapelweise Formulare ausfüllen konnte, ohne dabei jemals den Überblick oder den Kopf zu verlieren. Um seinen Hals schien ein unsichtbares Schild mit der Aufschrift „UNBEDINGT ZUVERLÄSSIG!" zu hängen. Er wirkte kompetent und selbstsicher. Aber war er tatsächlich selbstsicher genug, um einen Sithlord im Chefsessel zu verkraften?

Genau in diesem Moment schweifte der schwerlidrige Blick des Admirals von seinem anspruchsvollen Vorgesetzten ab und streifte Luke mit der behutsamen Neugier einer Katze, die zum ersten Mal mit einem unberechenbaren Fremden auf Tuchfühlung ging.

„Soll ich den Gefangenen abführen lassen, Mylord?"

Für einen Außenstehenden mochte diese Frage genauso kühl und geschäftsmäßig klingen wie der endlich vollendete Statusbericht, aber Luke hätte jeden Eid darauf schwören können, dass der Imperiale nur eine Show abzog. Der Admiral wusste längst, dass dieser junge Mann neben Lord Vader kein Durchschnittsgefangener auf dem Weg in die nächst beste Arrestzelle war. Aber wusste er auch, _wer_ Lord Vaders Begleiter war?

Offenbar nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick zog Vader in aller Ruhe einen Schlussstrich unter ziemlich viele Kapitel seines Lebens und legte die Karten ganz ungeniert offen auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube, darauf können wir verzichten. Darf ich vorstellen? Admiral Piett – Luke Skywalker ... _mein Sohn_!"

Es sprach für Pietts Qualität, dass er seine Züge sogar jetzt vollkommen in der Gewalt behielt. Nichts in seinem beherrschten Gesicht verriet auch nur die geringste Überraschung, während die anderen Offiziere des kleinen Empfangskomitees nach Luft schnappten wie Fische auf dem Trockenen. Es war aber auch eine unerhörte Sensation: Lord Vader hatte einen Sohn! Und sein Sprössling war niemand anderer als die unbestrittene Nummer Eins auf der imperialen Fahndungsliste – der Todessternkiller höchstpersönlich. Es war unglaublich!

Und es war _peinlich_, weil niemand genau wusste, welche Reaktion jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde. Sollte man nun gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen oder sich sein Befremden anmerken lassen oder sicherheitshalber einfach nur Gleichgültigkeit heucheln? Natürlich hing alles von Lord Vaders eigener Meinung über seinen Filius ab, aber die war für alle Anwesenden vorläufig noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

War der Chef stolz auf seinen gelungenen Ableger, der sich bei der Allianz immerhin seine Sporen verdient und nicht nur dort den Glorienschein militärischen Ruhms erobert hatte? Oder schämte er sich für sein missratenes Balg, das so hoffnungslos vom rechten Weg abgeirrt war? Wollte er als Erzeuger von so viel fehlgeleiteter Verwegenheit beglückwünscht oder bedauert werden? Oder wollte er einfach nur sachdienliche Informationen wie zum Beispiel eine Statistik über die Erfolgsquote der Umerziehungslager für High-Society-Rebellen oder am besten gleich für die Resozialisierung krimineller Jugendlicher? Woher sollte man eigentlich wissen, was Lord Vader _überhaupt_ wollte?! Ach ja, es war schon ein starkes Stück, was einem hier so alles zugemutet wurde … und das auch noch ohne jede Vorwarnung!

Die meisten waren bereits davon überzeugt, dass Lord Vader besser daran getan hätte, das fragwürdige Resultat seiner Vaterfreuden in einem diskreten Memo vorzustellen, statt ihnen den subversiven Junior einfach so um die Ohren zu knallen. Doch die kollektive Verwirrung war trotzdem groß und die daraus resultierende Unruhe noch größer. Hätte jetzt ein Med-Tech mit einem Blutdruckmessgerät die Runde gemacht, er hätte bei der ganzen Versammlung einen alarmierend steilen Anstieg der Pulsfrequenz registriert.

Luke brauchte kein Blutdruckmessgerät oder ähnliche technische Hilfsmittel – er konnte die allgemeine Bestürzung und Unsicherheit beinahe riechen. Und auch sein Vater hatte den stummen emotionalen Aufruhr ringsum sofort bemerkt, denn Vaders Aura strömte jetzt eindeutig eine dunkle Belustigung aus, die ihren Ursprung einem ziemlich finsteren Sinn für Humor verdankte. Es bestand jedenfalls kein Zweifel daran, dass er das Dilemma seiner Untergebenen von ganzem Herzen genoss.

„Wenn das so ist: Willkommen zu Hause, Mylord", sagte Piett der Unerschütterliche gelassen.

Die Begrüßung kam so prompt, so schnell und glatt, dass es einen Augenblick dauerte, bis Luke begriff, dass der Admiral tatsächlich ihn angesprochen hatte und nicht Vader. Und dieses Mal war die Verwirrung auf seiner Seite. Wie antwortete ein Rebell und Jedi-Anwärter, wenn er von einem hochrangigen imperialen Offizier in aller Form begrüßt und dabei auch noch mit einem gänzlich unverdienten Titel angesprochen wurde? Sollte er sich für Pietts Höflichkeitsfloskel bedanken oder sich einfach nur in ein viel sagendes Schweigen hüllen?

Wie so oft wünschte sich Luke auch jetzt wieder, er hätte Leias Begabung in diesen Dingen. Seine Schwester tanzte auf dem gefährlich rutschigen Parkett gesellschaftlicher Umgangsformen mit der selbstverständlichen Anmut einer Ballerina. Sie wusste jederzeit haargenau, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte. Sogar wenn sie Han die Flügel stutzte oder an irgendeine andere verdiente Adresse handfeste Beleidigungen austeilte, tat sie es immer mit einer Grandezza, die unbestreitbar die harte glänzende Lackschicht einer erstklassigen Kinderstube aufwies. Luke beneidete sie ein klein wenig darum.

„Ich … äh …" Er verstummte verlegen und war beinahe froh, als sich Vaders Hand wie eine Stahlklammer um seinen Ellbogen schloss. _Beinahe_ froh!

„Ich glaube, wir können auch darauf verzichten. Sie haben Ihre Anweisungen, Piett. Komm, Junge!"

Und damit wurde Luke nun doch noch abgeführt. Als Vader ihn quer durch einen Pulk von mehr oder weniger konsternierten Imperialen lotste und ihn aus dem Hangar hinausmanövrierte wie ein erfahrener Testpilot ein widerspenstiges neues Schiff, schoss Luke der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie paradox der Anblick sein musste, den sie den Zurückbleibenden boten, was für ein tragisches und zugleich unweigerlich komisches Paar sie in ihren Augen abgeben mussten: Vater und Sohn, voneinander so verschieden wie nur irgend möglich und trotz aller persönlichen und politischen Querelen nach einer halben Ewigkeit und unvorstellbaren Schicksalsschlägen endlich vereint. Wenn auch keineswegs Arm in Arm – immerhin trug Luke nach wie vor Handschellen und wurde gerade auf und davon geschleift wie ein ungezogenes Gör.

„Nicht so schnell!" protestierte er, als Vader ihn im Sturmschritt, aber zielsicher durch ein wahres Labyrinth aus dicht bevölkerten Schiffskorridoren navigierte.

„Ich kann es eben kaum noch erwarten, mit meinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut endlich wieder unter vier Augen zu sein, damit wir uns in trauter Zweisamkeit weiter zanken können", klang es trocken zurück.

„Witzig. Wirklich witzig", murmelte Luke in einem unbewussten Echo seiner Schwester.

„Kannst du nicht einmal für fünf Minuten Ruhe geben?!" Vader bugsierte seinen Sohn unsanft in einen sich öffnenden Turbolift hinein und stellte mit Missvergnügen fest, dass der Aufzug bereits besetzt war.

„RAUS!" schnappte er. (Ihm stand jetzt wirklich nicht der Sinn nach noch mehr überflüssiger Gesellschaft!)

Die beiden eingeschüchterten Techniker, denen diese schroffe Aufforderung galt, sprangen sofort aus dem Lift hinaus, als wäre Feuer darin ausgebrochen.

„Ich wette, jedes einzelne Mitglied deiner Crew würde jederzeit seinen rechten Arm für dich hergeben", sagte Luke sarkastisch, als der Lift sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Nur seinen rechten Arm? Das will ich doch nicht hoffen."

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!"

„Das hast du dann wohl von mir", konterte Vader.

Luke brütete immer noch über einer angemessen bissigen Replik, als der Lift auch schon wieder anhielt und er in den ersten menschenleeren Bereich hinausgeschoben wurde, den er seit seiner Ankunft auf der _Executor_ zu Gesicht bekam.

„Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin?"

„Wart's einfach ab."

Vader blieb vor einer Wand stehen, die ihren Weg abrupt in eine Sackgasse verwandelt hatte, und hob gebieterisch die rechte Hand. Gleich darauf zeichneten sich in der Wand die haarfeinen Umrisslinien einer bis dahin unsichtbaren Tür ab.

„Netter kleiner Zaubertrick", sagte Luke, als die Tür lautlos aufglitt.

„Tatsächlich reagiert die Tür einfach nur auf den Resonator in meinem Handschuh."

„Soll das heißen, dass ohne dieses Ding niemand hier rein oder rauskommt?"

„Nein, was für einen cleveren Sohn ich doch habe! Jetzt geh schon rein", fügte Vader ein wenig milder hinzu.

Luke trat nur widerstrebend durch die geheimnisvolle Tür, die ihn allzu sehr an den Zugang zu einer Luftschleuse erinnerte, denn jenseits der unergründlichen Dunkelheit, die ihn plötzlich umgab, konnte er nichts anderes erkennen als das kalte gleichgültige Glitzern von zahllosen Sternen.

„Was ist das hier? Wo sind wir?"

„Um es mit Pietts unsterblichen Worten zu sagen: Willkommen zu Hause!" erwiderte Vader. „Aber sieh es dir selbst an. Licht!"

Doch sein kryptisches Kommando erweckte nur eine einzelne Leuchtspirale zum Leben, die weniger Licht als ein angenehm dämmriges Halbdunkel verbreitete. Im Hintergrund war eine mehrteilige Sitzlandschaft eher zu erahnen als wirklich zu sehen. Und genau im Zentrum des hohen weiten Raumes, in dem sie sich nun befanden, schien eine riesige schwarze Kugel schwerelos über dem Boden zu schweben.

Luke achtete zunächst nicht weiter darauf – das gigantische Panoramafenster, das die gesamte Rückwand vom Boden bis zur Decke einnahm, bot vorläufig die größere Attraktion. Magisch angezogen schritt er darauf zu und genoss den fantastischen Ausblick, der sich seinen staunenden Augen bot. Nicht einmal auf einem der Calamari-Kreuzer, die für ihre eindrucksvollen Observationsdecks berühmt waren, hatte er je etwas Vergleichbares gesehen.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du für eine Weile beschäftigt. Genieß die schöne Aussicht ruhig, ich bin gleich wieder da. Und Luke … fass nichts an, ja?"

Luke riss sich nur mit Mühe von dem faszinierenden Anblick los. „Was?!" sagte er gereizt, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Sein Vater war spurlos verschwunden.

Luke sah sich um, konnte aber weder einen Hinweis auf Vaders Verbleib noch sonst viel Bemerkenswertes erkennen.

„Fass nichts an – von wegen!" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Hier gibt es doch gar nichts, was ich anfassen _könnte_, oder?"

Diese Feststellung war natürlich ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber sehr viel Mobiliar oder andere Dinge, die zu einer eingehenden Untersuchung einluden, gab es hier tatsächlich nicht. Luke beäugte wehmütig die Sitzgruppe, widerstand jedoch entschlossen der Versuchung, sich auf der voluminösen Couch oder auf einem der kaum weniger voluminösen Sessel, die alle ausgesprochen behaglich wirkten, niederzulassen und seine Beine ein wenig hochzulegen. Sogar die legendäre Ausdauer eines Jedis hatte irgendwo ihre Grenzen, aber er hätte es sich niemals verziehen, wenn er dieser prekären Situation womöglich einfach eingeschlafen wäre wie ein übermüdetes Kind.

Um diesem Risiko vorzubeugen, machte er sich lieber daran die rätselhafte Kugel zu inspizieren, deren Sinn und Zweck er nicht deuten konnte. Moderne Kunst vielleicht? Luke umkreiste das seltsame Artefakt zweimal, ohne zu einer Erleuchtung zu kommen, aber bei seiner dritten Runde entdeckte er etwas, das nach einem im Boden versenkten Kontrollpult aussah. Ob er nicht doch wenigstens einen ganz kurzen Blick ...?

„Denk nicht mal daran!"

Die tiefe Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so sonor und volltönend wie sonst, verfügte aber immer noch über ihren gewohnten Kommandoton. Luke drehte sich auf dem Absatz um … und erstarrte.

„Enttäuscht?" sagte Vader ruhig.

„Ja … Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Es kommt nur so … plötzlich. Ich … bin ein bisschen überrascht, das ist alles", stammelte Luke.

Tatsächlich war er wesentlich mehr als nur überrascht, er war schlicht und einfach überwältigt. Und dazu hatte er auch allen Grund ...

In seinen Jahren bei der Allianz hatte Luke die verschiedensten Vermutungen darüber zu hören bekommen, was sich wohl hinter der prominentesten und zugleich verhasstesten Maske der Galaxis verbergen mochte. Wer oder was Darth Vader „in Wirklichkeit" war beziehungsweise was genau der Grund für seine reichlich melodramatische Verpackung war, hatte immer wieder ein hochinteressantes Thema abgegeben, das in den zweckmäßig-eleganten Lounges, in denen Mon Mothma mit Vorliebe ihre Konferenzen abhielt, für mindestens genauso viele hitzige Diskussionen gesorgt hatte wie an den verschrammten Tischen in den schäbigen Mannschaftsmessen.

Die wildesten Theorien waren über Vaders „wahre" Identität aufgestellt worden und es muss an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich erwähnt werden, dass die klugen und kultivierten Köpfe des Oberkommandos der eher schlicht gestrickten, aber dafür blühenden Phantasie des einfachen Fußvolkes in nichts nachstanden, wenn es darum ging, eine abstruse Hypothese nach der anderen auszubrüten.

Man hatte Luke schon weiszumachen versucht, dass Vader angeblich der Sohn des Imperators war oder der Imperator selbst in Verkleidung oder vielleicht sogar ein Klon, der das alte Scheusal möglichst unauffällig ersetzen sollte, falls Palpatine irgendwann doch noch ganz von selbst das Zeitliche segnete.

Falls Vader aber zufällig doch so etwas wie eine eigenständige Person war, dann war er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ein von Minderwertigkeitskomplexen geplagter Zwerg, der seine Autorität unbedingt als künstlicher Riese geltend machen musste, weil er sich nur in dieser Aufmachung Respekt verschaffen konnte. Vielleicht kam Vader aber auch von einer Welt mit einer extrem niedrigen Gravitation, so dass sein Skelett der Beanspruchung durch die normale Schwerkraft nicht gewachsen war und durch eine Art Ganzkörperkorsett gestützt werden musste. Oder er war einfach nur ein ganz normaler Mann (falls man Vader überhaupt als normal bezeichnen konnte!), der an einer unbekannten unheilbaren Seuche litt, die eine galaxisweite Pandemie auslösen konnte, weshalb er für immer und ewig unter strikter Quarantäne gehalten werden musste.

Vielleicht gehörte er aber auch einer humanoiden Insektenspezies an oder war sogar ein Alien aus einem Paralleluniversum, möglicherweise auch eine Kreuzung aus beidem. Auf jeden Fall atmete er Methan oder Tibannagas oder irgendein noch exotischeres Luftgemisch, weshalb jeder Kontakt mit Sauerstoff seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte, daher die Maske und der ganze Rest.

Dann gab es natürlich auch noch die streng wissenschaftlich veranlagte Fraktion, die energisch dafür plädierte, dass Vader überhaupt kein Lebewesen war. Er war offensichtlich ein Cyborg, eine ganz neue Art von Droide, eine unglaublich komplexe und raffinierte Maschine, die dank ihrer hohen künstlichen Intelligenz völlig selbstständig agieren konnte – es sei denn, dass sie von irgendeinem Imperialen, der nur scheinbar zufällig in der Nähe herumlungerte, ferngesteuert wurde.

Diese technikgläubigen Zeitgenossen ernteten für gewöhnlich nur höhnisches Gelächter, wenn andere, noch radikalere Skeptiker anwesend waren, die ihrerseits felsenfest davon überzeugt waren, dass Vader gar nicht existierte. Ja, ja, Vader war einfach nur ein Phantom, das in Palpatines Auftrag vom imperialen Geheimdienst ersonnen worden war und jetzt regelmäßig von irgendeinem Schauspieler oder einer ähnlich jämmerlichen Figur öffentlich in Szene gesetzt wurde, um die Galaxis das Fürchten zu lehren. Er war nicht mehr als das klassische Schreckgespenst aus einem drittklassigen Horrorholo von der nicht jugendfreien Sorte. Also wirklich! War etwa irgendjemand aus dieser Runde von Warmduschern diesem Fabelwesen überhaupt schon einmal persönlich begegnet? Hatte irgendeines der hier anwesenden Muttersöhnchen dem ultimativen bösen schwarzen Mann schon einmal Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden? Nein? Na also! Und genau das war DER Beweis! Es gab gar keinen Vader, es hatte nie einen Vader gegeben und es würde auch nie einen geben! (Luke war übrigens auch der Meinung, dass keiner von diesen Besserwissern Vader jemals Auge in Auge gegenübergestanden hatte, behielt diese Schlussfolgerung aber aus Gründen der Diskretion für sich – vor allem seit Bespin.)

Doch die absolute Krönung all dieser Mutmaßungen hatte sich Luke erst kürzlich von einer stark religiös angehauchten Seele anhören müssen, die über die beinahe schon ketzerische Verblendung ringsum nur milde den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, um schließlich im Flüsterton, aber mit großem Ernst darauf zu beharren, dass Vader nichts anderes war als ein waschechter Dämon aus den tiefsten Abgründen der Hölle, von Palpatine unter blutrünstigen Ritualen heraufbeschworen, um totale Verdammnis über die zweifellos kurz vor der Apokalypse stehende Zivilisation zu bringen.

Und deshalb konnte man diese Ausgeburt des Bösen natürlich auch nicht mit so primitiven weltlichen Waffen wie einem ganz normalen Blaster töten, dafür brauchte man dann schon mindestens ein geweihtes Messer aus purem Gold plus einen Unschuldigen, dessen grundsätzlich reines Wesen durch viele Gebete, möglichst schmerzhafte Bußübungen und gründliche rituelle Waschungen zusätzlich geläutert werden musste, auf dass er ausreichend gewappnet war, wenn er gegen diesen Sendboten der Unterwelt in den Kampf zog. (Übrigens hatte Luke den leicht angejahrten Mechaniker, der ihn mit diesen ausgesprochen aufschlussreichen Auskünften verblüfft hatte, gleich anschließend mit viel Geduld und sanftem Nachdruck dazu überredet, unter seiner Aufsicht das Lazarett aufzusuchen, wo eine durch akute Erschöpfung und Aufputschmittel ausgelöste Psychose diagnostiziert worden war. Inzwischen hatte der Mann seinen Entzug durchgestanden und befand sich laut Auskunft des zuständigen Arztes bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung.)

Die widersprüchlichen Ansichten und Einsichten, die all diesen abenteuerlichen Behauptungen zugrunde lagen, hatten Luke im Lauf der Zeit also mit einer Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken versorgt – vor allem seit Bespin. Aber nichts davon hatte ihn auf das vorbereitet, was jetzt vor ihm stand: Vader demaskiert – buchstäblich demaskiert! Vader im Naturzustand! Naturzustand?!

Luke rief sich die sparsamen Informationsschnipsel ins Gedächtnis zurück, die Ben ihm anlässlich ihrer Konfrontation auf Dagobah nur widerwillig überlassen hatte. Von einem Duell war da die Rede gewesen, von einem Duell mit verheerenden Folgen. Folgen, von denen Luke hier und jetzt aber nicht einmal Spuren entdecken konnte. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, schien nicht nur völlig unversehrt zu sein, nein, er war auf seine ureigene Art und Weise … vollkommen.

_Könnte ein Sandlöwe menschliche Gestalt annehmen, er würde genau so aussehen, genau so!_ dachte Luke hingerissen.

Er hätte selbst nicht erklären können, was diese Assoziation in ihm hervorrief. War es die üppige lohfarbene Mähne, die das gebieterische Gesicht zusammen mit einem kurzen Vollbart nahtlos einrahmte? Oder war es dieses Gesicht selbst, das mit seiner breiten Stirn, seinen aristokratischen Backenknochen und dem herrischen Mund unter der langen geraden Nase dieseunverwechselbare Mischung aus Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte, die man nur mit dem königlichsten aller Raubtiere in Verbindung bringen konnte?

Luke war wie gebannt von Vaders Augen, weit auseinander stehenden klaren blauen Augen, die seinen eigenen in Farbe und Form durchaus glichen, sich aber im Ausdruck völlig von ihnen unterschieden; Augen, die seinen Blick jetzt kühl abschätzend erwiderten.

Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, aber alles, was er herausbrachte, war: „Warum?"

In den vertrauten und doch so fremden Augen blitzte es auf. "Warum was?" fragte Vader herausfordernd zurück.

Luke dachte an die groteske totenkopfartige schwarze Larve, die dieses bemerkenswerte Gesicht vor den Augen der Welt verbarg, ihm jede Menschlichkeit nahm. „Warum diese absurde Maskerade? Warum versteckst du dich hinter diesem … _Ding_?"

Wieder dieses kurze Wetterleuchten in den tiefblauen Augen, eine eindeutige Sturmwarnung. Aber dieses Mal blieb der Sturm aus. Vader wandte sich ab und für einen Augenblick, in dem Schweigen zwischen ihnen hing wie ein eiserner Vorhang, sah es beinahe so aus, als würde er erneut hinausgehen, um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Doch stattdessen sagte er einfach nur: „Es war nicht immer eine Maskerade."

Und da schwang eine mit Müdigkeit gepaarte Bitterkeit in seinem Tonfall mit, die ganz unerwartet eine Saite in Luke anschlug, eine Saite, die bisher völlig unberührt geblieben war, wann immer er über seinen Vater nachgegrübelt hatte: Mitleid.

Er erinnerte sich daran, mit welcher Heftigkeit Vader seinen Vorschlag (und damit den einzigen Ausweg, das einzige Schlupfloch, das ihnen beiden noch offen stand) abgelehnt hatte, mit welcher Leidenschaftlichkeit sein Vater sich geweigert hatte, das Imperium einfach sich selbst zu überlassen. Was hatte er Luke auf Endor entgegengeschleudert? „_Ich habe dafür mehr geopfert und mehr gelitten, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst, Junge_!"

Und plötzlich wurde Luke klar, dass er tatsächlich nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon hatte, was Vader für das Imperium geopfert und gelitten hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Art von Leben dieser Mann geführt hatte und noch führte, welche Erfahrungen ihn geformt und geprägt hatten, was ihn auf seinen Weg gebracht hatte und ihn jetzt dort hielt. Er kannte die Geschichten und Geschicke wildfremder Menschen besser als die seines eigenen Vaters – vom Rest der Familie ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich weiß nichts von dir, gar nichts."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir das ändern. Übrigens: Wie wäre es mit einem Frühstück?"

„_Frühstück_? _JETZT_?!"

Um Vaders Mundwinkel erschien ein ironischer Zug, der schon beinahe ein Lächeln war, nicht ganz, aber immerhin.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht. Um diese Tageszeit frühstückt man doch für gewöhnlich, oder nicht? Aber wenn es dir den Appetit verschlagen hat oder wenn du es in Anbetracht der Umstände einfach für pietätlos hältst, dich ausgerechnet heute zum allerersten Mal mit mir an einen Tisch zu setzen, dann können wir unsere Unterhaltung natürlich auch so fortsetzen, nüchtern wie ein Bischofskonklave.

Ich persönlich glaube allerdings nicht, dass ein Fastentag von Luke Skywalker die Überlebenschancen der Allianz wesentlich erhöht. Und ich bin ganz sicher, dass ein Fastentag von _mir_ die Überlebenschancen der Allianz ganz entscheidend verringert. Außerdem habe ich irgendwie den Eindruck, dass dir ein kleiner Imbiss ganz gut tun würde."

Noch bevor Luke sich danach erkundigen konnte, wie Vader zu diesem Eindruck kam, gab sein Magen ein leises, aber durchdringendes Gurgeln von sich. Denn sogar Jedis mussten ab und zu etwas zu sich nehmen und Lukes letzte Mahlzeit lag nicht nur schon Stunden zurück, sondern war darüber hinaus nicht gerade befriedigend gewesen. Seine zunehmend vegetarische Lebensweise ging mit der Standardverpflegung der Ewoks, die zu neunzig Prozent aus tierischen Proteinen bestand, nicht unbedingt konform – zumal ihm niemand garantieren konnte, dass besagte Proteine tatsächlich nur tierischen Ursprungs waren! (Der ernsthafte Versuch der Ewoks, Han Solo in einen Festtagsbraten zu verwandeln, hatte Lukes ohnehin nur mäßig entwickelte Begeisterung für exotische kulinarische Experimente noch mehr abgekühlt.)

„Ich könnte wirklich eine Kleinigkeit vertragen", gestand er. „Obwohl _ich_ ganz sicher bin, dass es _sehr_ pietätlos ist, in so einem Augenblick ans Essen zu denken."

Jetzt lächelte Vader wirklich. Aber alles, was er sagte, war: „Na, dann komm."

Und Luke kam …

*

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**

**© 2009 by Nangijala **


	10. Chapter 10

Das Frühstück, das ihnen kurz darauf in einem Esszimmer gleich nebenan von einem Servicedroiden serviert wurde, übertraf Lukes kühnste Erwartungen. In seiner Vorstellung speisten höchstens gekrönte Häupter, Millionäre, berühmte Filmstars oder ähnlich exaltierte Leute auf diese verschwenderische Art und Weise. Aber bestimmt nicht jemand, der so spartanisch lebte wie Luke Skywalker oder irgendein x-beliebiger anderer Rebell.

Da gab es eine ganze Batterie von silbernen Thermoskannen, aus denen die aromatischen Düfte von verschiedenen edlen Cofecea- und Teesorten stiegen. Eine schimmernde Reihe von Kristallschalen enthielt alle nur denkbaren Ingredienzien für das ultimative Luxus-Müsli und zwei Körbchen ungefähr jede Sorte Brot, die dem Einfallsreichtum und Ofen eines Bäckers nur entspringen konnte. Früchte in allen Farben und Formen – die meisten davon konnte Luke nicht einmal identifizieren – waren zu einer verlockenden Pyramide aufgehäuft und durchscheinende Karaffen lockten mit frisch gepressten Säften.

Neben diesen eher gesunden Genüssen fanden sich auch verführerische Kalorienbomben in Form von Kuchen und Konfitüren. Und wer eher das Deftige liebte, auf den wartete eine riesige siedendheißen Wärmeplatte, auf der sich hauchfeine Keramikpfannen stapelten, die mit Eiergerichten, kross gebratenen Würstchen, gebratenen Schinkenscheiben und kleinen goldfarbenen Fischen gefüllt waren. Und noch viele andere Dinge mehr …

Beinahe ehrfürchtig starrte Luke auf die üppig beladene Anrichte: Was hier für eine einzige Mahlzeit aufgefahren wurde, hätte sämtliche Piloten seiner Staffel einen ganzen Tag lang pappsatt und sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht. Und dieser Aufwand nur für zwei Personen! Oder vielleicht sogar nur für eine Person, wenn sein Vater sich so etwas jeden Morgen auftischen ließ ...

„Wow!" sagte Luke, als er sich von dem Anblick erholt hatte. „Ist das die Vader-Spezial-Version oder bekommt hier die ganze Crew so ein Wahnsinnsmenü vorgesetzt?"

_Falls ja, kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen, warum nicht jeder halbwegs menschliche Imp gleich bei seinem allerersten Landurlaub desertiert_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Vielleicht hatte Vader diesen Gedanken aufgefangen, denn er erwiderte prompt: „Im Gegensatz zur Allianz sind wir eben der Meinung, dass man Soldaten gut füttern muss, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Unsere Männer müssen nicht jeden Tag auf irgendwelchen geschmacksneutralen Nährstoffkonzentraten herumkauen, nur damit wir eine Handvoll Credits sparen. Es gibt bessere Gründe, um eine Meuterei zu riskieren …"

Er lächelte ein wenig, als er Lukes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Aber keine Sorge, so verwöhnt werden unsere Besatzungen natürlich auch nicht. Ich fürchte, Gourmetküche wirst du tatsächlich eher in den Offiziersmessen finden als in den Mannschaftskantinen."

„Ha!" sagte Luke in dem befriedigenden Bewusstsein, dass er gerade wieder einen Beweis für die moralische Überlegenheit der Allianz entdeckt hatte. „Bei uns wird alles brüderlich geteilt – unabhängig von Rang und Namen."

Das bezweifelte Vader, aber er verkniff sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar.

„Setz dich endlich hin und iss."

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, wie Luke feststellte. Bis er sich ein paar appetitliche Häppchen aus dieser verwirrenden Vielfalt ausgesucht hatte, war sein erster Hunger bereits verflogen. Und nur ein paar Minuten, nachdem er sich an Vaders Tafel niedergelassen hatte (als Tisch konnte man dieses metallfüßige Monstrum aus mattiertem Glas, das für gut zehn weitere Gäste Platz geboten hätte, nicht mehr bezeichnen!), schob Luke seinen Teller schon wieder von sich.

„Zu schade, aber ich kriege einfach keinen Bissen mehr runter."

„Du hast doch kaum etwas angerührt."

„Ja, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem, als hätte ich gerade einen Rolle Stacheldraht verschluckt."

„Du bist nur nervös. Du bist so angespannt, dass sogar der Imperator in deiner Nähe Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde."

„Wirklich?" fragte Luke mit halbherzigem Interesse. „Kann ich ihm auch ein bisschen mehr verpassen, wenn ich mich so richtig aufrege? Einen Schlaganfall? Einen Herzinfarkt?"

Er grinste müde, um zu zeigen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Nicht wirklich.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach", erwiderte Vader trocken.

„Zu schade", wiederholte Luke. „Was ist mit Gift?" (Und dieses Mal meinte er es ernst.)

„Keine Chance. Leider. Er analysiert alles höchstpersönlich mit einem topmodernen Scanner, den er immer und überall mit sich herumträgt", sagte Vader.

„Dann vielleicht eine klitzekleine Giftschlange in seinem großen imperialen Bett? Ein einziger Biss – und zack! Schon wären wir ihn los. Oder vielleicht etwas noch Kleineres und noch Giftigeres: Ein winziger Käfer … eine Spinne … eine Ameise?"

„Zwecklos. Keine Lebensform überlebt länger als ein paar Sekunden in DIESEM imperialen Bett – egal wie klein, giftig oder bissig sie auch sein mag."

„Okay. Ich sehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Natürlich würde er jede Lebensform schon lange bemerken, bevor sie überhaupt Gelegenheit dazu hätte, über sein großes imperiales Kopfkissen zu krabbeln. Na schön … Was hältst du von _Giftgas?_"

Vader, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, seine Cofeceatasse nachzufüllen, hielt inne und starrte seinen Sohn an.

„Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen? Wieso bist du plötzlich so besessen davon, den Imperator zu vergiften?"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. In den Holodramen werden böse tyrannische Könige eben immer vergiftet. Meistens sogar von ihren eigenen Königinnen. Woran das bloß liegt?" sagte Luke versonnen.

„Palpatine hat nicht einmal eine ganz normale Ehefrau, geschweige denn eine mordlustige Giftmischerin, die von einem glücklichen Witwendasein träumt. Also vergiss das lieber ganz schnell wieder, Junge. Und merk dir eins für die Zukunft: Ein Vader vergiftet seine Feinde nicht. Ein Vader tötet auf zivilisierte Weise!"

„Erzähl das den Leuten auf Ragnaroc", murmelte Luke, der an die schaurigen Einzelheiten von diversen imperialen Angriffen aus der jüngsten Zeit denken musste. „Oder den Überlebenden von Hadezz. Oder den Orcinen …"

Die Cofeceakanne landete mit einem aggressiven Klirren auf der Tischplatte.

„Krieg ist immer grausam. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Nicht einmal ich kann überall gleichzeitig anwesend sein und jeden einzelnen Einsatz meiner Truppen persönlich überwachen", sagte Vader scharf.

„Und wenn wir hier schon von Ethik reden, mein tugendhafter kleiner Jedi: Hast du eigentlich jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Menschen du zusammen mit dem Todesstern in die Luft gejagt hast?"

„Also das war reine Selbstverteidigung!" widersprach Luke.

Tatsächlich war der glanzvolle, aber blutige Start in sein Rebellendasein ein wunder Punkt, auf den er nicht gerne angesprochen wurde. Der Orden, den Leia ihm damals bei ihrer Siegesfeier verliehen hatte, ruhte seit jenem Tag unberührt in einer hübschen kleinen Samtschatulle auf dem Grund irgendeines Spinds oder einer Reisetasche. Und jedes Mal, wenn Commander Skywalker von höchster Stelle dazu aufgefordert wurde, bei einem ähnlichen Festakt der Allianz zusammen mit seiner Paradeuniform gefälligst auch seine Medaille zu tragen, fand er irgendeine Ausrede, um es nicht zu tun.

Trotzdem wurde er immer wieder von dem Schatten seiner glorreichen Tat verfolgt. Manchmal wollten die Leute Autogramme von ihm oder sogar noch peinlichere Dinge. Voller Unbehagen erinnerte sich Luke an seine letzte Woche auf der Hoth-Basis. Lieutenant Isidory, ein Pilot aus einer anderen Einheit, hatte ihn um ein persönliches Holovideo gebeten, das er als sehnsüchtig erwartetes Neujahrsgeschenk an seine Geschwister schicken wollte. Die begeisterten jungen Fans des „Helden von Yavin" wünschten sich nicht nur gemeinsame Bilder von besagtem Helden mit ihrem großen Bruder, sondern auch ein paar schneidige Worte des berühmten Luke Skywalker.

Luke hatte sich vor Verlegenheit gewunden und sich schließlich unter dem Vorwand einer dringenden Besprechung mit General Rieekan vor der Aufnahme gedrückt. Er hatte Isidory aber so gut wie versprochen, die Aufnahme später nachzuholen. Doch dazu war es nicht mehr gekommen, denn der junge Pilot war wenige Tage später bei dem imperialen Überfall auf Hoth abgeschossen worden, was Lukes chronisch schlechtem Gewissen prompt einen neuen Highscore verpasst hatte …

„Ich hatte damals gar keine andere Wahl", sagte er hitzig. „Entweder ein paar Tausend fanatische Imperiale..."

„Also das nenne ich eine klassische Untertreibung! Nur zu deiner Information, Junge: Es waren fast eine Million!"

„Entweder ein _paar_ fanatische Imperiale mehr oder weniger oder die ganze Allianz … und danach wahrscheinlich jeder bewohnte Planet der Galaxis!" trumpfte Luke auf.

„Jeder bewohnte Planet der Galaxis – wenn ich das schon höre! Wenn sich deine Rebellenfreunde auf irgendetwas verstehen, dann auf maßlose ÜBERtreibungen."

„Ganz Alderaan mit einem Superlaser zu verdampfen – das nenne ICH eine maßlose Übertreibung!"

„Oh nein, nicht das schon wieder!" stöhnte Vader auf. „Tatsächlich hatte ich mit dieser Sache gar nichts zu tun – absolut gar nichts! Das war Wilhulf Tarkin – frag deine Prinzessin, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Leia einen großen Unterschied zwischen dir und einem völlig durchgedrehten Moff sieht, aber ich werde sie bei Gelegenheit fragen."

„Außerdem war Alderaan nicht halb so pazifistisch, wie immer behauptet wird", sagte Vader energisch. „Also gut, Tarkin war wirklich ein Fanatiker UND völlig durchgedreht. Und hättest du ihn nicht rein zufällig zusammen mit dem Todesstern erledigt, dann hätte ich ihn irgendwann aus dem Verkehr ziehen müssen, aber … Großer Sith! Wie selbstgerecht ihr Rebellen doch seid!"

„Genau dasselbe kann man doch auch von euch Imperialen sagen: Selbstgerecht! Und selbstgefällig. Selbstherrlich. Selbstsüchtig. Selbst …"

„Beeindruckend! Geht das jetzt immer so weiter? Ich meine, hast du ein Wörterbuch auswendig gelernt oder was?"

„Ich finde, es ist höchste Zeit für einen Themawechsel", sagte Luke kühl.

„Gut", erwiderte Vader schroff. „Reden wir über etwas anderes."

Eine lange, lange Pause trat ein. Vader rührte seinen längst erkalteten Cofecea so stürmisch um, als wollte er ihn durch Reibungshitze wieder aufwärmen. Luke beobachtete ihn dabei. Das Schweigen dauerte an …

„Vorhin hast du gesagt, dass du praktisch nichts von mir weißt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du eine Menge Fragen an mich hast. Warum fängst du nicht einfach mit irgendetwas an?" schlug Vader schließlich vor.

Jetzt starrte Luke intensiv auf seine eigene Tasse, als ob der ebenfalls ausgekühlte türkisfarbene Tee darin die beste erste Frage aller Zeiten inspirierte.

„Nun frag schon, Junge. Irgendetwas wird dir doch wohl einfallen."

„Ehefrau", platzte Luke heraus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast gesagt, Palpatine hat keine Ehefrau. Was ist mit dir? Hast du … Hattest du je …?"

Luke ließ den Satz ausdriften und hypnotisierte weiterhin seine Teetasse.

Vader seufzte innerlich. Natürlich! Von allen nur denkbaren unangenehmen Themen musste sein Sohn ganz spontan auf das Unangenehmste verfallen …

„Nein, es gibt keine Lady Vader und es hat auch nie eine gegeben. Auch keine Mrs. Skywalker, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

Luke verlor sofort jedes Interesse an dem teuren Porzellan ringsum und heftete einen anklagenden Blick auf das Gesicht gegenüber.

„Was ist mit Mutter?"

_Und schon geht es los_, dachte Vader resigniert.

Aber irgendwann mussten sie ohnehin darüber reden, also warum nicht gleich hier und jetzt? Es hatte keinen Sinn, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern …

„Ich hätte deine Mutter geheiratet, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, aber sie wollte ja nicht. Glücklicherweise, wie ich heute sagen muss, denn ich halte nicht viel von Scheidungen. Und zu einer Scheidung wäre es zweifellos gekommen. Wir haben uns mit der Zeit immer mehr auseinander gelebt … Irgendwann hatten wir uns einfach nichts mehr zu sagen …

Das kommt vor, weißt du? So etwas kann jedem passieren, also sieh mich gefälligst nicht so an!" sagte Vader. „Es war nicht meine Schuld. Nicht wirklich …"

Die Antwort seines Sohnes überraschte ihn.

„Woher soll ich wissen, wessen Schuld es war? Von Mutter weiß ich ja noch weniger als von dir. Ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen", sagte Luke traurig.

„Was? Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" rief Vader. „Obi-Wan war ja nie sehr mitteilsam, aber wenn das stimmt, dann muss er in seinen letzten Jahren so verschlossen gewesen sein wie eine lispanische Auster!"

Luke runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hat das mit Ben zu tun? Ich bin sicher, er hätte mir irgendwann alles erzählt, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Aber Onkel Owen und Tante Beru wollten ihn ja nicht in meine Nähe lassen. Sie konnten ihn nicht ausstehen. Das heißt, Onkel Owen konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Tante Beru hatte eher Angst vor ihm, glaube ich.

Und als wir uns endlich richtig kennen gelernt haben, Ben und ich, da war es für solche Gespräche einfach schon zu spät. Es ging damals alles so schrecklich schnell …"

Doch Vader hatte längst den Faden verloren.

„Owen? Beru? Wer ist das? Und was meinst du mit richtig kennen lernen? Soll das etwa heißen, du bist gar nicht bei Kenobi aufgewachsen?"

Luke hatte dafür gerade einen Augenblick der Erleuchtung.

„Mein Gott, du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, nicht wahr? Und ich dachte immer, euer genialer Geheimdienst kriegt einfach alles raus. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du weißt inzwischen jede Kleinigkeit über mich: Meine Schulnoten, meine Schuhgröße, meine Lieblingszahnpasta…"

Vaders Unheil verkündender Gesichtsausdruck besagte ganz deutlich, dass verschiedene nicht ganz so geniale Mitarbeiter des imperialen Geheimdienstes ziemlich bald in akute Erklärungsnöte geraten würden. Und gleich anschließend in akute Existenznöte – und das garantiert nicht wegen fehlender Erkenntnisse über Luke Skywalkers bevorzugte Zahnpastamarke!

Er richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Sohn wie eine Blastermündung und sagte mit absoluter Autorität: „Junge, ich will alles wissen, was es da zu wissen gibt. Sofort!"

Doch Luke, der die Machtsuggestion hinter diesem Befehl so deutlich sehen konnte wie einen Blasterstrahl, lehnte sich mit aufreizender Lässigkeit in seinem bequemen Lehnstuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.

„Oh nein", sagte er. „Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Und wir fangen mit dem Anfang an. Also: Wie heißt sie?"

Vader unterdrückte nur mit Mühe eine etwas aggressivere Machtdemonstration. Es war einfach zu irritierend, wie dieser Junge sich seinen Wünschen widersetzte. Aber manchmal lag buchstäblich in der Ruhe die Kraft. Nicht immer, aber immerhin …

„Neela. Taneela Whitesun", sagte er gepresst.

„Whitesun? Aber das war der Mädchenname von Tante Beru!" rief Luke. „Sie müssen also irgendwie miteinander verwandt gewesen sein. Waren sie Schwestern? Cousinen?"

Vader dachte angestrengt nach, aber es war fast ein Vierteljahrhundert her, seit er sich zum letzten Mal ernsthaft mit Tatooine und seiner hoffnungslos banalen Bevölkerung beschäftigt hatte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen an keine Beru Whitesun erinnern.

Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass Neela diese Frau ihm gegenüber niemals erwähnt hatte. Taneelas Beziehungen zu ihrer Verwandtschaft waren immer äußerst flüchtiger Natur gewesen – und dasselbe konnte man auch von Anakin Skywalker sagen. Sie beide waren nur durch extrem oberflächliche Wurzeln mit dem glühenden Wüstensand unter dem gnadenlosen Gleißen von Tatooines Doppelstern verbunden gewesen. Das hatte damals zu ihren wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten gehört. Das und ihr starkes Verlagen, der unerträglichen Enge ihrer kleinen Welt zu entkommen. Und tatsächlich hatten sie in den kurzen Jahren ihrer Beziehung kaum jemals von den Familien gesprochen, die sie auf Tatooine zurückgelassen hatten. Dieses Kapitel war für sie beide abgeschlossen gewesen …

„Ich kann dazu leider gar nichts sagen, außer dass es mir unbegreiflich ist, wie du überhaupt bei diesen Leuten landen konntest. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Mutter damit einverstanden war", behauptete Vader.

Aber so sicher war er sich gar nicht, was diesen Punkt anging. War es nicht gerade Neelas Abneigung gegen die Whitesuns und Tatooine generell, was diese trostlose Staubkugel und ihre geradezu lächerlich perspektivlosen Bewohner zu einem idealen Versteck für ihren Sohn machten? Das galt übrigens auch für ihn selbst. Niemals wäre Anakin Skywalker … nein, VADER! … auf die Idee verfallen, ausgerechnet dort nach seinem verschollenen Nachwuchs zu suchen.

_Wirklich clever, Obi-Wan!_ dachte er. _Aber vielleicht doch nicht clever genug …_

Denn offensichtlich hatte Kenobi nicht vorausgesehen, dass Neelas Familie versuchen würde, ihn von seinem Schützling fernzuhalten.

„Warum?" fragte Luke.

„Was?" fragte Vader zerstreut zurück.

„Warum hätte Mutter nicht damit einverstanden sein sollen?"

„Ah! Nun … sie hielt nicht viel von Tatooine und den Leuten dort", sagte Vader.

Lukes Gesicht wurde lang und länger.

„Was natürlich nicht bedeuten soll, dass sie dich dort einfach abgeladen und im Stich gelassen hätte", fuhr Vader fort, obwohl er völlig im Dunkeln tappte, was die wahre Motivation seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin anging.

Denn Neela hätte durchaus einen guten Grund dafür gehabt, Luke einfach irgendwo abzuladen und ihn im Stich zu lassen. Manche Mütter machten so etwas mit ihren Kindern. Vor allem mit unerwünschten Kindern … Oder mit Kindern, die auf unerwünschte Art und Weise empfangen worden waren …

Aber dies war kaum der richtige Augenblick, um Luke damit zu konfrontieren, dass er seine Existenz aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der allerletzten Nacht verdankte, die seine Eltern miteinander verbracht hatten … Eine Nacht, die sogar sein Vater über viele Jahre hinweg völlig verdrängt hatte … Eine Nacht, die insbesondere seiner Mutter in äußerst unangenehmer Erinnerung verblieben sein musste …

Nein, manche Dinge musste der Junge wirklich nicht wissen. Ihre Vater-Sohn-Beziehung war auch so schon kompliziert genug ...

Aber trotzdem war Neelas Verhalten im Großen und Ganzen ein Rätsel für Vader. Ein Rätsel, das er so schnell wie möglich zu lösen gedachte …

„Erzähl mir mehr von deinem Leben mit den Whitesuns", forderte er.

„Lars", korrigierte Luke. „Nach Berus Heirat mit Onkel Owen hieß sie Lars. Und von anderen Whitesuns war bei uns nie die Rede. Ich glaube nicht, dass es damals überhaupt noch irgendwelche Angehörigen gab – nicht einmal auf Onkel Owens Seite. Und über uns drei gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir haben eben so vor uns hin gelebt … wie Farmer auf Tatooine eben so leben … Du kommst doch selber von dort. Du musst doch am besten wissen, wie es da so ist."

Vader nahm die Anspielung auf seine verleugnete Skywalker-Persona widerspruchslos hin, was nicht oft der Fall war. Er nickte seinem Sohn in stummem Einverständnis zu. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an das öde ereignislose Leben auf Tatooine, ein Leben, das genug Mauern und Zäune enthielt, um einen ehrgeizigen begabten jungen Mann wie Anakin … oder Luke Skywalker fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Ja, er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran. Diese sengende Hitze, der allgegenwärtige Sand, die tödliche Langeweile, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, sobald einem klar wurde, dass man auf einem Planeten lebte, der nicht mehr war als ein Furunkel auf dem Hintern der Galaxis...

Auf Tatooine lebte man nicht einmal vor sich hin, man _vegetierte_ dort vor sich hin! All das konnte einen jungen Menschen erst zur Verzweiflung bringen und ihn schließlich in die Flucht schlagen. Bei Anakin Skywalker war es zumindest so gewesen. Und bei Taneela Whitesun auch…

„Was ist eigentlich aus diesen Lars-Leuten geworden?" fragte er schließlich, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

Doch jetzt war plötzlich Luke so verschlossen wie eine lispanische Auster. Er stand auf und ging zu dem durchgehenden Panoramafenster hinüber, das die ganze Steuerbordwand von Vaders Quartier beherrschte. Und dort stand er nun. Stand einfach da und starrte in die glitzernden Sterne hinaus, in finsteres Schweigen gehüllt. Eine eindrucksvolle Pose, wenn man ein zwei Meter großer Sith-Lord in Maske und wallendem Umhang war. Aber nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll, wenn man eigentlich nur ein Junge war und auch danach aussah …

Vader betrachtete seinen Ableger mit wachsender Ungeduld. Er wollte Antworten haben und das schnell. Es war zum Auswachsen mit diesem Jungen! Musste man ihm wirklich jede noch so kleine Auskunft aus der Nase ziehen wie einem widerspenstigen Rebell bei einem Verhör?

„Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen, Luke. Wenn du von mir erwartest, dass ich meine ganze Biographie vor dir ausbreite, dann erwarte ich dasselbe auch von dir. Also, was ist jetzt mit diesen Lars-Leuten? Sind sie wütend auf dich, weil du deinen eigenen Weg gegangen bist? Das wäre ja so typisch …"

Denn nach Vaders eigenen Erfahrungen mit lästiger Verwandtschaft konnte sich die ältere Generation einfach unmöglich aufführen, sobald sie begriff, dass die jüngere Generation gewillt und auch wild entschlossen war, von längst ausgetretenen Pfaden so weit wie nur möglich abzuweichen …

Sein Sohn, der ihm unhöflicherweise immer noch den Rücken zukehrte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, sie sind nicht wütend auf mich. Sie sind tot."

„Oh!" sagte Vader gedehnt. „Wie bedauerlich. Ein Gleiter-Unfall?"

„Nein", klang es abweisend zurück.

„Ein Tusken-Überfall?"

„Nein!"

Vader kam ein ebenso außergewöhnlicher wie anregender Gedanke.

„Oder hat Obi-Wan sie aus dem Weg geräumt, weil sie ihm den Kontakt mit dir verboten haben?"

Luke wirbelte zu ihm herum, jetzt sichtlich entflammt.

„NEIN!" fauchte er. „Natürlich nicht! So etwas Schreckliches hätte er niemals tun können. Warum auch?"

Doch Vader urteilte ganz nüchtern, dass seine Theorie eigentlich ziemlich nahe liegend war. An Kenobis Stelle hätte er nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert, jeden zu töten, der sich zwischen ihn und einen viel versprechenden Schüler … nein, sogar den letzten Padawan überhaupt stellte.

Und was Darth Vader persönlich anging, so hätte er ohne Weiteres ganz Tatooine ausgerottet, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn das der einzige Weg gewesen wäre, um an seinen Sohn heranzukommen. Aber auch das brauchte Luke nicht zu wissen …

„Warum, warum. Darum!" sagte er achselzuckend. „Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst: Kenobi war kein Heiliger, obwohl er immer gerne so getan hat als wäre er einer. Sogar die Jedis kannten das Sprichwort: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Sie waren alle keine Heiligen, Luke. Höchstens Säulenheilige. Aber darin waren sie wirklich unübertroffen …

Und jetzt rück endlich damit heraus: Wie bist du doch noch unter Obi-Wans fürsorglicher Fittiche gelandet? Hat er vielleicht Kopfgeldjäger angeheuert, weil er sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen wollte?"

Luke funkelte ihn an.

„Du willst es unbedingt hören, ja? Also gut: Es war nicht Ben. Es war dein Imperium! Ja, deine Soldaten haben Onkel Owen und Tante Beru aus dem Weg geräumt. Einfach so! Und völlig grundlos noch dazu. Wenn sie nämlich nur eine Stunde gewartet hätten, nur eine einzige verdammte Stunde, dann hätten sie sich die Droiden einfach nehmen und wieder verschwinden können. Keiner von uns hätte sie daran gehindert … Aber sie hatten wohl den Befehl, jeden umzubringen, der auch nur einen Blick auf eure kostbaren Pläne geworfen haben könnte …"

Und Vader sah ganz unerwartet ein weiteres Puzzlestück auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Die Droiden von der _Tantive_ … Diese Farmer, die sie gekauft haben – das waren _deine_ Leute?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Luke bitter. „Dabei wollte Onkel Owen R2 und 3PO nicht einmal haben. Ich musste ihn dazu überreden, sie den Jawas abzukaufen. Hätte ich das nur nicht getan … Aber ich konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, dass zusammen mit einem harmlosen Astromech unser Todesurteil in unsere Garage rollt …

Niemand konnte das wissen, oder? Niemand ... Nicht einmal Ben hat es gewusst …", flüsterte er vor sich hin.

Doch Vader war jetzt selber zu aufgeregt, um auf die deutlichen Anzeichen von uralten Schuldkomplexen zu reagieren. Dass die Droiden mit den gestohlenen Todesstern-Plänen damals nicht einfach irgendwo in Tatooines Einöde verschwunden waren, sondern ausgerechnet auf der Farm aufgetaucht waren, auf der sein eigener Sohn gelebt hatte, das war ein zu großer Zufall, als dass Vader nicht sofort seine ungeheuerliche Tragweite erkannt hätte.

Und wenn er erst bedachte, welche Auswirkungen dieser angebliche Zufall auf ihrer aller Zukunft gehabt hatte oder beinahe gehabt hätte … Schließlich hatte er selbst dem Einsatzkommando, das nach den Droiden suchen sollte, den ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen … Es war unfassbar …

Luke kehrte zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück und trank noch einen Schluck Tee, denn was er als nächstes aussprechen musste, ließ seine Kehle jetzt schon trocken werden.

„R2 hat sich gleich in der ersten Nacht aus dem Staub gemacht, um nach Ben zu suchen. Er sollte ihm eure Pläne bringen, aber das wusste ich zu der Zeit natürlich noch nicht. Ich bin morgens nur losgefahren, um R2 wieder einzufangen. Und nur deshalb war ich nicht zu Hause, als euer Killerkommando angerückt ist."

Vader schwieg. Er zog es aus begreiflichen Gründen vor, kein Wort über diese heikle Angelegenheit zu verlieren. Die Geheimnisse, die sein Sohn besser niemals erfuhr, begannen sich vor seinem geistigen Auge bereits aufzustapeln wie Null–Grav–Frachtcontainer im Laderaum der _Executor_.

„Gleich nachdem ich R2 gefunden hatte, hat ein besonders schlecht gelaunter Tusk mich gefunden und in letzter Minute Ben uns alle zusammen. Es war irgendwie ein Tag, an dem man ununterbrochen etwas findet oder herausfindet. Als Ben und ich herausgefunden hatten, was R2 da irgendwo in seinen Datenspeichern durch die Gegend schleppt, wollte ich eigentlich nur noch heim und die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen.

Aber dafür war es natürlich schon viel zu spät ... das war mir spätestens dann klar, als wir auch noch diese toten Jawas entdeckt haben – genau die Jawas, die uns die Droiden verkauft hatten. Und als ich endlich zu Hause angekommen bin, da war alles schon vorbei.

Wahrscheinlich habe ich deine Sturmtruppen sogar nur um ein paar Minuten verpasst. Ich hatte Glück. Tante Beru und Onkel Owen nicht …"

Vader war zutiefst betroffen, als er sich ausmalte, was unweigerlich geschehen wäre, wenn sein Sohn früher nach Hause gekommen oder an diesem Morgen gar nicht erst weggegangen wäre.

„Und du glaubst nicht an Schicksal, du törichter Junge!" sagte er leise. „Wenn DAS kein Beweis dafür ist, dass es so etwas wie Bestimmung gibt, was dann?"

Luke ging nicht auf diese Herausforderung ein, was vielleicht auch besser so war.

Stattdessen fuhr er fort: „Danach mussten wir uns natürlich alle aus dem Staub machen, Ben, die Droiden und ich. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich runter von Tatooine – es wimmelte inzwischen ja nur so von Soldaten und alle waren hinter R2 und 3PO her. Ich frage mich heute noch, wie wir es überhaupt bis nach Mos Eisley geschafft haben.

Na ja, dort haben wir dann Han aufgegabelt. Und er hat uns mit der _Millenium Falcon_ nach Alderaan gebracht … oder zu dem, was von Alderaan noch übrig war. Der Rest ist Geschichte…

Du siehst also, ich hatte eigentlich nur ein paar Tage mit Ben. Das war nicht gerade viel Zeit, um von ihm zu lernen – und lange nicht genug Zeit, um meinen ganzen Stammbaum plus Familienhistorie aus ihm herauszuholen.

So, jetzt kennst du _meine _Biographie, wenn auch nur die Kurzversion. Zufrieden?"

Vader überdachte dieses Wort. Zufrieden? Nein, er würde niemals wirklich zufrieden sein, wenn er bedachte, was er alles verpasst hatte. Die ganze Kindheit und Jugend seines Sohnes war ihm entgangen. Ließ sich das je wieder aufholen? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er wenigstens zu den Bruchstücken, die er gerade erfahren hatte, irgendwie Stellung nehmen musste.

„Das mit deinen Verwandten tut mir Leid, Junge", brummte er nach einer Weile. „Sie waren bestimmt anständige Leute und haben auf ihre bescheidene Weise gut für dich gesorgt. Sie hätten ein besseres Ende verdient."

Oder ein noch schlimmeres Ende, wenn Vader nur früher von der Existenz seines Sohnes erfahren hätte – und von den Menschen, die ihm diesen Sohn absichtlich vorenthalten hatten! Es fiel ihm schwer, Mitgefühl für das Lars–Paar zu heucheln. Aber was tat man als Vater nicht alles für den Seelenfrieden seines Kindes …

„Ja, das hätten sie. Ihr Tod war so sinnlos und so furchtbar. Niemand sollte so sterben müssen", sagte Luke ernst.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, oder nicht?" entgegnete Vader gereizt.

„So etwas kann man nicht einfach mit einem ‚Tut mir Leid, Junge' abhaken. Nicht, wenn so etwas jederzeit und überall wieder geschehen kann", erwiderte Luke aufgebracht. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du es zulassen kannst, dass deine Soldaten über unschuldige und völlig wehrlose Menschen herfallen wie eine Horde bestialischer … ach, was weiß ich. Das ist so was von barbarisch!"

„Ich habe es dir vorhin schon einmal gesagt: Krieg ist immer grausam! Also hilf mir dabei, die Ursachen für diesen Krieg zu beseitigen und solche Dinge werden nie wieder vorkommen."

„Wenn ich dir das nur glauben könnte", murmelte Luke.

„Und überhaupt: Meine Soldaten sind nicht barbarisch! Nur sehr gründlich. Und vielleicht neigen sie dazu, ihre Befehle ein klein wenig zu wörtlich zu nehmen ..."

_Vor allem meine Befehle – und wer kann ihnen das verdenken?_ dachte Vader.

„Wenn das hier jetzt zu einer Art Lobgesang auf Sturmtruppen ausartet, dann muss ich mich wahrscheinlich mitten auf deinen Tisch übergeben!" teilte sein empfindsamer Sohn mit.

„Da wir das bestimmt beide lieber vermeiden würden, schlage _ich_ jetzt einen Themawechsel vor – nur so zur Abwechslung", sagte Vader.

„Nein. Lass uns einfach auf unser eigentliches Thema zurückkommen." Luke beugte sich ein wenig vor und fixierte den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tischs mit einem kalten Blick.

„Wo ist Mutter? Und was hast du mit ihr angestellt, bevor sie dir weggelaufen ist?"

„Das frage ich mich seit über zwanzig Jahren. Und wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass sie mir weggelaufen ist oder dass ich irgendetwas damit zu tun habe?" sagte Vader ausweichend.

„Weil IRGENDETWAS zwischen euch beiden gewaltig schief gelaufen sein muss. Sonst wäre ich ja wohl kaum bei Leuten aufgewachsen, die mir entweder gar nichts über meine eigenen Eltern erzählt haben oder nur Lügen."

„Was für Lügen?" fragte Vader, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Du warst angeblich dein Leben lang Navigator auf einem Frachter."

„HA!" schnappte Vader. (Was auch immer diesen intriganten, verlogenen Hinterwäldlern zugestoßen war, sie hatten es eindeutig verdient!)

„Na ja, ich muss zugeben, dass mir Bens Jedi-Version auch besser gefallen hat. Das war immerhin ein mächtiger Karrieresprung für meinen Traum-Dad."

Vader fühlte sich fast besänftigt. Fast.

„Du hast von mir geträumt?"

„Natürlich. Bis du zu einem ziemlich lebendigen Alptraum–Vater geworden bist …"

„HA!"

Doch Luke ließ sich nicht mehr ablenken.

„Wir wollten doch das mit Mutter klären", erinnerte er unbarmherzig.

_Wie hartnäckig dieser Junge sein kann_, dachte Vader.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu klären!" erwiderte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo diese Frau heute steckt, falls sie überhaupt noch lebt. Nachdem sie damals Hals über Kopf auf und davon ist … ja, ja! Du hast natürlich Recht! Sie IST mir weggelaufen …

Und danach habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihr gesehen oder gehört – ich schwöre es dir!" versicherte Vader, als sein Sohn ihn mit offenem Misstrauen ansah.

„Sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein. Hast du denn nicht einmal nach ihr gesucht?"

„Natürlich habe ich nach ihr gesucht – eine Zeitlang. Aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt … Und ich bin ganz sicher, dass Obi-Wan etwas damit zu tun hatte! Die Jedis waren Meister darin, jemanden verschwinden zu lassen – eine Fähigkeit, die mir später noch viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat. Und Obi–Wan konnte es nie lassen, seine spitze Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn überhaupt nichts angehen!"

„Aber warum hat sie dich verlassen?" fragte Luke beharrlich.

Nun war es Vader, der aufstand und zu dem großen Fenster hinüberging. Gedankenvoll starrte er hinaus, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Im Grunde haben wir überhaupt nicht zueinander gepasst, deine Mutter und ich. Aber wir waren jung und bis über beide Ohren verliebt und wir haben alles durch eine rosarote Brille gesehen. Auch uns. Vor allem uns. Außerdem wollten wir beide unbedingt weg von Tatooine und etwas erleben, etwas aus uns machen, etwas Großartiges. Das hat uns wohl am meisten aneinander gefesselt und uns zusammengeschmiedet – eine Zeitlang!

Wir hatten den Kopf voller Träume, aber nur ganz vage Pläne. Ich wollte damals einfach nur ein großer Pilot werden, der Beste von allen, ein absolutes Fliegerass mit Ruhm und Ehre und allem, was dazu gehört. Und deine Mutter wollte sich in der Modebranche einen Namen machen. Sie sah sich schon als berühmte Designerin mit einem eigenen Label. Geniale Kollektionen wollte sie entwerfen. Die Reichen und Mächtigen von Coruscant sollten sich um die Modellkleider von Taneela Whitesun reißen und sie mit Geld überschütten."

Natürlich waren wir schrecklich naiv. Wir haben uns wirklich eingebildet, wir müssten einfach nur nach Coruscant gehen und bald würde uns die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegen. Wir waren noch jünger als du es heute bist und so unschuldig wie nur ein paar Landeier aus einem Randsystem es sein können. Also haben wir jeden Credit zusammengekratzt, den wir nur auftreiben konnten, und sind nach Coruscant geflogen. Oder geflohen …"

„Was haben eure Eltern dazu gesagt?" warf Luke dazwischen.

„Wir haben sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Über dieses Alter waren Neela und ich schon lange hinaus", erwiderte Vader kurz. „Sie hätten ohnehin nur versucht, uns Steine in den Weg zu werfen."

Luke musste unwillkürlich an seine Jugendjahre auf Tatooine zurückdenken. Auch er hatte schon als Teenager nur einen wirklichen Wunschtraum gehegt und gepflegt: Zu fliegen, sein ganzes Leben lang schwerelos durch den Weltraum zu schweben. Um dieses große Ziel zu erreichen, war er sogar dazu bereit gewesen, genau wie sein bester Freund Biggs Darklighter seine Pilotenlizenz auf einer imperialen Militärakademie zu erwerben und für seine Gratisausbildung mit ein paar Dienstjahren als Jägerpilot zu büßen, obwohl er dem Imperium an sich schon damals mit Skepsis gegenüber gestanden hatte. Aber Owen Lars hatte alles getan, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Und Luke hatte sich davon abhalten lassen … Monat um Monat … Jahr um Jahr …

„Ich wäre nie einfach so von Tatooine weggegangen. Ich meine ohne Erlaubnis … ohne den Segen von Onkel Owen und Tante Beru", sagte er.

„Nun, deine Mutter und ich haben es getan – ohne irgendeine Erlaubnis – und wir haben es nie bereut. Das heißt, _ich_ habe es nie bereut. Taneela irgendwann schon."

Vader wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und begann auf und ab zu gehen, während er weiter sprach.

„Coruscant hat uns natürlich vollkommen überwältigt. Die größte Stadt, die wir bis dahin gesehen hatten, war Mos Eisley und das war überhaupt kein Vergleich. Jetzt standen wir direkt nach unserer Ankunft mitten in einer gigantischen Metropole, die einen ganzen Planeten umfasste. Überall turmhohe Häuser und Straßenschluchten so tief wie Beggar's Canyon. Dieser unglaubliche Verkehr, die vielen Leute, der Lärm, die Lichter, die ganze Pracht und das ganze Elend direkt nebeneinander – das alles war ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Wir hatten einen richtigen Kulturschock, deine Mutter und ich. In der ersten Woche waren wir völlig durch den Wind. Wir wussten kaum noch, wo oben und unten ist oder rechts und links.

Und genau damit fingen unsere Probleme an, Junge. Denn ich habe mich schon nach ein paar Tagen wieder gefangen und begann die Gegend zu erkunden, meine Fühler auszustrecken. Aber deine Mutter saß in unserer billigen kleinen Absteige von einem Hotel fest wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen in seinem Bau. Ich konnte sie kaum dazu bringen, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Coruscant war einfach ein paar Nummern zu groß für sie. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht und sie wusste es.

So fing es an und so ging es weiter. Natürlich hatten wir es nicht leicht. Coruscant hatte nicht gerade auf uns gewartet. Wer waren wir denn schon? Zwei Nobodys in einer riesigen Stadt voller Nobodys. Was hatten wir schon vorzuweisen? Nicht gerade viel in meinem Fall. Und im Fall deiner Mutter? So gut wie gar nichts! Nein, wir hatten es wirklich nicht leicht.

Aber nach ein paar Monaten hatte ich trotz aller Hindernisse Fuß gefasst. Ich hatte mich an einer Pilotenschule beworben und meine Eignungstests waren so gut ausgefallen, dass ich nicht einmal auf die Warteliste gesetzt, sondern sofort aufgenommen wurde. Ich machte meine Ausbildung und verdiente gerade so viel Geld, dass wir davon leben konnten. Alles lief glatt für mich. Und ich gewöhnte mich schnell an unsere neue Heimat, sehr schnell. Nach kurzer Zeit war ich mit Coruscant schon so vertraut, dass ich Touristen sagen konnte, wie sie am schnellsten von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur anderen kommen. Und bald war ich Coruscanti von Kopf bis Fuß. Sogar meinen Dialekt hatte ich mir ruckzuck abgewöhnt. Ich hatte mich angepasst – in jeder Beziehung.

Deine Mutter nicht. Das war ihr größtes Problem: Sie konnte sich einfach nicht anpassen. Sie war ungefähr so flexibel wie ein Betonklotz. Und sie hatte Angst. Vor allem und jedem. Jede noch so kleine Veränderung machte ihr Angst. Coruscant machte ihr Angst. Sie hat sich dort nie eingelebt. Sie hat sich dort nie zu Hause gefühlt, nicht einen einzigen Tag lang. "

Vader blieb abrupt vor seinem Sohn stehen.

„Stell dir vor, Luke, sie hat bis zum Ende ein Navi in ihrer Handtasche gebraucht, nur um den Weg von unserer Wohnung bis ins nächste Einkaufszentrum zu finden. Die meisten Frauen haben ein ziemlich schlechtes Orientierungsvermögen, aber deine Mutter war wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Sie hat immer gejammert, Coruscant wäre ein einziges riesiges Labyrinth. Das ist es auch, aber mit einem ständig aktualisierten Navi sollte sogar das größte Labyrinth irgendwann zu bewältigen sein, oder nicht?"

Luke antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an. Vader fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Als er weiter sprach, klang seine Stimme etwas weniger herablassend.

„Natürlich war sie unglücklich. Für sie lief nichts glatt, aber auch gar nichts. Nichts entwickelte sich so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie wanderte damals von einem Modeatelier zum nächsten, sie reichte wirklich in jedem Studio und jeder Agentur ihre Bewerbungsmappe ein, aber niemand hatte Interesse an den schlichten Entwürfen eines noch schlichteren Mädchens von Tatooine. Ihr Stil war einfach zu simpel, zu unverschnörkelt für eine so verwöhnte und anspruchsvolle Welt wie Coruscant. Vielleicht hätte sie auf einem anderen Planeten sogar Karriere gemacht, aber wir hatten uns nun einmal für Coruscant entschieden und für Coruscant waren Taneelas Ideen nicht kreativ, nicht originell genug.

Niemand wollte sie einstellen, nicht einmal für ein unbezahltes Praktikum. Niemand wollte ihr eine Chance geben. Sie bekam eine Absage nach der anderen und wenn sie sich persönlich vorstellte, wurde sie entweder ziemlich unfreundlich vor die Tür gesetzt oder höflich hinauskomplimentiert. Das hatte natürlich Folgen. Mit jeder Enttäuschung zweifelte sie mehr an sich und an ihrem Talent. Ihr Traum zerbrach vor ihren Augen, all ihre Hoffnungen glitten ihr wie Sand durch die Finger und das war einfach mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Dass sie gleichzeitig auch noch meinen Erfolg mit ansehen musste, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser. Mit der Zeit wurde sie regelrecht depressiv. Jedenfalls ließ sie nur noch den Kopf hängen.

Natürlich habe ich versucht, sie wieder aufzumuntern. Ich wollte ihr wirklich helfen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht viel gab, was ich für sie tun konnte. Und auf meine Ratschläge wollte sie nicht hören. Wenn ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie sich doch nur mal vor einer Boutique umsehen muss um herauszufinden, was die Damen auf Coruscant mögen und was nicht, und dann einfach entsprechende neue Entwürfe zeichnen soll, die vielleicht eher den Publikumsgeschmack treffen, hat sie nur geantwortet, dass das dann aber nicht mehr der Stil von Taneela Whitesun wäre. (Ich sage es ja: Flexibel wie ein Betonklotz!)

Und wenn ich sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass der Stil von Taneela Whitesun schließlich ihren künftigen Kundinnen gefallen muss und nicht ihr, dann hat sie nur geweint. Sie hat überhaupt ziemlich viel und ziemlich schnell geweint, deine Mutter. Sie war nicht gerade eine Kämpfernatur …

Nach einem Jahr hat sie dann aufgegeben. Und danach wollte sie gar nichts mehr machen, wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie hatte es natürlich auch nicht nötig, sich irgendeinen Job zu suchen, ich habe ja für sie gesorgt. Aber diese absolute Passivität von ihr hat mich beunruhigt. Sie saß praktisch nur noch in dem Appartement herum, das wir inzwischen gemietet hatten, und blies Trübsal. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht …"

Vader hielt für einen Moment inne und starrte vor sich hin. Es war, als würde die Vergangenheit vor seinen Augen abrollen wie ein Film. Luke wartete, unwillkürlich fasziniert von all den Enthüllungen, die ein so unerwartetes Licht auf diese fremden Menschen warfen, die ihn gezeugt und geboren hatten. Alles, was er hier hörte, war so erstaunlich … normal. Es war genau so, wie sein Vater vorhin schon angedeutet hatte: So etwas hätte jedem Paar zu jeder Zeit passieren können.

Und doch … irgendetwas fehlte hier. Etwas Wichtiges, das den totalen Bruch zwischen Anakin Skywalker und Taneela Whitesun erklärte. Etwas, dass Lukes und Leias Kindheit erklärte …

„Trotzdem hätte alles noch gut ausgehen können. Ich bin sicher, deine Mutter hätte dieses ewige Selbstmitleid irgendwann überwunden und doch noch einen Neustart geschafft – wenn bei uns alles so geblieben wäre, wie es war", sagte Vader.

„Aber unser Leben sollte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen verändern und das so radikal, dass Taneela einfach nicht mehr Schritt halten konnte. Du wirst es natürlich nicht gerne hören, Junge, aber alles begann an dem Tag, an dem Obi–Wan plötzlich vor unserer Tür stand …"

Luke spitzte die Ohren. Jetzt wurde es _wirklich_ interessant …

**Fortsetzung folgt …**

**© 2012 by Nangijala **


End file.
